Fox Of Chaos
by champblaze
Summary: How will the Naruverse Deal with the Demon of Chaos...several pairings..AU and Fem Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

A/N...WELCOME TO MY FIRST REAL CROSSOVER STORY...FEATURING MY OC MITSUOMI KIRIYU INTO THE NARUTO UNIVERSE...I WILL CHANGE THE CANON BY MOVING EVERYTHING BACK THREE YEARS...MEANING THE SASUKE MISSION HAPPENING WHEN THEY ARE SIXTEEN...THERE WILL BE SEVERAL PAIRINGS WITH MITSUOMI WITH AT MOST THREE PEOPLE..ONE BEING HINATA...AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I'LL GIVE YOU A BRIEF BIO ON MITSUOMI AND HIS ABILITIES...SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THANKS

DISCLAIMER...I ONLY OWN OC

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

 _ **Hollowmask**_

 **Soul King**

* * *

FOX OF CHAOS

A solitary figure lies on his back in what appeared to be a decimated shore and a looming wall in the distance, his body mired in wounds and the blood seeps into the sand. The figure was tall with broad shoulders, his black hair matted with sweat and sand but his eyes opened, revealing a steel-blue eye and a golden eye with black sclera. His face is handsome with a strong chin, straight slender nose and defined cheekbones. In his left hand which was white as snow with a black tribal like tattoo, going up the arm was a sword broken in two but he kept a firm grip. The figure managed a weak smile as he held up his broken blade, "Looks like..I'll break my promise" he says, reaching in his pocket and a sigh of relief escapes his mouth, finding a cigarette pack. The figure pulled one out with his mouth and lit it, "Laying on this ground...I'm reminded of an old memory...even if I was born in the Soul Society...I remember this old life...me as a hyperactive knucklehead with blond hair and of all things whiskers but not was all happy...just like here...I was hated and treated like nothing but I made friends...but that changed and they betrayed me and killed me...well not all of them" he mused. A image filled his mind of a beautiful young woman with pearl eyes and long lavender hair, "Hime...Shit..to die alone sucks balls" he mutters, with a drag.

" _Not completely...Mitsuomi..you got me_ " a female voice said in his mind. Mitsuomi groans softly with a puff, "Gomen' Zetsuei but we're on our last hooray...maybe this time...when I'm reborn...I'll be someone not treated like Shit" he says, to no one as his cigarette fell from his mouth. Mitsuomi slowly felt his life slipping away but through his blurry eyes saw a figure in a flowing cloak standing next to him with black hair peeking from their hood, " **A sad life you have lived...drifting from battle to battle...those you love taken..hated for things not of your doing...Mitsuomi Kiriyu or rather Naruto Uzumaki** " the figure said, their voice distorted but vaguely male. Mitsuomi manages a weak chuckle, "I haven't heard that name in so long but how is this possible for me to have a previous life but born in the Soul Society" he asked.

" **Because...despite your birth..all souls have a previous life but none remember it fully..however you are different as you have been all your life..both of them** " the man states and kneels to one knee, " **However the legend of the Number One hyperactive ninja was not meant to end at the age of sixteen...killed by his best friend for power...those you loved turned against you...but two didn't despite the odds** " he adds. A pair of images appeared in mitsuomi's mind and a tear fell down his cheek, "Hime...Baa-chan" he mutters. The man placed a hand on mitsuomi's chest, **"I come with an offer for you...To return to life but life in the Elemental Nations..However not as Naruto but as Mitsuomi** " he states. Mitsuomi glances to his broken sword and then to the figure, "Who are you and why" he asks.

" **My name is not relevant and the why is an atonement for your life ending at their hands...So what is your answer"** the man states. Mitsuomi touched the man's hand and a burning sensation runs through his body, " **A piece of advice and a warning..Three years have passed since you died...Naruto and the first place you should go is to your friend in the Sand** " he states and a glowing engulfs mitsuomi's vision.

IXI

Mitsuomi awoke with a start in a lush forest on the wet ground as the rain fell and immediately the words to that man echoed in his thoughts, "friend in the sand..Could he meant Gaara" he mused and rubs his forehead, " _That could be it but who was that man to have the power to bring you back_ " zetsuei comments. However mitsuomi's breath hitched and his eyes widen, "The Rei-ō...could do that" he thought and zetsuei gasps. Mitsuomi shook his thoughts away and noted his clothes were back to what they were when he left to fight soichiro, black riding boots, gloves and pants, a skin tight long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless hooded coat that stopped now at his knees but the Squad Five symbol was gone and replaced with a dragon and fox. Mitsuomi unsheathes his sword as zetsuei manifests behind him, her ruby and sapphire eyes staring and her red hair getting wet.

"I don't hear Him anymore" mitsuomi notes and she rubs her armored hand, " _We merged...you still have all your hollow powers but..look at your left eye and arm_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi moved his blade to his see his left eye still had his scar and held the black sclera but the iris was steel-blue again. Mitsuomi rolled up his sleeve and his arm still held the tribal lightning bolt going down the to the wrist, at the wrist it spilt into four black lines to his knuckles but was his normal skin tone again. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword and closes his eyes as zetsuei vanishes, "If Gaara is in danger...I'll find him" he thought and vanished into shunpo. It didn't take mitsuomi long to pick up gaara's trail and led him to a cliff with a river, however he saw a large red arch and large boulder.

" _It may have seals..with no chakra..we can't get in_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi scoffs with a smirk and blew on his left fist, "We don't need chakra..we still got our Shinigami powers.." he said and leaps off the cliff with a spin, "Ikkotsu" he shouts, shattering the rock the with his fist. Inside two figure were standing in shock and several projections were equally shocked as the entrance exploded, "Knock knock" a voice said, amid the dust cloud. Mitsuomi emerged from the dust cloud rotating his arm and got a look at the two figures, one was blond hair man with one visible eye. The other was hunched closer to the ground with a large turtle like body and an emotionless face but both wore a black cloaks with red clouds.

"I commend you stranger for breaking the barrier...very few possess the power to do so" one of the projections stated. Mitsuomi looked to the highest project of a man with rippled purple eyes, "Well aren't I lucky" he quips.

"Deidara..Sasori..eliminate him and continue the extraction on the Ichibi" the man states and projections cease. Mitsuomi saw gaara inside a blue orb and his eyes narrowed but he turned his attention to his opponents, "Release him Now" he coldly said. Deidara only grins and forms a bird made of clay, "Ya can't have him...let get him Sasori my man..hmm" he states. However mitsuomi vanishes and severs the arm holding the clay, causing it to explode and killing deidara but sasori launched back. Mitsuomi appeared above sasori as he landed but only met wood as the real sasori landed a few feet away, "a puppet" he thought. Sasori had red hair and a blank face with a symbol on his bare chest, "you did me a favor by killing that idiot artist...true art is immortal" he said. However as sasori finished a blue lightning bolt struck the symbol, "How?!..how did you know" he mutters, before collapsing like a puppet devoid of strings.

"It was best to end it quick..before they got started...Now to save Gaara" mitsuomi notes and turns to the multi-eyed statue, "Hadō #63 Raikōhō" he recites, firing a large electric yellow blast. The Kidō was enough to free gaara as he caught him but mitsuomi saw it did little damage to the statue, "Note to self..blow that fucking thing to hell later" he thought, looking for a pulse and found one. Mitsuomi lifted gaara on his shoulder and shunpoed to the cliff, before placing him down. Gaara started to stir and he saw a man sitting next to him, "Who are you?!" he coldly asks, summoning some sand.

"Well easy..I'm the guy who saved you but more importantly...I was the guy to beat you..I even summoned a huge ass toad to do it but it that doesn't sway you" mitsuomi says and draws whiskers on his cheeks with dirt. Gaara looked him over and a look a realization washed over him, "Nar..naruto?!..but you were executed by Sasuke Uchiha..I read the report" he says. Mitsuomi rubs the dirt off his cheeks, "Well..I was reborn in a different place...lived and died a warrior's death...Kami-sama asked me to return here as either Naruto or as Mitsuomi...I chose this..because...well..I achieved more like this" he says and gaara places a hand on his shoulder, "I see but what will you do..Konoha is a cruel place now..The Hokage was imprisoned and overthrown..Martial law is in effect and anyone entering is subject to a rigorous screening even a Kage like myself...however you may be able to get in...with your new look and your chakra is low" he explains. Mitsuomi softly pats gaara on the shoulder but both sensed several people approaching, "Kazekage huh...Gaara...Ok when they get here tell them..I'm a Merc you hired my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu..only to be activated if you were captured by someone..if they ask why...tell them you gave some of your sand" he explains.

From the tree line emerged five people and three raised his ire, "Sakura..Sasuke and Kakashi...the other two are Temari and their teacher..Baki" mitsuomi thought. Sakura's pink hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a white long sleeve shirt under a red coat that stopped at her knees but open in the front, black boots with fishnet shorts under a black skirt. Sasuke wore black pants with boots, a fishnet armor shirt under a long black coat but half on and the right sleeve tucked in his pants with a sword across his back. Kakashi still wore the same clothes mitsuomi remembered but he noticed the almost glazed over look in his visible eye. Baki was the same as he remembered, while temari grown quite pretty, dressed in a black battle kimono with a red obi with fishnet from the knee down into black shoes. Temari rushed to her brother, "Gaara thank Kami" she whispers and sees mitsuomi, "Who are you" she asks, defensively.

"He is a mercenary I hired when I first became Kazekage...only to be used in dire situations..his name is Nar...I mean...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" gaara explains.

"Why the Hell was he used..When you have Someone like me" sasuke remarks. Gaara glares at the uchiha, "Because...someone like me doesn't hide behind status to get things done..Kazekage-sama hired me to a job and I do it...unlike some people" mitsuomi interjects. Sakura clenched her fist, "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that..He is a clan head" she shouts. Mitsuomi scoffs with a smirk, "One guy doesn't make a clan" he remarks. Sasuke level a deadly amout of killer intent as a light sneer forms, "Watch what you say Mitsuomi...the last that did..died like a traitor...he tried to change the natural order of things" he states.

"Yea..that monster got what he deserved and what was the icing on the cake was our former Hokage giving him the news under Genjutsu...It was hilarious how she broke down when we locked her up and told her the truth" sakura interjects. Mitsuomi pulled up his hood as an angry scowl formed, "I see...well Kazekage-sama if you will allow me..I would like visit Konoha to promote trade with my homeland" he said.

"What homeland Mitsuomi-san" kakashi finally states. Mitsuomi turns with a smirk under his hood, "It a land far beyond the Northern Elemental Borders...as for trade...We trade in Lives...as Human weapons...I am such a weapon...if you like I can go to your great nation to offer my services" he states. Sasuke had a devious smirk form as he looked over mitsuomi, "A human weapon huh" he states and looks to gaara, "do you have any reservations" he adds.

"No...his business is concluded with me for now...He may go wherever he wishes" gaara says and sasuke smirks, "Good..then you can come with us Mitsuomi-san" kakashi states. Mitsuomi curtly nods and turns to face gaara with his left on his right shoulder, "Until later Brother" he says and gaara places his hand on mitsuomi's right shoulder, "and too you" he replies, before they went their separate ways.

To be Contiuned

A/N...CH1 IS IN THE BOOKS AND IT WAS SHORT I KNOW BUT THIS IS BASICALLY A PROLOGUE WITH A QUICK FIGHT AND INTRO OF PEOPLE...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND MORE PEOPLE INTRODUCED...NOW FOR MITSUOMI...HE IS A SHINIGAMI AND HAS AN INNER HOLLOW BUT UNLIKE ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND OTHER VIZARDS...THEY ARE SYMBIOTIC AND THAT MAKES HIM MORE DANGEROUS...ZETSUEI IS HIS ZANPAKUTO AND SHE USES ELEMENTAL ATTACKS SIMILAR TO THE NARUVERSE AND SOME UNIQUE ONES BUT THAT COMES LATER...UNTIL THEN..LIKE..FOLLOW AND THANKS FOR READING...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...FIRST THANK YOU TO..Predalien1425 AND xXKingXx..FOR THE SUPPORT...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL OUT BY THURSDAY AND IT WILL UP THE RATING TO M...

DISCLAIMER...I ONLY OWN OC

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

 _ **Hollowmask**_

 **Summons/Bij** **ū**

Mitsuomi followed behind the others as the huge gates of Konoha came into view, their journey took two days and he was bombarded about everything but he kept up the facade to fool them. Mitsuomi had learned much in the two days and one thing he deduced that kakashi like tsunade was being used with Genjutsu. The other was several of his old friends were gone, having died after the mission to save a certain person, this infuriated him that good people lost their lives for the man walking smugly in front of him. The group soon stopped at the gate, "Welcome back Team Seven and you have a guest...his affiliation" one asked. Mitsuomi removed his hood, "I am a traveling mercenary and I was invited by Uchiha-sama" he placted. Sasuke smirks as sakura beams at him, "He is a tool for us...let him in" he states and the two nod. The group enters and were met by three elderly people, "Uchiha-sama...Welcome back" one states, with a cane and part of his face covered.

"Danzō..I have a new tool for us to use...a human weaopn from the far north...he defeated Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara the mad bomber of the Akatsuki" sasuke remarks. Danzō and the two others were shocked but the old war hawk remained calm, "I see..then he will be useful" he says.

"Um excuse Uchiha-sama...If I can..I would like to tour your village...to take in your wonderful sights before we talk shop" mitsuomi intejects. Sasuke turns to him with a slight glare, "that should be fine Uchiha-sama...we'll have ANBU watch him" danzō states. Sasuke waves his hand dimissively and mitsuomi fakes a bow, before excusing himself. Danzō watches him leave and turns to sasuke, "I do not trust him..We must be Weary of him" he remarks.

"If he is not worth his salt...Have him killed outside the village..no one will miss him and the Sand will not oppose us" sasuke states. Mitsuomi's first place of visit was the memorial stone and he found several names etched there, "Shikamaru...Choji...Neji...Kiba...I will avenge your deaths...I know in my heart he took your lives for supporting me" he thought, running his fingers along the stone. Mitsuomi stayed for several more minutes but left to avoid suspicion from his shadows, heading towards Ichiraku for some much needed fuel. Mitsuomi strolled through the streets and saw people beaten but he couldn't care less as he found the shop. Mitsuomi dipped under the curtain and took a seat, "Welcome" a familar person says. Mitsuomi looked up with a soft smile as he looked over the menu, "um what is the XL challenge Ms.." he says.

"I'm Ayame and the XL challenge...is if you can eat fifteen bowls of our Pork Miso ramen..you eat free...Dad we got an XL" ayame explains and his eyes light up, "I'll take it" mitsuomi crows. Ayame and her father blinked but quickly set to work but a wave of nostalgia came over her as they cooked. Mitsuomi rubs his hands as the first bowl arrives, "Thank you" he mutters, while slurping the noodles.

"Um are you a Shinobi" ayame asked, pointing to his sword. Mitsuomi slowly shook his head, "A fleeting dream once...my Gramps use to tell me stories about them but fate and reality are cruel...I was not allowed because..I was often referred to as the Smiling Demon by many" he states. Ayame and her father Teuchi gasp slightly but mitsuomi raises his hand, "thank you for the concern but it stemmed from the fact..that no matter what anyone did..I always smiled..My childhood friend Aoi once told me that my smile looked painful and she was right...However as time passed..I instead became a Mercenary apart a group but again fate is cruel and I lost my comrades but I have persevered and became well known in my homeland..So at the behest of a brother in arms..I came to Konoha" mitsuomi explains. Many ramen meals lost their lives to stop mitsuomi and ayame was shocked as he reached the last bowl, "you remind me of someone I use to know and miss dearly" she thought and wiped a tear.

"Something wrong...Ayame-chan...you're crying" mitsuomi said. Ayame sniffles softly but shakes her head, "its nothing and congrats on finishing the XL challenge" she says, clapping. Mitsuomi gives her a deep bow, "Thank you for the food...Ayame...Old Man...its still the best Ramen ever" he states and excuses himself. Ayame and teuchi blinked in shock and she almost started to cry, "it couldnt be" she thought.

IXI

Mitsuomi looked over some other sights in town but his most notable place to visit was the Hokage monument and of all things mitsuomi lounges on the fourth Hokage's head. Mitsuomi takes a slow drag with a sigh, "Dad you must spinning in your grave...I owe the Rei-ō for telling me the truth" he muses. Kakashi suddenly dropped down behind him, "Kiriyu-san...The council requests your presence" he states. Mitsuomi slowly stood with a pop of his joints, "Alrite lead the way" he states. Kakashi led him to the Hokage tower but it was ruled by the council and sasuke, "you can go in" he states, as they stop at a door. The door opens as mitsuomi stepped inside and sees the council including the parents of his deceased friends and sasuke, "Welcome...Uchiha-sama has informed us you are a human weapon...But your chakra levels are barely above a civilian" one states.

"Yes...that is true...my chakra is indeed useless...However...I possess a power similar but vastly different...many years ago my creator...A name lost to history sought to make the perfect weapon...after witnessing the power of the Tailed beasts...the sort of power that could shape continents...Now the Tailed beasts needed a host to wield this power...which created the Jinchūriki but he wanted power beyond that...So through rigorous research he discovered an energy...this power was comparable to the Tailed Beasts...this power could kill with its sheer force..he named this power...Reiatsu" mitsuomi explains. The council members murmur amongst themselves, "so you possess this Reiatsu" another asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods and drops his power enough for them to feel the force and some of the civilians pass out, "Yes..after this discovery..he sought to harness it...after many more years..he found those symptomatic to it and they learned to channel it..to produce weapons like myself but...unlike the Tailed beast hosts...my reiatsu is channeled through this weapon at my side...My creator used forbidden Jutsu to forge a container of sorts in the form of this weapon...using a portion of the users very soul and once released...their true power is revealed" he explains. Sasuke silently glares at mitsuomi but danzō rises, "are there more like you...with this power..no one in the other nations could stop us" he states and other murmur in approval.

"Sadly..No...I am the only one...Of my twenty five siblings..I alone survived to adulthood and my creator was killed by one of them and with it was his work" mitsuomi said and they murmur.

"What about that left eye of yours...is it some bloodline-limit like the Byakugan or Sharingan" sasuke comments. Mitsuomi touches his face, "A mutation of his work...he called it a pale imitation of the Sharingan and it only gives me an exotic look" he explains. Sasuke scoffs as danzō approaches mitsuomi, "I speak for the council...we would like to use your services" he states. Mitsuomi smirks internally and places his hand on his chest, "I do appreciate your offer but will you me allow time to think about this" he says and the die was cast.

"Will that surfice everyone and you Uchiha-sama" danzō said and sasuke waves his hand, "Take all the time you need..you are but a weapon to be used" he replies. Mitsuomi excuses himself but none the notice the smirk on his face, "and here we go" he thought. Mitsuomi left the tower and started to wander but he knew his shadows were following him again, "Man it would've been so fucking easy to deport them all to Hell" he thought. Mitsuomi returned to the fourth's monument to better find those he needed to save, his shadows thought he was meditating but it a cleverly created clone. The real mitsuomi was moving through the village towards a certain compound in the high-end area and thanks to his time as member the Onmitsukidō, no one with that all seeing eye spotted him leaping over the gates.

IXI

One Hinata Hyūga knelt next a shrine built for the one she loves and lost, "Naruto-kun...I miss you so much" she whispers. Hinata said another prayer and rose to her feet, only to come face to face to with a hooded man. Hinata was about to scream but the man placed a finger on her rosy lips, "Shh...I am a friend..Hime" he whispers. Hinata silently gasps hearing that name but slowly reaches for his hood, "who..who are you" she asks but he pulls her hands to his cheeks. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up just by touching his own and tears started form, "Please tell me..who you are" she whispers, finally pulling the hood down. Mitsuomi looked into those pearl orbs and his own started to betray him, "you know who I am..despite this face...you watched me draw my last breath with a smile on my face" he says. Hinata's breath hitched and she nearly fainted, "you..you can't be..it not possible..Kami-sama isnt cruel enough..Naru..Naruto-kun" she asked. Mitsuomi buried her face in his chest, "Hai..I came back to you but its Mitsuomi Kiriyu now" he says, feeling her tears on his shirt. Hinata slowly pulled away and looked up into his steel-blue orbs, "Naruto-kun...how is this real...this must be a cruel trick...I must be dreaming" she whispers. However he lifted her chin, "Then I'll show you I'm real" mitsuomi says, planting his lips on her own. Her pearl eyes widen but hinata gives into the kiss, "it just can't but I want to believe" she thought.

 _Hinata quietly headed to cell that contained naruto but saw sakura leaving the cell, "Why do you keep coming here Hinata...he's being executed tomorrow...the fucking demon tried to kill Sasuke-kun..." she states. Hinata avoided sakura's gaze as she walks pass her, "Sasuke tried to kill him or didn't you see his injuries" she said but sakura turned her and got in her face, "Say another word and you'll join him" she hissed. Sakura brushes pass hinata and she enters the cell, "Naruto-kun" hinata says but gets a soft groan. Naruto was chained to the ceiling, his blond hair matted with blood and his body covered in wounds as well as seals._

 _"Is that you Hime" naruto whispers and looks up to see her. Hinata closes the gap to touch his cheek, "Sakura must have told you huh" naruto whispers. Hinata pulls a cloth from her pocket to wipe his face but he saw the look on her face, "Don't be sad ok...keep strong for me" he whispers, his voice faltering. Hinata wiped away a tear, "I don't know if I can...how can I watch the one I love go to his death" she says but gasps as naruto stares with tears in his eyes._

 _"You love me Hime but why" naruto asks but hinata cups his cheek, "I've loved you for a long time...you taught me to be strong and it breaks my heart to see you like this...I wish I could do more" she states. Naruto softly smiles and leans into her hand, "You have Hinata...Knowing someone really loves me is enough to keep me strong" he says. The next day hinata was among the villagers as naruto was bound arms apart and sasuke preparing his chidori, "Kami-sama please watch him in the afterlife" she prays and sees the chidori pierces his chest but also saw the smile in his face._

Hinata shook her thoughts and still was in the embrace of mitsuomi, "I thought I lost you there...I didn't know a kiss could that" her says, rubbing his nose. Hinata softly blushed and wiped her remaining tears away, "Naru...I mean Mitsuomi-kun...how are you alive" she asks. Mitsuomi looks around and looks her in the eye, "I can't explain right now but if you can...come to the Forest of Death gate tomorrow at ten and make sure you're not followed" he says. Mitsuomi kisses her forehead and vanishes, leaving hinata happier than she has ever been. Hinata headed inside for a shower and then to her room, "Naruto-kun..." she thought, reaching for a fox plushy under her bed.

IXI

Mitsuomi returns to the Yondaime's head and took the place of his clone as danzō approached with a bundle and flanked by two ANBU. Mitsuomi stood up with a pop and bowed to him, "the view here was perfect for Jinzen or meditation as you call it" he states.

"Have you decided on the Council's offer" danzō said, handing him the items. The two bodyguards looked slightly shocked but dismissed it when they looked mitsuomi in the eye, "Yes...I will give you my answer at high noon tomorrow" he says and bows before vanishing. Danzō and his guards returned to the ROOT headquarters, unaware they had gave mitsuomi the keys to the proverbial cookie jar. Mitsuomi landed the roof of the old apartment he had as naruto and found it fixed up and brand new, "Really...I die and people miraculously move back in" he muses, however finding his condemned and with no money he had no choice. Mitsuomi pushed opened the door with little force and was met by dust with spiders in webs, "I'd rather piss glass" he notes and closes the door.

"Hinata would lose her mind if I asked to crash at her place" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi stopped in his tracks and snapped his fingers, before vanishing and losing his shadows to reappear on the wall of a compound.

"My dad's been dead what nearly twenty years and it looks brand new" mitsuomi muses, jumping down. Mitsuomi crossed the grounds in silence and reached the door but opted for the storehouse, " _let's be ninja quiet_ " zetsuei comments, as he breaks the lock. The was dimly lit but the moon shines in enough, slipping off his sword and coat mitsuomi took a seat and opened the bundle. Inside were numerous files that included where tsunade was being held but not shizune, including the list of jobs the council may ask him to do. Zetsuei manifested across from him, " _So whats the plan...will you accept their offer_ " she asks.

"My plan was to save Tsunade and Shizune..then restore her to power as Hokage...Make Hinata my Hime but that changed...I've decided to reform the Rokukage with them as members and return Tsunade to power...So for a few days I'll be the good little soldier" he explains. Zetsuei smirks softly and looks over the jobs, " _I highly doubt Konoha has many allies...Suna only through force...Iwa hates them...Kumo wants only power...Kiri may help?...but I doubt it_ " she comments. Mitsuomi looked over the prison blueprint, "it will be easy to get in...I don't have chakra and most traps work on that principal and getting out with two people may a bit tricky but not problematic" he says and slams his fist into his palm, "Yosh...tomorrow I go see Hinata...I'll accept their offer...do the job I circled and then we rescue Tsunade and Shizune...Then kick it to Wave" he adds. Zetsuei nods and dispels as mitsuomi packs the bundle then goes to sleep.

 _"Naruto...Sasuke" bellowed through the area as the pair channeled their strongest attacks, in thunderous explosion. Naruto awoke with a start in cell chained to the ceiling, "Awake huh Demon" a voice sneers. Naruto looked to see sasuke flanked by sakura, kakashi and tsunade, "What is this" he mutters out. Sakura closed the gap with a hard right to his face, "You tried killing Sasuke-kun" she hissed. Naruto balked at her tone, "I had to fight him...he wanted to leave with Orochimaru" he says but sakura punches him again._

 _"Sakura Enough...he must live to fulfill his duty" kakashi comments._

 _"What duty?!" naruto asks but sasuke grabs him by the hair, "Well Dobe..You're going help me attain ultimate power...With your death I'll attain the Mangekyō Sharingan" he sneers. Tsunade stepped forward and naruto saw an almost glazed over look in her eyes, "Naruto Uzumaki by order of the Konoha council and signed by myself..You are deemed a traitor to the Leaf and will be executed by Sasuke Uchiha in two weeks" she declares. The four left and naruto hung his head and endured the torture that came. The day of the execution was a banner affair for the village to see the demon finally destroyed. Naruto was bound with his chest out as sasuke stood before him, "Time to Die Dobe" he sneers and charges his chidori. The villagers cheered as the lightning struck his chest but naruto grins as sasuke sees no changes to his eyes, "Is that all you can do..I expected more...I'm Hurt..._

Mitsuomi bolted up with a start and a ragged sigh escaped his lips, "don't worry little Sasuke...I'll pay you back in Spades" he thought. Mitsuomi grabs his coat and his sword to head to the bathhouse and clean up but realized he had no money. However the old woman that owned it felt sorry for him or rather made him strip to ogle him, allowing him to bathe for free. Mitsuomi sighed contently in the steaming bath but felt numerous eyes watching, "Now I know how zoo animals feel" he thought. Mitsuomi quickly finished and left in a hurry but the owner managed to smack his butt as he left and blew him kisses. Mitsuomi headed to the square for the time and it was ten minutes to ten and he quickly headed for the Forest of Death. Meanwhile hinata was nearing the gate to the Forest of Death but she was being followed and she couldn't shake them. Hinata reached the gate but a wave of wind and dust rolled in, then someone lifted her up and leaps over the gate.

"Mitsuomi-kun" hinata sputters and mitsuomi grins, "Sorry I was late" he states as they land on a huge tree. Mitsuomi lets hinata down and they sit on a large branch, "Won't my clan follow me in and find us" she asks. Mitsuomi pulls down his hood, "Nope...I erected a special barrier call Ryūō shōheki or Dragon King barrier...its cuts us off from the outside world...I used it last night to see you...Now" he says. Mitsuomi sighs softly and looks at the trees, "When Sasuke killed me...I was reborn in a place called the Soul Society..I guess its like Heaven...I was born Mitsuomi Kiriyu but nothing changed...I was treated like here but I found people to care for me like Ayame-chan and her dad...in fact they were exactly like them...as I grew up...I started to remember everything but ignored it...As I got older...I became a Shinigami...I made the world notice me and it paid off...I became a Captain of the Gotei13...its the military of the Soul Society and they help people cross over and lost souls who became hollows..." he explains.

"Hollows?" hinata asks and mitsuomi scratches his ear, "Hollows are creatures that were once people but loss something and couldn't pass over...However...I had a hollow too but he and I saw eye-to eye...which made me stronger than others like me with hollow powers..." he said. Hinata grasps his hand and pulls her hand to his cheek, "Listen...I know three years have passed since I died but to me it was three hundred years ago...it seems time passes differently" he says and hinata gasps, "but how were able to come back..like this" she asks.

"I was dying after a tough battle...I gave everything I had to win...Kami-sama gave me a choice and I chose to come here as this to save you...Shizune and Tsunade...he showed me everything including my parents...Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage" mitsuomi states. Hinata's eyes widen at mitsuomi's lineage, "The Yondaime but why was something like that hidden" she whispers. Mitsuomi kicks his legs on the branch, "I Think...Gramps feared for my safety but unintentionally caused me to be the village outcast" he said. Hinata slowly nodded but went back to the other statement, "You're here to save Tsunade-sama and...Shizune...sama..." she says and he nods, "Yes but I need to play an act first...the council wants me as human weapon because of my Shinigami powers..I spun a convincing story to them...I will do one job for them...then we will save them and all four of us are leaving Konoha" he says and hinata hugged him.

"Alrite..now this is the most important...Be prepared to leave at Dawn one week from now..only the essential...I'll come get you..then we get them" mitsuomi says and she mumbles in his chest. Mitsuomi picks hinata up again and heads for the gate, before sharing another kiss and her vanishing with a swirl of leaves. Mitsuomi shunpos to the his father's head and looks over the city, "I will bring this nation to its knees and the Will of Fire will return...Too long have you spit in the faces of these men and woman...I swear on my honor as both Mitsuomi Kiriyu and Naruto Uzumaki...I Will Correct the Mistakes brought on by your Arrogance...Datteboyo!" he thought and opted not to say aloud, to blow his cover.

IXI

Sasuke and the council waited as the clock slowly reached twelve and when it clicked twelve mitsuomi opened the door. Danzō stood at the foreground with a file, "Have you come to a decision" he asked. Mitsuomi dropped to one knee with a nod, "I accept..you may use me however you wish" he states. The council murmurs and sasuke rises from his seat as danzō hands mitsuomi the file, "You are to find Orochimaru and Kill him...bring back his sword as proof...the file contains his location...that fool has gone out of his way to try and get me...I have no need for a fool like him" sasuke states. Mitsuomi pulls up his hood and slips the file in his coat, "On your order then..One dead Snake coming up" he states and vanishes in a swirl of wind. The council was stunned but sasuke only scoffs as he leaves, "a theatrical one" he thought. However the real mitsuomi was halfway to the target location, when he felt the clone dissipate. Mitsuomi landed on a tree with a smirk, "now the game begins" he thought and continued on. Mitsuomi reached the border of Oto after a day and a half, " _even with all those eyes he stole...Danzō is good little tool huh_ " zetsuei quips. Mitsuomi light a cigarette with a grin, "Yep...the file he gave was the real one but none suspect I chose this job from the copy the day before and no one is the wiser but its foolish to think they would think he was in Rice Country" he muses.

"However no one would suspect he's here in his main base in Otogakure...being this place was a hotbed three years ago after his failed invasion" mitsuomi adds, dropping to the road. Mitsuomi headed towards the gate and saw the town had seen better days, not looking like a ninja village but more like den of bandits. Mitsuomi stopped in his tracks as several bandits got in his path and from behind, "you like you got money...hand it over and we'll let live long enough for Orochimaru-sama to play doctor" one says. However mitsuomi starts laugh and reaches for his sword, "Looks like I was Right" he croons. Meanwhile in a base located within the mountain overlooking Otogakure, a certain Snake Sannin was reading a very interesting report. Orochimaru titters as he places the report on the table, "Kukuku...is this true Kabuto...most interesting" he purrs. The white haired kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Yes Lord Orochimaru...from what we can gather...This Mitsuomi Kiriyu killed both Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara a nuke-nin from Iwa and our spy in the council chamber before he died sent us word...that he wields strange powers that even surpasses the Uchiha" he notes. An evil smile forms on his lips as orochimaru rises, "Kabuto...have a team ready to find this Mitsuomi and bring him into the fold before the Leaf or any other nation can sink their hooks into him...Then later I'll make his body my own...Kukuku" he says and kabuto bows. However a crushing force forced them both to their knees, explosions and screams soon filled the air as this fierce force drew closer, making even the air thicker. The door opposite them started to buckle and the pressure ceased, as the door fell off its hinges with a thud.

"Knock knock...Who's there...A Snake...Past tense...hahahaha" a voice chuckles. Orochimaru and kabuto make it to their feet as the man just on their minds strolled in, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu?!" orochimaru hissed out. Mitsuomi smirks at the snake glances to his partner on mitsuomi's left and kabuto molded chakra in his left hand. Mitsuomi's left eye flashed for a split second and kabuto froze, before putting his fingers to his chest and dug them in.

"Wha..what are you..nrrggh...doing to me?!" kabuto sputters out, digging his fingers further onto his chest and blood trickling out his mouth. Orochimaru remained stuck in his spot looking for an opening but mitsuomi clucks his tongue, "tsk..tsk..tsk you're toy is about to die and you're trying attack me...Now I see why Sasuke-chan wants you Dead" he says, as kabuto crushes his heart. The white hair nin dropped to his knees with a confused expression etched on his face and his hand stuck in chest. Orochimaru clenched his fists but took a deep breath to regain his composure, "Wow...you are good...this will be fun...to get a crack at one of the Legendary Sannin" mitsuomi says and licks his thumbs, then pounds his fists together.

[song playing...Orochimaru Fighting theme {Exended}]

Orochimaru lets his long tongue escape his mouth with a hiss and bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts, slamming his palm into the floor. A large billow of smoke filled the room and mitsuomi braces as something pushes him out and through several walls, to the outside and he got a look at the force. A large purple snake with black rings running down intervals on his body and orochimaru on it's head had sent him outside. Mitsuomi focuses his reiatsu and skids to a halt in mid-air, "Kukuku..You're even capable of levitation...my soon to be new body has many secrets" orochimaru states. Mitsuomi softly titters as he draws his sword, "Last time I saw you big fella..I saw the boss toad rip you a new one" he says, resting the blade on his shoulder. Manda leaned forward, " **The only bossss toad..I know isss Gamabunta and I've never sssseen you before...but you Sssmell Familiar** " he hissed but leaned back with a massive hiss. Mitsuomi kicked back as the snake launched forward and orochimaru wasn't being idle, "Fūton...Daitoppa [Wind Style:Great Breakthrough]" he shouts. A severe gust of wind whipped forward but mitsuomi swings forward, blocking himself but uprooted the forest around them.

"Katon...Gōen no Jutsu [Fire Style: Great Flame Technique]" orochimaru howls, now sending a wide range fireball but mitsuomi vanishes and orochimaru had already switched with a mud clone as mitsuomi cleaves him in half. Mitsuomi landed on manda and the snake shifted to spew a copious amount of stomach acid but the shinigami launched skyward. Orochimaru shunsins behind mitsuomi as two snakes coil around him, trying to crush the life from him but mitsuomi smirks as he vanishes, leaving just his coat and slams a weighted kick to orochimaru's face while grabbing his coat. Manda charged from behind and mitsuomi shifts with his left hand pointed at the snake, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!..Sharp tower..Red crystal..Steel ring...Move and become the wind...Stop and become the calm...The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle...Hadō #63 Raikōhō" he roars, engulfing the manda in a golden blast. The golden blast detonated like a firestorm destroying a large section of the forest and as the flames died down, only a charred husk of manda remains. However a rumble engulfed the area as manda erupted under mitsuomi, "Fuck...he shredded his skin" he shouts, as snake swallows him. Orochimaru watched from the distance, "Good Manda" he sneers. Mitsuomi digs his sword into manda's tough inner skin to stop himself, "Shit" he thought but a smirk forms. Mitsuomi focused his reiatsu and black with purple energy formed in his free right hand, "Hadō #90...Kurohitsugi" he recites, as a black box formed. Manda hissed in agony as blood sprayed from a box size wound in his side. Mitsuomi launched out the hole as manda slams into the ground and disappears in huge puff of smoke.

Mitsuomi pulls his sheath from his belt and jams it in the ground and wraps his coat around it as orochimaru approached, "I will need a serious bath after this" he thought, strolling forward. Orochimaru maintained a straight face as the pair stood in a veritable wasteland, "Ready to go again...Orochimaru or are you all show and no go..just like in the Forest of Death" mitsuomi says, tilting his head and rest his sword on his shoulder. Orochimaru arches an eyebrow with a stare, "that is twice this boy has mentioned things in the past but I've never seen him and those Jutsu were like nothing I've seen" he thought and grins, "Oh yes your body will do Nicely" he croons. Mitsuomi grins softly and digs his boot in the dirt, "You sure you want this body...This body is gonna Kill you soon for that little Girl" he states. Orochimaru drops nearly flat like a snake as mitsuomi raises his sword, "Now your open eyes..because you'll be the first to witness this here" he states and his reiatsu shatters the ground, "Awaken...Zetsuei" he declares. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed but his breath hitched as a gale erupted around mitsuomi including purple with black tinted aura. A strange black with red tint sword soon replaced his katana, "If you're confused...call this sword a Claymore" mitsuomi shouts. Orochimaru opens his mouth wide and spews thousands of snakes but suddenly all of them spewed swords from their mouths. Mitsuomi remains firm and grips his sword tight, "Flame-Earth Dragon Dance" he shouts, driving his sword in the ground. Molten earthen spike erupted from the ground in thunderous fashion, obliterating the snakes and sends a plume of dirt fifteen feet high.

"Another strange Jutsu...it combined fire and earth styles...I want him even more...Show me more" orochimaru thought and regurgitates his sword of Kusanagi. Mitsuomi sprinted from the dust cloud with unheard of speed to meet orochimaru's sword like clap off thunder, "Kukuku...your weapon is indeed powerful to stand against my Kusanagi" orochimaru says but gasps, as a crack forms on the blade. The moment of distraction gave mitsuomi enough time to create a gap and slice orochimaru in half. Orochimaru floated upward as his lower half staggers back but snakes shot from both ends, reattaching the body as mitsuomi moves back.

"Kukuku...you truly are a marvel to think..a creation such as yourself exists" oroachmaru states. Mitsuomi slicks back his hair with a smirk, "That is true...so as a token of respect to a legend..I'll end this with one of my strongest attacks" he says, as he swipes his face. Orochimaru immediately backpedals nearly twenty feet as energy forms on mitsuomi's face and coalesces into a faceless white mask with just glowing gold irises, a purple lightning mark and small holes at the bottom, "What is this dense and foul energy?!...its as if a Tailed beast stands before me" he thought. Mitsuomi runs his sword along his left palm and points the hand as it bleeds, purple energy started to form like a vacuum but as the blood mixes, causes it to turn bright blue and swells in size as it loses shape. Orochimaru quickly bites his thumbs as mitsuomi keeps firm, " ** _Gran rey Cero_** " he shouts. The blast erupts and moves like a razor towards orochimaru as he slams his palms into the dirt, "Kuchiyose: Triple Rashōmon" he shouts. Three massive demon faced gates erupt from the ground as the cero charges but it erases both them and orochimaru in a thunderous explosion.

" ** _A fitting first test of my powers in this World_** " mitsuomi mused and removed his mask. Mitsuomi launched towards the crater as smoke cleared to reveal orochimaru with both legs and an arm missing, "those did their job..if he's that intact" he says, landing. However orochimaru open his mouth and his Kusanagi pierces mitsuomi's square in the chest, "Kukuku...its seems I must take your body sooner rather than later" he hisses. Mitsuomi grimaces with wide eyes but a smirk forms, "Ya think so" he sputters.

"Bakudō #61..Rikujōkōrō" a voice shouts behind. Orochimaru jerks and sees mitsuomi as six yellow lights pierce him at the waist, "Bakudō #63..Sajō Sabaku" he adds, as yellow chains wrap around him.

"Ho..How?!..I stabbed you" orochimaru hissed but saw the mitsuomi before him turn to sand, "One of my many new talents but similar to my old trick..the Tajū Kage Bunshin" he states. Orochimaru tries to free himself but can't move, "Who are you really...not some weapon...I suspected that from your comments" he asked. Mitsuomi plants his sword in the dirt and stalks closer, "First you tried to mess my seal...Then you tried to get Gaara to destroy the Leaf...worst of all you Killed Gramps...However you set in motion the events That Led to my Execution!" he states. Orochimaru showed his shock with a shake of his head, "Naruto Uzumaki?!..." he starts but mitsuomi erases everything below his neck with another but purple cero. The head fell to the dirt as mitsuomi drove his sword into it to make sure the snake was really dead, "You realized it too Fucking Late" he smirks. [song ends]

Mitsuomi lifted his sword with orochimaru's head still attached as zetsuei manifests to retrieve his sheath and coat, "That was a fitting warm up and a good gauge...I'm still as strong as I was fighting Soichiro..maybe more..now that I'm healed" he thought. Zetsuei returned and the pair headed back to base but she made a face, " _You smell horrible..I hope you left a shower in there_ " she quips. Zetsuei looked for a shower room and mitsuomi heads back to his initial attack to find kabuto's body still there, then drags it with him to another room. Mitsuomi found the armory and placed orochimaru's head on a table and then sliced off kabuto's head to place it next to each other.

" _I found a room..go shower..I'll watch the heads_ " zetsuei states and he hands her the sword. Mitsuomi pulled off his shirt in the hall, revealing his battle scars as he neared the room. Zetsuei had even found him some new clothes, consisting of black cargo pants, a long one sleeve fishnet armor shirt and a sleeveless form fitting shirt. Mitsuomi sighed contently as the hot water washed over his skin, "And so the Games Begin" he muses.

IXI

Hinata headed towards the main gates of Konoha with her teammates Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and their sensei Kurenai Yūhi, after returning from a mission. Ino wore fishnet armor under a purple coat that connected at the chest, leaving her midriff open, a purple skort with knee length boots. Shino had most of his body covered by a bulky clothes and glasses over his eyes. Kurenai wore a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible and a very broad material which resembles bandages including a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns, with her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. Hinata herself wore blue cargos pants with ninja sandals, a Chūnin vest over a fishnet armor shirt and a unzipped dark blue coat, with white sleeves and a yin-yang symbol on the back. The team reaches the gate and spies someone talking to the gate guardians but hinata knew exactly who it was, "Mitsuomi-kun" she thought. Mitsuomi placed his bag on the ground, "ok my good fellows...you may contact the council and tell them my job was a success and I come baring gifts" he states. The two guardians saw the team and acknowledge them, "Welcome back Team 8...your mission was a success" one named izumo asks. Ino puffs out her chest with a smirk, "Of course once those fools knew we were Leaf-nin...they ran like cowards" she boasts. Mitsuomi and hinata wanted to shake their heads but he caught kurenai looking at him, "Who are you Sir" she asks, sizing him up. Mitsuomi clicked his boots with a bow, "Hajimemashite...I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I was commissioned by Uchiha-sama and the council for an S-class job" he says.

"I see...I am Kurenai Yūhi...this Ino Yamanaka...Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga" kurenai states. Mitsuomi nods to shino and he does the same, a bow to ino but he takes hinata by the hand and kisses her knuckle.

"Hey..How come she gets a kiss and I get a bow" ino shouts. Mitsuomi rubs his chin, "Hmm...well I just felt this need to do so" he says.

"Kiriyu the council is expecting you at the Hokage tower" kotetsu states. Mitsuomi slips his bag on his shoulder, "Um Ms. Yūhi...would it be a big trouble for Ms. Hyūga to escort me to the tower..I still don't really know my way around" he asks. Kurenai looked towards hinata and then to him, "it will be fine" she says and the pair bow, excusing themselves. Ino clucked her tongue with a huff, "Why does that demon lover get to escort that guy" she says and kurenai glances her way, "I heard..He was some human weapon from the North that the council is using...I also heard he killed two S-class nuke-nin" she states. Ino gasps with wide eyes and even shino was visibly shocked, "Fuck him...Sasuke-kun is still cooler" she thought.

Hinata did her best to stop the blush on her cheeks as mitsuomi was on her right side, "are still ready for tomorrow" he says, in a hushed tone. Hinata carefully nodded as they turned up the street to the tower, "Yes...I will be training at field twenty...no one disturbs me there" she replies. Kakashi stood at the door as the pair approaches, "Hinata why are with him" he asks.

"My apologizes but I asked Ms. Hyūga to bring me here so I wouldn't get lost...she and her team were at the gates" mitsuomi states, bowing and hinata nods. Unbeknownst to two of the three sasuke and danzō were peering down, "he has returned in just six days but according to our hunter teams...it would take two weeks back and forth...Truly a frightening weapon we've acquired...its a shame he is but one man...just imagine a whole team" danzō remarks. Sasuke watches with a calculating eye, "This reiatsu as he calls it should be no different than a bloodline-limit...we'll have him breed for stock" he says and both head for the council chamber. Mitsuomi bows deeply to hinata, "I bid you good day and thank you for the escort" he says and she bows as well, "it was nice meeting you Kiriyu-san" she states and shunsins away. Mitsuomi shifted his bag and followed kakashi to the meeting hall, "not long now...Hime and you too Aniki" he thought, staring at the masked Jōnin. Kakashi opened the doors and the council was waiting for him with danzō in front, "You have returned so quickly...you have impressed the council" he states. Mitsuomi places the bag on a small table and opened it, revealing the decaying severed heads of orochimaru and kabuto. The civilian side of the council looked away in horror and the shinobi remained calm, "So you were able to defeat that immortal snake" sasuke comments, nearing the table.

"Hai..Uchiha-sama...his skills were a sight to behold but I succeeded in the end and destroyed his main base in Otogakure...the one in Rice Country was a false lead" mitsuomi says. Sasuke glanced back to danzo, "its seems our intelligence division needs work" he comments and drops an envelope with a black leaf Hitai-ate, "Your payment and your proof you now belong to the Leaf" he adds.

"Thank you very much Uchiha-sama and I have a question...at the gate I was told this was the Hokage tower...are you Konoha's Hokage" mitsuomi says and sasuke laughs, "No...the title of Hokage was abolished after Tsunade Senju was locked up" he said. Mitsuomi slowly bows to them, "I see...then excuse me" he says and leaves with tap of the envelope on his shoulder. Mitsuomi walked through the halls in silence, _"You're a Leaf-nin again albeit for about a day if you get that far_ " zetsuei comments and he smirks, "yea and it will serve as the message" he thought, tying it to his belt. Mitsuomi returned to the Hokage monument, instead of the Namikaze estate as someone may have found the broken lock. The former jinchūriki now shinigami looked over the village with a rueful sigh, "Now I see where Ravenhelm got its look from" he thought, erecting his barrier and slipping into jinzen. Mitsuomi opened his eyes again to ruined version of konoha with him atop a mountain but a church like structure stood behind him. Zetsuei manifested behind him and took a seat, _"tomorrow is_ _D-day as for the Rokukage...Have you decided on any others beside Tsunade...Shizune and Hinata_ " she asks, manifesting a kiseru. Mitsuomi focused on the ruined city below as the moon hung in the sky and the lightning danced, "Perhaps Kakashi...he's under Genjutsu like Tsunade was...I can break it but I need him away from the village...if not I'll see about the other two spots" he muses, laying back. Zetsuei took a long drag on blew a big puff of smoke, " _Bouwah...just don't turn this into your personal Harem_ " she muses and he glares, " _Don't give me that look...you love Hinata...you have a crush on Tsunade and I saw you eyeballing Kiba's mom_ " she shot. Mitsuomi only harrumphed and turned only his side as zetsuei starts laughing, " _Goodnight Goshujin_ _-sama_ " she muses and he blushes.

IXI

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw the early morning light, "its time" she thought, climbing out of bed. At the same time atop the Yondaime mitsuomi stood, "its time" he thought, leaping down. Hinata dressed herself in black cargos with ninja sandals, her fishnet armor and her coat with some pink fingerless gloves. Hinata then filled a storage scroll with some essentials and her fox plushy, before slipping out the compound only telling the guards she was going train. Hinata headed to her secluded training ground at a regular pace, as not to arouse the suspicion of anyone. The training ground was near the forest of death and hardly anyone used it. Mitsuomi crouched in a large tree and scanned the area for anyone as hinata approached and found no one. Hinata saw mitsuomi drop from a tree and quickly made her way to him, "You ready" he asks and she nods, "alrite hop on" he adds, kneeling. Hinata climbs in his back and wraps her arms around his neck, while he grabs her legs. Mitsuomi leaps into shunpo and hinata holds tighter, "it won't be long" he shouts and she manages a nod but he stops. Hinata sees they're near the prison holding tsunade, "ok...you go first..I'll sneak from behind" he says, letting her down. Hinata leaps down to the street as mitsuomi vanishes, "Chūnin Hyūga...Why are you here" a voice says, as she nears the building. Hinata looked up to see two ANBU with a owl mask and the other with a wolf but both had symbols for ROOT. The two ROOT ANBU dropped down in front of hinata in slightly guarded stances, "I ask again..Why are you here Chūnin Hyūga" the owl asks.

"I am here to Free Tsunade-sama" hinata says, with confidence. The wolf chuckles deeply and reaches for his sword as does owl, "You and what Army" he sneers.

"Right behind You" mitsuomi says and owl turns to an elbow to the face, shattering his mask, nose and several teeth. Wolf maneuvered for a right cross but mitsuomi catches his fist and twists, snapping the arm and a back elbow to knock him out. Hinata was amazed by mitsuomi's taijutsu skill and it seemed more skilled than Lee, "what Taijutsu was that" she asks.

"Its called Muay Thai...it utilizes..knees..kicks and elbow strikes its very useful" mitsuomi says and the pair head towards a two-story bunker.

"Now...According to the plans I acquired...this leads underground to the prison cells" mitsuomi comments. Hinata reaches for the handle, "and with its security...it will be sometime before someone comes looks" mitsuomi adds but hinata finds the door locked, "we have a problem" she says. Mitsuomi approached with his sword clicked out of her sheath, "stand back" he says, reaching for the sword. Mitsuomi quickly drew across the door and returned zetsuei to her sheath, at first hinata thought nothing had happened but her eyes widen as two large gashes appeared and the door fell off the hinges.

"Come on the noise will attract attention" mitsuomi says and hinata follows him inside. The pair encountered no resistance as they reached the stairs to the catacombs below but hinata noted the numerous seals restricting chakra, "I won't be able to use chakra" she says. Mitsuomi glances back as they reach a fork, "Don't you worry..you won't have to...this way" he said, as they took the right fork. The pair traveled twenty feet and came to a single cell, "She's in here but she's alone...where's Shizune" mitsuomi asks. Hinata looked at feet for moment but looked up and saw his eyes covered in darkness, "My Father told me that the council used her too...forced her to attack Tsunade-sama and when she didn't...they...they..." she says but mitsuomi places a hand on her shoulder, "don't force yourself" he soothes. Mitsuomi turned to the door and with a heavy step in, broke the door off the hinges with a left straight. Hinata rushes pass mitsuomi as they step in to find tsunade chained to the wall and naked as the day of her birth, also covered in paper seals and blindfolded.

"W..Who's there?!...Speak you co..cowards" tsunade hissed, her voice raspy and guilt ridden. Mitsuomi slipped off his coat as hinata made her way to tsunade, "Tsunade-sama..Its me Hinata" she says and reaches for the blindfold, "Hinata?!...Oh no were you arrested as well" tsunade asks. Hinata removes the blindfold and the older woman winces from the light, "No...we're here to save you" hinata says and points. Tsunade squints to see a young man with steel-blue eyes but one had a black sclera but he shocks her by breaking the chains with ease.

"Hinata help her put on the coat...we need to leave soon" mitsuomi says. Tsunade slipped on the coat and hinata helps her button it, "Who are you and why would you help me...I deserve to be here..because of my weakness...I lost two people dear to me" she says. Mitsuomi turned to fully face her, "I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I'm saving you because I want to Baa-chan" he states. Tsunade fell silent as hinata helps her out the cell with mitsuomi taking point, "just who is he Hinata" she whispers. Hinata glances to mitsuomi, "its best he tell you...when we're safe" she replies. Mitsuomi focuses his senses as they traveled back up and noted the guards had not moved but a small smirk forms, sensing the three waiting at the entrance.

"Its seems we will encounter resistance at the entrance in form of Danzō Shimura and his guards..Fū Yamanaka and Torune Aburame" mitsuomi comments. Hinata and tsunade froze in their tracks with wide eyes, "Danzō?!...look Gaki...I know you think you're strong but Danzō was the one who hooked me...you can't beat him alone" tsunade states.

"I agree..Naru..Mitsuomi-kun...I will help you" hinata says, catching her slip. Mitsuomi glanced back with a smirk, "Trust me..this is all part of the plan" he says and the pair reluctantly follow. The three reach the ground level of the bunker and reach the door as danzō, fū and torune stood, "Chūnin Hyūga...you bring disgrace on our village and your family" danzō remarks.

"You're the Disgrace..Danzō...you betrayed everything my Grandfather...Granduncle and Sensei gave their lives for" tsunade shouts, finding her voice. Danzō shook his head but levels a glare to mitsuomi, "I knew it was unwise to trust you Cur but I'll correct this mistake...no need for Uchiha-sama to sully his hand" he states, removing his hidden arm, with three locks around it from his clothes. Mitsuomi glances back as his shadow expands and a clone of him appears, "Yami..take to them to that place...I'll catch up" he orders. Yami salutes and takes tsunade in his arms, "please follow me Hime~de gesu..." he says.

"Gaki...are you insane?!" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi looks back, "I told you Baa-chan...I got this...Datteboyo" he states and yami vanishes with hinata in tow.

[song playing...Naruto OST - Kakuzu -{Extended}]

Fū and torune block danzō as mitsuomi folds his arms, "Lets not fall out here...I may have told you a teenie..weenie..little...Lie but C'mon...You had to expect it..thats why you came here after all" he states but rubs his chin and snaps fingers, "Or maybe because I told you to come here" he adds. Danzō's visbile eye narrows, "Fū..Torune support me...I will release my seals..keep his attention" he states and both nod.

"Torune...lets attack together..watch my back" fū states and torune nods as they charge. Mitsuomi slowly unfolds his arms as torune leaps up and fires a barrage of kunai but mitsuomi backflips several times. Fū shunsins behind him as he lands with several quick handsigns, "Shintenshin..." he starts but mitsuomi vanishes completly. Fū and torune look franticly around but mitsuomi grabs fū in a sleeper hold, "Too slow" he croons. Torune fires a kunai but at the last moment mitsuomi shifts fū and it grazes his cheek, "He has no chakra...how can he be so fast" torune thought. Fū struggled to move but mitsuomi constricted more, "Torune...Attack him now" fū shouts. Torune pulls off his gloves with his teeth, revealing his hands completely purple as he sprints forward. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat, "So you're the decoy...Huh" he sneers, snapping fū's neck and tossing him forward. Torune freezes for but a moment and mitsuomi appears behind with two fingers aimed at his back, "Hadō #4...Byakurai" he states and a bolt of lightning erupts from torune's chest. Mitsuomi skids to a halt and dodges danzō from behind as torune and fū hit the ground, "Hoh...you would be a great member of the Onmitsukidō...If your comrade is being defeated...you should see it as an opportunity...Rather than standing in the way...you should stab the enemy in the back...and if the enemy is so far above your level that you cannot even manage that...then you should let your comrade die" he states, seeing danzō's sharingan filled arm. Danzō pushes back into a flurry of hands signs, "Fūton...Shinkūgyoku[Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets]" he shouts, firing a barrage of air bullets. Mitsuomi dodges with ease and somersaults to land on the roof of the bunker, "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" he shouts, firing a blue blast. Danzō takes the attack head on but mitsuomi smirks and turns to danzō behind him, "Fūton...Shinkū Taigyoku[Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb]" he shouts, firing a huge wave of wind. Mitsuomi slams hard into the ground and danzō chases after him but only finds paper in the crater, "Oh so very close...you know Danzō...when I was tellin' you my story...you're eyes lit like a kid at christmas...too bad that sealed your fate" mitsuomi says. Danzō turns to have his right arm severed and a gash erupted on his chest, "Danzō pinning your hopes on Izanagi to stop me are useless..." he says, turning to the real danzō atop the bunker.

"Its not useless..I will discern your weakness" danzō states. However mitsuomi grins wide and points, "why you dont you take a good look at your arm" he shouts. Danzō looks and does a double take seeing all the eyes were closed, "Impossible?!...I havent used that many" he thought. Mitsuomi appears behind danzō and he turns to see a starred pinwheel in mitsuomi's left eye, "I told you this was for show...That may have a lie...when you looked me in the eye..you were trapped in my Tsukiyomi and everything you've done was for my benefit..." he states. Danzō glares and reaches for his bandage and mitsuomi drives his thumb in the eye, "You gave me the blueprints of Baa-chan's prison...you gave me Orochimaru's real location in Otogakure and you came here to be my message to the little girl" he states. Danzō staggers back clutching his face and pulls a kunai but mitsuomi flashes pass him and six deep gashes open on his chest, back, arms and legs. Danzō draws last his breaths with a wide eye and mitsuomi laughs out, "Take heart Danzō...Naruto Uzumaki sent you to your grave" as the war-hawk collaspes. Meanwhile sasuke looked over the village from the Hokage tower as sakura opened the door with kakashi behind her, "Has Danzō returned from Tsunade's prison to tell that old hag of her execution" he states. Sakura softly smirks, "I wish I could've seen her face" she sneers and runs her fingers along his shoulder, "Can we kill Hinata next...that demon lover needs to die" she purrs. Kakashi stares but looks to see what appeared blue lightning bolts in the sky, "What is that Uchiha-sama" he states. Sasuke and sakura see the bolts in the sky, "that looks near our old training ground" she remarks. Sasuke grabs his sword off the wall and beckons for them to follow, "it might be a challenge" he said. The three former members of team seven made their way to their former training ground. Sakura stifled a shriek and swooned on the verge of vomiting, while sasuke stood with searing anger and kakashi wide eyed. The trio saw danzō tied to wooden pole, his arms impaled on spikes with the heads of Fū and Torune atop the spikes through his hands. Danzō's chest was bare and a message scrawled in blood, "Is that all you can do...I Expected more...I'm Hurt" kakashi reads and turns to sasuke, "Is that all you can do...I expected more..I'm hurt...what does it mean" he asks. However sasuke paled hearing that phrase and it had haunted him for three years, "how could he know that" he mutters. Sasuke clenched his fist and turned from the corpses, "it does mean something...that Fucking Dobe said it before he died!" he shouts. Sasuke then glares at kakashi, "summon the council...Then you...Team eight and team Gai go to Wave...

To be Continued

A/N...DID YOU ENJOY...I HOPE YOU DID...NEXT CHAPTER PICKS AFTER THIS AND DEALS WITH A FLASHBACK...NOW TSUKIYOMI IS SIMILAR TSUKUYOMI BUT ONLY FOR THE POWER OF ILLUSIONS...THANKS FOR READING AND STAY FROSTY...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND WILL READ...THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS AND A FEW TWISTS...

DISCLAIMER...I ONLY OWN OC

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

 _ **Hollowmask**_

 **Summons/Tailed Beast**

* * *

Hinata sat beside tsunade as the older woman got some much needed sleep. Yami as she remembered brought them to all places the Namikaze estate and had food and water for several days as well. Needless to say hinata felt ashamed that the village had treated the son of their famed hero in such a matter. Tsunade shifted slightly and tears leaked from her eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto...Shizune" she mutters. Hinata wiped her own forming tears and went to change the water for the cloth on tsunade's forehead. Tsunade's eyes started to dart around as if to indicate a nightmare coming.

 _Tsunade sat in a cell with wide eyes as tears flowed, "How could do this?!..How could you make me?!" she shouts. Sasuke stood with danzō and the other two elders, "That demon needed to die and worst yet you wanted to reward him for attacking Uchiha-sama" koharu said and homura nods._

 _"Sasuke was going to join Orochimaru" tsunade snaps, trying to summon her strength but the seals hampered her chakra. Sasuke scoffs with a smirk, "The council will say...I was influenced by His curse mark and that Dobe went too far" he sneers. Tsunade glares at the cocky brat that had killed her naruto, "But how could you make it public and you branded him a traitor...the others will not let you get away with this" she hisses._

 _"But they will for lives of the dead children...They died because you sent them with the demon" koharu shot. Tsunade gasps sharply and grips the bars, "You monsters...those boys were going to live especially Shikamaru" she shouts. A person soon came into view and tsunade gasps, seeing shizune with kakashi._

 _"We used her to carefully poison them all and as for Shikamaru...he will be dealt with soon" sasuke boasts. Shizune stepped forward with eyes leaking tears but her face blank, "Tsunade...You killed my Uncle Dan" she said and formed her chakra scalpel. However shizune started shaking, "No..don't make me do this...stop" she mutters. However sasuke rams his chidori through her back and tsunade screams..._

Tsunade bolts up in bed with a scream and clutches her head, "a dream or a nightmare of the past" a voice said. Tsunade squinted and saw mitsuomi at the edge of the bed, "Gaki...where are we and I want you to tell me the truth about everything...Naruto" she states. Mitsuomi blinked and softly laughs, "Wow...it took me kissing Hinata for her to get it was me.." he says and clears his throat, "First I didn't survive my execution...I went to the afterlife a place called the Soul Society and was reborn as Mitsuomi Kiriyu...my life there mirrored this one to a point and when I was dying there after defeating a worthy opponent and stopped a war...Kami-sama came and gave me the chance to come back like this and save those that didn't abandon me" he explains. Hinata had walked in near the end as tsunade wipes her tears, "is it possible Shizune-sama is in the Soul Society" she asks. Tsunade glances to hinata and then to mitsuomi, "its possible...to be honest to she reminds me of someone there...so it may be entirely possible" he explains. Mitsuomi pats his knee and slowly stands, "alrite...we need ready to leave soon...First I apologize but I am Kaze...the real Mitsuomi has killed Danzō Shimaru and his guards..leaving a message for Sasuke...his response will be sending someone to Wave looking for us but we will be heading to Uzugakure..." he states.

"Uzu as in Kushina's birthplace but it was wiped out years ago by a Horrible storm" tsunade says and kaze nods, "yes..it will serve as a base for us till we gain allies to fight the council...their forces and any other enemies...also to it serve as the birthplace of The Rokukage" kaze explains.

"Ok but why would Naruto or rather Mitsuomi go to Wave...no one knows his true name" tsunade asks. Kaze sat back down, "He told the council...he was a weapon from the far north beyond the Elemental borders but Sasuke will think he is a supporter of Naruto because of you and Hinata...not actually Naruto himself...he will send someone to Wave...where Naruto is still hailed as a hero and from there he'll start to turn the world against Konoha and those who support them...Thanks to Danzō and Orochimaru...We have much information on their dirty tricks" he explained. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a small laugh, "Who knew Naruto would get so smart after dying" she comments and moves the covers, still wearing his coat.

"Well let's get going...I owe Naruto a piece of my mind for not coming here straight away...Hinata do you have some clothes" tsunade adds. Hinata slowly nods, "Yes...it may fit but um Kaze-kun...can you send a message to Mitsuomi-kun" she asks and kaze nods, "Tell him...we've missed so much and I wait for the day to truly express my love for him" she says. Kaze blushes and slowly nods before excusing himself to find yami. Tsunade softly chuckles as hinata helps her get dressed, "thats brave of you Hinata" she says and hinata blushes.

IXI

Mitsuomi stops in his tracks on the Great Naruto Bridge and smiles, "I look forward to it as well Hime" he thought. Mitsuomi continued along the bridge and headed to a certain bridge builder's home, finding it hadn't changed in all these years. Mitsuomi had delayed his trip to Wave by a few days giving Konoha time to send a team and as sure as the rain fell. In front of the bridge builder Tazuna's house was the combined forces of team Eight and team Gai. Lee and gai still wore those atrocious green spandex suits, while ten-ten wears a black with red trim and blue flamed battle kimono that stopped at her knees with fishnets and boots. Ino was banging on the door like the police, "Open up you drunk...We know you're harboring those traitors..now open up or we torch the place" she shouts. Mitsuomi stepped out of the forest as he lit a cigarette, "How bout I torch all of you" he said. The group quick turned to mitsuomi, "Yosh..the flames of youth will bring you down" lee shouts, rushing mitsuomi. Kakashi raises his Hitai-ate to discern mitsuomi's abilities with his Sharingan and he was the only to see.

"Why the hell is Lee is on the ground out cold" ino shouts. Gai rushed to lee as kakashi narrowed his eyes, "just three hits...a right to the chin into a left uppercut and lastly a roundhouse kick..in all of five seconds" he thought. Mitsuomi folds his arms and reaches for his cigarette, "I have a question for all of you...What did you think of Naruto Uzumaki" he states.

"He was a demon that tried to hurt Sasuke-kun" ino shouts. Ten-ten pulls a scroll and gai moves lee aside, "He was the reason Neji...Choji..Kiba and Shikamaru died and Hinata defected with you" she states. Shino and kurenai didn't have much of an anwser as kakashi moves forward, "He was a traitor to the Leaf" he states.

"Do actually believe what you're saying...Ino you are a typical fangirl for the little girl...so Naruto was demon because he kept the Kyuubi no Kitsune from escaping...That sounds like some heavy shit for a kid...Ten-ten...Neji..Choji..Kiba and Shikamaru went on that mission to save the little Princess you now lick the boots of...as for Hinata she didn't believe that shit of a council that he was a traitor...But you Copy-nin..you're just a puppet..being used and when your worth is longer profitable..you will be thrown away...All of you curse Naruto..because of the Kyuubi but He did more for Konoha than all of you...He saved this Country from Gato...He showed his skill beating Kiba and the Genius Neji..when no one thought he could...He saved you all in the invasion of Oto and Suna...Defeating the fully transformed Gaara...He brought back Tsunade and fought at her side...and when he did what he was told to and bring him back...You all turned your backs on him for a Spoiled little Princess..who had everything given to him" mitsuomi said. Gai moved in front of mitsuomi, "Naruto's death was horrific but it was the good of the village..." he starts but mitsuomi rams his knee into his gut. Gai crumples in a heap and ten-ten gasps sharply, "Gai-sensei?!" she shouts and mitsuomi slicks his hair back, with a drag.

"For the good of the village?!...How about you..Shino..Kurenai..do you think it was for the good of the village for Naruto to die like traitor" mitsuomi says, inching closer. Shino adjusted his glasses, "I considered Naruto my friend...I like all of us watched him die as people cheered as if he was some villian but he was not..he was the pawn in a cruel game...I watched the as the Will of Fire taught by the Sandaime tainted by people who want power" he states. Ino grabs his coat with a snarl, "How can you defend that Dobe?!..he was the dead-last loser...Sasuke-kun is the Elite" she states.

"Shino is right...we all followed the orders of the council..we condemned a promising Shinobi to death...Naruto Uzumaki was not the dead-last...he defeated Kiba..Neji..he fought the Ichibi..for those he cared for and for it..we turned our backs on him and let the council kill him for someone who wanted to leave the village...as a Jōnin...I have become a disgrace and I became a lapdog of the council to protect someone I loved but in the end he didn't and did something horrible...Many of us followed their wishes for one reason or another..." kurenai states. Ino pushes shino into kurenai, "You guys are traitors too" she hissed and ten-ten draws a kunai. Mitsuomi starts laughing and draws their attention to him, "thats a typical response of a loyal dogs of the Princess...two people tell the truth and they're called traitors...but you Kakashi are the most loyal because you have no choice...However you two whores wanna be in Her good graces and maybe she'll put a bun in the oven to bring back her clan" he states.

"I've had enough of you bad-mouthing Sasuke-kun" ino shouts, charging but mitsuomi backhands her into a tree. Ten-ten unfurled a large scroll with a puff of smoke and sent a barrage of weapons at mitsuomi but invisible slashes destroy the weapons. Shino and kurenai moved back as mitsuomi turned to ten-ten and easily dodges an attack from kakashi, "Hoh...to think the Kakashi I know would attack from behind" he muses. Ten-ten summons a scythe and charges but mitsuomi dodges her with ease, "Stand still" she shouts but mitsuomi smirks, "Why...so you can kill me" he states, shattering the scythe. Mitsuomi casts a glance to kakashi as he tries to use his Sharingan, "and you...the Kakashi...I know wouldn't dishonor his Sensei by following a cocky bitch like Sasuke-chan" he shouts. Kakashi rapidly went through a long set of hand signs, "Katon...Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he shouts, unleashing a large fireball. Shino and kurenai were about to intervene but mitsuomi draws his sword and it extends to six feet in length, "Ice Dragon Dance" he recites, thrusting his sword into the fireball. Ten-ten and kakashi gasp as the fireball freezes and shatters into ice flurries, "Now do you see the futility of this endeavour...Following Sasuke-chan has made you Weak" mitsuomi states. Ten-ten summons a sword, "We are not weak" she shouts but a shocked squeak escapes her mouth, as he catches the blade with ease. Mitsuomi disappears from her vision and an agony filled shriek echoed as he slices off her left arm. Ten-ten clutches the stump as mitsuomi stood over her and an almost demonic smirk on his face but the weapon mistress faints in shock.

"Well you're the last...Puppet Copy-nin...you're team is defeated...two have seen the error of their ways about a certain blond but you...You are just sickened as they are but you can't say it because of that little girl but I will fix that...Now" mitsuomi states, as his left eye widens and a starred pinwheel formed. Kakashi froze with wide eyes and everything melted away till it was just them, "What...what is this?!" he states and looks around, "This is called Tsukiyomi and I'm going to set you free with it" mitsuomi echoes.

 _Kakashi rushed through the rain towards the Valley of End, "Am I too late" he thought and was hit by a massive amount of chakra. Kakashi reached the source and saw sasuke kneeling over naruto with a look of anger, before collapsing. Kakashi quickly rushed them both back Konoha but after getting them back. Kakashi was approached by danzō and everything thing changed as he was made a prisoner in his own body._

Kakashi dropped to his knees with a shuddering breath, "you became a puppet for him to learn your Jutsu and you stood helpless as they executed the son of your Sensei" mitsuomi states. Kakashi looked up and saw not mitsuomi but a young man with blond hair and whiskers, "Sensei..No...Naruto?!...I failed you" he whispers.

"Its not your fault and its not too late" mitsuomi echoes. Kurenai gasps as kakashi fell forward and mitsuomi catches him as he seals his sword, "Was that Genjutsu but why aren't we affected" she thought. Mitsuomi approached the house and politely knocked, "Tsunami-san...you can come out now...They can't hurt you now" he says. The door slowly opened and the black hair woman peers out, "Who are you" she whispers.

"I'm a friend of Naruto" mitsuomi says, bowing. Tsunami saw kurenai and shino bow their heads, "Forgive us for dishonoring Naruto's memory" both state. Tsunami also saw the unconscious shinobi, "are they dead" she asks and mitsuomi shakes his head, "No...however...Shino..Kurenai take Kakashi inside..I'll send them on their way" he states. Kurenai hefted the masked nin on her shoulder and carried him inside with shino's help, as mitsuomi turned his attention to the blonde struggling to her feet. Ino looked around to see ten-ten missing an arm and the others defeated, "How can this be?!...how can you be so strong" she blurts.

"Because..I'm not the dead-last you think I am" mitsuomi says and ino clenches her fists. Mitsuomi only folds his arms with a slight look of amusement on his face as ino goes through several hand signs, "Shintenshin no Jutsu" she shouts. Mitsuomi freezes with wide eyes as ino smirks but not five seconds later, her eyes widen as she backs into a tree.

"It cant be?!...you were killed...Naru..Naruto?!" ino remarks. Mitsuomi chuckles and grabs ino by the throat, "I figured you would get it by poking in my head" he says, a smirk forming. Ino freezes with fear filled eyes as mitsuomi moves closer, "Dont worry..I won't klll you today but you will serve as a further message to the Princess...you will watch as I crush Konoha and kill Sasuke...you will watch helpless with the knowledge that you could've stopped it...when you awake next..you will carry a secret that the Princess and the council will wanna know...that Naruto is back..Datteboyo!" he croons and focuses his reiatsu to his hand. Ino screams as the reiatsu burns her throat but it devolves into squeaks as he burned her vocal cords to nothing but her eyes freeze as he cast tsukiyomi as well, before she collaspes. Lee and Gai start to stir and both are shocked at the sight of ten-ten and ino, "Gai-sensei..how did this happen" he asks.

"It happened because you chose him...Now take them back Konoha and tell your Precious Uchiha..that very soon...He Will Answer for his Transgressions" mitsuomi states, sword on his shoulder. Lee readies himself but gai grabs his shoulder, "No Lee...today we were outclassed...we must retreat for now...Ten-ten and Ino's injuries are serious but know this..We will fight once again Kiriyu-san" he states. Mitsuomi bows slightly, "I look forward to it Bushy-brow-sensei and Bushy-brow" he states, as both shunshin away with ino and ten-ten. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword and heads inside to be greeted by tsunami and her son inari, "Thank you so much good Sir" she states.

"Its no problem...where are the Leaf-nin" mitsuomi asks and tsunami leads him to the living room. Kakashi is on the sofa with kurenai next to him and shino standing, "You two can't go back to Konoha...when Ten-ten and Ino run their mouths or rather..Ten-ten runs her mouth...you will be labeled Missing-nin" he states.

"What will you have us do" kurenai asks and mitsuomi lifts kakashi on his shoulder, "Head to Spring Country...Seek asylum for the Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana...Tell her you are Friends of Naruto Uzumaki...and that I'll be personally coming to see her" he states. Kurenai and shino slowly nod as they henge into civilians, "Tsunami-san thank you please be safe" mitsuomi says and the three excuse themselves. The three part ways and mitsuomi focuses his reiatsu as he went through several handsigns, causing a distortion in front of him. A rip starts to appear in front of him and opened into a black void, "So I can still use it but I doubt..I could go back to the Soul Society...however I can use it to travel around" mitsuomi thought, leaping inside with kakashi and it snapped closed.

IXI

Hinata sighed softly as she went through several katas as tsunade was meditating and regaining her lost chakra. It has been two days since they arrived in the ruins Uzu and fortune struck as they found a underground bunker with scrolls and numerous things. The mitsuomi clones yami and kaze had returned to the mainland, bringing them both food and essentials till mitsuomi arrived. Tsunade was the first notice the disturbance and hinata eeps as a rip in the sky opens, "What is that Tsunade-sama?!" she asks. However both were relieved and shocked as mitsuomi leaps out with of all people kakashi on his shoulder. Mitsuomi landed and saw the balked stares on their faces, "Gaki..what the hell is that?!" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi scratches his nose, "Well its called a Garganta...a sorta space between space for travel...that only I can really use" he explains and shifts kakashi, "um can we put him somewhere" he adds. Tsunade beckons for him to follow, "Why is Kakashi-sensei with you" hinata asks.

"I wanna know that too" tsunade adds, as they head into the bunker. Mitsuomi placed kakashi on a bed in one of the rooms, "Well he was being controled like you..I broke it and brought him with me to help us...also...I got Shino and Kurenai on our side too" he explains.

"Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei...How" hinata asked, as tsunade looked over kakashi. Mitsuomi took a seat next to her, "Well..Sasuke did what I thought he would and sent a team to Wave...your team and Team Gai...Shino and Kurenai...decided to speak the truth about me and they turned on them...we fought and I left them in a sorry state...I sent Shino and Kurenai to Spring Country to make an ally with the Daimyo..an old friend" he explains. Kakashi starts to groan and slowly opens his eye, "Where..where am I" he whispers. Mitsuomi walks over with a soft smirk, "Welcome back Sensei" he states and his eye widens, "Naruto?!..so it was true but..but I saw you die" kakashi says. Mitsuomi scratches the side of his head, "Well I did...long story short..I died..was reborn like this and returned here after dying again" he explains. Kakashi slowly sits up and sees the two women, "Tsunade-sama...Hinata...I'm so sorry for my actions" he states, bowing his head.

"Its fine Kakashi..I was used as well but you must tell us what you know about the council and their dealings" tsunade states. Kakashi shifts to a better spot, "After you were imprisoned...they set to work strenghtening their power...Through Danzō...they brokered alliances with Iwa and forced the one in Suna...Iwa seemed eager to ally with us after they received word that the son of their hated enemy was killed by us and made to suffer...Sasuke systematically went through both sides of the council and gave them authority over of the village...Anyone who didn't go along suffered and were denied things and those who followed were rewarded...I am Ashamed of myself for letting myself being used but Danzō's Genjutsu was so strong...I failed in everything" he explains.

"Well you can Fix that..We all can..thats why I brought us here..." mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi slicked some of his hair behind his ear, "I was brought back to fix this and I will...The four of us and two more will form a group called the Rokukage...meaning six shadows...We'll gain allies and take down both Iwa...Konoha and anyone who supports them" he explains. The three looked at him as if he had three heads singing showtunes, "Gaki..Are you Insane?!...Fight both Iwa and Konoha...I get you're strong but how are you gonna gain allies...Suna maybe but Konoha has got a stranglehold on them...How are you gonna get Kumo or Kiri to aide us" tsunade shouts.

"Quid pro quo...something I learned...I do something for them and they will owe me..besides I have information from Danzō and Orochimaru...including the real report on my execution among other things..if the other Feudal Lords learn these things...It will make the Fire Daimyo take notice...I'll go to Kiri to start...I heard they have a new Mizukage and she may be willing to listen" mitsuomi explains.

"Can it wait till tomorrow" hinata interjects and mitsuomi looks her way, "It been three years since I've seen you...I..I just wanna be by your side" she adds. Mitsuomi slowly stands and hinata rushes into his arms, "She right Gaki..you owe her that..besides you need to rest up...you may be super strong but you do have limits" tsunade comments and kakashi nods, "I agree..it will take time for both of us to be back to full strength to be in your group" he adds. Mitsuomi sighs and strokes hinata'a raven hair, "Fine but when I leave for Kiri..I want you guys to train...I brought some Jutsu scrolls from my Dad's place and I bet they got stuff here too" he says and both nod, "you too Hime" he adds and hinata looks up, "Right" she states.

Hinata led mitsuomi to the beach south of the bunker and he took a deep breath smelling the sea, "Nice" he thought. The pair took a seat on the beach as the tide slowly rolled in and the sun setting, "Mitsuomi-kun..um..um did you get my message" she whispers. Mitsuomi softly chuckles and lays back, "Yea..I did...you've changed alot Hinata...I remember you could barely talk to me and you would do this cute poking of your fingers but now you're risking everything to be with me" he muses. Hinata shifts to look at his face, "And you have as well...I remember your blond hair and your cute whiskers but now..you are taller and even more handsome" she states. Mitsuomi snorts with a smile, "Even with this scar on my face.." he says and sits up, before pulling his shirt from his pants and lifting it up. Hinata softly gasp seeing the scars coming into view as he pulled off his shirt, one on his abdomen, one on his shoulder and a number six on his chest but mitsuomi shifts to show the one on his back.

"These too" mitsuomi asks and takes her hand to trace them, "I got these two and the one on my face are from a friend who went crazy...the Six is a symbol of my time in the Rokukage and the one on my back was for saving a friend...I don't regret them or hate them..they are reminders to never forsake those you care for" he says. Hinata traced the six but caught herself staring at his eyes, "Hinata...I'm curious about something" mitsuomi says and leans closer, "Do you wanna make love at sunset on this beach" he whispers. Hinata's eyes shot to her hair and her face turned bright red, "Wha..what" she squeaks. Mitsuomi pulls her into his lap with a smile, "I refuse to waste another minute without you...It may have been three years for you but it was three centuries for me...I love you Hinata Hyūga and I wanna express my love for you..Lets become One" he states, softly kissing her. Hinata closed her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, "Yes..lets become one" she thought, deepening the kiss. Hinata softly moaned as his tongue made its way around hers, her fingers playing in his hair and his hands explore her body. Hinata pulled away allowing mitsuomi to pull off her shirt and exposes her chest, his mouth latching onto her left nub with a soft suck. Hinata pants heavily as mitusomi suckles and her panties start to moisten, "Mmm..Mitsuomi-kun" she whispers.

"I know you're not experienced...I will be gentle...now just enjoy the ride" mitsuomi coos, laying her on her back and pulling off her pants. Mitsuomi starts with several small kisses to her neck and collarbone, eliciting tiny gasps from hinata and her body responding well. The wind from the ocean stiffened her nipples and mitsuomi pinched and sucks, moving down with butterfly kisses but soon hinata felt her legs open. Mitsuomi gazed up as their eyes met and hinata nodded softly, her cheeks flush and her body becoming hot as he moved her panties, exposing her leaking core. Hinata bit her finger as mitsuomi touched her most private area but couldn't hold back the moans that were building in her throat. Hinata panted heavily as mitsuomi licked and sucked her bundle of nerves and soon started to feel this fire in her stomach. Hinata trembled as a loud moan escaped her lips as she felt the ache in her stomach explode. Mitsuomi leaned up as he licked his mouth cleaned and unbuckled his pants, "Are you ready...I know you're pretty sensitive..if you came so quick...so bare with this ok" he assures.

"I know...I want inside me..Onegai" hinata whispers. Mitsuomi gave an assuring smile as his rigid manhood enters her tight and virginal entrance, causing her cling to him with a tremble and several moans. Mitsuomi caresses hinata's cheek and softly kisses her, giving her time to adjust to his size and soon started moving his hips. Hinata panted with red cheeks as mitsuomi moved in and out of her wet core, gripping his shoulders for dear life. Mitsuomi soon settled in a comfortable rhythm as hinata timed her hips to his movement, their left hands soon locking as they made love. Hinata felt her orgasm approaching as her moaning picked up a pitch and mitsuomi sped up as her back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"I'm close Hinata..." mitsuomi panted and hinata wrap her legs around him, "Onegai..Inside" she coos. Mitsuomi grips the sand and hinata grips his shoulders as he shoots several ropes into her womb. Mitsuomi fell on his side as pair rode their highs but he noticed they were covered in sand. Mitsuomi slipped on his pants and boots, before lifting hinata in his arm and she nuzzles his chest but kneels to let her put on a his shirt, "Now for a shower" she whispers. Mitsuomi whisks them to the bunker in his barrier and headed to the shower but it lead to some heavy petting. The pair were soon found a room to sleep in before tsunade or kakashi found them. Mitsuomi pulls hinata close where their nose were touching, "I love you Hime" he whispers. Hinata blushes and touches his scar, "I love you too..Mitsuomi-kun..." she says and he cups her cheek but staring into those pearl orbs, "I promise you Hinata...You will never lose me again" mitsuomi states and both slipping into their dreams together after so long.

Hinata awoke with a gasp and looked around but saw mitsuomi asleep next to her, "so it wasn't a dream" she thought and poked his cheek. Mitsuomi scrunched his face and turned to face her but went back to sleep, "Wake up" hinata whispers. Mitsuomi doesn't move and hinata pouts but snaps her fingers, "I'm so very horny right now and I need you now" she coos. Mitsuomi's eyes shot up open and he bolted up but hinata starts laughing, "I'm sorry...I wanted to wake you" she states. Mitsuomi started to glare as he held his sheet but smiles, "Clever tactic..so behind those pearls...you can be devious" he states and climbs out of bed. Mitsuomi stretches with a groan and pop of his joints, "It it morning" he asks. Hinata nods as she slips on some shorts, "Hai..are you leaving soon" she states and mitsuomi crawls across the bed, to kiss her shoulder.

"Not this second..we can fool around again if ya want" mitsuomi purrs. Hinata blushes as he moves her shirt but the door opens, "Get up you two" tsunade shouts. Steam started to come from hinata's ears as tsunade stood at the door but mitsuomi tsks, "Fine..we'll be right there" he states and climbs out the bed. Hinata sat frozen as mitsuomi puts on his pants and tsunade closes the door, "She knows..she knows..we have made love" she thought. Mitsuomi taps her head and hinata eeps, "don't worry..Baa-chan knows we love each other" he whispers. Hinata softly sighs as she got dressed and takes his hand as they head to the main room of the bunker, where kakashi was nose deep in his book and tsuande sitting at a table.

"Everyone slept well last night" mitsuomi asks. Kakashi nods and tsunade drinks some coffee, "Yea...so Gaki..what's your grand scheme" she asks. Mitsuomi and hinata took a seat, "Well like I said..I will form a group called the Rokukage...and gain allies by doing things for them...Now already..I've dealt with two S-class nuke-nin from the Akatsuki and Saved Gaara...I also took out Orochimaru and his partner Kabuto..." he starts but tsunade hits the table with her cup, "You've defeated Orochimaru..Kabuto...two Akatsuki members and Danzō...Gaki...thats insane" she states.

"I agree...Mitsuomi this power you have it rivals many Shinobi legends..maybe more but can really take on the world" kakashi comments. Mitsuomi scratches his ear as hinata grasps his hand, "I believe in you...and we should trust him..Naruto-kun..I mean Mitsuomi-kun has proven his skill" she states.

"True Hinata..he way stronger than maybe even my Grandfather but he is just one man and what can one man do" tsunade states. Mitsuomi starts giggling with a smirk, "Baa-chan..on the other side..I'm known as the one-man army..the 100 man slayer...and I was a Captain of the Gotei13..who were expected to able to things like this my abities are suited to large number of opponents..so I can do it" he explains. Tsunade remains silent but kakashi was staring in disbelief, "Naruto...you saved me from being a prisoner in my own body and I will help as best as I can" he states. Tsunade folds her arms over her ample bosom, "I'll help you Gaki" she states. Mitsuomi softly smiles, "Yosh...ok as members of the Rokukage..you'll need codenames...Hinata you will be Ichi...Baa-chan will be Ni and Kakashi will be San..I'll be Roku because it just suits me...Now while I'm gone...Kakashi can you help Hinata with her Affinty training and Baa-chan with some medical Jutsu and your super strength" he explains.

"Gaki how can we so such training here" tsunade and mitsuomi grins, "Kage Bunshin...you can gain some experience from them to do your training" he states. Tsunade slaps her forehead, "Damn it...I could have used it for my paperwork" she snaps, as mitsuomi grabs his sword. Mitsuomi slipped in his belt as hinata approached with his coat, "I want you to wear it..hold on to it for me..Kaze and Yami will be here if you need anything" he states and gives her a soft kiss. Mitsuomi excuses himself and heads to the beach, before opening a garganta to the mainland. The garganta opened in the forest disturbing several animals but the shinigami leaps into shunpo for the nearest town. The town was fairly bustling with numerous shops but something caught mitsuomi's eyes and it was long black coat with white trim on the cuffs and buttons, a white collar and a hood with a long slit up to waist.

"Excuse sir..I'd like to buy that coat" mitsuomi states, placing some money on the counter. The shopkeeper gave him the coat and mitsuomi slips it on with a grin, "It looks good on you Sir and its very durable" he states. Mitsuomi pulls up the hood and strolls out the shop with a whistle, " _Your fetish has finally surfaced_ " zetseui quips and mitsuomi chuckles, "We'll see" he thought, vanishing into shunpo and shocking several people.

IXI

Two country borders and a timezone away from Uzu a distortion in reality opened in an empty office. Mitsuomi stepped out and a smirked formed, seeing the blue and white ceremonial hat with kanji for water on the desk. Naruto would've screamed to all of his badassery and gotten caught but for mitsuomi it was his profession to sneak in unnoticed. Mitsuomi took a seat opposite the desk and crosses his legs, before reaching in his coat for a pack of cigarettes. Mitsuomi slipped one in his mouth and started to light it as a kunai was pressed to the back of his neck, "Riddle me this...Riddle me that...I come back from a meeting to find an intruder in my Office..curious Riddle huh" a feminine voice hissed. Mitsuomi finishes lighting his cigarette with a small drag, "I would be inclined to agree but I come with a business proposition" he states. The kunai slowly pulled away and a beautiful red hair woman came around, her hair up in high ponytail and her fringe covering her right eye. The female wore a dark blue battle kimono, barely covering her bountiful chest. The Mizukage kept on guard and her blue eyes similar to his own were sizing him up, "What business could you offer me" she asks.

"First my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and...I would like to apologize for being in your office unannounced...Ms?" mitsuomi said and bows his head. The Mizukage leans back in her chair, "Mei Terumi and I ask again about your offer" she says, pushing an ashtray forward.

"I am the leader of a group currently stationed in the ruins of Uzugakure looking to make an alliance with your village and nation" mitsuomi explains. Mei narrows her eyes and lets some killer intent out, "So you're admitting to be in my Homeland" she asks. Mitsuomi blinks slightly and pulls a picture from his coat, "I see you changed your name...then what is your relation to her" he says, holding up a picture.

"That is my Aunt Kushina" mei states and mitsuomi nods, "I see...did you know you have a cousin" he says. Mei leaned forward with a nod, "Yes...he was executed three years ago as a S-Rank Traitor" she said.

"Do you believe him to be a traitor" mitsuomi asks and mei furrows her brow, "I don't know...I read the reports from our spies but outside of Konoha he is regarded as a hero" she replies. Mitsuomi places his cigarette in the ashtray, "Would you like to see his final moments" he asks. Mei looked up and silently gasps as a pinwheel formed in his strange left eye, her breath hitched and her hand went to her mouth.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to attack you on such a personal level but those were but fraction of what your cousin suffered" mitsuomi states, taking a drag. Mei slowly nodded as her eyes were misty, "How were you able to show me this and why are they from his perspective" she asks. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette, "I have very unique skills and I can show you what I've seen" he replies. Mei's eyes slowly widen as she stares, "Then that would mean.." she says but mitsuomi raises his hand.

"Let's not focus on the past but the now..if you agree to become my ally...I can guarantee an opportunity to negotiate with Suna...their Kazekage is interested in a better ally than its current one" mitsuomi states. Mei rubs her forehead and looks mitsuomi in the eye, "let's say for arguments sake...you are my cousin...I would be inclined to know if my alliance partner is strong and not weak as shit" she says. Mitsuomi shifts with a smirk, "then how may I show you...I'm not weak as shit" he states. Mei glances to her door and performs a seal, "three days ago I received an encrypted plea for help from someone who protected me after I fled Uzu from the disaster...His name is Shibuki and he is the village head of Takigakure but forces may have overthrown him already...he asked me bring a certain girl to Kiri and make her a kunoichi of the hidden mist...However I do not have the resources but it seems I have a new ally to do this though" she explains. Mitsuomi tilts his head and leans closer, "Lucky you and I accept" he says, pulling off his glove and extends his hand. Mei slowly shakes his hand, "One more thing...The Akatsuki may be snooping around..The girl Fū..is a Jinchūriki" she says and mitsuomi smirks, "Won't be a problem...I've killed two already...What's a few more Akatsuki" he states. Mitsuomi rose to his feet and snapped his fingers, causing a void to open behind him. Mei quickly stood as mitsuomi bows, "I look forward to working with you Mizukage Terumi" he says and leaps in, with it snapping close after him and left mei stunned.

Meanwhile in Konoha sasuke was in foul mood and heading to the hospital to see the failures, behind him were sakura and inochi yamanaka. The three reached the hospital and was greeted by the attending doctor, "How is my little girl Doctor Fumito" inochi asks. Fumito sighs softly and beckons for them to follow, "Ms Ten-ten has lost her left arm to the shoulder...we performed surgery to close the wound but her days as shinobi are over...As for Ms Ino...she has clear signs of PTSD..she is responsive but only to direct questions...however the injury to throat is irreversible and she will never speak again" she explains. Sakura and inochi gasp but sasuke pinches his nose, "Is she awake...I need to know what happened" he said and fumito nods, opening the door. Ino turned to the door and touched her bandage, "I have tell Sasuke-kun...Naruto-baka is Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she thought. Inochi rushed to hug his little girl, "I'm so sorry Ino...can you tell us what happened" he asks. Fumito hands her a notepad and ino starts writing, "We went to the bridge builder's house to look for the traitors but Kiriyu came...he started spouting bad stuff about you Sasuke-kun...We tried take him but Shino and that bitch Kurenai betrayed us and they took Kakashi after Kiriyu did something.." she writes. Sasuke clenched his fists with a soft hiss, "What else Ino" he snapped.

"After Kiriyu burned my throat...Kiriyu told me he was a Sex God...no..no..he is..." ino writes but suddenly clutches her head. Inochi rushes to her side, "may I try something...Ino tell us a roundabout way who this Kiriyu is" fumito comments. Sasuke and sakura move closer as ino nods and tries to write again but the pain comes again.

"Its as I feared...This Kiriyu must have use some sort psychological cage over the Intel..Ino wishes to relay...he must have known the Yamanaka's Jutsu would not work on her due to her training...This Kiriyu must be an enemy of Konoha to go to this length and he wants Ino to bare witness to what he will do and live with the knowledge that she could have prevented this" fumito explains.

"Damn it...Inochi have the council put out a new Bingo book Entry...I want Shino...Kurenai and that bitch Hinata as A-class traitors but Tsunade and Kiriyu as S-class...I want their heads on my desk and their dying screams to sleep too" sasuke shouts and rushes out, followed by sakura. Ino watched them and hung her head in shame, "Naruto...He can't be back" she thought.

IXI

Two red eyes of immense power snapped open in a dense forest near Taki, numerous birds flew as the owner of these eyes lifted above the treeline. A giant orange fox with six swishing tails emerged, " **is it Him?!...have you Finally reemerged..Naruto** " it bellows. Mitsuomi faltered as he moved in shunpo, sensing a spike of energy from a distance away. Mitsuomi had left Kiri about two hours ago and he was about another away, as he pulled the photo of a young girl with tanned skin, spiky mint green hair and orange eyes. Mitsuomi sighed with a huff, "So how you wanna play this...Loud or Ninja Quiet" he muses. In his inner world zetsuei sat on a throne, " _I say Loud but get the girl and Shibuki..out first_ " she comments. Mitsuomi pulled up his mask and grins, "Pop..pop and all the dead will drop" he muses. After another hour mitsuomi reached a ridge near Taki and saw a huge tree in the center, "pretty quaint for a shinobi village" he thought, launching off the ridge. Two Taki ANBU stood at the gate as a hooded figure approached clutching himself and staggering, "Help...someone help" the person shouts. One of the ANBU reaches for her sword and the other makes his way to the figure, "Halt...our village is on lockdown by order of our new leader Sorenhiko" he states. The figure continues forward groaning, "But..bu...wha...what happened to Shubuki" he asks.

"He and that abomination are locked in the ANBU prison as the Akatsuki are retrieving her" the first ANBU said. The figure fell to both knees, "Then...then...I don't need you" he says and the ANBU's head falls. Mitsuomi reveals himself as the the second ANBU rushes for the gate but a kunai slams into her head, killing her. Mitsuomi raises his hand and charges a cero, "Time to be Loud" he shouts, obliterating the gate and about forty feet after. The village was caught off guard as mitsuomi rushed in towards the ANBU prison, having picked up fū's tailed beast but he also sensed four with her. Mitsuomi released zetseui and created four clones, "Honō...kill this Sorenhiko...Kōri..you take the girl to Mei...Rakurai...Tsuchi deal with the shinobi" he orders. The four salute and break off with kōri brings up the rear, "Yareyare...why not let Rakurai take the girl" he muses.

"Because he'll talk her head off" mitsuomi comments and kōri nods, dropping into an alley as they near the prison. Across the village Sorenhiko watched his coup coming apart in destructive fashion, "Oi...Oi..Oi...Time to DIE" a voice howls. Sorenhiko only had time to look up, before he and his followers were erased from reality. Mitsuomi sensed honō explode but saw the four and one dragging fū with a triple scythe on his back. Mitsuomi recognized two of the other three, "Itachi and Kisame" be thought, tying the leaf Hitai-ate on his neck. Itachi was the first to spot him as he dropped down, "Seems we have an unwelcome guest and the one causing the raucous" kisame remarks.

"Seems he's a Leaf-nin Kakuzu" the scythe wielder remarks. Kakuzu narrows his eyes at him, "Hidan...its the guy that killed Sasori and Deidara..." he said. Hidan blinks and tosses fū to the ground, "Seriously that Shit" he shouts. Mitsuomi whistles to point them his way, "Yea I did...now hand over the Fū and I'll let you try to kill me another day" he states. Kisame points his Samehade with a shark like grin, "Its Four on One...you can't win" he sneers. Mitsuomi places a hand on his hip and his sword on his shoulder, "I know the challenge excites me" he shot back. Itachi stepped forward as his Sharingan activates, "Don't take him lightly...I'll end this with Tsukuyomi" he declares and his eyes swirl. Mitsuomi freezes but itachi was slightly unnerved to find themselves in a ruined Konoha, "not what you envisioned huh..ANBU Weasel" mitsuomi comments. Itachi turns to black chains wrapping around him body, "did you think you were running things" mitsuomi states.

"This should not happen..the Tsukuyomi world is mine to control" itachi states. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as the lightning strikes, "unfortunately this is the Tsukiyomi world and I hold sway here" he states, snapping his fingers. Itachi now found them in a church like place, chains strung up like banner and a throne.

"I could kill you but I feel like talking instead" mitsuomi comments, sitting down and the chains holding itachi morphs into a throne. Unlike his fellow Akatsuki members itachi knew his limits, which why he sat down at mitsuomi's request.

"Talk about what perchance" itachi asks and mitsuomi points left. A projection started to form and itachi saw his brother fighting naruto as he recalled, "Your brother and how He killed Me" mitsuomi comments. Itachi gave mitsuomi a sideways glance as the projection continued and as it did, the more ashamed he became how low his brother had sunk.

"You and Kakashi tried to help me but in the end I died and he caused it...your precious little brother and those arrogant fools...I was brought back to correct the mistake brought on by their arrogance and none of them will be spared" mitsuomi said and the world around them shattered. Kisame has never been one to shirk from battle but it gnawed at him as itachi dropped to his knees with a ragged breath after only a minute of tsukuyomi use. Hidan had already started his ritual as itachi stepped up, while kakuzu guarded the girl but it was naught as itachi fell. Hidan and kakuzu made the first move, "watch the girl" kakuzu shouts but as kisame turns. An exact duplicate of the man before them lifted the girl like a bride and vanished but as he turned back to the fight, his instincts told him to leave this one alone. However kisame was a fighter and a former member of the seven swordsman of mist, his honor as swordsman called to clash with black bladed swordsman. Hidan swings his scythe wide but mitsuomi blocks with his sword and he catches kakuzu's fist. Kisame joined the fray but mitsuomi vanishes and lands on a light pole, "well boys..the number is now three...the odds of not dying have decreased" he jokes. Mitsuomi then cranked up his reiatsu to fifth seat level and all three were on their knees but hidan dragged himself up with a cackle, "I'm immortal asshole...you can't kill me" he howls. Kakuzu would make a simliar boasts but two of his five hearts had stopped just from the force, "Kisame...I'm about to make a break for it...better to live for tomorrow and kill this guy later" he grits out. Kisame glances back to itachi and he was in the same boat as them, "I'm in" he said.

"Suiton..Suikōdan no Jutsu{Water Style:Water Shark Bomb Jutsu}...Suiton..Bakusui Shōha{Water Style:Exploding Water Shock Wave}" both shout, firing two strong Suiton Jutsu. Mitsuomi canceled his reiatsu and allowed them to escape as he dodges, the raging waters and shark but slams hidan from behind.

"Fucking Kakuzu..Fucking Kisame and Fuck you" hidan shouts. Mitsuomi twirls his sword with a smirk, "I can give credit...where credit is do but with you..." he starts, before roundhouse kicking hidan into the garganta.

"Lets see how your immortality works now" mitsuomi crows, as it snaps close. Itachi gets to his feet as mitsuomi stands a few feet in front of him, "What will you do now" mitsuomi asks.

"I will correct a mistake if I'm able" itachi states but mitsuomi places a hand on his left shoulder, "You go to a certain death" he says. Itachi places a hand on mitsuomi's left shoulder, "All death is certain Naruto but its my choice to face it" he states. Itachi shunshins as murder of crows as mitsuomi chuckles, "I would agree on that" he thought and turned to leave but suddenly felt his clones dissipate. Mitsuomi turned to the source and it was growing closer to him, as he lifted skyward. Loud steps made itself known and screams filled the area as the force drew closer, before an earsplitting roar echoes through Taki. Mitsuomi followed the roar and face to face with his old tenant, "Well Hello Kyuubi" he says, whimsically. The Kyuubi no Kitsune bellowed an echoing laugh, " **Hello Naruto...its been so very long** " kyuubi states. Mitsuomi stayed silent as he looked over the massive Bijū but a smirk formed and quickly devolved into laughter. The fox bijū growled but formed a fanged smirk, " **Trying to hide you fear?!** " kyuubi remarks. Mitsuomi waves his hand as his laughter died down, "no..no its you're missing three tails" he crows. The fox roars loudly, " **Your father that Yondaime did this...after your death...When I reformed...I lost three tails** " kyuubi howls.

"So Kyuubi...I thought Konoha would be a crater by now" mitsuomi comments and another fanged smirk formed, " **It will...once I kill you Naruto** " kyuubi croons. Suddenly the kitsune was bathed in crimson light and slowly shrank, covering the fox's whole body for a full minute. The light dies down revealing not a fox but young woman about his age with fiery red hair with two long braids and red eyes, dressed in thigh high fishnets into calf length riding boots. Biker shorts peeked from a under a one sleeve white kosode coat with flame desgins with a arm sleeve on her right arm and gloves. A daishō set of swords was latched across her back, "This should be appropriate" kyuubi states, drawing both swords.

[song playing...Hail to the King..Avenged Sevenfold]

Mitsuomi slams his blade in the dirt to pull off his coat, "Yea thats more like it" he says, picking up his sword. Kyuubi smirks and takes her stance of her long sword pointed at mitsuomi and her short sword pointed away. Mitsuomi twirled his sword and shot forward with a thrust but kyuubi parries the swing and thrusts her short sword. Mitsuomi blocks with metal topped glove, "Hoh..." he smirks, swinging down but kyuubi kicks back and swings up. An invisible strike blocks her attack and several more carve up the ground as she moves back, "Was that pure speed" kyuubi thought. Mitsuomi leaps skyward as wind starts to whip around the blade, "Wind Dragon Dance" he shouts, swinging a gust of wind. Kyuubi swings both her sword, creating a countering wind and both explode to destroy several buildings. Kyuubi launches up at mitsuomi and their blades met in thunderous effect, "It seems you become stronger Naruto" she sneers.

"Stronger?!...Way stronger...Ice-Wind Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, sending kyuubi through two building with a frozen gale. Mitsuomi appeared above kyuubi and launched down but fox summons an etheral fox claw to grab mitsuomi, before launching him like a missile through several buidling and a wall. Kyuubi took one step but jerks as mitsuomi appears with his sword baring down and narrowly dodges, "This is new...Naruto seems like a different person now" she thought. Mitsuomi spits some blood and sees several gashes, "Finally some real fun" he thought and grips his sword. Mitsuomi smirks and cranks up his reiatsu to third seat, flaring his hair and suddenly he vanishes with crack of the ground and wisp of dust. Kyuubi gasps and barely gets her sword up to block him from her left, cutting a rut into the dirt. Mitsuomi vanishes again and sprints around her, before breaking right with a wide swing but kyuubi blocks and heaves him back. Mitsuomi somersaults in the air as kyuubi combines her swords at the hilt, "Fool" she hissed, launching herself but mitsuomi blocks eveyone one of her attacks. Kyuubi manages a spin into a swing, sending mitsuomi back with a long rut. Kyuubi launches after him but he blocks her thrust and leaps over her, forcing her to block his downward two-hand swing. However the force of the swing cracked the ground and threw kyuubi back and through a wall.

"This can't be the same Naruto...his power and skill rival my true nine-tail form but thats not possible" kyuubi thought, emerging from the rubble. However kyuubi stopped in her tracks, seeing mitsuomi swings his sword like he was testing it with random swings but those random swings were shattering the ground. The last cleaving a building in half and served to make mitsuomi more menacing, with his steel-blue eyes glowing but it didn't put the kitsune off her game. Instead the vixen cranked up her Yōki giving her a pair of fox ears and six red tails, "Do you think you can frighten me?!...the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Queen of the Bijū...Naruto?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi slicked back his hair with a smirk, "more like Princess...but hear this..Naruto Uzumaki is dead...I am now Mitsuomi Kiriyu...the Hitori no Guntai..the Hyaku Hitogoroshi and the blue eyed demon of the Rokukage" he shouts. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at those names but shook her head clear, "Now matter what you call yourself...I am a Bijū and you're human" she hissed, spinning her combined swords. Mitsuomi swiped his face and donned his hollow mask, " ** _Not anymore_** " he hissed. Mitsuomi vanishes again and kyuubi quickly blocks his swing from her right, " ** _You can still keep up...I'm impressed_** " he croons, raising his left. Kyuubi's eyes widen as purple energy forms and she shunshins away as it erases a good ten feet of land, "What was that?!...a Bijūdama...but it was too small" she thought.

" ** _Darkness-Lightning Dragon Dance_** " mitsuomi howls, from above. Kyuubi dodges as five black swipes coated in lightning, shredded through several buildings. The village of Taki was now akin to a warzone as shinigami and bijū did battle, " ** _Is this your limit...Kyuu-chan_** " mitsuomi jokes, landing on a light pole. Kyuubi bares her teeth and raises her weapon, as flames and wind coat each blade.

"Not but a long shot...Katon-Fūton..Enpū no Rappa **...** {Fire-Wind style:Blazing Wild Wind Wave}" she roars, creating a massive torrent of flames amplified by the wind. Mitsuomi grins under his mask as he raises zetsuei, allowing blue energy to surge. The form of a wailing dragon took shape as mitsuomi grips zetsuei with a two-hand arced stance, " ** _Dragonstrike_** " he howls, swing down in thunderous fashion. The torrent was spilt in half and exploded as the dragon wailed to the heavens, eliciting a shocked gasp from kyuubi but it slipped into a hiss.

"I will not lose to you Naruto...I'll end you with the strongest attack by a Bijū" kyuubi shouts, her tails moving inward. Mitsuomi sliced open his left palm as blue and red orbs formed around her form, before coalescing into a dark purple ball. Mitsuomi started to form his Gran rey cero but this time it was three times as large as his previous attempt. Kyuubi glares seeing the fragmenting blue orb as both shot forth like missile, tearing apart the ground. The two blasts detonated in illuminating fashion, erasing everything in a four square miles and wiped Taki off the map. Numerous villages and people felt the typhoon like explosion, even kōri and fū as they headed for Kiri. Kyuubi emerges from the fifty foot fire cloud, trying to reign in her breathing as the smoke billowed.

"Told you Naruto" kyuubi pants but her breath left her as mitsuomi emerged like spear from the mushroom cloud. Mitsuomi's zetsuei was glowing purple as it suddenly splits into six, " ** _Dragon Moon strike...Half-moon_** " he shouts. Kyuubi chokes back a scream as six gashes open across her body, before crashing near the giant tree.

"How could I be beaten and by Naruto" kyuubi thought. The sound of footsteps caught her ears and kyuubi braced herself on a piece of debris. Mitsuomi slowly approached with his coat in hand and sword rested on his shoulder, "That was a good fight" he states, tossing the jacket to her.

"Why don't you kill me?!...because of me your parents died...that you suffered and were executed" kyuubi shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head and runs his fingers through his hair, "I don't need to kill you...I know I should hate you but I learned long ago hating someone for something they can't control is useless...besides you and I have a common enemy" he states. Kyuubi furrows her brow, "What enemy?!" she said and mitsuomi points to his eyes, "The Uchiha" he simply replies but he blushes.

"The Uchiha and why are you blushing" kyuubi shouts. Mitsuomi clears his throat and points, looking down kyuubi saw her left breast exposed. Kyuubi lets out a girlish scream and covers herself, making mitsuomi laugh but he extends his hand.

"Kyuubi will you help me destroy the Leaf and all their enemies" mitsuomi asks. Kyuubi slips on the jacket with a huff and a blush but shakes his hand, "Welcome to the Rokukage...Yon" he says. Kyuubi makes a face but nods, "Whatever but next time use your full power" she shot and he smirks, "I look forward to it" mitsuomi grins. [song ends]

Fū slight glared at the man she was following but was glad he saved her, "Will your twin brother be ok against those Akatsuki" she states. Kōri glances back with a cold look, "Yareyare...no one alive can best him and I am a Bunshin" he says but quickly shields her as a massive gale of wind whipped through the forest. Fū holds on to kōri for dear life as the wind dies down, "What was that" she whispers. Kōri sighs softly, "Yareyare...that was the end Taki" he says and fū gasps, "what do mean the end of Taki" she asks. The pair take a break as kōri explains, "Cap...took on those four Akatsuki...he killed one...two escaped and he let one live for personal reasons and he won't be a threat later...Then of all things the Kyuubi no Kitsune came and they did battle...the explosion we felt was the result of a Bijūdama and the Cap's Gran rey Cero...however through this fight we've gained a new ally" he states. Fū wipes a few tears for the village itself and shibuki but not the people, who tormented her and allowed him to die.

"Where are you taking me...I never asked" fū says and kōri rubs his ear, "Yareyare..we'll head to the border to meet Cap and Kyuubi...from there they will take you to Mei Terumi in Kirigakure" he explains. Fū knew immediately who mei was from shibuki and she was good person to take care her, "ok...lets be on our way then" she says and both head off.

"Chōmei will we be ok in Kiri" fū thought. The kabutomushi bijū nodded with a whimsical chirp, " **Daijōbu..F** **ū...if this man was the one to best Kyuubi..and those Akatsuki...we can trust him** " he states. Fū gives chōmei a mental nod and smiled as she followed kōri but soon stopped in a clearing, "why are we stopping" she asked. Kōri pointed as a void ripped open in the clearing and two people stepped out, " **So Kyuubi can take human form...Lucky** " chōmei comments. Kyuubi turned to fū as they landed, "How is my brother" she asks.

"Chōmei says..he is fine and you look cute as a human" fū comments. Mitsuomi and kōri snort as kyuubi huffs, "Fū is it...you doing alrite" mitsuomi says and she nods, "I'm ok considering" fū says, with a hint of sadness. Kōri pats fū on the head and made her look up, "Just keep him in your heart kid and he won't be forgotten" he says, with a smile. Fū slowly nods with a smile as kōri walks to mitsuomi and he places his hand on kori's chest, before he vanished in a flurry of snow. Fū and kyuubi watched any the injuries mitsuomi had were gone completely, "Alrite lets get going...we got alot ground to cover to make it to Kiri" he states, pulling up his mask. The shinigami, jinchūriki and bijū took off with a quickened pace as spies from all over headed to Taki.

In Kiri Mei Terumi sat her desk going through her dreaded paperwork as a familiar distortion opened in her office. From the void out stepped mitsuomi, fū and a red hair woman with a white coat similar to mitsuomi's coat. Fū looked around in wonder and turned to mitsuomi with a big smile, "That was so Cool" she shouts. Mei clears her throat and fū turns, "Mei-chan" she squeals and hugs the older woman, "Fū you're seventeen...act a little normal" she said. Fū pulled away with a happy nod, "I will" she says and bows to mitsuomi, "Thank you for saving me" she states.

"Think nothing of it...I went through a similar time" mitsuomi comments. Kyuubi folds her arms as mei glances, "So you are my cousin" she asks and he nods, "Yes in a way but keep that a secret" mitsuomi adds. Mei opens a drawer in her desk and a Hitai-ate, "Fū...Shibuki asked me to bring you here to keep you safe and I intend to do it...if you sign this paper...from this day forth you will be Fū Terumi...my adopted daughter and a Kunoichi of Kirigakure" she states. Fū's eyes widen and tears start to form, "Mei-chan...you wanna be my mother" she says and mei stands, "Yes..I do...you will be loved here Fū...I promise" she states. Fū sniffles and quickly signed the papers, "Witnessed by our two guests and my ANBU...Welcome to Kirigakure Fū Terumi" mei stated. Mitsuomi and kyuubi gave soft clap, "Now that family business is done...Our business needs conclusion" he states. Mei tosses him a scroll, "Those are the terms our council agreed on...I left out our connection and your name...calling you Roku..will that suffice" she asks.

"Of course...no doubt the Leaf has called for my head...I thank you Mizukage Terumi...if you wish to contact me...use unofficial channels...also have your spies put the word out about the Rokukage as a group seeking to take on the World..and that a Fox seeks an Audience with the Toad Sage" mitsuomi explains. Mei nods in understanding, "Alrite Roku...I look forward to a progressive working relationship" she said and mitsuomi shakes her hand, "And too you as well" he states. Mitsuomi and kyuubi excuse themselves as they leave via the balcony, "So where to Now" kyuubi asks, as they walk the streets. Mitsuomi moves his eyes left and kyuubi nods as they head to the village gates, "Now we can talk" he says, making a handsign as they left the village.

"You don't trust the Mizukage" kyuubi asks. Mitsuomi pockets his hands with a smirk, "I do..she's family but not her village...spies are here and are reporting back that we were there and when the name Rokukage gets out...everyone will be looking for info on us...Especially the Little girl..Sasuke-chan...so for now let them talk and guess where we are and where we came from..I'll keep making allies and put the pressure on Konoha and Iwa...till everyone sees them for what they have become even their Feudal Lords...So for now we head for The Land of Spring..where an old friend is and have the others meet us there" he explains. Kyuubi smirks softly, "You've changed so much Naruto" she thought and glances his way, "Who are the others" she asks. Mitsuomi glances with a grin, "Hinata Hyūga...Tsunade Senju and Kakashi Hatake" he states. Kyuubi starts laughing, "That is quite the lineup...The infamous Copy-nin...The grandaughter of the Shodaime Hokage and legendary Sannin...Hinata is a natural talent and her style is deadly...I feel bad for those who stand in our way" she states and mitsuomi laughs.

IXI

Hinata looked over the vast ocean and ran her fingers through her now spiky pixie haircut, as tsunade and kakashi were sparring on the boat they had acquired to go to The Land of Spring. Yami and kaze had informed them that mitsuomi had made an ally of the Mizukage and also convince of all things the Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form to join them as well. Tsunade and kakashi were weary of this but yami confirmed that mitsuomi had beaten her in battle, shocking them that the kyuubi was also female. Hinata softly groaned as her Bunshins dispelled and she learned the things they were practicing, including her new affinities. Hinata learned she had a water and wind affinty, also kakashi and tsunade remarked she may be able to use an ice release as well. Hinata had shocked her seniors revealing the numerous seals on her body to increase her chakra reserve and now that they were released, her output was now elite Jōnin to borderline ANBU level.

"Are you feeling alrite" a voice says and hinata turns to kaze, "Yes any word from Mitsuomi-kun" she asks. Kaze slowly nods and calls for the others, "Mitsuomi and Kyuubi will arrive about two day before us..He will speak to Ms Kazahana for entry and give her the information to speak with the other Daimyo" he explain.

"That Gaki works fast...brokers an alliance with Kiri and now The Land of Spring...too...I'll say it again..Death made him smarter and ruthless" tsunade comments. Kakashi slips down his Hitai-ate, "I agree..Naruto was unpredictable and alot stronger than people thought but now as Mitsuomi Kiriyu..he has surpassed even Sensei in skill" he states.

"But Mitsuomi-kun is still the same person who will stand up for those in need" hinata interjects. Tsunade pats hinata on the shoulder, "You really love him huh...I'm a bit jealous..especially with you two doing it like rabbits the other day...you mind sharing" tsunade comments. Hinata turns bright red while kakashi faints from a nosebleed and kaze walks away with a red face. Across the ocean a certain shinigami fell from a tree as a fox cackles at him.

"I don't think I can say that..you need to ask..Mitsuomi-kun" hinata sputters but tsunade smirks, "I plan to...Now get up Kakashi..lets go again" she shouts, kicking the prone nin. Hinata headed to below to shake those thought away and do some meditation but her thoughts wandered, "Would he..could we" she thought but she chased it way. Above deck tsunade debated with herself about what she told hinata as she dodged kakashi, "did I really mean that...am I seeking affection from two kids half my age" she thought. Kakashi noticed how distracted tsunade was and stopped in his tracks, "is something bothering you..Tsunade-sama" he asks.

"I dunno...I just literally told someone I wanna jump their boyfriend's bones and hers...worst yet he's my Godson" tsunade states, rubbing her forehead. Kakashi didn't really know what say, considering he only saw this in the Icha-Icha series by tsunade's former teammate Jiraiya.

"I'm not sure Tsunade-sama but if truly care for them both..it shouldn't matter..." kakashi explains. Tsunade rubs her chin, "I have been with men and those times with Shizune.." she muses and kakashi hits the floor with another nosebleed, "not again" she adds.

Meanwhile a day later in the land of spring formerly the land of snow a young woman held a picture. The woman had black hair and light blue eyes, dressed in regal clothes as she placed the picture down. The young woman walked out on her balcony with a rueful sigh, "Oh Naruto" she muses. A soft laugh fills the room and she turns to someone holding the picture, "I remember this...you're still my favorite actress...Princess Gale or Lady Koyuki Kazahana" the person said, his hood hiding his face. Koyuki slowly approached with a cautious stance, "Who are you" she stated but taps a seal on her inner wrist. The figure places the picture down and fully turns, "You might not recognize me anymore but you once told two things...Don't fool around..Reality is different from a movie...there are no happy endings in this word and..There is no Spring in this country...its place where your tears freeze and your heart turns to stone" he states. Koyuki's eyes widen and tears form, "It can't be...its not possible...Naru..." she says. The figure took a step forward but halted in tracks, "Kagemane no Jutsu...success" a voice states. The figure freezes and koyuki sees wide steel-blue eyes, "Shikamaru?!...It can't be" he blurts, seeing the shadow wrapped around his leg.

"Shikamaru..its alrite its Naruto" koyuki states. The figure looks and sees shikamaru in a wheelchair but missing his right leg, "That can't be Naruto...he was executed three years ago..I saw it" he states. The figure removes his hood with a glance, "I may not look it but I am Naruto...now called Mitsuomi Kiriyu...I beat you five games out of fifty in Shogi and two outta twenty in chess" he states. Shikamaru released his Jutsu with wide eyes but a smile formed, "How the hell are you back Naruto" he says and mitsuomi smirks, "I could say the same about you...I went the memorial stone and saw your name...with the others" he states.

"I know but I got lucky thanks to..." shikamaru starts but puff of smoke fills the room, "The Great Sage of Mount Myōboku...Jiraiya is here" a voice shouts.

"Jiraiya-sama what are you thinking?!" koyuki shouts. Mitsuomi starts laughing loudly, "Same old Ero-Sennin..even that speech" he says. Jiraiya looks over mitsuomi with a stare, "Thank you young man...but only my student has ever called me that" he states.

"That is your student...Jiraiya the Gallant" a voice quips. The four turned and saw the hooded kyuubi sitting on the railing, "nice of you to join us Kyuu-chan" mitsuomi states.

"Are seriously saying this young man is my former student...Naruto the ramen obsessed gutsy ninja" jiraiya states.

"Hey don't bad mouth Ramen...its Kami's foods and yes...I was once Naruto Uzumaki but now I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu and this fox wants an audience with the toad sage" mitsuomi states. Jiraiya became serious as mitsuomi approached but shocks him by hugging the older man, "its good see you again Ero-Sennin" he says.

"Same here Gaki...now what do you need of me" jiraiya states. Mitsuomi looks back to shikamaru, "First..I wanna know how you're alive...I saw the memorial stone...I saw your name...Neji..Choji..even Kiba" he states. Shikamaru rubs his stump, "Mendokusē...After your execution and the deaths of Neji..Kiba..and Choji...I wanted to blame you but I couldn't...you were..are my friend and did nothing to be executed but following your orders to bring back Sasuke...When the council gained more power and ousted Tsunade-sama...I was sent on a mission but it was setup...My team comprised of Team Konahamaru and we were attacked and outclassed...I tried to save them but my own Sensei...his Uncle decimated them..killing Udon..Ebisu and Meogi...I only survived because Lord Jiraiya was nearby but lost a leg in the process...Asuma must have reported..I died and locked Konahamaru up somewhere in Konoha to use him as breeding stock" he explains. Mitsuomi did his best to stave off the searing anger bubbling but he took a deep breath, "So they would tarnish the Sandaime's memory and his family..." he states. Mitsuomi glances to jiraiya, "Ero-Sennin...do you still have your spy network" he asks.

"He does but Jiraiya-sama is a Kage now...I had him create the village of Harugakure about two years ago...Its a village of information gathering" koyuki states.

"Then that will work out perfectly...Koyuki..a ship will arrive day after tomorrow and will dock away from the port...I want Ero-Sennin to put out some information to paint Konaha is bad light" mitsuomi states. Shikamaru rolls closer, "Who's on the ship" he asks and mitsuomi grins, "Old friends...Hinata...Baa-chan and Kakashi freed from their control" he states.

"Naruto then you're the one who everyone is talking about...Konoha has named you as a S-class criminal...along with Tsunade and the others as A-class" jiraiya states. Mitsuomi glances again to koyuki, "Speaking of which..are Shino and Kurenai in the town" he asked.

"Yes...I had them put on house arrest for now but seeing you here..We can let them go free but what information do you have" koyuki asks. Mitsuomi scratches his ear and smirks, "As I said...info to paint Konoha in dirty light" he states.

"The old war hawk Danzō kept records on his shady deals with Hanzō to help him take over Ame in exchange to become Hokage...and when that failed...working with Orochimaru to gain power to try and take over the Leaf again" mitsuomi adds. Jiraiya clenches his fist, "Lady Koyuki...may you give us some privacy" he asks. Koyuki nods and turns to mitsuomi, "I'm glad you're alive and I'll inform the patrol teams about the ship to let your comrades in...as well as letting the two Leaf-nin know you are here" she states and excuses herself. The four bow as she leaves and head to the balcony, "So what's on your mind" mitsuomi asks, hopping on the railing. Jiraiya looks mitsuomi to then to kyuubi, "who is she" he asks, with an almost lecherous tone. Kyuubi folds her arms perking up her bosom, "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form and my eyes are up here" she states. Shikamaru balks and jiraiya wipes his nose, "I see...Gaki I envy you but lets talk business...what are you goals" he says.

"My goal is to crush Konoha...Iwa and their allies...return Tsunade to power and to reestablish the Will of Fire they have abandoned...when that's done I'll marry Hinata" mitsuomi states. Kyuubi smirks as jiraiya stood quiet, "I believe you can do it too...ever since you've returned...You've defeated four S-class nuke-nin..decimated two ninja villages and defeated the nine-tail Kitsune" he explains.

"How do you know all that" mitsuomi asks and shikamaru tosses him the updated bingo book, "the Teme put it out" he says. Mitsuomi opens it and finds a rendering of him, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu..age unknown..place of origin...North of Elemental borders...distinguishing trait is a steel-blue eye with black sclera...possesses inhuman skill as a human weapon and Kage level skill or beyond...Wanted Dead and will triple the normal...Hahaha S-class bounty...Hohoho...the little girl must be desperate" he says, nearly falling as he laughed. Kyuubi stifles her own laugh as jiraiya and shikamaru blanched, "Aren't you worried...if try to make any more allies...aren't you worried they may try to kill you...not to mention every bounty hunter will be after you" shikamaru said. However mitsuomi snorts, "wouldn't be the first time...back in the Soul Society...I fended bounty hunters looking to cash in a bounty worth my weight in gold and no one caught me in two years" he states.

"This power that you have...it isn't like chakra because you virtually have none" jiraiya comments. Mitsuomi reaches in his coat for cigarette, "Well Chakra is both physical and spiritual energy right" he says and both nod, "Reiatsu is pure spiritual energy and it has the power to kill with its sheer force...Think of it like a weight pressed on your body...the stronger the force...the quicker the death...So I have a power no one else has and nothing the Sharingan can copy...I can use my reiatsu to float on air...like water walking or tree climbing...However my reiatsu affords me some tricks" he says and leaps back to float.

"Ero-Sennin can you toss something at me" mitsuomi states. Jiraiya tosses a kunai but something invisible knocks it away, "Try a few" mitsuomi shouts and he throws five but again deflected.

"Gaki what is that?!" jiraiya comments and mitsuomi lands on the railing, "That was my Quicksword...about half is the sword and the rest is my reiatsu focused to a point" he explains.

"How do see behind you if you're fighting multiple opponents" shikamaru asks.

" _That's where I come in...you may not be able too see me but I am Zetsuei his other half...like having eyes in back of his head_ " zetsuei states. Kyuubi saw zetsuei fully and shikamaru saw a vague image but jiraiya squints, seeing an ethereal image.

"This Zetsuei looks somewhat like Kushina" jiraiya thought. The door opened as koyuki returned with shino and kurenai, "Naruto-san...you made it here but where are Hinata.. Tsunade-sama and Kakashi" kurenai asks. Mitsuomi hops off the rail with a puff, "please just call me Mitsuomi...the others will get here tomorrow night" he states.

IXI

Sasuke grunted as he pounded sakura with her howling his name, on her left were ten-ten and ino despite their injuries making out. Sakura squeals and bucks as sasuke smirks, with a bandage around his entire left arm but the one on his right eye was starting to loosen. Sasuke feels his limit approaching and pulls out, to spray all three with his seed and all three coos. Sasuke slips on his pants as the three lick the cum off their faces, "I'll be back for round two" he says, closing the door. Sasuke glanced left and turned, "You can come out know" he says and from the shadows, emerged a masked figure with a cloak. The figure followed sasuke to the former hokage office, his one eye glinting behind the spiraled mask. Sasuke plopped and in chair to fiddle with the bandage, "How does it feel having your brother's power" the figure asks. Sasuke removes the bandage as his eye changed from a Choku Tomoe to normal, "I feel the power flowing through me and with it the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan...Tobi" he sneers. Tobi softly chuckles as he runs his fingers along the desk, "It seems forces are moving...where you may acquire the Rinnegan" he states. Sasuke arches an eyebrow, "The recent thorn in your side...Mitsuomi Kiriyu...he destroyed Taki after fighting the revived Kyuubi and he caused Itachi to come here...Pein wants his head and that can work in our favor...According to Zetsu..Kiriyu may head to Kumo...I'll suggest to Pein to send Konan..Kisame and Kakuzu there...they will fall and Pein will have no choice but to sully his hands...I'll make sure..Kiriyu knows Pein is in Ame and when they kill each other..I will bring you the Rinnegan and Kiriyu's corpse" tobi explains. Sasuke chuckles in his throat, "Good..very soon the Uchiha will take its place as the ruler of the Elemental Nations" he states. Tobi starts to be sucked into his eye socket, "True after all Tobi is a good boy" he states, vanishing. Sasuke returned to his three lovers and his ambition starting to gain ground.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain shinigami stood on the beach awaiting the arrival of his friends, at his side was kyuubi, jiriaya, shino, kurenai and shikamaru. The ship came into view and docked near a rock formation off-shore. Jiraiya spied five figures leaping from the ship and racing across the water but he saw two looked like mitusomi. The five reached the shore and the four former Leaf-nin barely recognized them. Kakashi now wears black cargos with his half mask shirt, arm length black gloves and a hooded white vest. Tsunade wears a pair dark blue cargos with a fishnet armor shirt, with gloves and a black version of mitsuomi's white hooded coat.

"Hinata?" kurenai asks. Hinata was wearing mitsomi's hooded white coat, with her pink gloves and black cargo shorts with boots but they were shocked seeing her pixie hair and a diamond on her forehead.

"It is me..Kurenai-sensei..Shino-kun" hinata says but gasps seeing shikamaru and covers her mouth, "Shikamaru-kun but they said you were dead" she adds. Shikamaru rolls closer, "Mendokusē...but I am alive and you look completely different...all of you" he states. Tsunade glances to mitsuomi and kyuubi, "So the Fox-Hime will be helping us" she says and kyuubi smirks, as the two women get face to face. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead but sees hinata, "Hinata...you look amazing and you look stronger" he states. Hinata blushes softly and glances to tsunade as she glares at kyuubi, "Tsunade-sama and Kakashi taught me so much and your suggestion worked so well" she states. Mitsuomi rubs the back of his head, "thanks..it was no problem" he states.

"Gaki...I need to speak to you and Hinata...when we get settled in" tsunade states, nearing. Mitsuomi furrows his brow and hinata was confused, "um sure...Baa-chan" he says. Tsunade then to jiraiya, "alrite where are we staying" she says and jiraiya puffs his chest, "Well Tsunade...since I am Shodai Harukage...I'm afforded certain luxuries...now follow me" he declares, summoning a toad for shikamaru. The group slowly nods and follows but tsunade face-palms, "They let him be a Kage" she thought. Harugakure was a fairly modern shinobi village thanks in part to the land of spring's technology but still retained its humble beginnings. Mitsuomi and the others were amazed by the new life the village seem to give off, "Ya did good Ero-Sennin" mitsuomi comments. Jiraiya moves closer to him with a knowing smirk, "Wait to see the hot spring...its coed" he whispers. Mitsuomi almost stumbled but caught himself and looked back to see if anyone saw, however he saw the smirk on a certain fox and he rubs his forehead.

"Yareyare...just what I need" mitsuomi thought, as jiraiya's home near the kage tower. The home was a modest Edo era estate, with hot spring adjacent with high walls. Jiraiya wipes his nose secretly at the prospect of seeing several gorgeous women naked, "I knew the coed hot spring was great idea" he thought. Jiraiya led them inside and dropped them as their rooms, with shino and kakashi sharing one. While kurenai, tsunade and kyuubi took a larger room, leaving mitsuomi and hinata to share per their request. The group then convened in a training room for mitsuomi to go over his game plan, with jiraiya in elevated seat and mitsuomi next to him. Hinata, tsunade and kyuubi sat on his right, kakashi, shino and kurenai were on the left of jiraiya.

"Alrite first...Ero-Sennin meet your two newest shinobi" mitsuomi and points to kurenai and shino, "Since they can't go back and run the risk of hunter-nin...they can stay here and give some much needed help to your village...Shino's bugs can go where no one can and Kurenai is the Genjutsu Mistress" he adds. Jiraiya rubs his chin and nods, "That would be great..Gaki...how bout you two" he states and both nod in agreement.

"Good...now as it stands...the Rokukage have allies in Kiri and now here with Suna in the wings...so my next endeavor is Kumo" mitsuomi states. The four senior shinobi and hinata knew the dangers of Kumo, "you kids might not know this but Hinata was nearly taken by Kumo and your mother as well...Mitsuomi...the current Raikage only acknowledges strength" tsunade states. Mitsuomi slicks back his hair with a sigh, "then I'll show em my strength...tomorrow Hinata and I will head to Kumo to test the waters...Everyone else will look through Jiraiya's files and get started on phase two..." he explains. Kyuubi scoffs with a sigh, "Why does she go and not Tsunade-hime or me" she says and tsunade nods, "I had a run in with him..that could prove useful" she adds.

"True but one...Kyuubi you are Bijū...won't the two there notice you like Fū did and Second...Baa-chan...you are an S-class nuke-nin now but unlike me...you are well known and I can hide my one distinguishing feature...other than that I'm an unknown as for Hinata...she will our ace...Kumo will jump at the chance for a Hyūga but that will just our way in...I spin my tale like in Konoha and see if he bites...Worst case...I kick his ass and show him I'm tougher" mitsuomi explains. Tsunade dropped her retort and kyuubi huffs but agrees, "What about this phase two" kakashi asks.

"Well Kakashi-sensei thats simple really...as we speak Yami and Kaze are heading to Suna and Kiri with some documents showing some unsavory deals including a little thing about executing a certain Hero's son for a whiny little Bitch...Koyuki will have a copy too...needless to say when the Fire Daimyo catches wind of this...not to mention Wave country with some complaints...This will put Konoha in the crosshairs" mitsuomi explains.

"What Hero..Naruto...and you were the only one...executed..." shikamaru says but his eyes widen and his breath hitched, "Don't tell me...you're the son of the Yondaime" he shouts. The air completely left the room as the revelation hung in the air and the older shinobi except kurenai sat in silence, "Tsunade-sama that can't be true can it" she asks, in disbelief. Tsunade rubs her forehead with a deep sigh, "Yes...it was an S-class secret by the Sandaime...his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" she states.

"Sensei felt if people knew of his heritage...his father's enemies would harm him...not to mention the Kyuubi inside of him...many would try to exploit him...Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero but people only saw him as the Kyuubi" jiraiya adds. The younger generation were shocked that their parents had treated naruto in such a manner but the aforementioned person was lighting a cigarette, "Anyhoo...now that is done...let's get some rest because tomorrow we begin our mission" mitsuomi states. Everyone slowly trickles out to their rooms but tsunade and kyuubi, "Ok so what did you talk about Baa-chan" mitsuomi asks.

"Not here...we'll go to your room..it concerns you both and the fox" tsunade says and mitsuomi slowly nods. The four headed to his room and file in as mitsuomi plops on the bed and hinata next to him, "ok now what" he says. Tsunade clears her throat, "Well I'll be as simple as possible...I wanna be your woman and share you with Hinata" she says and mitsuomi's cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Tsunade-sama...you were serious about that?!" hinata interjects. Mitsuomi mechanically picked up his cigarette but kyuubi stands next to tsunade, "You defeated me in combat...making you my alpha...So its seems I must Share you with Them" she said, jerking her thumb at tsunade and hinata. Mitsuomi sat frozen in place but he started mumbling to himself, "Great you broke him fox" tsunade shot. Hinata poked him and he didn't move but his head nodded, as if he was answering questions and explaining something.

"Its that spirit...Zetsuei talking to him...if he didn't explain but she apart of power he gained after dying" kyuubi explains. Tsunade scoffs and leans in, before locking lips with mitsuomi. Hinata turned red but kyuubi licks her lips, "taking the initiative I see" she says, running her fingers along the blond's backside. Mitsuomi's eyes soon widen but close as he returns to reality but hinata decided to be bold, pulling mitsuomi away from tsunade and deeply kissing him. Mitsuomi shifted them on bed as their tongues went to war but the fox and blond weren't outdone. Kyuubi pulled tsunade into a hungry kiss, before pushing her next to mitsuomi and hinata. The fox leans back and slip off her top but tsunade shocks her to capture her left nip in her mouth. Mitsuomi slipped hand down hinata's shorts as they made out, "Are you sure about this Hinata" he asks. Hinata pants softly with a nod, "Its ok" she whispers and tsunade captures her mouth, while kyuubi locks hers on his. Tsunade shifted mitsuomi on his back as the three loomed around him, "So Gaki...ready to do three gorgeous women" she coos. Mitsuomi pulls off his shirt and kicks his boots, "Be Gentle with me" he whispers, shyly. Kyuubi titters and moves to his waist as hinata starts kissing him again, while tsunade starts to undress hinata. Kyuubi unbuckled his pants and his member stood at full mast, "Sugoi...At least Ten inches..you Stud" she purrs, stroking him. Mitsuomi groans in hinata's mouth but she pulls away as tsunade trails kisses along her neck. Kyuubi slips him in her mouth with a slurp as tsunade and hinata explore each others body, with soft kisses and tracing fingers. Tsunade lays hinata on her back and moves down body, pulling off her shorts and seeing the wet spot in her panties.

"Ohh...mmm...turned on Hinata by a woman no less" tsunade coos and pulls the panties off, then runs her fingers along the wet folds. Hinata moans and trembles but glances to mitsuomi as kyuubi sucks him off, "Mitsuomi-kun" she whispers but her body lerches as tsunade run her tongue along her core, making her moan louder. Mitsuomi shifts to play with her chest and suckle her nipple, helping tsunade make hinata cum. Kyuubi picked up speed as she felt him heat up, slurping and gagging as she deepthroated him. As if on cue both mitsuomi and hinata came in sync, making kyuubi swallow several ropes of cum.

"One down" tsunade remarks, licking some cum off kyuubi's cheek. Hinata pants next to mitsuomi but he moves over her, "Hinata you're first" he coos, sliding inside her wet core. Tsuande and kyuubi moves at each side her to share a triple kiss as mitsuomi starts to move. Hinata moaned and trembled as mitsuomi moved while kyuubi and tsunade suckled her nipples like hungry newborns.

"Hinata..you're skin is so soft..mmm..I could eat you up" kyuubi coos, capturing her lips. Tsunade shifted to kiss mitsuomi, "I can't believe you wanted this Baa-chan" he purrs, their tongues swirling. Hinata arched her back as her orgasm erupted, "I'm cumming" she screams. Mitsuomi pulls out as hinata pants heavily but tsunade pushes him down and straddles him, while rubbing her pussy on his cock but slips him inside with a grunt.

"Baa-chan..you're so tight" mitsuomi says and grabs her supple hips. Kyuubi straddles hinata with her pussy on her face, "Hinata..just lick me ok" she coos, going to lick her core. Hinata starts with a few tests licks and finds a rhythm while kyuubi eats her out, as tsunade leans forward to let him suck and he sucks hard.

"What you hope milk comes out Gaki" tsunade jokes as she moves faster. Kyuubi and hinata moan and howl as they shift to grind their pussies together, giving them access to kiss their partners. Mitsuomi speeds up and starts to pull out but tsunade sits firmer, "inside Gaki" she moans. Mitsuomi grips her hips harder as he shots several ropes in her womb, causing tsunade to cum as well with a loud moan. Tsunade slides off with a soft moan, "You're last Fox" she croons, kissing hinata softly. Kyuubi lays on her back with her legs wide, "I'm ready" she says and mitsuomi slides in but hits a barrier, "Kyuu-chan are you a virgin" he asks. Kyuubi turns red with a scoff, "Yes now do it" she snaps. Hinata and tsunade take her hands as mitsuomi pushes further and tears form, "Ahh..." kyuubi croons. Mitsuomi leans down to capture her lips, "I'm moving now..Kyuu-chan" he whispers, rocking his hips. Kyuubi trembles and moans as mitsuomi moved also by tusnade and hinata's sucking on her chest, "Its like a vacuum" he grunts, her legs wrapping around him. Hinats leans up to kiss him again as tsunade and kyuubi swap spit, "Hime..you've become a natural" he coos and she nods, "Hai..we are one" she replies. Mitsuomi started to speed up and kyuubi became louder as their limits erupted, "Awooo" mitsuomi howls, cumming. Mitsuomi slips out and lays next to kyuubi with tsunade on his right and hinata on his chest, "Well that was indeed the best and a first for me" he muses. The three softly laugh as they share a four-way kiss and let sleep claim them. However all four were unaware that a certain sage was passed out on the floor outside their door with a nosebleed. The next morning mitsuomi stirred to hinata on his chest, tsunade and kyuubi curled around his arms, " _Well you fulfilled a dream of many men of the world_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi smirks and pokes hinata on the cheek, "Ohayo" she whispers, looking up. Mitsuomi softly smiles but feels the grip on his arms leave, "So Gaki you will take responsbilty" tsunade said, sitting up. Kyuubi scoffs with a groan, "He better" she chided. Mitsuomi sits up with hinata in his lap, "But of course but Hinata is the number one in this relationship" he said and hinata blushes. Kyuubi and tsunade lean closer for another four-way kiss, "Not a problem" both purr. The four headed for a quick bath and it nearly lead to other heavy session in the hot spring. The four found the others in the dining hall but mitsuomi saw jiraiya was bandage around his face, "What happened Ero-Sennin" he ask, grabbing a cup of juice. Hinata sat on his right and tsunade on his left with kyuubi next to her. Kakashi, shino, shikamaru and kurenai across from them but a gap was across from mitsuomi. Jiraiya clears his throat, "Last night I saw something glorious and indescribable...I saw a man..nay a God have sex with three Goddesses" he declares. Mitsuomi spits his juice across the table, a tick forms on tsunade and kyuubi's foreheads but hinata faints with steam out of her ears. Kakashi had also fainted from a nosebleed, shino and shikamaru didn't know how to react but kurenai glares at mitsuomi. Kyuubi slams her fist on the table, "Jiraiya you were Peeping...you Bastard" tsunade roared and launched at him. Mitsuomi sat with a blank stare as zetsuei cackles in his head, " _Told you Personal Harem_ " she laughs.

To Be Continued

A/N...WELL THATS THREE DOWN...I EXPECT TO GO ABOUT FIVE CHAPTER AND THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONLY WITH LEMONS...I CHANGED UP SOME STUFF..ONE MEI BEING AN UZUMAKI..WHICH WAS INSPIRED BY A NIHILISTIC BLADE IN THE HIDDEN WORLD BY ARHIMAN THE EXILE..ALSO MAKING FU HER ADOPTED DAUGHTER AND SHIKAMARU BEING ALIVE..NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MITSUOM MEETING KILLER-B AND ANOTHER CHANGE TO A CHARACTER...SO KEEP AN EYE OUT AND STAY FROSTY...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...FIRST I CHANGED YUGITO NII'S AGE TO BE YOUNGER AND KONAN MAY SEEM OOC

DISCLAIMER...I ONLY OWN OC

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

 _ **Hollowmask**_

 **Summons/Tailed Beast**

* * *

Mitsuomi and hinata moved side by side through a lowline mountain range towards Kumogakure, "Are you ready to put on the act of a lifetime" he asks. Hinata removes her hood to reveal a pair of pink tinted sunglasses, "Yes but why are we taking..such a normal pace" she replies. Mitsuomi pulls his hood and mask down to reveal his own blue tinted sunglasses but only on the left lens, "I wanted to take our time and let Ero-Sennin's network get the word out about me" he says, stopping on ridge. Hinata stopped next to him and he pointed to a man being outnumbered by two familiar opponents but also two women fighting. The man was dark skin with blond hair and sunglasses, dressed in a one shoulder white flak jacket, grey pants with ninja sandals, shin and forearm protectors with a white scarf. The teenager had long blond hair wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. Her opponent had blue hair with amber eyes, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak. Mitsuomi tips his glasses down and grins, "Seems luck is on our side...they both are from Kumo...this alters the plan a bit but it will still be a success" he says and slips off his glasses, "Hime you help the blond..Yugito Nii...I'll help Killer-B" he adds and both leap in action. Kisame swings his samehade wide but Killer-B dodges and sidesteps kakuzu, "you know how to run Eight-tails" kisame sneers. Killer-B was no fool when it comes to a fight but he was at disadvantage, due to his friend yugito not fairing well against her opponent. The fifteen year old was holding her own thanks to matabai but her opponent gave no quarter, " **just keep calm kitten** " the neko chides. Yugito dodges the barrage of paper shuriken and extends her nails to block the paper sword, "Give up...your death will bring peace" the woman said.

"Not happening...I will not you take Matabai" yugito shouts and goes through several hand signs, "Nezumi Kedama" she adds, firing several mouse shape fireballs. Her opponent leaps back and creates a clone to take the flaming projectiles, "Fūton...Daitoppa" the woman recites, sending a wave of wind and paper. Yugito braced herself for the impact but a water dragon gets in her path and blocks the attack, opening her eyes she saw a hooded person with pink gloves. The person revealed them self as a young woman with pink sunglasses, "Are you alrite" she asks, her voice soft but firm. Yugito quickly nods as the woman took a stance she recognized, "that's the Gentle fist...are you a Hyūga" she shouts. The woman raised her glasses with a nod, "Hai...I'm Hinata Hyūga but let us focus on our opponent" she states and yugito nods. At the same time Killer-B was fending off both kisame and kakuzu, " **Bee someone's helping Yugito and her partner is coming in and he's got my sister's scent** " the hachibi shouts. Killer-B backpedaled as a black blur appeared above them, halting their fight as he landed.

"Well..well..well...it looks living today to kill me tomorrow backfired" mitsuomi jokes. Kakuzu tsks but kisame smirks, "So again you stick your nose where it doesn't belong...Mitsuomi Kiriyu...the Triple-Bounty S-class man" he states. Mitsuomi chuckles with his hands in his pockets and rolling on his heels, "Hoh..such a lovely title...So Killer-B-sama...which one you want...I'm a bit partial to the mummy" he states. Kakuzu moves opposite mitsuomi, "Triple the bounty huh..Kisame I'll take him..you take the Hachibi" he states. Killer-B glances to mitsuomi, "Bakayarō! Konoyarō...If Hachibi-sama..trusts you..then Me too..Yo!" he says and raises his fist. Mitsuomi laughs and fists bumps him, "Then Lets Rock" he shouts, launching at their opponents.

[song playing..Bleach OST - Treachery]

Kakuzu focuses his chakra and turns his left hand black, before swinging a mirrored left straight as mitsuomi swings his own right straight, "Hoh..thats new" mitsuomi shot, pushing back. Kakuzu tosses a barrage of exploding kunai but mitsuomi dodges into a somersault from the smoke and vanishes. Mitsuomi appears above with a missile dropkick but kakuzu dodges and his right extends, grabbing mitsuomi by the leg and slams him into the dirt.

"You shouldn't take me lightly like before...like my former partner did you...I'm back to Full strength after your display in Taki" kakuzu remarks, as the arm retracts. Mitsuomi kips up with a smirk, "OH but I won't and this time..I crush all five" he shouts, tossing his coat and sprinting forward. Kakuzu quickly hardened his body as mitsuomi closed the gap instantly, "Hayai...and he must have superior hearing to know about my hearts" kakuzu thought, dodging mitsuomi flurry of punches. Kakuzu leaps back to put some distance but again mitsuomi closes the gap but even faster, "Even faster" he thought but his breath hitched, as lightning bolt goes through his back.

"How...I didn't see you move behind me...No one is that fast with just sheer legwork" kakuzu grunts out. Mitsuomi taps kakuzu on the shoulder and slam a hard kick to his face, "Heh..thats one..and you're right it is legwork...Its called Shukuchi or reduced earth...using superior legwork..I can keep up with a carriage at full speed but what you've seen is three steps short..into two steps short and lastly one step short...However its dosen't compare to Shunpo..which is even faster" he states. Kakuzu got to his feet with a glare and tosses off his cloak, revealing his sown together body and four different masks on his back. Kakuzu grunted as his body started to convolse and expands from the sown parts, before bursting into four masked grotesque hair beasts. One a demonic looking tiger, another a deformed four legged winged beast and the last two being deformed bipedal entities but one having a beak. Kakuzu makes a handsign and the one with wings launches itself, "Fūton...Atsugai{Wind Style:Pressure Damage}" he shouts, engulfing mitsuomi and a large section of the area. The force of the attack forced everyone to put some serious distance from the two combatants.

"Kakuzu that fool but it gives me a better avenue for battle...Right octoboy" kisame states, as they stand on a lake. Killer-B draws two swords, "Get ready..cause I'm gonna make you weep...you sharky creep..Yo" he shouts, as red chakra engulfs him and forms seven tails. Hinata and yugito were thrown by the blast but recovered as the woman known as konan gave chase, "We have been separated...Kisame and Kakuzu will likely fall...I must capture the Nibi" she thought. Suddenly a barrage of ice shaped shuriken approached and konan quickly dodges, landing in a clearing. Hinata and yugito drop down with firm stances but yugito engulfed in red chakra and one tail, "Yugito-san...let me handle her" hinata states. Yugito glances to hinata but then to konan, "why would a Hyūga help a Kumo shinobi" she asked.

"Someone I love taught me not to hate someone for something they can not control" hinata says and leaps skyward, her left leg high. Konan narrowly dodges but her breath hitched as hinata created a ten foot wide crater with her foot. Yugito was looking in shock and matabi as well, " **Kitten that is one strong kunoichi...Like Tsunade-Hime** " she states and yugito nods, "mmhmm" she says. Killer-B slides to halt with a puzzled stare, " **B..that sword has got your chakra again and its gotten bigger** " hachibi states. Kisame chuckles as samehade chomps on chakra, "Looks like a shark will eat an octopus today" he sneers.

" **B..lets go full transform** " hachibi says but killer-b shakes his head, "No way..fool...me and Yugito snuck out...If we merge...Brother will come a runnin" he thought. The eight-tails narrows his eyes, " **Fine..I'll lend you some my power since you lost a good bit** " he states.

"Yo..version Two is the way to move...so lets groove" B shouts and the eight-tails face-palms, as red chakra engulfs B again. The chakra surrounds his body and a crater forms as it drops, revealing B in a miniature version of the eight-tails covered in thick red chakra but a bull skull forms above his left shoulder. Samahade growls in anticipation and kisame chuckles, "Hoh..Samehade is chomping at the bit to eat this refined chakra but I'm impressed he can keep his head with all that chakra" he thought. B charges with a punishing lariat to samehade and kisame sending them across the lake and hitting a rockface, "man...I went back to version one...Kisame is not one to mess around" he states. Samehade moves next to kisame as B saw the massive wound to his chest, "Hahaha...funny thing about me...the stronger the opponent...the stronger I am thanks to Samehade...Some even call me the Tailless Tailed Beast" he shouts, his wounds completely healing but leaving a scar. Kisame quickly goes through a handsign, "Suiton..Bakusui Shōha" he shouts, creating a large amount of water and a huge bubble using the lake. Samehade wrapped around kisame's arm as he chuckles, "Yes continue to struggle...the more you do..the stronger I get" he sneers but slowly his body became more and more sharklike.

Kakuzu kept his eyes trained of the dust cloud as it dies down but his eyes narrow as a human size rock prison emerged, before shattering and revealing mitsuomi. Mitsuomi spat some dirt on the ground and grins, "You wanna try again but First..I have a retort" he shouts and vanishes, to appear above the winged beast. Mitsuomi drives his sword into the beast and crashes them to the dirt, "Ice-Earth Dragon Dance" he shouts, as ice spikes erupt out the beast and shatters it mask. The beast starts to fall apart but one of the bipeds moves, "Raiton...Gian {Lightning Style: False Darkness}" kakuzu shouts. Mitsuomi moves but grimaces as a the lightning spear grazes his side, "So you can bleed" kakuzu shouts, slamming a punch to mitsuomi's face. Mitsuomi skids to halt and clutches his wound as blood trickles but it glows a pale green and heals, "Hoh..you are strong..not many can say they wounded the Triple-Bounty S-class man...however that was your last one" he states and licks some off his blood.

"Katon...Zukokku {Fire Style: Searing Migraine}" kakuzu shouts and the demonic tiger spews a huge flame along the ground. Mitsuomi sprints forward into a full spin, "Ice-Wind Dragon Dance" he shouts, sending a cyclone of frozen wind and creating a storm like explosion. Mitsuomi launched from the smoke to cleave the beaked biped in half and cuts it to pieces as he slides on the dirt, "Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku" he shouts, launching the chain at the tiger and pulling it forward, "Lightning-Flame dragon Dance" he adds, obliterating the tiger. Kakuzu growls in his throat as the last of his creatures lands next to him and he forces if back into his body, "Now you're the last...and It will be the true Shukuchi" mitsuomi shouts, vanishing. Kakuzu raises his left arm but only for it to fly in the air and a blade pierces his back, "Darkness-Flame Dragon Dance" a voice coldy hissed. Kakuzu's whole body erupted in flames but a smile formed, "Finally a demon to kill me" he thought, the flames consuming him. Mitsuomi watched the ashes blew in the wind as a bubble was making its way to him, "B?...alrite lets do this" he thought, launching skyward.

[song playing...Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong]

Konan skidded to a halt with her eyes flickering as hinata emerged from the crater, "Why are you trying to take Yugito-san" she states. Konan forms several paper kunai, "For peace...Pein wishes to bring peace to the world and the Bijū will do it" she states. Hinata expertly dodges and fires several water bullets but freezes them with a gust of wind, "Do you not desire peace" konan states, dodging. Hinata slips into her gentle fist but konan's experience kept her at arms length, "I do but Not like this..Killing people for no good reason...other than to claim peace is false" she remarks. Konan forms paper wings and flies skyward, "You are naive...that girl you protect..comes the same village that tried to kidnap a Hyūga simply for power...were they not acting for peace" she states, firing more paper shuriken. Hinata moves her hands with lightning speed, "True and It was I..they tried to kidnap and because of it my Uncle died but true peace isn't brought about by simply fighting till no one can fight back...If you gain all the Bijū..what then...will you use its power to conquer and subjugate those who will not follow" she firmly states. Konan froze in her spot, "Nagato always said peace comes through pain but...won't pain cause more anger" she thought and slowly landed but shook her thoughts clear. Hinata focused her chakra to her fists at her side, slowly it engulfed her fists and forms two guardian lion shapes.

"Jūho Sōshiken...{Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists}" hinata shouts, charging konan. Konan narrowly dodges as hinata shatters the spot she was in, "Why is she so powerful..is her conviction that strong...No I can't waver" konan thought. Hinata leaps up and launches down narrowly grazing konan but the older woman felt it, "It drains Chakra?!..I need to be cautious" she thought, dodging hinata's fists. Hinata noticed the wavering in konan's eyes as she dodges her fists, "Do you doubt this Pein now...have I shown you that peace can be achieved through other means" she shouts, grazing the woman's chest. Konan flew skyward again, "I can't fight her like this..she is infuriating...I will need more time to strategize" she thought and created several paper bombs. Hinata kicked back as the bombs exploded, "Konan-san..." she thought as the smoke cleared. Hinata turned back to yugito and saw a large dark skin man with blond cornrows and a beard, "The Raikage" she thought.

B continued to dodge kisame as he tried to find the border of the bubble, "This situation is not Hunky Dory...He won't get me Sorry" he thought. The hachibi groans, " **Stop rapping B and think...this bubble is moving as he does...you keep moving..he will catch you..this is his domain** " he shouts. B quickly spat out a large amount ink into the water but it was useless as kisame attacked him from all side but it concealed someone above. Mitsuomi stood atop the bubble as the ink covered as zetsuei started wail, "DragonStrike" he shouts, driving the blade into the bubble. Kisame jerks as the bubble shudders, "What is This?!" he thought, as the bubble exploded. B slams hard into the ground as kisame lands and he sees mitsuomi behind him, "So you killed Kakuzu but thanks to the eight-tails...I'm stronger than ever" he states, returning to normal. Kisame swings samehade wide but mitsuomi catches it with his barehand, "Haha..that was foolish" he says but jerks as mitsuomi is unharmed. Mitsuomi grins as he pushes samehade back, only to narrowly cut off kisame's hand.

"I could use a guy Like you in my group but somebody wants to say hello" mitsuomi says and vanishes as raikage moving with lightning speed, "B" he shouts. B gets to his feet and summons his chakra, "Right-o" he shouts. Kisame starts to move but a yellow chain ensares him, "You?!" he shouts and seeing mitsuomi with a smirk, "Double Lariat" B and the raikage shout, taking off kisame's head but mitsuomi plants it to a rock with his sword. [song ends]

The raikage stares at mitsuomi as he pulls his sword free and sets kisame aflame, "So you're the man on everyone's lips these days..Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette as hinata and yugito arrive, "That I am..and I come in peace to talk some peace" he says, with a puff. B approaches mitsuomi but the raikage grabs his head, "B..how many times have I told you not to wander off" he shouts. The raikage then glares at yugito, "and for you not to follow him" he shouts and she flinches. Mitsuomi snorts and the raikage turns him, "So what peace do you want" he states. Mitsuomi took a slow drag, "Well..an offer of alliance with Kiri...Spring Country...Suna and destroying Iwa but lets talk shop elsewhere" he states. The raikage pulls B along, "Fine follow me" he shouts and B tries to escape. Mitsuomi turns to hinata but she sees the wound, "what happened to the other one" he asks but notices her staring, "I'm ok..lets go" he adds, as they took off.

"Hinata-san forced her to run" yugito interjects and mitsuomi chuckles, "Well thats my Hime" he shouts, as they pick up speed. The group quickly made their way back to Kumogakure and directly to the raikage's office after B escapes at the gate. Three people were waiting in the office, first was a woman with brown skin and light grey hair, dressed in a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt. The second was fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose and shaggy white hair which covers his left eye, dressed in a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and a flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. The third was a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a white flak jacket, black forehead protector black, elbow-length arm-guards, the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandals. The raikage plopped in his chair as mitsuomi remained standing and hinata sat in a chair, "Now as I was saying...I wanna form an alliance with Kumo..I don't expect you just to say yes but think about this..If Hinata and I hadn't arrived..those Akatsuki..might have taken them before you arrived" he states. The imposing raikage narrowed his eyes, "What's to stop me from collecting the bounty on your head and the girl's" he states.

"Beacuse if you tried..I would erase Kumo from the map...you did hear what I did to Taki and Oto" mitsuomi states and folds his arms. The two men were ready to move but the raikage stands, "Darui..C...hold on...you are serious..I can see it your eyes but what can you offer to form an alliance" he states. Mitsuomi slips off his coat and approaches the desk but slips off his shirt as well, "How bout an arm-wrestling contest Raikage A-sama...If you win..you get me and Hinata..to do with as you see fit but If I win...you agree to join my alliance no matter my terms" he says and leans on the desk. A smirks seeing the battle scars, "I admire your bravado Kid" he says, slipping off his coat.

"Mabui..be our ref" A adds. Mitsuomi slips off his left glove and places his hand at the ready, "I'm ready...shall we commence" he says and A locks his own with mitsuomi's hand. Hinata clutches his coat as mabui places her hand above theirs, "Ready...Go" she states and A's lightning aura flares. Papers fly and the windows crack but mitsuomi stays firm with his right arm behind his back. A starts to gain the advantage but the smirk never leaves mitsuomi's face, "This guy's got chops lasting this long with the Raikage" C notes but darui looks closer, "This guy is just using his arm...the Raikage is using his free arm for leverage but he hasn't" he thought. A pushed mitsuomi's hand closer to the table as it starts to crack, "Tsuyoi..but I don't lose" he thought, creating a small gap in their hands. However mitsuomi moves his right to the table and his left flexes, to slam the A's hand down and shatters the table. Everyone is in silence but most of all was A, "even with my speed..he actually beat me" he thought and gets to his feet.

"Well..A-sama..it seems I am the victor...So now will you listen to my terms" mitsuomi states, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. Mitsuomi sat down across A with the broken desk between them, "My terms are simple...Very soon my group and I will Crush Iwa...I will you give three-fourths of everything...Money..Jutsu..whatever...all you must do is Leave the Leaf to me and my group but if thats not enough..I'll sweeten the pot...I'll even take care the Akatsuki" he explains. A rubs his beard, "So for Kumo to ally with you..Kiri..Suna and Spring country...is simply leaving the Leaf alone" he states.

"Yes...I have personal reasons for you to leave the Leaf to us...As for the Akatsuki its a benefit to us all...this way no one will be after your brother and his young friend...so it's a win-win" mitsuomi states. A slowly stands with a nod, "I will bring it up to our council..till then you are to remain here in Kumo" he states, as his guards and mabui follow him out. A few minutes later a trio people came to escort to a room, the first was a busty blonde with blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face, wearing low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. The second was a young dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes, wearing a long short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. The last was a young man with a lolipop in his mouth dressed in overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, shin guards and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket.

"I'm Samui..this is Karui and Omoi..Raikage-sama wants you stay tonight and he will give you his anwser tomorrow" the blond states. Mitsuomi picks up his jacket and both bow, "Of course..we are at his mercy" he states follows with hinata at his side. Samui takes point with karui and omoi behind them, "So thats him huh...the Triple-Bounty S-class man...oh man..what if he snaps and I have to fight him or worst" he mutters but karui smacks, "Keep down...he is just a strong guy..besides..He saved B-sama and Yugito...we owe him that much" she says and mitsuomi softly smiles.

IXI

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?!...YOUR DAIMYO?!...ABOUT NARUTO UZUMAKI" the fire daimyo shouts. Sasuke stood with the members of the council as the Lord stood with his bodyguards. Koharu moved forward with a bow, "He was traitor...he tried killing Uchiha-sama" she states. The daimyo glares at sasuke, "No...you had a shinobi executed to appease this pampered..Child" he shouts.

"Daimyo-sama" homura starts but the Lord raised his hand, "I will hear no more your lies...I learned from my good friend the Wind Daimyo as well as the Lords and Lady of Wave...Water and Spring...that you executed him for simply doing his duty...The son of our famed hero the Yondaime Hokage" he states. The room devolved into crushing silence from everyone as the council were in abject shocked, "Daimyo-sama...that is impossible...the Yondaime had no children" koharu says but the Lord lifts a birth certificate. Koharu took the paper from him and reads it but a frightened gasp escapes her lips, nearing dropping the paper. Shikaku Nara took it and carefully skimmed the paper, "This is indeed authentic and this is the Sandaime's signature...Asuma will you confirm" he states. Asuma approached with a puff of smoke and looked it over, "Its his alrite" he says and shocked gasps filled the room. The fire Daimyo remained silent and saw the panicked looks forming but the Uchiha remained stoic, "These facts will be made public...Now I see why my counterparts keep tight reigns on their Shinobi villages...I allowed the sons of many great families to die...I allowed the symbol of the Hokage be ousted...But no more...I will continue to fund this village but I Shudder to think what happens when this truth sees the light of day" he states and leaves with his bodyguards. A chilling silence filled the room as civilian side of the council murmured about the majority not caring but the shinobi side was beyond shocked.

"This...this is preposterous...that demon was the son of our Yondaime" homura spat. Tsume quickly grabs the older man by the collar, "You mean to tell me my son died on that mission with the Yondaime's son and you kept it from us" she hissed.

"That was an S-class secret on pain of death...the truth was never be revealed...your son should've been honored to die for Uchiha-sama...all of them" koharu interjects. Tsume bares her teeth and pushed homura back, "And you..I've held my tongue for Three Fucking Years but No more you Spoiled Brat...our sons gave their lives for you and you've Doomed us all...our own Daimyo wants nothing to do with our village...what's to stop this Rokukage or Mitsuomi Kiriyu to attack us...he took Tsunade...Kakashi and Hinata with ease...took down two Jōnin and Chūnin teams and Killed Danzō...Not to mention the Three S-class nuke-nin" she shouts and for it got a sword to her stomach. Sasuke had a firm scowl and a tight grip on his sword, "I won't kill you Bitch...because your daughter and the Hyūga heir are heading to broker a deal with Kumo" he hisses, pulling free. Shikaku and chōza catch tsume, "You Bastard" the large man shouts but inochi and several ANBU surround them.

"Inochi what are you doing" shikaku said, holding tsume's wound. Inochi shook his head, "I'm doing this for Ino...that man has took away my little girl's voice...Uchiha-sama will do right by her" he states. Tsume grits her teeth with a glare, "you're only concerned with her baring him a litter" she hissed, coughing up some blood. Sasuke flicks the blood on them, "Get her medical attention and lock them up like Tsunade as traitors...Once we crush this Kiriyu...You will be executed like him" he orders. Sasuke walks off with the elders and remaining council as the others give themselves up. However all of them are completely unaware of a devious smile in the shadows of room.

Sakura sat in the Hokage office as sasuke slammed the door open, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun" she asks. Sasuke placed his sword on the table, "the Fire Daimyo has finally grown some balls" he spat. Koharu rubs her forehead, "How could Daimyo-sama gotten his hands on those documents" she states. Homura adjusts his glasses as he approaches the desk, "Uchiha-sama...we must be prepared for the coming backlash...I suggest having the village prepared for war and contacting Iwa and having them do the same" he notes. Sasuke waves his hand and both elders rush off, "Sasuke-kun..." sakura starts but an ANBU appears in the room. Sasuke turns to her with a glare, "What do you have Neko" he says. Neko remains kneeling with her head down, "Nothing Sir...no record of Mitsuomi Kiriyu exists before him arriving to save the Kazekage...there is no way to confirm or deny his story without a significant expedition pass the northern borders..." she relays.

"However his movements after the incident in Wave were sporadic...he was sighted in Kiri or someone matching his description...then the incident in Taki and most recent seen on the border of Kumo with the Hyūga girl" neko adds. Sasuke slams his fist in the table causing a long crack, "Its as if he reads minds...No matter...Neko call back your teams and prepare for war" he states and neko shunsins away.

"What now Sasuke-kun" sakura says, letting him sit and sitting in his lap. Sasuke runs his bandaged left hand along her eyes, "I will not be denied...Sakura will you do anything for me" he says and sakura quickly nods, "then I will give you my former right eye and when the time comes my left as well...you will become an elite and surpass that witch Tsunade as the most powerful Kunoichi" he adds. Sakura caresses his cheek, "Yes Sasuke-kun...Do with whatever you wish...I am yours Forever" she purrs. The door suddenly bursts open with a haggard messenger, "Uchiha-sama...Suna has dissolved our alliance and joined forces with Kiri" he shouts. Sakura nearly falls as sasuke stands, "What?!" he snaps.

"The Kazekage said...no longer will you dishonor my brother in arm's memory" the man adds. Sasuke unleashes some killer intent, making the man sweat profusely with wide eyes but closes the gap and grabs the man with his bandaged hand, before snapping his neck with ease. Sakura sauntered over and wraps her arms around his waist, "Mmm...I love when you kill someone" she purrs. Sasuke clasps her hand, "Mark my words Sakura...I will Kill anyone who gets in my way" he sneers.

IXI

Mitsuomi stood with the Raikage and B as they waited for the emissaries from Konoha, with hinata well hidden in henge on balcony with the Raikage's assistant mabui and his guards Darui and C. The Raikage had already agreed to his deal, to take three quarters of the spoils when mitsuomi and the Rokukage crushed Iwa. Once this business was done mitsuomi and kyuubi would head to Ame to finish off the Akatsuki, freeing the other bijū and sending them away. Mitsuomi adjusted his glasses as three individuals and several dogs approach but he glances up to see hinata with a slight fail of her henge. The first was a young woman with pupil less brown eyes and violet hair in spiky fanned ponytail, dressed in a mesh bodysuit to her knees, a black trenchcoat with red flames and orange miniskirt. The second had several dogs with her, dressed in chūnin flak jacket with biker shorts and mitsuomi recognized the inuzuka markings on her cheeks and her brown hair in a ponytail. The last was the youngest and resembled hinata, dressed in a regal kimono and her hair pinned up. The group was about to declare themselves but the biggest of the dogs launches himself at mitsuomi and pins him to the ground.

"Akamaru...what are you doing...a thousand apologizes" the inuzuka shouts, as she approaches but finds akamaru was licking mitsuomi and barking happily. Mitsuomi laughed as he rubs his fur, "Akamaru...that's enough...I missed you too" he croons.

"Hana I've never seen your dogs take to someone so easily...especially Akamaru" the hebi girl states. Hana rubs her chin as akamaru nuzzles mitsuomi, "I don't know Anko" she says but inside, "the only one for Akamaru to be that affectionate with was the Naruto Uzumaki" she thought. Anko as well felt something familiar about mitsuomi but the Raikage clears his throat, "Why are you here Konoha-nin" he states.

"Hai...I am Hana Inuzuka...this Anko Mitarashi and this is Hanabi Hyūga...we were sent by Sasuke Uchiha to ask you to form an alliance with us and Iwa" hana states but mitsuomi saw the look of disgust on anko's face.

"What does the Teme...really want and be honest...I'll know if you're lying" mitsuomi says, forming a cheeky grin. Anko and hana glare but look to Raikage and he wanted truth as well, "He wants us to sell our bodies to you as trophies and baby makers" anko snapped. Hanabi was visibly shocked as was her sister above, "What...my father wouldn't do something so horrid" hanabi states. Hana sighed softly with a nod, "I'm sorry but it is true...my mom told me...After Hinata became a nuke-nin with him...Uchiha made the suggestion of giving you to the Raikage and your father agreed" she explains. The Raikage was actually appalled by Hana's statement, "Does he take me for a brute only concerned with power...Yes I did seek the Byakugan but my brother B and this man showed me that true strength is earned not stolen" he states. Mitsuomi was a bit taken back by the large man, " _you do have that effect on people...in both lives you showed true strength comes from within and working hard_ " zetsuei comments. Anko scoffs and folds her arms, "What do we do know..if we go back...we're as good as dead" she states. Hinata leaps down and drops her henge, "we can take you somewhere safe" she states. Hana and anko gasp, "Hinata..nee-sama" hanabi says and rushes to her sister.

"So you really are the Triple-bounty S-class man...pretty impressive" anko says with a smirk. Hana slowly approached mitsuomi, "I would like speak with you privately" she whispers and mitsuomi nods, "Raikage...I would like speak to the Leaf-nin privately" he states. Killer-B started rapping and the Raikage grabs him, "B...how many have I told you" he shouts, dragging him off. Mitsuomi beckons for them to follow him to their room. Everyone filed in and mitsuomi erected his barrier, "Now what do you want know" mitsuomi said, taking a seat near the balcony. Akamaru plopped next to him and rested his head on mitsuomi's lap, "That and Hinata...she wouldn't leave with a total stranger unless you had some connection to a certain blond Gaki" anko interjects. Mitsuomi groans with a slap on his forehead, "Mendokusē...Datteboyo...well how come that Teme hasn't realized it yet" he says and looks up, seeing all three gawking and akamaru.

"You mean...you really are Naruto Uzumaki but how?!" hana shouts. Mitsuomi face-palms with a sigh, "someone on high deemed it necessary for me to return but like this" he says. Hanabi was shocked and looked to her older sister, "Your wish came true nee-sama" she says and hinata slowly nods.

"Ok what now we can't go back to Konoha but my mother is there" hana interjects. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a slow drag, "that will be a problem...through special means...I know that your mother...Shikamaru and Choji's dads were locked up" he says. Hana gasps sharply and quickly stands but mitsuomi grabs her shoulder, "if you go back now...you'll die for sure...don't worry I'll handle this" he says but hana slaps him, "have you forgotten...my little brother died...You...Neji...Choji and Shikamaru also died because of them" she shouts. Mitsuomi's face slowly became serious, "Don't you think I know that...He murdered my friends...He harmed those I love and I Swear I'll make him suffer the Worst and Most Painful Death Ever" he said and hana calms down.

"Mitsuomi-kun...we should head back to Harugakure" hinata comments, stroking her sister's hair. Mitsuomi dropped his barrier and headed for the door, "Samui...can you call the Raikage for us" he says. The others saw the door and busty blonde peered in, "Whatever" she says and excuses herself. A few minutes pass and the Raikage came through the window and woke hanabi, "A-sama...I will take these Leaf-nin with me and I ask you to delay your answer to Konoha by three days...I leave the reason for the refusal in your hands however you wish to say it...Also four days after that have your strongest teams ready to pick up the scraps of Iwa" he explains. Anko and hana gasp, "Gaki you're going after Iwa...How?!" anko comments. Mitsuomi turns with a cheeky smirk, "Skillz" he states. Soon B and mitsuomi fist bumped at the gate and traded some rap secrets as everyone got ready to leave.

"Well A-sama...I wish you continued prosperity and I will see you on the field of battle as comrades" mitsuomi said, extending his fist. A raised his own, "To you as well...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says, bumping fists. Hinata and others bow to the Raikage, before following mitsuomi at a moderate pace, with hanabi on akamaru.

"I wanted to ask...What is in Harugakure...is it a new village...I knew of Yukigakure" hana asks. Mitsuomi glances her way with a puff of smoke, "One of the Sannin...Jiraiya is the Kage there and he can shelter you till we deal with Iwa as well as Sasuke and the council...Before you ask...the civilians won't be harm...I'll give full warning before our attack" he explains. Anko wasn't paying attention to the conversation but to his figure, "man what I wouldn't give" she thought but felt eyes on her and looked to see hinata with a glare. Anko looked between the two and a smirk formed, "Hoh...she has claim on him...her and two others from what I can smell" she thought and gives a thumbs up, before mouthing lucky. Mitsuomi felt the garganta opening half mile ahead of them, "We're stopping up ahead" he shouts. The group came to a rocky outcropping and a woman with red hair and an exact duplicate of mitsuomi stood, "The group has grown" the woman quips.

"Hello Kyuu-chan and Kaze-kun" hinata greets. Kyuubi pulls down her hood, "How did it go with the Raikage" she asks.

"He'll play ball I gave him three quarters of the spoils from Iwa and he'll leave Konoha to us" mitsuomi explains. Kyuubi pats his chest and winks at hinata, "So we finally get play but we still need one to make six" she states.

"We'll get that in Ame...if Hinata's observation is correct" mitsuomi says. Kyuubi glances to hinata and back to mitsuomi, "She's never led you astray...so I'll trust my fellow sister-wife" she comments. Hana and anko balk but the hebi hime smirks, "So its like that huh" she insinuates but mitsuomi covers kyuubi's mouth, "Kaze will escort you Harugakure...Hinata tell the others to be ready and to start preparing for Iwa in seven days" he states. Hinata kisses his cheek and everyone follows them with a million questions, while a garganta opened behind mitsuomi and kyuubi. The fox turned to mitsuomi with a smirk, "ready to seeing the village of perpetual rain" she says and both leap inside.

IXI

The garganta opened as lightning danced and rain fell, "this truly a dreary place" kyuubi comments, pulling up her hood. Mitsuomi looked around and saw the steampunk like city surrounded by a huge lake, "How you wanna play this Kyuu-chan" he comments.

"I say loud...they know we're coming" kyuubi said but she saw his hand shaking and a smile, "Finally a challenge...He'll be the one" mitsuomi says, sprinting across the lake and kyuubi following. Konan stood on a balcony as the rain fell in sheets, "Konan...The nine-tails is here...Pein-sama says to prepare" zetsu states. Konan looked over the rain and followed zetsu, "Nagato...is this truly the peace we seek" she thought. Tobi stepped out the shadows, "So this is how the Akatsuki will end" he thought. Tobi continued through numerous halls till he reached a huge chamber below the city, inside was the massive multi-eyed statute and four eyes open. Near the statue was a contraption and sickly looking red hair man with ringlike purple eyes, "Why are here Tobi" he states.

"I came to be your guard Pein-sama...Since Konan is going fight them with your six" tobi states. Pein turns attention back to his coming opponents as outside six figures scattered through the city. Mitsuomi and kyuubi entered the city with little resistance but numerous people hailed the Kami and Tenshi would strike them down. Konan landed on a long pipe as a man stood with long orange hair in a high ponytail and pirecings on his face and the akatsuki cloak, "Well" he states.

"Its him and the Nine-tails...What will you do Pein" konan asks. The man looks back, "Thanks to your failure...I must face him and I will Kill him" he states, leaping off. Konan followed suit but sent a paper for him to find mitsuomi and kyuubi. Mitsuomi and kyuubi leapt from building to building, "Kyuu-chan...I want you to hang back...try to corner the woman...keep her occupied and convince her to join us" he states, as they leap into a corridor to a huge opening. Kyuubi scoffs with a nod, "Be careful...he has the Rinnegan and Tsunade and Hinata will kill me if you die" she states. Mitsuomi enters through the opening with numerous pipes everywhere and is met by numerous papers but he vanishes as it covers his jacket.

"Clever Tactic but I'm not here to fight you...where's Pein" mitsuomi says, as konan forms from the paper. Konan held a firm stare, "Why do you wish to stop peace...Why are you trying to Topple Kami" she says. Mitsuomi fiddles with his sword and a rub of his chin, "Why are you willing to die for a coward like him...everywhere in this Fucking city..people hail that Kami will strike me down" he says and raises his arms apart, "Well...I'm waiting Or are you gonna do it...Tenshi" he adds. Konan slowly lifts off the ground as wings form from paper using her legs and cloak, "I will Kill you...Our God commands it" she says and sends her paper like blades. Mitsuomi dodges with a hair's breadth speed, "So you're willing to throw your life away for someone who doesn't have the Gall to fight me...I would hate to kill you...Why not join my Rokukage...Help me stop the Uchiha and Iwa from bringing death to everyone" he says, drawing his sword.

"So this the demon trying to invade Kami's territory" a voice states. Mitsuomi glances left and sees a man, "So finally in the mood are ya...alrite...Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen" he states, moving his hand like triangle. Konan gasps as she pinned to a set of pipes by her arms and waist. Kyuubi emerges from the opening as mitsuomi fully turns, "you look different from before but the eyes are the same" he notes. Kyuubi moves near konan as mitsuomi slicks back his hair, "Well little lady you and I will do some talking while the boys play" she comments.

"The Nine tails as well...you can not stop me for I am Pein...Kami" pein declares. Mitsuomi chuckles as he clutches his face, "Well Kami..a devil stands before you..Come Strike me down" he shouts. Pein slams his palms together, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he says and a large crab appears and shoots foam but mitsuomi somersaults as the crab dives into the foam and comes after him.

"Awaken Zetsuei" mitsuomi shouts and drives the blade into the crab, causing it to explode in smoke and the foam to vanish. Mitsuomi launches through the smoke to impale pein into a pipe, "Some Kami" he croons but pein grabs his blade, "You are but a man..I am Kami...my word is absolute and through Pain...I have achieved much and I will End all War in this world" he states.

"Is that why you're taking My Siblings?!" kyuubi shouts. Pein glances her way, "Through them I will End all War..they will create the ultimate weapon...How would you end wars..you are a Bijū and you devil..How would you end all wars" he states. Mitsuomi pushes the blade further, "Peace through violence is not a way to end war...I've seen enough to know that..you think by using the Bijū as weapon will end all war...Bakabakashī" he states.

"When a weapon like that is unleashed..many will die and they will become scared and all will know Pain..that fear will cause wars to stop and True Peace will reign through Pain" pein states. Mitsuomi jerks and pulls free to kick back as another summon appears, "Hoh...invisible huh...well lets kick this fight off" he shouts. The summon swallows pein as they become invisible but mitsuomi smirks and looks to the hole in the ceiling, "Zetsuei..gonna need your ears for this..back me up" he thought. Mitsuomi raises his sword with the hilt to his shoulder and the blade pointed up as his eyes closed. Pein watches from above, "He is trying to focus his senses for any movement..In that case" he thought. An explosion erupts above mitsuomi as a three-headed dog summon rushes down, "Wind Dragon Dance" he shouts, launching upward. However the dog spilts into three to dodge the attack, "Tricky Bastard" he shouts, shooting higher. Mitsuomi halts on a pipe as blue lightning surges on his blade, "DragonStrike" he shouts, swinging down. The wailing dragon charged the dogs but as it died, more were created as the pipes busted. Mitsuomi tsks and shoots through the opening into the city above, "Like a fucking Hydra" he thought. Kyuubi watched them leave and turned to konan, "He can not defeat Pein..he is Kami" the origami mistress states.

"Then you have no idea about Mitsuomi...Pein claims he knows pain and thats why he's Kami...Right...but Mitsuomi knows more pain...Hated for his Very existence and nearly killed more times than he can count...Your Pein will defeat him..No..Pein will only allow Mitsuomi to reach his true power and he'll show Pein who the real God is" kyuubi states. Konan glares at the fox, "you are a bijū..yet you speak like you have feelings for this Mitsuomi" she states. Kyuubi softly smiles with a cluck of her tongue, "I do and you have feeling for this Pein person..thats why you're fighting for him...however would he care if you died" she replies and konan glares.

[song playing...Akatsuki Theme...Naruto ost]

Mitsuomi moved with cheetah speed as the dog summon with a dozen heads gave chase, " _Mitsuomi..he's watching to your left...ten-o'clock_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi drops down to a long hallway and the dog follows, "thats right doggie follow your chewtoy" he thought, speeding up. Mitsuomi skids down a hall and turns with his cero charging, as the dog rounded the corner before being obliterated. Pein arrived to the clearing smoke, "He escaped" he says but turns as mitsuomi launches down. However it was a shadow clone as mitsuomi skids to a halt, "Che" he shot but a loud caw catches his attention. A large bird shoots down and slams into the ground and throws mitsuomi hard with the shockwave as it dispels. Mitsuomi gets to his feet with a spit of dirt, "This is odd..all he does is summon...if he is so powerful...why only summon" he thought but smirks, "Alrite..lets crank it up" he says, flaring his reiatsu to fifth seat. Mitsuomi closes his eyes again, "Zetsuei you hear him" he thought and zetsuei nods, " _Hai..he's close...right above_ " she replies. Mitsuomi grins and vanishes to drive his blade into the chameleon, "Ice Dragon Dance" he shouts, causing pein to escape as the chameleon freezes and dispels. Pein lands and slams his palms again, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he states but two people appear, dressed like him with one long hair and the other with tight ponytail but chubbier face. However mitsuomi's eyes narrow as both have the Rinnegan as well, "All same again..its must be his thing...niether look him again" he thought and slipped into his stance with his sword pointed upwards. The long hair moves but misuomi cracks him with kick to face, sending him back to the others.

"Darkness Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, sending the black swipes but the chubbier one moves and blocks his attack. Mitsuomi lands with a tsk but leaps up with his sword sparking, "Lightning Dragon Dance" he shouts but the chubbier actually absorbs it. The long hair moves behind mitsuomi but he slips behind with his sword aimed, however the long hair blocks without looking. Mitsuomi kicks back and lands on the wall but he launches at pein from his blind spot but he summons and blocks without looking as well, " _Mitsuomi..its the others...everytime you move...one is watching...somehow they see what the other sees_ " she comments. Mitsuomi smirks softly as he flicks his hair, "Now this it...the one to do it..." he thought and vanished to put some distance. Mitsuomi races through a pipe with a smirk, "So they see what the others sees...Kidō is useless and the Dances too...so its all about skill this time" he muses. The three move unison as mitsuomi comes to halt in a huge hall, "Now lets rock" mitsuomi shouts, sprinting forward but he suddenly vanished, "Flame Dragon Dance" he shouts, from behind. The chubbier one turned to absorb but mitusomi is now in front of the other two, "One down...one blind and that leaves you" he shouts. Pein jerks and his chest opens again but mitsuomi cleaves the blind one's head off as the chubbier one turns to have his chest blown open by a cero. Mitsuomi skids to a halt as the three fall to the ground, "Whew..Now to find the leader" he muses.

"You easily drop you guard Devil" a voice remarks. Mitsuomi turns to a barrage of missiles with a sudden detonation and throws him through a wall, into the lake with a skid. Blood trickles down his left arm from his shoulder and his right side, "Another one?!" he thought. However six people appear from the opening and he recongizes the one in the center, "In attendance the Six paths of Pein" the one with a hood declares.

[song playing...Girei..naruto ost]

Mitsuomi glances between the six, "all six have it and the one in the middle is the one I saw in that cave...and they somehow revived the three I killed...now this will be tricky...and I can't summon the boys to make it even...However it may be time to finally kick it to the max" he thought. Mitsuomi points his sword at the middle one, "So I take you are the real Pein" he shouts. The middle one raises his arms, "We are all Pein" he says and all six launch themselves. Mitsomi flares his reiatsu to second seat creating a huge ripple as he parries their attacks, "Come on" he shouts, moving towards the real pein. Pein raises his hand and sends mitsuomi into the wall, "what the Fuck was that?!" he thought, falling into the water. Mitsuomi launched from the water and through one pein to embed him in a wall and thrusts up, " _Mitsuomi..this guy is already dead..all of em_ " zetsuei states. Mitsuomi jerks and narrowly dodges two attacks, "Then that explains how he took my attack earlier and how they revived them" he thought. Mitsuomi landed on a piece of rock as the five surround him, "So Pein...Kami whatever...you move the dead huh...Well I guess I need to help you move one" he states, his reiatsu starting to rise and surround him, causing the wind to pick up. Inside the hall kyuubi felt this force starting to bare down on them, "Mitsuomi" she thought. However konan falls from the kidō breaks, "Nagato" she thought and disappears. Kyuubi quickly goes after her, "Foolish woman" she thought. Deep underground pein and tobi felt the force above, "Masaka..this is nothing I felt before" tobi thought and glances to pein, "I need to be ready" he adds. Pein had a firm scowl on his face, "I am Kami..I must prevail" he thought. The five remaining pein on stare as the wind violently rages, "Sate..Pein...Feast your eyes on my true power...the True power of a God of Death" mitsuomi shouts and raises zetsuei, making the wind rise. Mitsuomi grins as he slips zetsuei to his side, "The Reiatsu of a Captain...Now" he thought, launching and creating a wave of water. Pein readied himself as mitsuomi moves with lightning speed but he breaks left and drives sword through the chubbier pein, blowing off his right arm and a large part of his chest.

"No more absorbing my attacks...Flame Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, setting him aflame. The hooded pein fires a barrages of missiles but mitsuomi sprints along the wall and air but the hooded pein transforms his arms into blades, launching himself. The pair collide with minor shockwave but mitsuomi smirks and points his free hand, "Ikkotsu" he shouts, destroying his head with a punch. Mitsuomi grunts as the headless man drove a black rod in his leg as mitsuomi erased him with his flame. Mitsuomi pulls it free with a wince but another invisible force slams him through several walls. Another pein appear above to grabs his head but mitsuomi snaps his limbs with his reiatsu and a cero to erase him. Mitsuomi gets to his feet as the two peins stand above him, "Why do you persist...you can not defeat Kami" the lead pain states.

"I persist because if you haven't noticed...I've beaten four of your six paths" mitsuomi says but vanishes, with his sword erupting from the other pein aimed for the lead pein. Pein raises his hand and the sword hits a wall, "Shinra Tensei" he recites. Mitsuomi grunts but is thrown once again, however he noticed something as he collided with a wall.

"Banshō Ten'in" pein states and mitsuomi is pulled to him but slammed hard to the ground, "This is the Furthest anyone has ever pushed Pein but now it Ends" pein says, revealing a black rod. Mitsuomi grins as his reiatsu cranks up and shatters the rod, throwing pein several feet with a skid, "OI...OI...OI...Now Its Time Let Er Rip" he shouts, getting his feet.

[song playing...Rules of Nature (Platinum Mix) MGRR ost]

Mitsuomi's reiatsu pulses in and out around his body as pein stares, "Well it pleases be to the First and I should thank because..You'll be the First to see" he states. Pein looks around as the wind picks again but the very air seemed charged with energy. Mitsuomi raises his sword the heavens, "Now see the power of a God of Death...Bankai...Kurai Heiki..Zetsuei" he roars. Purple with black energy erupted from the blade as mitsuomi's reiatsu flares violently. Kyuubi and konan halt in their tracks, "What...What is Power?!" kyuubi thought. Nagato grits his teeth and tobi's eye flickers, "Such a Montrous Power" he thought. A large blade peeked the debris as it cleared and pein saw a large scythe with the shaft black as night and a spike on the end. The upper half of the blade tinted with white, black and red but partialy wrapped in black chain. Mitsuomi spun his scythe and launched at pein but he kicks back and mitsuomi quicklt uses his blade to pull pein into a punishing liver-blow. Pein grunts but rams a rod through mitsuomi's left shoulder, free himself and using Banshō Ten'in to pull a piece of wall. Mitsuomi swings back to shatter the wall, "Shinra Tensei" pein shouts but a yellow chain wraps around his arm, "What?!" he shouts.

"Flame-Darkness Dragon Dance" mitsuomi howls, swinging down. A huge explosion rips through the area engulfing both and sending debris nearly a quarter mile in the air. The dust cloud starts to clear as pein emerges from the dirt, his cloak gone and arm broken but he snaps it back. Mitsuomi appears above with shirt gone and his scythe poised to reap but pein dodges and moves west. Mitsuomi launches after him but pein slams his palms, "Chibaku Tensei" he shouts, tossing orb into the sky. Mitsuomi skids to a halt as a bright light erupts and pieces of rock break and lift to coalesce into a ball, "What in the world" he says, as a piece lifts him. Mitsuomi fires a cero but pein reflects it back and forces him to cleave it in half, as more and more pieces of rock form around the ball.

"Its like I'm in a Gravity Well" mitsuomi shouts, slamming into the ball. Pein focuses more of his chakra, forcing more and more rock to cover mitsuomi. Nagato pants heavily as blood runs from his nose, "It is done..Now for the Nine-tails" he mutters but gasps. Pein notices cracks in the ball as suddenly black chains erupt from it to the ground and some latching to the rock orb, "What a chilling Will" he says. Black flames erupt from the chains as it starts to crack the ball, "Is that the Amaterasu" pein questioned. A spear slams into the ground next to pein and he sees mitsuomi launching from the rock, "He actually freed himself from Chibaku Tensei" pein shouts, kicking back. Mitsuomi slams to ground with a smirk, "I'll admit you're strong Pein and by extention the one pulling your strings but I have job to do and you're in my way" he states, raising his hand and the scythe reforming but without its blade. Pein forms two rods, "I will not let you Win" he shouts, as both charge. Mitsuomi swings the staff wide but pein blocks and thrusts his rod, however mitsuomi catches it and sends him flying. Pein slides to halt but mitsuomi is inches from pein and thrusts the staff through him, "Lightning-flame Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, engulfing pein and throwing him several feet. Mitsuomi drops to one knee as his bankai dispels, "Six for Six...now for the real Pein" he thought, getting to his feet. [song ends]

Nagato coughs up some blood as tobi stands before him, "The last Pein has fallen" nagato mutters. Tobi sighs softly, "It seems Kami has fallen" he remarks and suddenly pulls nagato's left eye out. Nagato screams as blood sprays, "Tobi what are you Doing?!" he shouts. Zetsu appears from behind but goes through tobi, "Pein-sama" he shouts but tobi sucks him in his eye, "I'm claiming my right" he sneers. Nagato clutches his face, "Right?!..." he shouts. Tobi removes his mask revealing a young man with the left side of his face disfigured, "My name is Obito Uchiha and with your eyes...The Uchiha will reign supreme" he states.

"Nagato?!" konan shouts and obito returns his mask to his face. Obito turns with the eye in his hand as kyuubi reaches the chamber, "Konan-chan and the Nine-tails...my oh my...I almost had both..such a shame" he says and sucks himself into his eye. Konan rushes to nagato but he glares at kyuubi, "Konan all is not lost..capture the Nine-tails" he states.

"Wow...betrayal right to your face and you only think of your bullshit mission...Man for someone with the greatest visual prowess...you sure are Fucking Blind" a voice remarks. Mitsuomi gingerly enters the chamber with pein on his shoulder, "So the great hero staggers in" nagato shouts. Mitsuomi scoffs as he drops pein, "Big talk from someone on the brink of death" he shot. Konan gets in front nagato as mitsuomi approaches, "I will not let you hurt him" she shouts but mitsuomi appears behind her, "your devotion to him is wasted..he cares nothing for mortals...his only concern is breaking the cycle of hate by killing everyone" he states.

"What of you..you destroyed Oto..Taki and you hate the Leaf...so why are any different than me" nagato shouts. Mitsuomi looks in his only eye, "I do hate the Leaf but Unlike you..I'm not consumed by Hate" he shouts, activating tsukiyomi. Nagato freezes and everything melts away to numerous images swirling around him, "You see..I have every right to Hate...as Naruto Uzumaki..I was hated for having the Nine-tails...as Mitsuomi Kiriyu..I was hated for my very existence..So don't preach to me..Nagato Uzumaki" mitsuomi states. Nagato gasps but he sees mitsuomi on one half and the other half was a blond hair young man with whiskers, "You're Naruto Uzumaki?!...you were executed because of their Haterd" he states.

"You're right but unlike you...I didn't let hate beat me to my knees...I overcame it and gained strength and people to believe in me...Like Jiraiya did in you...you were once his student making you my Senior...However you twisted his words to suit you...Pain will Bring Peace...don't me make laugh...To overcome Hate is to Believe in each other...Help each other..It may not happen overnight but It can Happen" mitsuomi states.

"Simple Belief?!..Humans will continue to Hate no Matter what they do...All you and Sensei speak are empty words" nagato shouts, punching mitsuomi in the face. Mitsuomi shakes his head, "So you're angry at the world because He died...they died...instead of growing strong to honor them..you twisted his body to suit your needs...What about Konan...that woman was and is willing to die for you...I say it again...her Devotion to you is wasted...Have you forgotten so quickly that your eye was stolen by that guy...I bet I know where its going...To a spoiled Bitch who has never worked for anything in his Life...So Wake Up and Help me" he states.

"Help?!..You want My Help?!...you came here to kill me...you intend to destroy the Leaf and anyone in your path...You overcame your Hate...Laughable...all these images show is someone driven by hate and madness" nagato shouts. The images shift to hinata, tsunade, kyuubi and a young woman with silver hair but all were declaring their conviction of belief in him, "I do think like you...the world is cruel and will beat you down if you let it...However..I've learned to focus my hate on those who truly deserve it..Think about it..Sasuke gets the Rinnegan..What's to stop him from repeating what Hanzō did...Inflict Suffering on everyone...Konan included..would you see her Die because you are blinded by your own hate...I will destroy those in my path but those who support a man like him" mitsuomi shouts, as the images shows his execution. Nagato saw the look on sasuke's face, "I will never forgive him for what he did..killing me is one thing but he made my Hinata Suffer...someone I Love..Someone who Loved me even though I was Dead...I refuse to let him Spit on her resolve...If there is Peace to come..I'll Find it..I will never Stop looking" mitsuomi says, his eyes serious. Nagato gasps with a wide eye, "thats what I told Sensei" he says and mitsuomi moves closer, "Yes...Sensei put those words to print and through you I was Given my Name...Naruto" mitsuomi states. The world around them shatters and nagato found himself back in the chamber with mitsuomi before him.

"How can you guarantee..you won't change...how can you say..you will endure" nagato shouts, shocking konan and kyuubi. Mitsuomi sighs and glances to kyuubi, "I dont know what the future holds..however...I will believe in myself and those precious to me...So I can Bring them Peace" he states. Nagato glances to konan then to mitsuomi, "Kōhai..we shared the same Sensei...you are a strange fellow...you remind me of myself before..I stopped believing in Sensei's words because I was weak but you..you given me a future to believe in" he states and pulls his arms free.

"Konan...Will you forgive me one last time...Take my eye and use it to Help this man" nagato adds. Konan gasps and moves closer, "Nagato...you can't do this to me..leave me all alone" she states. Nagato clutches his eye and pulls it free, "Its alrite Konan...I'm not long for this world but I can do one last Good thing" he whispers and a glow engulfs her body. Konan gasps as the rinnegan forms in her right eye, "Nagato...please" she whisper, her voice breaking. Nagato coughs up more blood, "Konan...I also gave you my knowledge and chakra..use it well...My flower" he whispers and looks to mitsuomi, "Kōhai..I leave her in your care...I will not forgive you..if she is harmed" he adds. Mitsuomi smirks softly and places his hand on his chest, "You have my word Senpai" he states. Konan wraps her arms around nagato, "Konan..if you see Sensei..tell him...I'm..Sorry" he whispers, slumping into her. Konan could no longer hold back her tears as she started sobbing, "You actually changed him in the end" kyuubi comments. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he approaches them, "and I won't let his sacrifice be in vain" he says, touching konan's shoulder. Konan turned with a glare, "I don't expect you to trust me or even like me but I made him promise and I will keep it" mitsuomi states. Konan got to her feet and wipes her tears, "if you don't...I will kill you" she says and mitsuomi pats his chest, "I would feel bad if you didn't...Welcome to the Rokukage...Konan aka Go" he says. Kyuubi stares curiously at the statue, "I'm here my brothers" she muses.

"We'll have destroy it to set them free huh" mitsuomi states. Kyuubi glances back as konan approaches, "You will have to" she comments. Mitsuomi leaps atop the statue, "Kyuu-chan...can you make a clone and can it fire a Bijūdama" he shouts. Konan glances to the fox as she created a clone but he gaze fell on the fallen pein, "Now you two head to the surface and move away from the city...this gonna get loud...Kyuubi clone up here" he shouts. Konan followed kyuubi out the chamber but giving nagato one last glance, "is the city abandoned Konan" kyuubi asks and she nods, "Nagato told everyone to evacuate only Shinobi were here" she replies. Mitsuomi drops to one knee and placed his palm flat on the statue, "Alrite...Charge up your blast and aim for the middle" he says and the clone nods, cranking up her yōki and hopping down. Mitsuomi cranked back up to captain level and braced his left arm, "just thirty more seconds" he thought. The clone formed the dense chakra as mitsuomi closes his eyes, "Now...Hadō #88...Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" he shouts, his palm glows blue and the statue shudders. The statue groans as blue cracks form and mitsuomi leaps off, "Now" he shouts. The clones fires the blast and dispels as it collides, from the outside kyuubi and konan had reached pass the lake as the ground quakes. Konan turned as a huge pillar of flames erupted from the center, punching a hole through the clouds. Kyuubi sensed her siblings freed and headed towards them followed by konan but they stopped halfway in the lake. Four large animals stood before them, one a large turtle with a crab shell and three shrimp tails. A red and green gorilla with four spiked tails, a dolphin headed horse with five tails and lastly a bipedal slug with stubby limbs and six tails.

" **Is that you Nee-sama** " the horse asks. Kyuubi channels her yōki to form her tails, "Yes Kokuō...Saiken...Isubo and Son Gokū but I lost three of my tails after my death" she states. Gokū leans down with a chuckle, " **Sucks for you Sis but you smell weird...your scent..its mixed with three others...A male and two females and the male was the one to set us free** " he states.

"Wow you got that from smelling her" a voice says and kyuubi sees mitsuomi on goku's head. Konan was a bit shocked by his behavior but kyuubi laughs, "That's my alpha only because I don't have all my tails" she comments.

" **Ore...he's super strong to beat Sissy** " saiken chirps. Kyuubi flicks her fox ears, "He is...he even saved...Matabai...Shukaku...Chōmei and Gyūki" she states. Mitsuomi leaps down and bows, "Its pleasure to meet my girlfriend's brothers and it was no problem..Considering I was her former jailer" he states. The four looked at each other, " **The Uzumaki boy that died..well Kami must be involved** " isobu states.

" **Well kid can ya do something about us** " gokū interjects. Mitsuomi nods and goes through several quick signs, opening a large garganta.

"That will take you to demon world...the others wanna remain with their partners" kyuubi comments. The four nod and file in not before giving kyuubi some chakra and shocking her as her three lost tails returned, " **Call it a thank you Sis** " gokū states, as the void closes. Konan had remained quiet and glanced to mitsuomi as he lights a cigarette, "This man changed Nagato...I will see this through for both our sakes" she thought, touching her stomach.

To be Conluded

A/N...OHHH CLIFFHANGER...NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST..AND IT WILL BE ABOUT A WEEK TO TEN DAYS BEFORE THEN..SORRY BUT A LONG STRETCH OF WORK AHEAD...THE FINAL BATTLES BEGIN AND ROKUKAGE DEBUT IN FULL...TILL THEN STAY FROSTY AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT...


	5. Update

***Update***

 **Hello to everyone who has read so far...First forgive me...I did say last chapter..I would be finished in a week to ten days but its been a month...I just wanna be through**

 **plus writer's block happened but I'm about 70 percent done and it will be a long chapter but if you want me to spilt it up..just let me know...Ta-Ta for now and to those who**

 **followed and faved...a bit of a preview of whats to come**...

 **So...you keep my head as some Fucking Prize..Huh?!..something to show the friends...to say hey...I was too weak to kill his Dad...but I got his head after he was tortured and executed" mitsuomi says and pulls a cigarette from a pack. Mitsuomi picked up the skull with a light, "Alas poor Naruto...I knew him well Ōnoki...Because..I am Him and He is Me" he muses, with a puff. Ōnoki struggled to remain conscious but the force lifts, allowing him to gulp down some much need air. Ōnoki tries to get up but mitsuomi grabs him by the neck in a vice like grip, "How...how are you the Uzumaki boy?!" ōnoki stutters out.**

 **"I can tell you but you won't live long enough to understand" mitsuomi says and starts to squeeze. Ōnoki's eyes widen with vessels in his eyes starting to pop and blood trickles but mitsuomi continues to squeeze, till his neck snapped. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke as he dropped ōnoki and then picked up zetsuei as she returned to normal. Mitsuomi looked over the fallen Tsuchikage and raises his sword, "Regret your choices in Hell" he says and swings down, with a clang**...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N...WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FOX OF CHAOS...AFTER SEEING THE WORD COUNT ON THIS FINAL CHAPTER..I DECIDED TO SPILT THIS UP..THIS ONE WILL BE A 20,OOO PLUS CHAPTER AND IT WILL GIVE ME TIME TO PLAN THE FINAL FIGHTS AND CLEAR UP SOME LOOSE ENDS...IF YOU SEE ANY I MISS..LET ME KNOW...THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ..FOLLOWED AND FAVED...THIS WONT BE MY LAST CROSSOVER AND KEEP AN EYE OUT...TILL THEN ENJOY...

DISCLAIMER...I ONLY OWN OC

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

 _ **Hollowmask**_

 **Summons/Bij** **ū**

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive about this...Ame is Gone" a man asks. A messenger stood before the fence-sitter known as the Tsuchikage Ōnoki, "Yes Sir...the destruction was severe...our scouts reported a bright flash and city collapsed but with the constant rain...and surrounding lake buried the city underwater..The witnesses we found said it was like a demon had come" he reports. Ōnoki rubs his beard, "Hmm...first Oto..then Taki and now Ame...wherever he goes chaos and destruction follows...No wonder they call him the Triple-bounty S-class man but now we can add Demon of Chaos as well" he states. The door opened behind them as a young woman enters, dressed in red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, a brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. The messenger bows as she sits next to the table, "Kurotsuchi...any word from the Leaf" onoki asks. Kurotsuchi shakes her head, "Nothing other than the message to prep for war and they'll send an elite squad...Gramps just who is this guy" she states. Ōnoki looks to the messenger and he clears his throat, "From our spy network...he first appeared nearly a month ago...and saved the Kazekage...killing Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki..from there he went to the Leaf and was sent by them to kill Orochimaru and he did...along with destroying Oto...After that Danzō Shimura was killed and Tsundae Senju with the Hyūga heiress were taken...His next major action was taking the Jinchrūiki of Taki to Kiri after decimating Taki...fighting of all things the revived nine-tails and somehow killed the immortal Hidan of Akatsuki as well...Next he was seen in Kumo saving their Jinchūriki with the Hyūga heiress and Lastly was Ame six days ago" he explains.

"He must have some connection to the Leaf and the Uchiha for them to triple the S-class bounty" ōnoki comments. The messenger slowly nods, "Sir if I may pose a theory and it concerns the recent reveal by the Fire Daimyo" he asks and ōnoki nods.

"A few days ago it was revealed that Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchūriki of the Leaf...executed three years ago was in fact the Son of the Yondaime Hokage...I believe this Kiriyu may a connection to them due in part of taking Tsunade Senju and Hinata Hyūga or this Kiriyu could possibly even be Uzumaki himself...he may have survived due to his Jinchūriki status" the messenger explains. Kurotsuchi scoffs with a laugh, "No way the Uzumaki shit was executed by the Uchiha" she shot. Ōnoki floated over to a mantle with an ornament encrusted box on the middle shelf, "She's right and I have proof" he says, picking up said box. Ōnoki turned and opened the box, revealing a skull with blue glass eyes in it.

"This is this the Skull of Naruto Uzumaki given to me by Danzō Shimura...when we formed our alliance...Kiriyu may have a connection to him but he certainly not Uzumaki" ōnoki explains. Kurotsuchi smirks and the messenger was shocked by the macabre humor of his leader as he excused himself, "That is truly sick" he thought.

* * *

In Konoha the council was frantic to learn the truth about Ame and the failure of their Kumo alliance plan. Three days after they had sent their emissaries to Kumo, its Raikage sent word the team had arrived and availed their intentions to him but during the night left for parts unknown. Sasuke was livid but the gift of the Rinnegan had quelled his anger and he immediately had it implanted. The minor revolt by tsume and others had also had been quelled by the remaining council members and members of their families looking to move up in the world, ousting them as clan heads and only resulted in the crippling of shikaku's wife. Sasuke stood next to sakura as the bubblegum girl admired her new Sharingan, "Amazing...everything seems sharper" she remarks, seeing the spinning tomoe. Sasuke smirks and runs his fingers over his new Rinnegan, "With the new power I now possess and Obito...we will crush anyone in our path" he states.

"Someone call my name" the man in question comments. Obito was now wearing black pants with a purple and silver kosode with long sleeves over his gloved hands, his mask now silver with two sockets and a Sharingan in each eye.

"You've taken to my eye rather quickly" sasuke comments, as sakura slips on a special eye patch. Obito slips off his mask with a sly stare, "True but it would've been better with Pein's Rinnegan but I was interrupted by the nine-tails and Konan" he states.

"Is it true the Gedo statute was destroyed as well" sakura asks and obito nods, "That bastard Kiriyu is truly the demon of chaos" he spat.

"So people are calling him that now...simple minded fools" sasuke shot, as the door opened. Ino and ten-ten stepped but weapon's mistress now had new left arm, "How do you like your new arm" obito asks. Ten-ten moves her bandaged arm with some jerky movements, "Still a little jerky but I'll get use to it" she states. Obito glances to the blond and then to sakura, "Sakura...She's your best friend right" he asks, pointing to the blond. Ino stood confused but her eyes widen and a silent scream left her mouth as sakura jammed a dual prong kunai into her gut, "Yea she is" sakura sneers. Ino clutched sakura's arm as she twisted the blade with confused and pleading eyes but glances to ten-ten, who only shrugged her shoulders as ino dropped to her knees.

"Naruto was right...and I die because of it" ino thought, collasping. Sakura and obito clutched their respective Sharingan as both shift into a new forms of three intersecting ellipses. Sakura laughs as she looks down at ino as her blue eyes close, "Thanks Ino-pig...you helped Sasuke-kun so much" she sneers. Ten-ten glances to ino as she slowly slips into death, "What about her dad...won't he be a bit miffed...he did say..you would do right by her" she comments. Sasuke squatted next to ino and ran his finger on her cheek, "I did do right by her...Her Death has given us the Mangekyō Sharingan for Obito and Sakura...So I did" he states and looks over her body, "She's still warm..Obito you a piece of her" he adds. Ten-ten was visibly shocked as was obito but his mask hides it, "Wha..No...Thats ok" he replies. Sasuke smirks as sakura titters, "Just messing with you...Maybe" he says, as sakura follows him out. Obito looks down at the dead girl, "Did I make the right choice...He has a truly sick mind" he thought and calls for some one to get the body. Sasuke and sakura stroll through the village, with people giving them a wide berth. The pair continued through the village till they found themselves at a familiar ramen shop and a devious smirk formed on sasuke's face. Ayame hummed a soft tune as the curtain flapped, "Welcome to Ichiraku" she says but gasps as she turns.

"What do you want" ayame coldly said. Sasuke leans on the counter as her father comes out, "We won't serve you...Get out" teuchi curtly said but narrowly misses a shuriken from sakura. Sasuke grabs ayame by the hair and pulls her across the counter, "Do you think...you can speak to an Uchiha like that...You've been lucky to remain here...most wanted to burn this place to the ground because you catered to a Demon" he sneers.

"Naruto was no demon...he was a kind and gentle boy...Let me Go...all of you are the Demons for executed him...Even worse forcing Tsunade-sama to give the order" ayame shouts, struggling under sasuke as he now hovers over her. Teuchi grabs a knife but sakura grabs him from behind, "Bastards...Someone will bring you down" he shouts. Sasuke scoffs and rips open ayame's top, "No can stop the power I now possess" he sneers. Numerous people heard the screams but were too afraid act against the Uchiha. The next day the village found teuchi hanging from a pole and a beaten ayame, bound to the pole but alive in the nude, with the words slut, whore and demon lover carved in her skin.

IXI

Konan quietly walked through the forest near Harugakure, her thoughts on the fight with the man who had changed nagato. Mitsuomi had brought them to Harugakure and she came face to face with her former sensei but her emotions got the better of her, weeping soundly and rushing into his arms. Jiraiya welcomed her with a warm smile and it saddened him about nagato and yahiko but knowing he redeemed himself in the end thanks to mitsuomi or as she learned naruto. Konan was perplexed knowing the former nine-tails jinchūriki, who had been executed was now alive and in league with said nine-tails. However konan was also shocked to learn that he, tsunade, hinata and the nine-tails were lovers from her sensei. Konan shook away her thoughts and pulled her new coat closer, it resembled his but retained the symbol of the red clouds. Konan was still adjusting to her Rinnegan as she heard grunts and yells. Konan followed the noise and found mitsuomi sparring with something invisible but her new eye picked a image ever so often. The image was of red hair woman in strange armor and wielding six swords but only two were drawn. Mitsuomi skipped back as he seemed to be dodging the woman but her movements were calculated and none wasted. Konan took a thinking pose as mitsuomi was dodging but more and more at the last minute, "That's the moves of someone who fought numerous life or death battles" a voice comments. Konan glanced back to see tsunade with a perplexed look on her face, "Do you believe so" konan asks and tsunade folds her arms.

"Its because he has" another voice comments and they saw kyuubi, hinata and kakashi with his Sharingan activated. Mitsuomi made a quick glance to his them as he dodged zetsuei and her swords, "wanna ratchet it up" he asks, skidding to halt. Zetsuei focused and the six swords became a giant double edged zanbato, its pommel wrapped in white with a half moon on the end. Zetsuei vanished and mitsuomi blocks the downward swing but his boots crack the ground. Hinata activated her Byakugan but only picked up traces, "I can barely see...can you Konan-san or Kakashi-sensei" she asks. Mitsuomi skids to halt with his sword braced on his shoulder but his free hand swipes his face, causing his comrades' eyes to widen except kyuubi. Mitsuomi phased back with a deep breath and smoky exhale from the holes at the bottom of his mask, " ** _Let kick this off_** " he shouts, his voice distorted. Mitsuomi shifted his stance with his sword in his left hand pointed at zetsuei, his free hand even and slightly over the blade. However the blade extends to six feet as mitsuomi moves with cheetah speed but leaps and thrusts forward. Zetsuei kicks back as mitsuomi hits the dirt but he swings wide and actually cuts down two trees. The five shinobi watching were in silence as mitsuomi moved with inhuman speed, that the three with superior visual prowess couldn't keep up but the fox watched with bated breath.

"His Kenjutsu is superior to anything..I've ever seen" kakashi comments. Hinata watched the way he moves with the sword and something clicked, "Kyuubi...the way he wields his weapon is like he uses weapons larger than himself" she asks. Kyuubi taps her shoulder, " ** _You are right Hinata..Way to get it_** " mitsuomi shouts and everyone turns to him. Mitsuomi dispels his mask and places zetsuei in the dirt, "Alrite everyone how bout I show you my Zetsuei's true forms...Bankai..Kurai Heiki Zetsuei" he states. The sword morphes into a large scythe, "Kaosu" mitsuomi says and it morphes into the weapon they saw, "Zanpakuto like Zetsuei have two forms...Shikai or first release and Bankai or final release and I got two because..Zetsuei didn't trust me with my true power but Now..I can use both with ease" he explains. Tsunade approaches the large weapon and tries to lift it but gasps, "Jeez..Gaki...you can carry this heavy thing...I'm strong but Shit" she comments. Mitsuomi smirks and lifts zetsuei with ease, "Yep...constant training plus...Zetsuei is apart of me..so the weight is nonexistent" he states, as she returns to normal. A puff smoke erupted and a large orange toad appeared with a vest on, "Gamakichi" mitsuomi asks.

" **Yo..Naruto...you're looking swanky and Its good to see you alive again...Now Jiraiya needs back at his place** " gamakichi states. The group follows gamakichi back to the jiraiya's estate, " _So now its time_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi smirks. The group gathered in the training as jiraiya and shikamaru were waiting, "there he is The Demon of Chaos" the sage jokes. Mitsuomi chuckles softly with a smirk, "That sounds kinda cool..." he muses. Jiraiya had set out a map of Iwa and the surrounding area, "Where did that come from...Demon of Chaos" tsunade asks. Jiraiya held up the bingo book, "After your stunt in Ame...many started using the moniker and the Leaf got it to stick" he comments. Hinata glances to mitsuomi and he seemed amused by this, "Mitsuomi-kun aren't worried about this" she asks. Mitsuomi folds his arms and rubs his chin, "No...because this is the plan...I wanna be seen as this horrifying force...since I've been back...I have Laid waste to now three ninja villages...killed one of the Legendary Sannin in Orochimaru...killed Danzō Shimura...a veteran of the Shinobi Wars...and systematically wiped out the Akatsuki...Fear is truly the ultimate motivator...Plus I've united three of five Major Shinobi villages against a common enemy...Iwa and Konoha have let their power go to their heads...Iwa allowed both their Jinchūriki be taken and didn't lift a finger to save them...worst is Konoha and we all know that song and dance..." he says and points to the map, "I won't lie and I won't sugarcoat this but tomorrow we Kill a Kage and destroy his village" he adds. The room became quiet as mitsuomi sat down in front of the map, "if you wanna speak your minds about this...go ahead" he states.

"I got no qualms about this...I'm a Bijū..a force of nature and I owe it to my siblings" kyuubi states. Tsunade glances around the room with a sigh, "I don't either but we gotta protect the civilians" she states. Hinata and kakashi nod in unison, "civilians should be the priority" he says and hinata agrees. The last member of the Rokukage looked to its leader as he looked over the map, "I will not kill anyone but I will fight with my full strength" konan states. Mitsuomi nods but keeps his gaze on the map, "The terrain favors them due to the mountain ranges...however we have an ace in Kyuubi and her true form...Kyuubi can scale the mountain and attack their rear if need be" he comments but a smirk forms.

"Now...That is a good idea...Alrite...all of you will take the rear with Kyuu-chan" mitsuomi adds. Kyuubi arches an eyebrow, "And where will you be" she shot. Mitsuomi forms a cheshire like grin, "I'll be taking a stroll through the front gate...that way they'll be focused on me and you guys can slip in" he explains.

"Mitsuomi-kun...one of us should go with you" hinata interjects. Mitsuomi softly smiles and pats his chest, "I got this..Datteboyo" he states. Jiraiya watched mitsuomi like a proud godfather, "Though he is completely different...the prophecy still remains true...the revolutionary that will change the world..is you Naruto" he thought.

Meanwhile in Konoha a certain doctor carries a clipboard on her latest patient but the severity of her injuries made her sick to her stomach. Dr Fumito carefully opened the door and adjusted her glasses as she entered the room. The steady beeping of machine were the only noise, as a young woman heavily bandaged and only part of her face visible. Fumito placed the file on the rolling tray, "How can someone be so cruel" she muses.

"Because He only cares for himself" another voice muses. Fumito turned to hooded man steeping out the darkness in the room as if he was made from it. The figure neared the bed but his breath hitched, seeing her brown hair and he grips the bed guards.

"Who Did This and the barrier is up" the figure hissed, removing his hood. Fumito sighed deeply as her black hair turned red, "It was Sasuke...Yami-san...he and his bitch...She has suffered violent intercourse...multiple lacerations in the forms of words...spinal damage but she will be able walk again...damage to her hand...I could go on but judging by your demeanor...I should stop" she explained. Several tears dripped on the bed as yami pulled away, "Thanks...Karin Uzumaki" he says and fumito gasps, "How could you know that...I never told you" she asks, curtly. Yami wipes his face, "you dropped henge by accident and I recognized you from one of the snake's files" he states. Karin removes her glasses and pinches her nose, "Lord Orochimaru sent me here to watch the Uchiha after the death of my Cousin...and boy do I regret it now...That Bastard has sent many women to this hospital and some were worse than Ayame-san...I'm a sensory-nin and his chakra is pure evil" she explains. Yami ran his fingers along ayame's cheek with a sniffle, "if I tell the boss...Konoha will be a crater and he'll look bad" he thought.

"Karin have you found where Konohamaru is being held" yami asks but karin sighs, "No but I fear to think where" she replies. Yami gives ayame one last look as karin returns her henge, "Karin find a way to leave Konoha covertly and as quickly as possible" he states. Karin adjusts her glasses, "Not a problem...I usually leave the village around this time and no one is the wiser" she comments. Yami slinks into the shadows after karin leaves the room, "You've gone too far and you will Burn" he thought.

IXI

Hinata looked up at the stars with a soft yawn but a pair of arms wrapped around her form, "A little post coitus star gazing" a voice coos. Hinata glances back to mitsuomi and then to the bed, where tsunade and kyuubi were cuddled up. Hinata softly smiles as mitsuomi runs his nose on her cheek, "Hime...I was thinking...once we oust Sasuke-chan and the council...We'll need a new Hokage and I want it be you" he says. Hinata gasps and turns to him, "But Mitsuomi-kun that was your dream...I couldn't take that from you" she says but mitsuomi taps her nose, "That was Naruto's dream but it will make me feel better if it was you...I can head the ANBU with Kakashi...Baa-chan can be your advisor and Kyuu-chan...well I'll find her something" he explains. Hinata runs her fingers through her hair, "I'll do it...only if Tsunade-sama doesn't want be Hokage again" she states. Mitsuomi pulls hinata into his arms, "Alrite I can live with that" he says. Tsunade watched from the bed as kyuubi's picked up everything, "Do you wanna be Hokage again" she asks. Tsunade pulls the covers closer, "Hinata will be a great Hokage...She has seen the world from both sides...high and low...besides let her deal with that paperwork" she says and kyuubi titters. The next morning everyone met for breakfast and hinata pulled her sister aside to say her goodbyes. Mitsuomi and jiraiya headed outside, "While you were galavanting about...I gave Hinata a toad summon contract...since technically you are dead and I taught her the Rasengan...even more shocking is Kakashi is mastering your Father's Hiraishin" he states. Mitsuomi grins wide and thumbs his lower lip, "Well that will come in handy" he says and jiraiya taps his shoulder, "A word of warning...The Sandaime Tsuchikage is no joke..So take him seriously" he states.

"Don't worry Ero-sennin..I know from experience..Never take an elderly man lightly" mitsuomi states. Jiraiya ruffles his hair and mitsuomi actually blushes but this causes several gasps, looking both saw every woman looking shocked but kyuubi and tsunade were grinning like cats. Mitsuomi tsks and glares at jiraiya, "Way to go Ero-sennin...You ruined my image" he shouts and plops in a chair. Everyone started laughing and took their seats to eat but they forced to watch him eat nearly three quarters in anger. The members of the Rokukage said their goodbyes to everyone and packed their various items, before meeting at the gate.

"Alrite everyone its time for the Rokukage to take stage" mitsuomi states and everyone nods as they take off. The group moved in tight formation towards the coast, "alrite the Raikage and his forces will met us at the mountain range near the Land of Earth border...Tsuchi will keep them hidden til...We finish with Iwa's forces" he says, as they landing the ocean. Mitsuomi goes through several handsigns, "Kyuubi can you transform..We'll take the Garganta to Boulder Lake" he states. Crimson light engulfs kyuubi as she transforms into twenty foot fox, " **Alrite climb on and lets get this done** " she snapped. Mitsuomi goes through several more signs and a rip opens at the coastline, "Everyone do not fall off...If you do...You're fucked" he states and they leap inside. Needless to say konan, tsunade, hinata and kakashi were shocked at the endless void that was the Garganta. Mitsuomi ran ahead and cranked up his reiatsu to second seat creating a large enough pathway for kyuubi, "Mitsuomi is this place endless" konan shouts.

"Yea this place is space between space...Its how I've gotten around and I used while I was dead...the path we're on is created by the Reishi inside this place and my Reiatsu...Kyuubi can move on this beacuse she a Bijū but you guys might fall off" mitsuomi explains. A light appears before them as the emerge near a huge mountainous lake but the barrier kept them hidden from anyone. Everyone hops off and kyuubi returns to her human form, "Alrite we got some time...Lets take break" mitsuomi says and everyone nods. The group found a cave near the lake and took some time to recover from their trip in the void. Mitsuomi stood outside the cave as konan approached him, "I'm curious about something...in that void..you said you were dead...are you an Edo Tensei...that left eye seems like a giveaway" she states. Mitsuomi smirks and pulls a cigarette from his pack, "Picked up on that huh and...No I'm not a Edo Tensei...one I look completely different than before but you can counter with...this is a henge...two...I did kill Orochimaru who knew the Jutsu" he says, lighting it. Mitsuomi took a slow drag and exhale, "I really was dead...I was executed by Sasuke-chan and went to the afterlife as a newborn...through many trials and tribulations...the real Kami sent me back here to right the wrongs..perpetrated by them" he explains. Konan slowly nods but arches an eyebrow as tears run down his cheeks, "Are you crying" she asks. Mitsuomi blinks and dabs his eyes, "Seems I am...Yami learned must have something and he doesn't wanna tell me but what he saw left him emotionally hurt" he says, wiping his eyes and a puff of smoke. Konan returned inside as mitsuomi folded his arms, "Boss...the Raikage is position north of stone village" tsuchi states. Mitsuomi takes a long drag, "Alrite...we're at Boulder lake...from there they'll attack the West...the Raikage watching the East...the mountains subdue the North and I'll be taking the South" he thought.

"Yes Sir...I'll relay to him the message and Good Hunting Boss" tsuchi says and mitsuomi smirks. Mitsuomi pulls up his hood and releases zetsuei, before making a sign and a clone appears.

"Rakurai..erect the barrier and take them to the West...once you see the Maelstrom...Lets hit it" mitsuomi says and he salutes, "I will my best Boss-kun" rakurai chirps. Mitsuomi turns to his compatriots, "Alrite...We begin our Strike...don't get bog down...work with each other...if things get sketchy...you guys retreat and I'll finish" he explains. Hinata, tsunade and kyuubi give him a kiss on the cheek as kakashi and konan nod. Rakurai creates the barrier as kyuubi transforms again and the group sets off, leaving mitsuomi as he grinds his cigarette. Mitsuomi leaps into shunpo and lights another cigarette but a smirks forms, "Bankai...Kaosu Heiki Zetsuei" he recites. Mitsuomi skids to halt with the huge weapon and rested it on his shoulder, "And...Here...We...Go" he muses, with a puff.

[song playing...Stardust Crusaders OST - Approach]

Mitsuomi walked along the path towards the main gate of Iwagakure with zetsuei on his shoulder and his left hand in his pocket, his coat flapping in the wind. Mitsuomi kept his eyes closed as he neared the gate, "Halt..Come no Further" a voice shouts and he opens his eyes, to see nearly a dozen Iwa-nin. The leader was a young man on his first day of command and when asked later, swore a demon had descended upon them. Mitsuomi raised his left hand out his pocket and crackled his knuckles, "So many and So eager to make a place for their Lord in Hell" he croons.

"So you finally decided to show your face...Demon of Chaos" another voice shouts and mitsuomi looks see a dozen Konoha ANBU with the son of the Sandaime Hokage himself. Asuma blew a puff of smoke as he stood on the wall but mitsuomi chuckles, "Now this is a banner day...Konoha and Iwa working together...Well Iwa-nin..you should know..you are sacrifical lambs to know our power but no matter...My vengeance will No Bounds" he states and pulls his cigarette from his mouth. Mitsuomi points the cigarette but crushes it in his hand, "Attack" the young commander shouts, as the ANBU and Iwa-nin charge. Mitsuomi sees a butterfly and smirks as he swings left and up but rears back, as his reiatsu cranks up and swings hard. A whirlwind was created to cleave through half their forces, spraying blood and parts as mitsuomi leaps higher to drive slam the huge blade and creating a minor shockwave but it was enough to send the young commander through a tree and left him under several bodies. Asuma summoned two trench knives coated in chakra and launched at mitsuomi but he kicks back and tosses zetsuei up as he dodges the female ANBU from behind. The ANBU wore a cat mask and had long purple hair, "Hoh almost had me" mitsuomi jokes, catching zetsuei. Mitsuomi raised zetsuei again, "Hadō #58 Tenran" he shouts, sending another but weaker whirlwind. Asuma and Neko managed to avoid it but not their comrades as some hit the closed gate, causing a slight buckle of the gate.

"Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui" mitsuomi shouts, erasing them and a good section of the gate and wall. Numerous alarms go off as mitsuomi sprints in followed by asuma and neko, "Katon...Haisekishō...{Fire Style: Burning Ash}" he shouts, spewing ash from his mouth and igniting it. Mitsuomi dodges and it destroys part of a building in fiery explosion, "Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan" he shouts, summoning a rod of light. Mitsuomi tosses the rod and splits into a hundred, forcing asuma and neko to use kawarimi to avoid them. Numerous Iwa-nin joined the fray as mitsuomi sprinted across a bridge but skids to halt and a smirk formed, "Dragon's Maelstrom" he shouts, swinging forward. A vortex erupted across the bridge, cutting the bridge and anyone in its path. Across the city tsuchi saw the vortex and turned to the others, "that's the signal let us go" he stated and the barrier shattered. Iwa-nin gasped as the five descended from the West, "Stand firm its just five shinobi" an ANBU shouts. Kyuubi took the lead, "Hinata...some wind please" she shouts.

"Fūton...Daitoppa...Katon..Gōkakyū no Jutsu" both shout, creating a huge firestorm. Numerous earthen barriers sprung up to block but tsunade was up next with a missile dropkick through one and kakashi with a chidori through another. Konan summoned a wolf that slammed through the walls, "Shinra Tensei" she shouts, sending back numerous shuriken and explosive tags. Ōnoki watched from his tower as shinobi started reporting in, "So they've come...Kurotsuchi take our elite teams to the western area...Kitsuchi head to the main gate and assist the Konoha-nin...Akatsuchi and I will hold the rear" he orders. The two nod and rush off as ōnoki passes the mantle towards the balcony but this chill ran up his spine and he ignored it.

[song playing...Stardust Crusaders OST - Omen]

Asuma fired a great fireball as neko summoned two clones, "Yūgao..Now" he shouts. Mitsuomi slices the fireball in half as yūgao and her clones charge, "Dance of the Crescent Moon" she shouts. The three blades cut mitsuomi open and hers pierced his back but yugao gasps as only his coat remains. Yūgao choked back a scream as mitsuomi slams the flat part of his blade into her back and through three buildings, later in life yūgao would tell her grandchildren she fought the demon of chaos and survived. Asuma tsks as mitsuomi smirks, "Down to one but I'm curious why would you betray your father's memory and worst yet your nephew" he asks.

"Doton...Kengan no Jutsu..{Earth Style: Fist Rock Technique}" a voice shouts and a massive earthen fist careens into mitsuomi and sending him through a wall. Asuma turns to a tall and brawny shinobi withs dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. Kitsuchi surveyed the destruction, "It was good we started the evacuations...Sarutobi...where are the enemy forces" he states. Asuma lights a cigarette and pointed, "The man you just sent flying" he states. Mitsuomi erupts from the rubble skyward, "Dragon's Thunder Clap" he shouts, sending down red lightning. Asuma and kitsuchi kick back but follow mitsuomi as he moves further through the village. Several Iwa-nin went through rapid handsigns but mitsuomi disappears from view in a spray of blood and guts, "So They were prepared" he thought, moving through the empty village. Mitsuomi skids to a halt as he sensed asuma and the newcomer stop moving, "Well...How bout I give em one" he states and spins zetsuei overhead.

"Doton...Sando no Jutsu...{Earth Style: Mountain Jutsu}" kitsuchi shouts, creating two large earthen domes. Mitsuomi remains still with a grin but gasps as asuma appears above the gap, "Katon...Haisekishō" he shouts. The dome closes as the ash explodes in an enclosed firestorm. Asuma dropped down as kitsuchi approached the smoking dome, "This man is indeed dangerous but no guarantee he is dead" he thought. Suddenly a hand erupts from the dome and grabs kitsuchi by the head, " ** _Say..wanna know what Death tastes like_** " a voice hisses, before erasing his head. Asuma and several Iwa-nin that had arrived gasped in shock, "Kitsuchi-Sama" one shouts, as the body falls. A black with red and white tint blade sliced through the dome and mitsuomi emerged with his mask on, " ** _The Reaper Has come_** " he chuckles, resting the scythe on his shoulder.

[song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST - Emergence of Talents]

Hinata saw the huge dome form in the distance but kept herself strong as she moved with elegant grace and her gentle fist. Tsunade and kyuubi were just as concerned as her but both knew he could survive. Kakashi reached in his pack when suddenly the ground turned to mud, "Shit...Everyone Jump" he shouts. Kurotsuchi appears above them with a smirk, "Too late...Yōton...Sekkaigyō no Jutsu...{Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Technique}" she shouts, spewing lime from her mouth. Hinata managed to avoid it but tsunade and kyuubi were trapped as kakashi uses chidori to free himself. Two dozen Iwa-nin appear around as kutotsuchi eyes hinata, "So the Hyūga Whore and I trapped the legendary bitch and nine-tails" she shouts. Hinata glares at kurotsuchi as kakashi summons a blade from a scroll, "Hoh...The Kubikiribōchō" kurotsuchi remarks. Kakashi reveals his Sharingan as hinata takes a her stance, "Dont be reckless you two" tsunade shouts. Kyuubi starts to summmon her yōki but kurotsuchi shouts, "Yōton...Kaisekifū no Jutsu..{Lava Style: Ash Stone Seal Technique}" sealing them more and dampening her yōki. Kakashi and hinata get back to back, "Hinata...I'll deal with them...You handle her" he says, as papers start to fall and konan forms.

"I will free Tsunade and Kyuubi" the paper queen remarks and both nod as hinata activates her Byakugan. Hinata launched herself at kurotsuchi and both drew kunai with a quick strike, as kakashi weaved through several signs.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu" kakashi shouts, creating a thick mist. Kurotsuchi tsks and puts some distance from the mist but hinata gives chase. Hinata fires several water bullets but kurotsuchi dodges and forms a hand sign, "Suiton...Mizurappa..{Water Style: Water Trumpet}" she shouts, firing a blast of water. Hinata pushed back but kurotsuchi was ready, "Doton..Doryūsō...{Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears}" she shouts. Several earthen spikes shoot from the ground and hinata narrowly dodges but one grazes her right leg. Hinata lands with a slight stutter step as kurotsuchi lands on a building and she smirks, "Won't be running too fast now" she shouts, sending another barrage of spikes.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō...{Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms}" hinata shouts, blocking the spikes with a streaming net of chakra. Hinata places her palm on her leg and it glows to heal the wound, causing to kurotsuchi to tsk but she barely dodges hinata's fists. Kurotsuchi backpedals with a tsk, "Damn this Bitch is tough and those fucking eyes" she thought but a smirks forms. Kurotsuchi smirks and reaches in her pouch, "Take this bitch" she shouts, blowing some white powder into hinata's eyes. Hinata covers her eyes but kurotsuchi kicks her square in the chest, into several rapid handsigns as hinata hits the ground.

"Doton...Dosekiryū..{Earth Style: Earth and Stone Dragon}" kurotsuchi shouts. The earthern dragon forms and charges hinata, to grind her hard into the ground with a five foot crater. Kurotsuchi landed with a smirk and saunters to the crater, "Well Bitch..you werent so Tough" she sneers. However her eyes widen as hinata turned into a guy and erupted into a flash of lightning, causing kurotsuchi to cover her eyes.

"I'm Right Here" hinata shouts. Kurotsuchi turns hinata a mere foot from her and a spiraling orb in her left hand, "Rasengan" hinata shouts, slamming it forward. Kutotsuchi spat up some blood as the orb hits and it sending her through two buildings as hinata skids to a halt. Four people dropped down behind her and hinata saw her comardes, "What happened to the Iwa-nin" she asks.

"Thanks to Kakashi's mist...Konan broke us free and we took them out" tsunade states. Kakashi nods as he looks around, "Well its clear around here..."kyuubi comments. However a large explosion ripped through the area and all four the the dome explode, "Maybe we should sit this out and let the Demon of Chaos do what he does best" kyuubi adds. [song ends]

Asuma slowly backed away with a defiant glare but truthfully every ounce of his being wanted to escape. Mitsuomi stood with flames as his backdrop and bodies of Iwa-nin as set pieces, his scythe dripping with blood and a nin lifted in his left hand. The faceless mask on his face made those glowing gold irises even more evil. Asuma surveyed his options as mitsuomi dropped the nin, his head bent oddly but the Iwa-nin around him hurled blood oaths of revenge for Kitsuchi. Asuma mentally shook his head, "Has fear overrode their reason..He killed a Jōnin with ease...not to mention the other deeds" he thought. Mitsuomi chuckles deeply at the folly of his opponents, " ** _So Eager_** " he croons and drives zetsuei into the dirt. Asuma gasps as the ground rumbles around them, before black chains erupt from below and through some of the nin. Asuma struggles as some ensnare his legs, waist and one goes through his left arm. The chains seemed alive as some went down the throats of several and out their bodies. Mitsuomi moves his hand like a conductor amid the screams, " ** _Now...Asuma..Sarutobi...Where Is Your Nephew_** " he hissed. Asuma froze at the mention of Konohamaru but more so to mitsuomi's mention of him, " ** _Nothing to Say...Too bad...could've saved yourself a great to deal of pain_** " mitsuomi croons. The chains constricted more and asuma heard the pain filled screams but a slender hand moves through his hair. Asuma cranes his head as best he could and comes face to face with kurenai, "Hello Asuma" she whispers, tracing his face. Asuma looked around saw they were indeed in Iwa, "Why are here...you abandoned the village" he said but kurenai continues her tracing.

"I came to find Konohamaru and ask you why...Why..you raped me" kurenai says but her voice distorted. Asuma tried to move but the chains tighten their grip, "Look Kurenai...I was drunk and horny but you were being cold...So it happened" he says. Kurenai turns his face to her but he gasps as blood trickles from her mouth, nose and eyes, "Will you Fuck me now..Hahahaha" she snapped, clawing his face. Asuma screams as kurenai starts cackling but her voice becomes darker, "Where is Konohamaru?!" she howled, digging her nails deeper. Asuma struggled as blood ran down his face, "He's...he's in the ANBU prison's lowest level" he shouts but kurenai doesn't answer. Asuma gasps as it was the chain starting to scald his skin and dig into his limbs, "Is this Divine punishment Dad?!...its not my fault...Argghhh...A curse on the Uchiha...may Disaster befall all who serve him..." he shouts and throws his head back, "Know this..When you all reach Hell...remember the rage of Asuma Sarutobi" he adds, as the black flames erupt from his eyes and mouth to consume his body. Mitsuomi rested the bladeless scythe on his shoulder and left amid the flames towards the kage tower, while dispeling his mask. The flames raged around him as he neared the tower but mitsuomi jerks as the ground turns to mud, submerging him to the waist with his right arm and hardens.

"So Tsuchikage Ōnoki...you finally jumped off the fence to Face me Huh?!" mitsuomi shouts. Several Iwa-nin appear around him as ōnoki and akatsuchi floated about twenty feet above him, "So you are the Demon of Chaos...A frightening demon and Slayer of many but all I see is a Arrogant Child" ōnoki states. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat and lets go of his scythe as ōnoki makes a sign, "This will erase you to nothing but dust" he states, as a glow forming his palm. Mitsuomi raises his left fist as box forms around him, "Ikkotsu...Jinton...Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu...{Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu}" both shout. The small explosion rocks the area as the Iwa-nin watched and the smoke clears, revealing a box shape crater and part of the scythe.

"Did you get him-dani" akatsuchi says but ōnoki turns with a smirk, "He is fast" he states. Mitsuomi appear above them with a grin, "Doton...Kengan no Jutsu" ōnoki shouts, forming a rock fist to block him. Akatsuchi opens his mouth wide with a hand sign, "Doton...Gōremu no Jutsu..{Earth Style: Earth Golem Jutsu}" he thought, as a rock golem erupts from his mouth. The golem grabs mitsuomi in a bearhug and slams them to the ground, "Doton...Dosekiryū" ōnoki shouts. The earth dragon slams into them and drives them through several walls but a shockwave erupts as mitsuomi cackles. Mitsuomi floats up their level with a smirk, "Looks like you still Go..Jiji" he says but ōnoki scoffs, "I am not so old to not put down upstarts" he says but grips his back. Mitsuomi chuckles and points his left hand to wag his index finger, "But you are...you couldn't even beat the Yellow Flash" he says and points to himself, "and I'm even Faster" he adds. Ōnoki's eyes narrow but he gasps as mitsuomi taps his shoulder from behind, "Has Fear set in" he croons. Akatsuchi swings a Kengan no Jutsu reenforced right but mitsuomi blocks with his left palm, "Hoh...wanna die so badly" he grins, charging a cero. Akatsuchi quickly used kawarimi to avoid the blast as it erases a section to area. Ōnoki glares at mitsuomi as akatsuchi pants slightly, "He's tricky-dani...and he avoided your Jinton and uses strange Jutsu-dani" he states. Mitsuomi suddenly snaps his fingers and several black flames explosions erupted around him, "Yōkoso to Hell...they say the flames of Hell burn Red but truthfully the flames of Hell are Black" he sneers, his arms wide. Ōnoki and akatsuchi remained calm but the screams started to get to the giant, "Akatsuchi don't let him rattle you" the Tsuchikage remarks. Akatsuchi slowly nods but mitsuomi launches like missile and both narrowly dodge, however akatsuchi lost his right arm in the process.

"Jinton...Genkai Hakuri: Hashira...{Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu-Pillar}" ōnoki shouts. A particle cylinder erupts and mitsuomi vanishes as it carves out a cylinder section of ground near the tower.

"Gōremu no Jutsu" akatsuchi shouts and the golem actually forms around him. Ōnoki hangs back as akatsuchi launches at mitsuomi, "Akatsuchi...I won't let your sacrifice be in vain" he thought and weaves several signs. Akatsuchi swings a left but mitsuomi raises his right and the bladeless scythe forms, impaling his left shoulder. Mitsuomi grins widely like a joker, "Kaosu" he shouts and the double edged weapon erupted. Akatsuchi stifled a loud yell as the blade tore off his left arm and part his chest but he manages to surround him and mitsuomi with harden mud. Ōnoki appears above and below with several hand signs, "Jinton...Genkai Hakuri...Hashira" both shouts and the pillars slam into them. The clone dispels as ōnoki watches the explosion but a knee drills into his face and careens him into of all places his office. Ōnoki coughs up some blood and clutches his back, "Damn it...it can't be" he thought. The balcony wall ripped away as mitsuomi strolls in with his mask on and tattered clothes, " ** _I have nothing bad to say because it was just too Pathetic...HAhahaha_** " he croons. Mitsuomi moves pass the mantle but he stops as something drew him to the box, " ** _Nice box_** " he shot. Ōnoki tries to form his jinton but fades, "I used too much chakra" he thought and got to his feet, "I'm curious as why you've made it your mission to commit such acts" he asks. Mitsuomi reaches for the box and reveals the skull, " ** _Sick_** " he quips but as he looked closer and inspected the skull, his breath hitched and a crack formed in his mask.

[song playing...Claymore OST - Youma no Okite]

A shadow fell over mitsuomi's masked face, " ** _Who's skull is this?!_** " he coldly asks. Ōnoki furrowed his brow, "Its the skull of the Yondaime Hokage's accursed son...given to me to solidify our alliance with Konoha" he states. Mitsuomi's mask shatters and his eyes were wide as he dropped zetsuei, "He has my head...He has my head...He has my head...He has My Head" he repeated. Zetsuei gasped with wide eyes, " _Mitsuomi..Calm Down_ " she shouts. Mitsuomi staggered back as he continued to mutter but wisps of his reiatsu start to leak out, before he slams his fists into ground with severe force. Ōnoki dared not to move but his eyes widen as he started to piece it together, "Masaka..." he says but a crushing force, slams him to the ground. Mitsuomi gritted his teeth as he slowly rose, his reiatsu flaring to shatter glass and crack the ground but he sighs deeply, his hair covering his face.

"So...you keep my head as some Fucking Prize..Huh?!..something to show the friends...to say Hey...I was too weak to kill his Dad...but I got his head after he was tortured and executed" mitsuomi says and pulls a cigarette from a pack. Mitsuomi picked up the skull with a light, "Alas poor Naruto...I knew him well Ōnoki...Because..I am Him and He is Me" he muses, with a puff. Ōnoki struggled to remain conscious but the force lifts, allowing him to gulp down some much need air. Ōnoki tries to get up but mitsuomi grabs him by the neck in a vice like grip, "How...how are you the Uzumaki boy?!" ōnoki stutters out.

"I can tell you but you won't live long enough to understand" mitsuomi says and starts to squeeze. Ōnoki's eyes widen with the vessels in his eyes starting to pop and blood trickles but mitsuomi continues to squeeze, till his neck snapped. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke as he dropped ōnoki and then picked up zetsuei as she returned to normal. Mitsuomi looked over the fallen Tsuchikage and raises his sword, "Regret your choices in Hell" he says and swings down, with a clang. [song ends]

Hinata and the others reach the kage tower with kurotsuchi as their prisoner but all see the gaping hole on the highest floor. Kurotsuchi frantically looked around but gasps seeing mitsuomi sitting on a rock with the ornament box and a skull in his hand. Mitsuomi had his hair covering his face and cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. Hinata started to move closer but tsunade stops her, "Hinata...I wouldn't go near him right now...something's wrong" she says. Kakashi looked closer and his eye widen with a shudder, "I thought it was a rumor but they actually did it" he says.

"What did They do" konan asks but kyuubi looks with sharper eyes and gasps sharply, "Those Fucking bastards" she hissed. Hinata turned to kakashi with misty eyes, "Why is he holding a skull..what is it" she asks, worried. Kakashi touches his left eye with a soft sigh, "When Konoha formed an alliance with Iwa...I heard a rumor that Danzō gave the Tsuchikage something and it seems it was Naruto's skull" he says. The air completely left the four women and a shuddered gasp left hinata's mouth but kurotsuchi actually laughed, "Yea...gramps kept on his mantle after the Uchiha delivered it" she says. However a boot collided with her back, "So the Bitch brought it Huh?!...well when I go see him...I'll give him this" mitsuomi says and drops the head of ōnoki in front of her. Kurotsuchi gasps in fright, "you..you..You Bastard...I'll Kill You" she hissed. Mitsuomi snorts and picks up the head, "Heh..thats Fucking Hilarious...you couldn't beat my Hime...you don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of beating me" he shot.

"Mitsuomi-kun are you alrite" hinata asks and mitsuomi turns but his hair still covering his face, "Gomen'nasai...Hime..all of you...Sorry you had to see this side of me...its taking alot not to turn this village into a barren crater but I'm better than that..however" mitsuomi says and fires a cero to destroy part of the tower. Mitsuomi slicks back some of his hair with a slow drag, "Alrite here's the deal little Lady...Iwa is Finished cause after we leave...The Raikage is gonna take this place and any other village will try too...So sucks to be you but if you survive all that...I'll look forward to the day...you come die against me" he says and places ōnoki's head in the box. Mitsuomi taps his forehead as kurotsuchi glares in rage, "Ta-ta for Now" he said, as the six departed. Kurotsuchi pounded the dirt as tears flowed, "I will get my Revenge" she thought. Meanwhile near the entrance yūgao pulled herself from the debris but didn't notice the six figures standing on the wall, till mitsuomi dropped down.

"Good you're alive...I need you deliver this to Konoha and Give this message to them" mitsuomi says and places the box down. Yūgao stares at the box then to mitsuomi and sees a flicker in his left eye, "Hai" she says. Mitsuomi hops back to the wall, "Oh one more thing..Tell Them Seven Days" he adds and all vanish.

IXI

The Raikage stood on a ridge overlooking what remained of Iwa, "You live up to the monkier Demon of Chaos" he muses. A small chuckle catches his ears and he turns to mitsuomi and his group, "I never fail to impress..A-sama" he states. A slowly nods but noitced this strange look in mitsuomi's eyes and the concerned ones of hinata, tsunade and kyuubi, "You finished the village" he states. Mitsuomi gives a sweeping bow, "Of course...I even Killed the old fence sitter" he says. The gathered Kumo-nin were agasped as A remained calm, "Quite a Feat" he states. Tsuchi appears from the sand and slips off his coat, passing it to mitsuomi as he heads to the edge. Mitsuomi slipped on the coat with a soft sigh as tsuch dispels, "Iwa is finished...it'll be years before they are threat to anyone..A-sama the city is yours but I ask you let his granddaughter live...because I promised her a Good Death" he states. Hinata clasps her hands, "He sounds so cold...did seeing that skull do this...He's never been like this" she thought. Kyuubi noticed hinata and looked to mitsuomi, "You've shown her the real you...How will you deal with the fallout" she thought. A stood next to mitsuomi with folded arms, "you seem different...you seem detached about something" he states. Mitsuomi took a deep breath and exhaled from his nose, "That bad huh...well I learned that the Tsuchikage kept the skull of Naruto Uzumaki as a trophy" he says. A's breath slightly hitched, "Such a depraved notion" he remarks and mitsuomi smirks, "and the Uchiha sent it to him" he adds. Mitsuomi slicks his hair and bows to A, "Raikage-sama...I look forward to peace within our alliance but it seems your men are afraid of me...So I'll take my leave" he says and excuses himself. The others followed mitsuomi and A turned to his men and some had shocked faces, "That boy had the eyes a merciless assassin but they also held a great sadness" he thought. Darui and C stepped forward, "Boss...I wouldn't wanna be on that guy's bad side" darui says and C nods.

"We're leaving..have some ANBU sneak in and retrieve some Jutsu" A states. Darui and C stood perplexed, "I thought we were taking the village..you agreed to that" C states. A turned with a deep sigh, "I did but only to protect Kumo...That man...could easily wipe us out...Oto..Taki..Ame now Iwa can attest to his might and worst if he wanted..The World could be his" he says but scoffs, "But I see why he wants to deal with Konoha alone" he adds. C furrows his brow but darui rubs his chin and A smirks, "Didn't notice did you...That man is somehow the Uzumaki boy that died three years ago" he states and both gasp, "So very soon..Konoha will be the next village to fall at the hands of the Rokukage and Demon of Chaos for their sins" he adds.

The Rokukage moved in tight formation but mitsuomi could feel their eyes on him, " _I won't say..what I wanna say..because the Bastard deserved it but Hinata is very worried_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi came to a halt on the border of Taki and everyone moved pass but stopped, "Mitsuomi-kun" hinata says but he raises his hand, "Follow me" he says. Mitsuomi lead them to a cliff overlooking the coast as the waves crashed on the rocks, "If you have something to say..Say it..don't say it with your eyes" he states. Hinata stepped forward with a concerned look, "What happened in the tower...why did you do that" she asks. Mitsuomi pulls her into his arms, "Gomen'nasai..Hime...Gomen Everyone...like I said...It a side I didn't want you see" he says.

"Is it true that skull was your own" konan comments and mitsuomi nods, "Sasuke and Danzō gave it to him...When I saw it...I snapped but luckily Zetsuei stopped me...If not Iwa would be a barren crater" he states. Hinata pulls away and mitsuomi wipes her tears, "Hime...I Love you but the cheerful boy...you fell for is not the same...I brood...I curse...I revel in battle and I kill but that has steeled my heart to do what I need to do" he states. Mitsuomi turned to others and points as each one, "Now...Ichi..Nii..San..Yon..Go..Roku..as The Rokukage we have one final task...to eliminate Konoha but more impotantly the corruption choking the life from her...Sasuke Uchiha and the Council...However I see the doubt in your eyes...I won't fault you if you leave...I can finish this myself" he states.

"Gaki..I've held my tongue this whole time but No longer...We all know you're not Naruto but you hold his spirit...So don't shut us out because you're too weak to let us follow and see what you can really do...I get it...you've killed alot of people but we all chose to follow you" tsunade states. Kyuubi taps her shoulder, "She's right...we follow you because..We want to..you came back to correct a mistake..." she states.

"I followed you to see the path you would take...Nagato believed your path would lead to peace..though you have a deep seeded darkness in you...However..These three with their Love for you have shown me you can bring peace in time" konan states.

"Naruto..No..Mitsuomi...I saw first hand the horror commited upon you and those like you...I was to foolish ignore you...the son of my Sensei but to be honest...I hated you...Sensei died to seal the Kyuubi in you...So I followed suit with everyone but as time..passed I saw someone despite the odd against him persevere and became strong...then to have it snuff away by someone who had everything and earned nothing" kakashi states. Hinata wiped away her tears and looked him in the eye, "Mitsuomi-kun...Having you come back was like a dream come true...to be truly honest...I was gonna Kill myself to be with you but then I realized..you would be mad at me...So buckled down...I trained and trained and prayed you would return to me...So I will follow you and I will fulfill your dream to be Hokage" she says. Mitsuomi softly smiles and place his hand on his heart, "Arigato everyone but I want you to think Long and hard about this...With the exception of Konan and Kyuubi...you will have to fight and possibly Kill people you've known for years...Family...Friends...Rivals...I want you to truly be ready" he states. Mitsuomi turns to kakashi, "Have you finished learning my Father's Jutsu" he asks and kakashi nods, pulling a tri prong kunai from his pouch and tosses it to him.

"Good...I need to pick something in Wave..from there I'll head to Tanzaku-Gai...In seven days at high noon..I'll be waiting on the Hokage Monument...If you're Truly ready for this...Use the Hiraishin and we'll settle this with Konoha..if not...I'll Finish and you guys protect the people" mitsuomi says and slips it into his coat. Mitsuomi gave his girls each a long kiss, much to konan's shock and kakashi due to him hiding a nose bleed. Mitsuomi opened a garganta, "Ja'ne for now and may Fortune favor the Bold" he shouts and leaps inside, before they head off at konan's suggestion of Hot Water Country, to avoid detection.

IXI

Sasuke sat in his office and looked over the numerous reports about the fall of Oto, Taki and Ame, "So he likes to make scene wherever he goes...saving the Kazekage...killing Orochimaru...the incident in Wave...aiding the Mizukage...destroying the Akatsuki...it all seems to revolve around that Dobe" he thought. Sasuke had no misgivings about the prospect of killing everyone associated to naruto and proving once and for all he was elite and naruto was nothing. Sasuke had gone through the shinobi side of the council and dealt with tsume, chōza and shikaku. Inochi, Shibi and Hiashi had pledged their loyalty and hiashi went as far to denouncing his daughters. Inochi had been told ino was sent on a mission to find Kiriyu and was unfortunately killed by him, warping inochi into a fitting tool. Sakura and ten-ten were making leaps and bounds with their new additions, with sakura learning numerous Jutsu from the clans. While ten-ten succeeded in assimilating zetsu's arm with her body, giving her new strength to use and crush their enemies. The loss of the Gedo stone was a severe loss but gaining zetsu and the Rinnegan started to make up for it. However a boon was given to them in the form of sora, a boy containing some of the nine-tails chakra. Sasuke immediately subdued sora and had obito extract the chakra for a more suitable host, such as himself. Sasuke left the Hokage tower and headed for the ANBU prison for some needed fun. The ANBU quickly led him down to a small arena and nearly a dozen people, "So little this time...I'll have to send out for more" sasuke muses. Sasuke threw off his coat and jumped in while wringing his wrist, before flaring his chakra and ripped the bandage off his arm. The arm was partially covered with white snake scales as sasuke smirks, "Now the person to survive will be granted freedom" he shouts. Several were frozen in fear as sasuke slowly goes for his sword but all of them were sliced to pieces, forcing others to scatter. One charges but sasuke shifts to reveal his new Sharingan, "Amaterasu" he sneers, setting the man ablaze. The man screamed in agony as sasuke smirks, "Sate" he says and turns to the others, as red chakra started to emit from his right arm. The remaining people watched in horror as his hand became claws, whiskers form on his cheeks and the red chakra surrounds him. Sasuke slowly chuckles but it grows into an insane cackle and the only sound the guards heard outside were the screams.

Meanwhile sakura strolled through the lowest level of the same prison enroute to her toy. Sakura reached a cell and opened the door to a young man about fifteen chained to the wall, in ripped pants and his body emacited and riddled in wounds. The boy felt the light and squinted, "Hello..Konahamaru-chan" sakura darkly coos. Konahamaru wince and tries to move but sakura closes the gap, "Why do you struggle against this...just accept our generosity and you'll be better off" she states. Konahamaru tries to glare at the pinekette, "Ne..never..yo..you..killed Naruto-niisan" he mutters. Sakura levels a glare and digs a finger into his gut, "do not say that name...that Dobe" she hissed. Konahamaru grunted in agony but sakura lifts his head to show her Sharingan, "I'll show you something" she hisses. Konohamaru gasps as he hits the dirt of a street, "Where am I" he whispers, as something wet hits his face. Konohamaru looks up and sees udon bound to a cross, his belly sliced open and blood pouring. Another cross held meogi with her chest cut open down the middle, "Konahamaru-chan" a voice groans. Konahamaru follows the sounds and his eyes widen seeing hinata, tsunade and several others on crude execution stands. Sakura stood with a sword over tsunade, "Welcome...Konahamaru-chan" she sneers. Konahamaru watches in horror as sakura swings down to cleave off tsunade's head and it rolls downs the steps to him, "Its Naruto's fault" she groans.

"Its not Naruto-niisan's fault...Sasuke is the evil one" konahamaru shouts. Sakura looms over hinata, "Maybe...Konahamaru-chan but Sasuke-kun is the natural Law and those who disobey...DIE" she howls, slicing off her head. Konahamaru screams in horror and drops to his knees, "Hinata-neesan...Naruto-niisan" he cries. A hand touches his shoulder and he sees naruto but his head falls and flame coat their skin, "Neooooo" he shouts. Konahamaru gasps and breathes heavily as he is back in his cell, "You're a monster" he whispers. Sakura softly titters as she pulls off a plastic glove, "Maybe but I am with the Natural order...No one is above that" she sneers. Konahamaru hangs his head as sakura leaves with several vials, "Kami-sama..please...end this" he thought. Sakura headed upstairs where she met a messenger, "Sakura-sama...ANBU Neko has returned with grave news" she says. Sakura tsks and hands the vials to her, "Take those to the Hospital...I'll inform Sasuke-kun" she orders. The messenger quickly nods and sakura heads to the arena, "What now..could Iwa have fallen" she thought. Sakura reached the arena and sasuke with a woman pinned to the wall with his hand around her neck, with him grunting and thrusting.

"Sasuke-Kun...Neko is back with news" sakura shouts. Sasuke stops and snaps the woman neck with a hiss, "Damn it" he hissed, fixing his pants and grabbing his coat. Sakura and sasuke head back to the Hokage tower, where the council was waiting and a box was on a table.

"Where's Neko" sasuke states. Koharu stepped forward with a rub of her forehead, "She has Quit...she delivered her report..this box and quit" she states. Sasuke reaches for the box, "What was her report" he says and opens the box. The council members gasp seeing the head of the Tsuchikage, "Iwa has fallen and we have Seven Days" homura explains. The council murmurs in shock but sasuke laughs, "The Bastard sealed their fate...Send word to the Earth Daimyo with our condolences about the Tsuchikage's passing and offer our support however She needs" he states. Homura and koharu head off as sasuke closes the box, "How has he sealed their fate" sakura asks.

"He killed a Kage with...No provocation...The other Kage will not stand for it...either they'll assist us or absolve themselves of them...The smaller villages will not abide by this...then his seven day warning...means they will be in The land of Fire hiding till that day" obito states, with ten-ten next to him. Sasuke smirks and run his fingers through hair, "True...We'll have Inochi...Gai and Lee search for them...till the Day...Then we will erase them and show them the True Order of this world" he states.

"The True Order is in Seven Days...You Will All Die" a voice comments. The four turn and the council gasp as mitsuomi appears from a shadow on the floor, ten-ten charges but hits an invisible wall. Mitsuomi chuckles with a smirk amid a box, "Did ya think I'd make it easy..No..No...No..No..this is but a warning and I wanted to see your face..Little Lady and I want you know...Sasuke-chan...your head will next to His" he states. Sasuke glares but smirks as his amaterasu engulfs the box, "Oh no..I'm trapped..what ever will I do..." mitsuomi shouts but the box does not expire. Mitsuomi raises his arms with a smirk and slicks back his hair with a pose, "Opps...Well Sasuke-chan...If you wish to find Me and my Friends...I'll be in Tanzaku-Gai..till Doomsday...So come yourself...Send your pink Bitch or that Bitch and or the bitch in the mask...No Matter..I'll send back bodies...So Sayeth..Yami the Shadow of Mitsuomi Kiriyu..The Triple-Bounty S-class Man" yami states and melts into the shadow. Sasuke slams the box into the flames with a roar, "Send Inochi...Gai and Lee to Tanzaku-Gai...I will not be MADE A FOOL OF" he shouts. The door suddenly opened as a ANBU rushed in, "Uchiha-sama...Some one broke into the prison and took Sarutobi Konohamaru...also a patient from the hospital" he says. Sasuke grips his face as red chakra but obito grips his shoulder, "We'll Finish them in seven days" he states and turns to them, "Same goes for you two..be ready" he adds.

IXI

Mitsuomi sat quietly in a room with the beeping of monitors and two beds before him, containing two precious people to him. Mitsuomi reached in his coat for a pack of cigs but none other than Dr fumito or as he now knew Karin Uzumaki stopped him. Mitsuomi tsks and pulls a lollipop from his new pants, consisting of black cargos with white from pocket to pocket down the legs into his boots, a skin tight long sleeve shirt and black metal topped gloves. Mitsuomi moved the lollipop from side to side with a sigh, "How is he Karin" he asks. Karin adjusted her glasses as she fixed ayame's covers, "the physical scars will heal in time but like Ayame...the mental ones will take time...both were exposed to a powerful Genjutsu" she explained.

"Naruto-niisan...save me" konohamaru mutters, before opening his eyes. Mitsuomi leaned closer, "I will kiddo but I look a lil different now" he states. Konohamaru gasps as tears form, "Are you really Naruto-niisan" he mutters. Mitsuomi helps him sit up, "Of course I am but I couldn't come back as the old me" he explains and konohamaru hugs him.

"I knew it was you Naruto-kun...I didn't at first but the way you ate the XL Challenge and what you said" ayame whispers. Mitsuomi glanced back with a soft look, "Gomen Ayame-chan...you were hurt because of me...you as well Konohamaru" he states. Ayame winces as she sits up but karin gently pushes her back, "Naruto-kun...I...We.." she starts but mitsuomi shakes his head, "NO...What ever you're thinking...Both of you...I just want you to focus on getting better...I Promise you...They will get what the deserve...I just want you to focus on getting better" he states and slowly stands, before ruffling konohamaru's hair. Mitsuomi picks up his coat and heads upstairs followed by karin, "You repeated yourself..why" she asked as the reached the surface a small home.

"That was to instill a little Genjutsu into them...both of them wanted to help me fight them...if Ayame would have continued...Her words would have reached insanity...The Genjutsu used on them has affected them greatly...So I subtly took their mind off of it..to let them better process and overcome their respective Fears" mitsuomi explains, as they head outside. Mitsuomi looked up at the full moon, "Karin..keep them safe...if you can take them to Spring country...I'm head to Tanzaku-Gai and Begin my task of Crushing Konoha...If you have any trouble..Contact this person" he says and hands her a strip of paper. Karin returns inside as mitsuomi slips on his coat and it flaps in the wind as he finally lights a cigarette, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Mitsuomi strolls along the path but glances to moon as a smirk forms, "Feuer Frei..Sasuke-chan..Bang..Bang" he muses and vanishes.

Meanwhile the remaining rokukage had settled in a town on the border of the Land of Fire and Hot Water Country. The group had henged themselves as traveling entertainers and got a gig at a local hotspring for the next few days. However a shock came for them as kaze was a professional at the biwa. Hinata, tusnade and kyuubi were amazed by his skill but wondered in the real one could do it to? The three with konan took a single room and kakashi with kaze took another but they noticed the origami mistress was acting strange. Konan sat with the others as they had dinner but in a way she felt out of place, though she is a member of the Rokukage but she has no real personal connection to them. Konan knew them all by reputation except hinata and she seemed out of place within this group. Konan then fixed her gaze on the clone called kaze and his carefree nature like the wind it seemed.

"Kaze-san I'm curious about Mitsuomi-san...can you give some insight of him and personality" konan asks. Kaze glances to others and slowly nods, before erecting the barrier to keep prying eyes out.

"As you already know...he is Naruto Uzumaki but on the other side he is known as Mitsuomi Kiriyu...His life started in a similar fashion to here...his parents Yukiko and Shishio Kiriyu passed away before he knew them...his remaining family shunned him...proclaiming he was a demon but three very important people did not and raised him but tragedy struck as one was killed but fate shined as a friend of his Father took him in taught him the skills needed to form the Rokukage...as time passed the name..Hitori no Guntai or One-Man Army became known and fiends sought to test their mettle...causing the first person he opened up to besides the other Rokukage members to be Killed and die his arms...this was the beginning of the blue eyed demon...time passed and his legend grew till the Rokukage were parted by the betrayal of someone they worked for...After their loss...he traveled...fighting bounty hunters and helping those in need...till a single event made him infamous" kaze explains. Hinata started wiping her tears and tsunade rubs her shoulder, "What event" she asked.

"During his travels...a rumor about an angel called his attention but the angel was just a young girl with a sword like his but used to heal and defend called...Iyashinokaze or Healing Wind...however her family's bodyguard called Hanza sought the power and murdered her father and mother...however before his death her father hired the Boss...he fought their clan of a hundred strong and a dangerous hollow...earning his most infamous nickname Hyaku Hitogoroshi...after that he returned to his hometown to see his precious people and learned of his uncle and grandmother's passing...however fate is fickle and when he arrived at the court of pure souls...did his skill truly came to bare...graduating from their academy in half the time...to becoming head of a division similar to your ANBU but directed to infiltration...however through certain means time stopped for him and time passed but his return signaled a new understanding of his abilities...Which was put to the test against his greatest opponent and former comrade in arms but also by blood...that battle led to him returning to all of you" kaze explains. Konan glances to the others as kaze finished and she had to admit, her respect for him had increased but the prospect of him keeping his promise was low. Konan blinked as kaze was staring, "Konan-san your energy seems odd..like their is one large and one small" he comments. Kakashi and tsunade looked her way but hinata gasps, "Konan-san could you..." she asks. Kyuubi furrows her brow, "Shit you're pregnant" she shot. Konan sighs softly and slowly nods, "Nagato and I were intimate several weeks ago but when he gave me his chakra did I feel something" she explains.

"Konan-san...then you shouldn't go with us to Konoha...we wouldn't want to endanger your growing child" tsunade states and hinata nods, "You should remain here...Konoha is our concern...we should deal with it...I can't on good conscience let you go with us...As a future Hokage...I will not put my friends danger" she states. Tsunade and kakashi were slightly shocked at hinata's statement, "she will a great Hokage...you've changed so much...I'm proud of you" kakashi thought. Kyuubi took a swig of her sake as konan decided, "If you're concerned about the knucklehead straying from his promise...Don't be his three future wives will keep in him in line" she comments. Hinata blushes and tsunade nods with a confident look, "Very true" she shot. Konan took a sip of her water, "I understand but you will need me my assistance" she states.

"The boss will make up for your departure...if you like I can escort you to Harugakure" kaze states and konan slowly nods. Kyuubi pours herself another drink, "Alrite...Now Kaze...I wanna know about Mitsuomi's sex life...since the way he did us that day...he's got experience" she comments. Tsunade huffs as hinata has steam coming from her ears and kakashi buries his face in his book but konan softly laughs.

IXI

Inochi saw the gate of Tanzaku-Gai come into view and he looked to his team, consisting of Gai, Lee and two ANBU but one was from ROOT, named Sai and the other called Yamato for this mission. Each of them had been appraised of the magnitude of this mission, even if they died they must inflict serious damage on their target. Inochi clenched his fist with a firm look on his face, "First you stole her voice...Now her life...I will hunt you down demon" he thought. Gai and Lee had a similar resolve but more for their sound defeats at his hands. Sai and Yamato had no personal stakes but their orders were to kill a demon. The target in question was sitting in a bar with a large mug of beer in his hand and an eyepatch over his left eye. Mitsuomi looks up slightly and smirks, before downing his mug and standing with a soft groan. Mitsuomi slipped on his coat and headed to the bar, "Give me one of those big bottles of sake" he says, paying for his drinks. The bottle was tall with a skinny neck and light blue tint, "Here you are Sir and enjoy" the bartender says and mitsuomi pulls the cork, with a nod. Mitsuomi strolls out with a long swig and narrowly missed a pair of kunai, craning his head to see his attackers and a small laugh escapes his mouth. Inochi landed in front with Lee and Gai on his flanks, sai and yamato behind. Mitsuomi sighed softly and rubs his head, "And here I was waiting for the Bitch...but I can live with this...more or less" he muses. Inochi draws two kunai with a hateful look and mitsuomi tilts his head, "Wow...If looks could kill" he quips. A crowd started gather as the standoff started and mitsuomi finishes his sake, "I'd rather not rumble here...my hag of a girlfriend would kill me if I do" he states. Inochi grips his kunai tighter, "are those Leaf-nin...I heard they killed the Yondaime Hokage's son...I heard they kill anyone who doesn't cow to them...Are they just gonna kill that guy" several whisper. Gai glances between mitsuomi and inochi but to the gathering crowd as well, "Right now we're looking like the aggressors..." he thought and moved next to inochi, "I agree with him...it wouldn't be wise to engage him here" he said.

"No!...we fight him here...He's a murderer...he Killed my little Princess" inochi shouts. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a slow drag, "So he kills Ino and blames me...Your depravity know no bounds..Sasuke" he muses. Mitsuomi moves closer with his hands pocketed and the wind blowing his coat, causing inochi and Gai to take up their stances but mitsuomi walks pass them.

"Follow me" mitsuomi curtly said. Lee had a good vantage point as did sai and yamato but all three were weary to move until inochi and Gai did, "He could of killed us all..if we attacked and he had the crowd on his side...it would've been justified" sai noted. Yamato slowly nodded, "I agree with the recent news and backlash...many Leaf-nin are seen in a disparaging sight" he comments. The five followed mitsuomi as they left the town with the waning sunset ahead of them, before they were led to an open flatland with several rock features. Inochi was ready to charge mitsuomi as he had his back to them, "No..we need to be cautious and approach him carefully...I know you wish to avenge your daughter but rushing to your death won't bring her back" Gai says, grabbing inochi by the shoulder. Mitsuomi chuckles with a puff of smoke, "Very intuitive Gejimayu-sensei and that saved his life...because if he would've charged me...he would be in two pieces" he comments. Mitsuomi slips off his coat with crack of his neck, "How bout we make this interesting...First I'll fight the two ANBU then...Gejimayu and Gejimayu-sensei...that will give you ample time to discern my weaknesses...However if you interfere...I'll kill you all" he states, tossing the coat. Inochi begrudgingly agreed as did the others, with sai and yamato stepping forward.

[song playing...Rurouni Kenshin - Ishin Tenpuku Keikaku ]

Mitsuomi slowly drew his sword to hold it horizontaly and placed his left index under the blade, "I'll make this simple...you can use any Technique you see fit..However...I will use only my sword to win..I won't release" he states. Inochi grits his teeth, "He's trying to mock them" he thought. Yamato drew his sword as sai pulled a scroll but both freeze as mitsuomi flips his sword to his left hand, before shifting his arm back as if to strike. Sai unfurls his scroll but mitsuomi moves with tremendous speed, forcing him to move quickly to avoid the thrust. Mitsuomi smirks and swings a side-sweeping attack but yamato intercepts as sai kicks back, "Chōjū Giga...{Super Beast Imitating Drawing}" he shouts, as several ink lions burst from the scroll. Mitsuomi heaves yamato back and uses his quicksword to fell the beasts, "Mokuton...Daijurin no Jutsu..{Wood Style:Great Forest Jutsu}" yamato shouts, as tree branches sprout from his left arm into several trees and roots to ensare mitsuomi's sword arm but he shifts his sword to his right and cuts himself free. Sai appears behind him with his sword primed but mitsuomi blocks with his glove, "You work well together" he says, blocking yamato from the other side. Mitsuomi heaved both and a gash erupts on sai's chest as mitsuomi cleaves yamato in half but both were ink and wood clone.

"Chōshin Giga..{Super God Imitating Drawing}" sai shouts, as two large humanoid figure appear. Mitsuomi kicks back as the two charge with heavy left and rights but his sword blocks every one as yamato shunshins behind him, "Suiton...Hahonryū..{Water Style: Tearing Torrent}" he shouts. A torrent of water slammed into mitsuomi's back but he barely moves, due to his quicksword slowing the torrent to a minor drenching. The two giants swing their fists but mitsuomi vanishes and his quicksword slices them to ink. Sai grips his sword tight and his brush as well as mitsuomi appears above, "Sumigasumi no Jutsu..{Ink Mist Technique}" he shouts, creating a black mist. Sai lands but mitsuomi is a foot from him, his sword now sheathed and before he could react. Sai hits the ground with a spray of blood and blank look on his face. Yamato quickly went through several signs, "Mokuton...Shichūrō no Jutsu..{Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu}" he shouts. Mitsuomi turns a triple layered wooden prison sprung up around him as yamato dropped to one knee but suddenly the prison exploded and a wisp of smoke bellowed. Yamato gasps as mitsuomi appears before him with his sword high and both hands on it, "Gomen" he says, before swinging down. Inochi, Gai and Lee watch as a twenty foot crater exploded and dirt shooting up nearly the same length. Mitsuomi emerged from the cloud with his sword sheathed, "Now then" he states. Mitsuomi drives zetsuei into the ground and pulls off his shirt, "Don't worry Gejimayu and Gejimayu-sensei...I'm not gonna Kill Ya" he states and but smirks, "I'm just gonna Hurt Ya..Really...Really...Bad" he adds. Mitsuomi cracks various joints as lee slips off his weights, "Gai-Sensei..let me fight him first...his abilties are strange..." he starts but Gai punches him the gut.

"No Lee...you must live to see this done...you are not ready to face such a foe...This Man's Soul calls to me and I must anwser it with my own...even if I have to die" gai states, as lee drops to his knees. Gai glances back to inochi with a serious look, "Do Not Interfere as you did with them" he says. Inochi glares as gai, "Uchiha-sama ordered us to kill him...not test your skill or haven't you noticed that Sai and Yamato are dead...all you have is Taijutsu" he states.

"And Taijutsu will be enough" mitsuomi shouts. Lee clutches his stomach and stares at mitsuomi, "Even though he is so powerful...he kept his word and fought them with his sword and he actually only wants to fight Gai-sensei with Taijutsu..just who is he and why does he seem so familiar" he thought. Gai closed his eyes and a green aura surrounded his body and closed the gap between them, before crossing his arms over his chest as mitsuomi took a guarded stane.

"Eight Inner Gates...Seventh Gate of Shock" gai shouts, as a blue aura crackles forth and shattering the ground and the wind whiping violently. Mitsuomi's eyes slightly widen as lee watches in shock, "the seventh gate..only one before the gate of Death" he thought. Gai launched himself with inhuman speed and forced mitsuomi to dodge and block a flurry of punches and kicks. Mitsuomi kicked back as gai pressed forward, "Hayai...thats expected of Gai-sensei but I'm faster" he thought, cranking up his reiatsu. Gai halted in his tracks as lee had to open his inner gates but inochi was the ground, "What is this?!" he thought. Mitsuomi cracked his neck and shifted into a stance, his left close to body and guarding his face but his right outstretched. Gai studied the stance and charges but narrowly misses the right but it connects as gai moved in, "What speed...a soulful fighter indeed and his punch nice and sharp" he thought, thumbing the gash on his cheek. Mitsuomi moved forward with piston like right jabs, keeping gai on his toes but he slowly gained ground but mitsuomi smirks. However Gai anticipated the trap lying in weight and a made a sign, "Hirudora..{Afternoon Tiger}/Ikkotsu" both shouted as a white explosion erupted, throwing both several feet back. Lee rushed to gai as inochi scanned around for mitsuomi and found on his on his back, "Is he dead" he thought. Mitsuomi kipped up with a smirk, "Man..if I hadn't focused my reiatsu to my fist..I'd be done for" he thought, snapping two fingers back. Gai slowly got to his feet as lee stood next to him, "Gai-sensei are you ok" he asks.

"Just my right arm and a few ribs" gai replies and places his hand on lee's shoulder, "Lee..do not take eyes off this fight..the end for the Blue beast has come...Now the red beast will Emerge" he adds. Lee's eyes widen as inochi watches from behind, "Gai-sensei...the final Gate but..but you don't have to do this" lee states. Gai unbuckles his vest with a smirk, "Just enjoy the show Lee" he states, with a thumbs up. Lee wipes his tears as gai approaches mitsuomi, "Gai-sensei" he thought. Mitsuomi cracks his knuckles as gai approaches and they stop inches apart, "I know who you are" gai says and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "You are Naruto Uzumaki...the soul of your fist told me" he adds.

"My fist huh...well a fist can't lie..Gai-sensei...So stand down..don't unlock the Gate of Death" mitsuomi states. Gai glances back to lee and back to mitsuomi, "I am Konoha-nin...and I do what I must...I said your death was for the benefit of Konoha and for a time it was...However those in power gave birth to those who would see it destroyed and I can't let happen...So I must Defeat you" he states. Mitsuomi rubs his wrist as his reiatsu cranks up again, "I agree those in power in Konoha gave birth to their destroyers...So I will Defeat you" he states.

"Eighth inner Gate..Gate of Death Open" gai roars, as his body is engulfed in a red aura and his hair burning red with his eyebrows. The wind picks up again as lee and inochi watch with bated breath, "The Final Gate" lee thought. Gai launched himself at mitsuomi, "Sekizō...Evening Elephant...First Step" gai shouts and mitsuomi jerks as a cylinder of air slammed into him and through several rocks. Gai appeared above mitsuomi with his fist ready, "Second Step" he shouts, sending another and slamming mitsuomi into the ground, creating a ten foot deep hole. Gai grimaces as he feels a bone crack in his arm and drops down, "What pain but I can acclimate to it...the next one will give him no quarter" he thought, landing.

"He actually the punched the air at me..Whoo...what A RUSH..Gai-sensei...If seems again someone has pushed me to use my full power...Whooo" mitsuomi thought and launched skyward to float above them. Lee and inochi were in shock, "He can Levitate...this Demon" inochi shouts. Lee activated his six gate, "His power is otherwordly...I've never cursed my lack power as I do Now" he thought. Gai launched into the air by actually kicking the air to reach mitsuomi and moved around him like a hurricane.

" _Mitsuomi be careful...Gai..is nearly as fast as you_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi smirks. Gai appears right with the first step to catch mitsuomi but appears behind with another, "Indeed" he thought. Mitsuomi managed a cross-arm block as gai attacked from all sides and trapping him in a near vacuum, "Whooo" he howls, as gai slams a punishing left to his arms and slammed him hard to the ground. Gai lands trying to reign in his breath but it hitched as mitsuomi stood with bruises on his arms and a smirk, "He actually withstood a barrage of Sekizō" he thought. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with inhuman speed and dodges gai to slam a back elbow into his back. Gai staggers and swings a knife edge chop but mitsuomi vanishes and slams a knee into his ribs, into a flurry of jabs and straight left, sending gai through a rock.

"Gai-Sensei?!" lee shouts, as gai staggers to his feet and his flak jacket gone. Gai breathes heavily and feels his numerous injuries, "if Sekizō didnt work...then all thats left is..." he thought. However suddenly the ground rumbles and a clap of thunder strikes as a purple but black tinted aura surrounds mitsuomi and kisses the sky. Lee dropped to his knees as inochi looked around, "why arent we affected by this" he thought and weaves a sign, "Kanchi no Jutsu..{Sensory Jutsu}" he thought. Inochi gasps wide eyed as he saw this strange but huge aura around mitsuomi, which overshadowed gai's charka signal. Gai dropped to a near runners stance but his right leg in front, "Charge!" he shouts, as a crimson aura erupts and shatters the ground. Mitsuomi stayed firm and a smirk forms as gai's aura forms a dragon, ripping away his shirt and burn line forming on his skin.

"Gai-Sensei...Lets Rock" mitsuomi howls. Gai launches like a missile but mitsuomi stayed firm as the dragon charges, "You are fast Gai-sensei..." he muses. Gai leaps for a flying kick, "Yagai..{Night Guy}" he roars but mitsuomi appears inches from him, his fists pointed at his chest as gai started his kick.

"Sōkotsu" mitsuomi shouts. Gai gasps as he felt like his whole body shattered and blood spewed from his mouth, "But I'm faster" mitsuomi notes, catching gai by the hand. [song ends]

Lee watched in shock as mitsuomi landed with gai but the saw the damage to his body, "Gai-sensei?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi lays gai on his back as lee rushes but inochi pops up weaving a sign, "Shinranshin no Jutsu..{Mind Destruction Jutsu}" he shouts. Lee freezes with wide eyes, "Inochi-san...what...are...you...doing" he mutters. Inochi glares at mitsuomi, "I will use you to Kill this Monster" he shouts. However mitsuomi appears before him and grabs inochi by the collar, "Its seems you're no different than the Bitch..using others to cover their weakness" he snaps. Mitsuomi pushes inochi back to dodge a flying kick from lee, "I am not controlling my body" he shouts, with a flurry of punches. Mitsuomi dodges them by inches and his eyes lock on inochi, "Bastard...Zetsuei..He's yours" he shouts, as his eyes flash. Inochi freezes with wide eyes and soon finds himself in a ruined city with an ominous moon hanging in the sky and the rumble of thunder.

"Where am I" inochi thought, jumping atop a building. Inochi gasped as he got a better looking at the town, "This Can't be..It looks like Konohagakure to a point but some look more strange" he muses. A loud whoosh caught his attention and he saw ice forming on the ruined building but not affecting him, "Kanchi no Jutsu" inochi states. Inochi catches a glimpse of a chakra signal to the north and shunshined towards it, "Where has that Demon gone" he states, nearing a graveyard. The hunderds of gravestone were littered with chains and ravens, " _Would you like to join them_ " a voice titters. Inochi freezes and looks around but sees no one, "Who's there?!" he shouts.

" _Hahaha...Wouldn't you like to know_ " the voice croons and another loud whoosh alerts him. Inochi looks and sees a bright flash of lightning leading north, "Is this Genjutsu" he thought and tried to release it but nothing happened.

" _For your Answers...Seek the Tower_ " distorted voices remark. Inochi looks around as he continues on and reaches a decript bridge over all thing a river of flames. Another whoosh and the flames erupt as inochi rushes across and reaches a ravine but a whoosh happens and a path leading across forms from the rockface. Inochi carefully made his way across the bridge as laughter started to fill the air, "So _foolish...Lied to by many and rushes to his death on a Lie_ " echoes around him.

"Come Out...Stop hiding in the Shadows...Demon..I know you're somehow responsible...Did you Murder my Ino with this?!" inochi shouts. The laughter continues as the wind picked up and inoichi saw as massive tower like structure built into the mountain but as he reached the top a church stood.

" _Fufufufu...I should thank Mitsuomi for letting me have this fun...Welcome Inochi_ " a voice coos. Inochi quickly looked up and saw a young woman with long red hair, mismatched eyes of crimson and sapphire, dressed in thigh-high lace up white heeled boots, with biker shorts and sown on coat-tails, a black halter corset with red strings and arm length black gloves with a red scarf around her neck. Inochi draws a kunai as the woman drops down, " _I am Zetsuei and this my realm called Ravenhelm_ " she states. A loud whoosh blows zetsuei's coat-tails as inochi gasp to see a black dragon with gold eyes and two curved up horns, "What is that?!..and where is the Demon that kill my Daughter" he shouts. The dragon hisses as liquid flows from his lower jaw like acid but zetsuei raises her hand, " _He is Bryaugh and you will deal with me..Inochi_ " she comments and bryaugh takes flight. Inochi charges zetsuei but she dodges with ease, "Then you will Die for his Crime" he shouts. Zetsuei giggles as she dodges inochi, " _Are you so blinded by their lies..that you don't realize it_ " she comments. Zetsuei waves her hand and a sword forms as she slices off inochi's hand, " _Ino is indeed dead but by the hands of the Uchiha...killed to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan for Sakura and the masked man_ " she states, flicking the blood away. Inochi glares as he clutches his stump, "Lies..that Demon destroyed my Princess's voice and Then took her life" he says but gasps, as his hand was not severed.

" _So Blind...Anwser me this though...Why would your Mighty Uchiha send an injured Ino after a Triple-bounty...S-class nuke-nin_ " zetsuei said, with a shake of her head. Inochi got to his feet with a glare and weaved a sign, "Shintenshin..." he starts but black chains ensare his body. Zetsuei points her sword from his throat, " _You are pathetic...you betray your sworn friends..whom you treated like brothers for someone who has earned Nothing in his life...Why for status...how sad_ " she says, her eyes serious. The chains release as inochi staggers back, "It was not for status...Uchiha-sama was going to marry her" he shouts and his head sails. Inochi gasps as he clutches his head, "What was that?!..it felt like I died..Genjutsu isn't that realistic" he thought.

" _Really..marry her...He only wants her as a baby Factory to revive his clan..What about any other woman he has eyes for...Should they drop their panties and spread their legs like common whores because he an Uchiha...Pathetic...Ino was a promising Kunoichi but her fangirl bullshit is what got her life taken by them_ " zetsuei says, as bryaugh returns. Inochi turned in time for the dragon to bite off his upper body and several dozen more times as zetsuei watched.

Lee swings a hooked left but mitsuomi catches it as inochi drops to his knee with drooling coming from his mouth, "Its over for him..his mind is broken" mitsuomi thought, pushing lee back. Lee staggers and gasps as he regains control of his body but sees inochi, "Lee...you have a choice right now...Take Gai-sensei back to Tanzaku-Gai and have someone heal him or Continue this blind following of Sasuke and Die like everyone else that has challenged me" mitsuomi states. Lee glances to gai and back to mitsuomi, "Who are you...why are you on this mission to bring such chaos" he states. Mitsuomi walks towards his shirt, "You're a smart guy..Lee...do you really believe that Sasuke is a Fit leader for Konoha...Since the death of Naruto Uzumaki...He has earned nothing but Has Everything...Even before that...best teachers...best gear...a Fucking Fan club" he says and a ragged sigh escapes his lips, "Yet..I got Nothing but Glares..Insults and Treated Like Nothing because of something I couldn't Control" he shouts. Lee's eyes slowly widen as he finally put the pieces together, "Naru..Naruto?!..but it can't be" he sputters. Mitsuomi slips on his coat and slicks back his hair, "Been awhile Lee" he says and approaches lee, "Like I said...you have a choice...The Konoha Green beast doesn't need to throw his Life away for a Person who doesn't give Two shits if you die" he states. Lee glances to gai again and he was barely clinging to life, "Is that why Gai-sensei fought you and wanted to witness your Youthful displays of power" he asks. Mitsuomi approaches gai and kneel to one knee and places his hands over his broken body, "Yes...A Fist doesn't Lie..it will show your True Feelings" he says and his hands glow a pale green.

"Is that Medical Jutsu" lee asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Healing Kidō but similar but I can only keep the last Gate from killing him...I'm pretty sure a doctor can handle the rest till you find a good Med-nin" he replies. Gai groans as mitsuomi stops healing and lee lifts him up, "Lee...one more thing...As soon as Gai is stable...contact this person and they will take you to a safe place" mitsuomi says, handing him a slip of paper. Gai managed to crack open a eye, "Naruto..Beware of Sasuke...He has acquired...something most dangerous" he says and stifles a groan. Lee quickly heads off as mitsuomi turns his attention to inochi, "Nice Job" he muses. Zetsuei manifests with a smirk, " _Of course...We should take him back and Begin the Final Hours of Konoha_ " she states. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a devious smirk, "Mein Herz Brennt" he muses, vanishing but decides to leave inochi screaming uncontrollably.

IXI

Sasuke slammed his fist into the table after reading a letter from the Earth Daimyo, "Fucking coward" he snapped. Sakura, obito and ten-ten stood off to the side as homura and koharu stood before sasuke. Koharu picked the letter as sasuke tossed it aside and read it, "They killed her Kage...why won't she send aide to us" she remarks. Obito chuckles and rubs his wrist, "Would you incur the wrath of the combined might of Wind...Lightning...Water...Wave and Spring countries or worst yet the monster that crushed your shinobi village...No the Earth Daimyo will wait and let the dust settle before doing anything" he explains. Sasuke rises to his feet with a hardened look, "I will not be made a fool of...send our best assassins to The Land of Earth and kill the Daimyo and make it look like they did it" he orders.

"That would impossible Uchiha-sama...we have received word from our network that no Leaf-nin of Chūnin rank or higher or allowed out of the Land of Fire by order of the Daimyo and our best assassins have been silenced already in endeavors against Kiriyu" homura explains. Sasuke sits back down with his hands locked and his eyes flickering in anger, "Leave us" he directs towards homura and koharu. Obito watches them leave and removes his mask, "Sasuke...you need to start entertaining the notion that Kiriyu has some deep connection to Naruto Uzumaki...he may have saved Kiriyu in the past or vice versa...maybe even witnessed the execution or a sibling perhaps" he explains.

"The Dobe had no siblings and his parents died..That night but it doesn't matter what the connection...Very Soon all of them will die" sasuke snaps but a smirk forms, "But I may keep those Whores...So I can rebuild my clan faster" he adds. Sakura titters and runs her fingers along the table, "Oh Yes...I would so enjoy breaking Hinata and Tsunade...turning them in Cum Sluts" she purrs, now running her fingers along his thigh. Sasuke and pushes back to allow sakura room to get between his legs. Sakura unbuckles his pant and takes his semi hard member in her mouth. Ten-ten follows suit as obito shakes his head and leaves, "how delusional can someone be" he thought. Obito walked through the halls deep in thought and headed to the mission room, picking up the bingo book along the way. The masked man sat down and thumbed to find mitsuomi's picture but he rubs his chin, before grabbing a pen. Obito drew six whiskers on the picture as a disturbing thought made itself known, "it couldn't possible unless by some Jutsu but he looks completely different...no henge is that powerful or perhaps the means Orochimaru employed but he has no chakra" he thought. Obito slipped on his mask to suck himself into his eye and reappears in cell, housing chōza, tsume and shikaku.

"Why are you here?!" the inuzuka matriarch hissed. Obito ignored the woman and turned to shikaku, "I need your mind...I have a few questions about Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states.

"You're afraid of him now aren't you...Your Master doesn't see a clear victory now does he...Or he's so Blinded by his power to see the Threat...But I'll give you my opinion..so tell me all you know" shikaku states. Obito's eyes narrow but he places the picture in from of him, "if Naruto Uzumaki was alive...how would he go about his Revenge" he says. Shikaku picks the picture and rubs his chin, "First I believe Naruto was smarter than he let on...so hypothetically if he was alive...first would be to find a way to slip into Konoha unnoticed...then gain allies from within and abroad...ones that would have grudges against Konoha but would leave the city at large whole...Now he couldn't outright attack but use perhaps Propaganda or Actions to move those who would ally with Konoha away...leaving Konoha with no allies...This Kiriyu has done that...this formation of the Rokukage...aligning with Suna...Wave...Kiri...Kumo and Spring...A formidable alliance...he even went as far as stopping the world's enemy in the Akatsuki" he explains. Obito sucked him into his eye with tsk as shikaku continued to look over the picture, "Give him blond hair and this Kiriyu could be Naruto as nearly twenty year old" he comments.

"Are you sure Shikaku...I'm not doubting your intelligence but we saw the Teme execute him...behead him and burn his body...no way Kiriyu can be him" tsume states and chōza nods. Shikaku holds up the picture, "Then perhaps a Deity above our understanding did this...a way to avenge those that were taken and set the wrong things right" he explains.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the entirety of Konoha mitsuomi and clones strolled through the village amid their barriers. Mitsuomi decided to step back and look at the village as a whole and it pissed him off how the people had been treated. Mitsuomi saw that Ichiraku was burned down but he saw people trying their hardest salvage what they could, "How could Uchiha-sama be so cruel...Shh..he has eyes everywhere...how could we let it get this bad...our own Daimyo has given up on us" several whisper. Mitsuomi continued on and found himself at the Namikaze estate, with numerous people begging the Yondaime to forgive them. Zetsuei shook her head in sadness, _"I actually Pity them...they have lived under his thumb for three years...Shodai-sama...Niidame-sama...Jiji-sama and Tou-san would be furious to see this and worst how Tsuna-chan was treated_ " she comments. Mitsuomi mouths tsuna-chan and continued on but as he neared the hospital a curious figure stood, "Ino?!" he says. Ino sensed his presence and quickly turned with the chain from her chest clinking, "Naruto?!...You can see me and I can speak again" she states. Mitsuomi sighs softly and reaches out, "You're Dead Ino...don't you remember" he says, touching her shoulder. Ino gasps and tears form but she shocks him by clutching him, "Naruto I'm So Sorry...how could I be so stupid and blind" she cries, breaking into a loud sob. Mitsuomi didn't initially act but his arms surrounded her, "I'm sorry too Ino...it wasn't my intention for you to die or take away your voice...it was the heat of moment and I humbly apologize" he states. Ino pulls away and wipes her tears, "I was being a real Bitch but I can't believe Sakura would kill me and for some Makyo Sharingan for her and this masked guy but what is chain on my chest and what is that" she rambles and points. Mitsuomi sweatdrops and glances to of all things a hollow on a pole but a glare from him and burst of reiatsu, it crumbled to pieces.

"Now...that was a hollow...it was once was person like you but because of a serious regret or anger...they became that...The chain on your chest is called the Chain of Fate and if it were to disappear...you would become a hollow and last Sasuke wanted them to attain the next level of the Sharingan...which he wanted from me" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi pulled zetsuei from his belt and ino flinched, "It's ok...I'm gonna perform a Konsō on you...it will allow you to pass on but you may lose all your memories of this life...However if you do remember enough..head to the Seireitei and tell them...Captain Kiriyu sent you and he sends his regards" he states. Mitsuomi places the hilt of zetsuei on ino's forehead and her body glows, "Take care Ino" he says and ino slowly nods, "Thank you" she says, as she vanishes.

"Seeing her repent for her actions was good...I hope she can handle the Rukon" mitsuomi mused, continuing on but he caught sight of familiar face and scar on his face. Mitsuomi followed his former sensei iruka to a small bar in the red light district but slipped into an alleyway to drop his barrier and zetsuei used her powers to turn his right eye gold, as he slicked back his hair and tied a tight ponytail. Mitsuomi entered the bar and saw iruka sitting by the bartender, "I'll have what he's having" he says nearing them. Iruka looked his way as mitsuomi took a seat, "Never seen you around" iruka comments. Mitsuomi drank his sake with a sigh, "Just a wayward traveler..going where the winds take me and perhaps see an old friend" he muses, sparking a cancer stick.

"What old friend if you don't mind me asking" iruka asks. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke and glances his way, "Well its been about three years since I've seen his hyperactive self and those dang whiskers of his too" he states. Iruka's breath hitched but kept calm, "I'm sorry Sir but that person has passed away" he states. Mitsuomi sighs and sips his sake, "well I guess that's for the best...We made a promise to each other...if the other strayed from the path we chose...it was the duty of the one that didn't to kill the other" he explained and iruka arched an eyebrow, "Did you know what he did" he whispers. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a slow drag, "I heard rumors he tried to stop a teammate from turning nuke-nin but went a little overboard" he replies. However mitsuomi arches an eyebrow as a scowl forms on iruka's face, "After all I did for that little bastard and he pulls that stunt on our Precious Uchiha" he says and glances mitsuomi's way, "I pretended to be his friend after an incident when a fellow teacher named Mizuki...got him to steal a certain scroll...then told him about his true self as the Kyuubi...I even got injured to make it more convincing...at first he didn't believe me but I gave him my Hitai-ate and gave this big speech that he is person not Kyuubi...what a gullible child" he adds. Zetsuei could feel mitsuomi's body tense as iruka continued on and his glass started to crack, " _Calm down...don't blow your cover_ " she soothes and mitsuomi's shoulders sag. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette with a tilt of his head, "Well its good he died not knowing the truth...he considered you his big brother and talked about you a lot and the people of Ichiraku" he says. Iruka drinks down his sake with a huff, "Shame about them...but they went against the law...true shame about the daughter...no man will touch her now...man I should've gotten a shot at her" he says. However suddenly his head slammed into the counter and iruka fell on his butt, then knee to the face and then being dragged outside. Iruka grunts and looks up to see mitsuomi looming over him and serious look on his gold eye, "What was that for?!" he shouts but mitsuomi grabs his flak jacket and both vanish. Mitsuomi lets iruka go as they land in the forest but a familiar forest, "Recognize this place" mitsuomi muses. Iruka looks around and his breath hitches, "You know...He told me this tale some many times...I could see myself in it" mitsuomi said and spreads his arms with a twirl.

"Picture it...He's barrelling through this forest..forbidden scroll in his clutches after stealing it from the Hokage tower...After learning a single Jutsu that would become his stable...you showed up but you saw it as an opportunity to kill him without repercussions...however Mizuki showed up and told him the truth...now you gotta do damage control...so you get injured...whisper some sweet words you didn't mean...so that one day you could try kill him but then he gets himself killed trying upset the Natural law" mitsuomi states. Iruka pulls a kunai and charges mitsuomi but he twists his wrist, taking the kunai.

"Who..who are you really... Arghh" iruka starts but howls in agony, as mitsuomi snaps his arm. Mitsuomi twirls the kunai and pulls off the eyepatch, "The man that Bitch Sasuke-chan Fears but you knew me as Naruto...Iruka-sensei" he declares. Iruka gasps and his eyes widen, "Impossible...I watched Naruto die...you must be Ghost" he shouts. Mitsuomi smirks and slices off iruka's ear, "Can a Ghost do That?!" he crows, as iruka clutches his head and writhes in pain.

"I trusted you..I thought you were my friend but you were doing the councils bidding to keep Kyuu-chan from coming out but she didn't...only to keep me from dying against Haku...then when I saved that Bitch from a giant snake...to fighting Neji and Gaara...Nobody batted an eye...But When their Precious Uchiha tries to leave and I Stop him...They Fucking Kill me for it" mitsuomi shouts. Iruka remains on the ground with a frightened look as mitsuomi paces around but stops, "You know I'm reminded of a quote...Focus on what you wanna achieve and it'll come to pass" he says and quickly grabs iruka by the jaw, "You wanna know what I want...I want you and that Bitch Sasuke Dead" he hisses. Iruka gasps and uses kawarimi to escape, "You can't hide From me Iruka...I will Hunt you Down" mitsuomi howls, with a smirk and vanishes. Iruka races through the forest with fervent speed, "I need to inform Uchiha-sama" he thought. A hand taps his shoulder and iruka turns to mitsuomi with a ghastly mask on, " ** _Oh Yes tell the little girl...Tell Sasuke-chan that Death has come to collect_** " he says, his voice distorted. Mitsuomi grabs iruka and flings him into a tree, causing the man to scream in agony.

"You truly are Demon" iruka screams, pulling himself along the grass. Mitsuomi lands with a haughty chuckle, " ** _I know...That's what they keep telling me but The World made this Way_** " he crows. Iruka tries to stand but his back erupts in pain, "You broke my back...You broke my back...You broke my back" he mutters but mitsuomi grabs his leg and drags him. Iruka tries to free himself but mitsuomi leaps in flashstep and appears above a ravine, " ** _Iruka do you regret your Sins?!_** " mitsuomi shouts. Iruka flails about with loud screaming, "You killed my parents and So many others Even the Yondaime" he shouts. Mitsuomi shrugs and lets go as iruka screams but he hits an invisible floor, " ** _Well I guess you don't know but the Yondaime was my father and Kyuu-chan was being used...I was supposed to be seen as the hero for having her sealed in me but people like you were too blind...So Iruka let this be a lesson to you_** " mitsuomi states, snapping his fingers and iruka hits the ground next to the ravine. Iruka drags himself along the dirt but he's dosed in sake, "You demon I'll tell them...I'll tell them" he mutters but sees a boot. Iruka looks up and sees mitsuomi lighting a cigarette but no mask, "Regret your choices in Hell" he says and lights him aflame. Iruka screams as the flame lick at his skin, "Demon...Demon" he howls. Mitsuomi strolls away and vanishes as iruka continues flailing about but people start to appear, taking in the confused sight of iruka screaming he was on fire but was not.

Mitsuomi appears on his father's head with a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth, "Good thing they weren't here to stop me...I'd rather not expose them to my vindictive side" he muses. Zetsuei manifests behind him with her arms folded and a serious stare, "Don't say it...I know but he was like a big brother to me...he deserved much worst than my Tsukiyomi" mitsuomi shot. Zetsuei slapped him in head but hugged from behind, " _I know it hurts but we need to focus on the task at hand_ " she comments. Mitsuomi pulled off his left glove and partially unsheathed his sword, cutting his thumb and index finger. Mitsuomi focused his reiatsu and the blood forms globules as he mutters an incantation, before he flings the globules away but they move back to draw symbols down his arm as he holds it out. A glowing square forms by his outstretched hand and fractures, "Hadō #77 Tenteikūra" mitsuomi recites. A loud buzzing echoes across the entirety of Konoha, everyone from child to elderly, genin to sasuke himself heard it.

"Attention People of Konohagakure...Hear my Proclamation...I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu Leader of the Rokukage But to some of you...Your Executioner...To The Civilians and Shinobi that do Not Wish to live under the Rule of Corrupt Council led by Sasuke Uchiha are tasked to Evacuate Konohagakure...You have 72hrs to comply...The countries of Wind...Wave and Water will welcome you till the council has been dealt with and you will be allowed to return and rebuild...Do not Fear repercussions from them..for I have allies stationed in the village to allow safe passage...However Failure to comply...Will force you to suffer the Wrath of the Demon of Chaos that has wiped out..Oto..Taki...Ame and most recently Iwa resulting in the death of its Kage...You have No More Allies...No One to Save you...No One Would Dare Challenge my power Now...But..Sasuke a last warning to you...as of this Day...This Moment...Your Life Belongs to Me...So Sayeth Mitsuomi Kiriyu...Demon of Chaos" mitsuomi declares and ends with sweeping bow. Many panicked screams filled the air and mitsuomi sensed numerous shinobi on the hunt for him but his barrier erased his presence. Sasuke stood on balcony of the Hokage tower with his killer intent leaking out like a flame, "Sasuke-kun what do we do" sakura asks.

"Have every available ANBU search the village...Find him and kill anyone who tries to leave" sasuke hissed. Sakura turned to leave but obito appeared, "If you kill anyone who leaves...you're proving him right...Right now the World's eyes are on us and irrationality could be detrimental to us" he explains. Sasuke quickly turned with a snarl, "What would you have me do?!..Let him continue to make a mockery of the Uchiha Name?!" he shouts.

"No...we Call him on his declaration...Let them leave but we slip in some ANBU and kill his allies" obito states.

"You sure you wanna do that" a voice croons. All three turn to mitsuomi sitting on the railing, "Now..now why rush off to your deaths...I'm being neighborly and I just wanted see the look on your face little Lady...First I showed you up in front of Gaara...Then I fooled you...Then I fooled you some more times and lastly turned the World against you" he says and hops off the railing. Mitsuomi approaches and looks over sasuke with his hands in his pockets, "Tell me...you're feeling now aren't ya...I'm mere inches from you and ya can't do a Fucking thing...Come on where's that smug look you always had...Do you need Sakura-chan to blunder her way around to help you or do you wish He was here to Save you like he always Did" he croons. Sasuke levels a deadly glare as sakura and obito edge to either side of mitsuomi, "Ohh...yea that's it...get angry because...in just three days time...The Sins you've committed will be repayed and Ravens will come to roost and watch your demise" he says and kicks back to the railing.

"I want you to savor these moments...but I bet Sakura is thinking...Sasuke-kun...I'll get him for you but Hinata will beat my ass...in both ability and in looks...because my boobies won't grow" mitsuomi adds, clutching his chest. Sakura charges with a roar but leaps back and lets gravity take over, "Ta-Ta for Now" he shouts, as he falls through an opening garganta. Sasuke clenches his fists as red chakra leaks from his body, "I will Fucking Murder You" he roars but on the wind, "Whatever" echoes.

To be Concluded

A/N...OHHH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER...NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY THE LAST...TILL THEN STAY FROSTY AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT...


	7. Chapter 6

A/N...WELCOME TO THE REAL LAST CHAPTER OF FOX OF CHAOS...THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ..FOLLOWED AND FAVED...ENJOY...

DISCLAIMER...I ONLY OWN OC

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

 _ **Hollowmask**_

 **Summons/Bij** **ū**

* * *

Gaara sat his desk when a rip appeared in the far corner and formed an opening as mitsuomi stepped out, "Greetings Kazekage-sama" he states. The door quickly opens as temari and kankurō rush in but gaara raises his hand, "Its ok...my bodyguard has returned for a follow-up report" he states. Kankurō and temari relaxed as mitsuomi took a seat, "Sorry if I scared you...in my line of work...one must leave no trace when entering and exiting" he said. Kankurō gave him a sideways glance and temari gave him a curt nod as they closed the door. Gaara waited for the door and their presence to leave, "You've been busy Naruto" he comments. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a smirk, "That I have...I've made Sasuke's life a living Hell...I have systematically taken piece by piece of everything He's built...I started Danzō...then your alliance with them...turned every ally who they tried to gain against him and just Recently destroyed his only Ally...in Just three Short Days...He and all who follow him will punch their one-way tickets to Hell" he states.

"Ohh one more thing...You may see an increase of traffic into Wind Country...I warned anyone in Konoha who wanted to Evacuate from the council...to head here or to Wave and Kiri" mitsuomi adds. Gaara slowly nodded but noticed something in mitsuomi's eyes, "Something's bothering you Naruto isn't it" he asks. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair, "I learned two things that shook me to the bone...the first was the Tsuchikage had my skull as prize to solidify their alliance with Konoha and the second was someone I trusted the most...the one who set me on my path...who gave me own Hitai-ate to prove I was a real shinobi...had been Lying to me since day one" he states. Gaara leaned back in his chair, "Did you Kill him" he asks but mitsuomi shook his head, "I wanted to though but I scared him to the core...He'll kill himself to escape the Horror" he says. Mitsuomi then softly chuckles, "I even learned something else too...someone I consider like a little brother was used and abused by that Bitch Sakura...Ohh I can't even wait these three days but I will...I want them to suffer...see everything they stole be taken...See that no One will help them and That there is No where to hide from Death" mitsuomi adds. Gaara looked over mitsuomi with a keen eye, "You remind of me of when we first met...quick to kill and maim" he says. Mitsuomi softly laughs and leans forward, "Seems the roles have reversed...You are voice of Reason and I the voice of Insanity...How did that happen" he muses. A small smile tugged at gaara's mouth, "We were the same...hated..feared for foolish reasons but when we fought...you opened my eyes to see those around me could be precious to me...When you were executed by them...I wanted to invade Konoha but I realized my precious people would be in danger and I couldn't bring myself to do it...So I signed their alliance and actually hoped someone would come along with your Will on their shoulders...However its bit shocking that it was you to carry on your Will" he states. Mitsuomi nods with a smile and stood up, "Well I'm off to Kiri and tell the Mizukage the same thing about the civilians that may arrive" he states. Mitsuomi and gaara head to balcony as he opens a garganta, "When all this is done...Lets have drink together and you can catch me up on the last three years" he says and gaara folds his arms, "As long as you do the same" he replies. Mitsuomi nods as leaps into the void and it snapped closed behind him.

Meanwhile in Kiri the Mizukage watches her daughter spar with a young swordsman with tuffy blue hair and glasses named chōjūrō. Fū leaps with skyward using chomei's wings as chojuro wielded his Hiramekarei. Chōjūrō leaps and swings high but fū sidesteps and draws her own sword to block his swing, "Good Fū" he compliments as both land. Fū focused her chakra to the sword and it glows red as she charges but chōjūrō charges with his own. However mitsuomi appears between them and deflects them both back, "Mitsuomi-kun" fū shouts. Chōjūrō stays on guard but mei approaches, "So the Boogieman of the Shinobi world appears before us" she notes and glances to chōjūrō, "Its alrite...This is Roku our Ally" she replies. Chōjūrō relaxes as mitsuomi sheathes his sword, "I didn't know you could use a sword Fū" he asks. Fū holds up the green hilted ōdachi, "It doesn't have a name yet but one of the swordsmiths made it using metal infused with chakra...so I can use Chōmei's chakra better" she states. Mitsuomi rubs his chin with a nod, "Hmm...can I see it" he asks and fū points the hilt. Mitsuomi pulls the sword from its sheath and admired the gleaming blade but beckoned for them to move, before taking a dual-hand hold and swinging down with a gust of wind. Fū and chōjūrō stood in awe as mitsuomi returned her sword, "Keep practicing and some day you'll be able to do this well...Now if you'll excuse I've business with Lady Mizukage" he says. Mitsuomi and mei head to where she was sitting, "Seems Fū is getting use to life here in Kiri" he asks.

"She is...she smiling more and genuinely happy...I think Chōjūrō has a crush on her" mei replies. Mitsuomi leaned back on his palms and crossed his legs with a smile, "That's good...Now on to business...I spoke to the Kazekage and I'm telling you the same...Over the next three days you may see an influx of people from the Land of Fire...namely Konohagakure civilians and some shinobi...I gave them ample warning to leave or risk dying in the coming calamity...many may head to the Fire Daimyo or come as far as here or Suna" he explains.

"So you have declared War on Konoha...After your Stunt in Iwa...the Infamy of the Demon of Chaos grows and any Shinobi or Village are avoiding your path like a plague...However.." mei states but leans closer, "But you caught the eye of someone...his name is Tenzen and he was experimented on by Orochimaru and two others as well...My ANBU spotted them when you here last...one of them named Suigetsu was a Kiri-nin as well as Tenzen..a low-level Chūnin but our sensor corp puts him at Jōnin level...now" she adds. Mitsuomi glances to mei with a slight smirk, "Seems the snake had decided to Linger before slithering to Hell...are they still in the Village" he asks. Mei slowly stands with a nod, "Hai...they mainly move around at night...one them is a Berserker...we've found bodies of numerous thugs in horrid shape...So will aide us Roku in silencing this threat" she states. Mitsuomi rose to his feet with a flap of his coat, "Anything for Family" he says, pulling up his hood. Nightfall fell over Kiri as three men roamed the streets, one a muscular young man with red-orange eyes and spiky orange hair, dressed in grey pants and long sleeve black shirt. The second a white young man with shark-like teeth, dressed in black pants with a purple tunic shirt. The last a tall lanky man with bandages around his face and covering his right eye but his green pupil seemed to glow, his clothes were a standard Kiri-nin Chūnin uniform but the Kiri symbol sliced but he had two double edged swords on his back.

"How did you get your hands on the Kiba...I thought it was at the bottom of a lake" the white hair asks. Tenzen grins wide, "Kabuto retrieved them for a later test Suigetsu...Since he and Orochimaru have died..I liberated them and you two" he states. Suigetsu smirks as he glance to their third, "Jugo..tonight lets kill alot of people...maybe We'll get the Mizukage" he states. Jugo glances their way with a suilen look, "Why must you force me to do..That which I hate...I can't control myself" he states but stops in his tracks.

[song playing...Silver's Theme...Fairy Tail Ost]

Tenzen and suigetsu see a figure in black with their back to them, "Hey...who are You?!" suigetsu shouts. A puff of smoke filled the air as the figure chuckles and reaches for their hood, "I have some many names" as they slowly turn. The moon shined light partialy on his face as his steel-blue eyes glowed and a wide smile, "One is Egao Akuma but call me Mitsuomi" he says, with a drag. Mitsuomi stood with his hand on his hip, the shadows making his face look almost demonic. Suigetsu froze with wide eyes, "Tenzen..We should go..this guy's giving me some bad vibes...He's not human...Its like a Demon is standing..BeF..." he starts but blast goes through his chest. Tenzen and jugo gasps as suigetsu looks down with wide eyes, before falling over with a thud. Mitsuomi had his left index out with his right eye small and his left large with a smirk, "I have a Rule...I Kill anyone who calls me a Demon..without Fail" he says. Jugo stares blankly and drops to his knees but tenzen smirks and draws his swords, "weird blue eyes but one has black in it..black hair..You're him...the Triple bounty..S-class man...Omoshiroi" he says, as lightning starts to spark from the blade. The moon starts to move and mitsuomi comes more into view, "Heh...and you're a Nobody..named Tenzen..who's causing trouble becasue..he thinks..he's strong" he says, placing his fingers to his face. Jugo slowly rises to his feet as his skin becomes darker and charges mitsuomi, "Kill you..Kill you..Kill..you DEAD" he howls. Jugo morphes his arm into an axe, "Die" he roars but mitsuomi quickly draws to block, "I thought you hated killing" he queries. Mitsuomi heaved the arm away and sent jugo flying with a weighted left, "Now" he says, turning to tenzen but he was gone. Mitsuomi titters with a smirk, "Let the Hunt Begin" he says and vanishes. [song ends]

The body of suigetsu turns to water as the real one staggers from a alley, "Shit..that guy didn't hesitate at all and those eyes...they were the...the eyes of a Real Demon" he thought. Jugo slowly started to stir as suigetsu reached him, "You're alive?!" he asks.

"I used a Mizu Bunshin and my ability...Look Jugo..we need to leave Kiri...that guy is the Demon of Chaos..I heard about...He destroyed four villages and a shitload of people" suigetsu says but a chuckle catches their ears. Mitsuomi stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, "You are Correct Sir...So you have two choices..Live or Die" he says. Jugo gets to his feet with a swelled up eye, "I can't live a normal life...I can't control myself" he says. Mitsuomi places a hand on his shoulder and both gasp, "I didn't see him move" suigetsu thought.

"Then..I'll teach you a trick...Find someone to protect...Focus on saving them...channel your Rage..Insanity in protecting their lives...Use your power..Don't let your power use You...I had a friend once...His power led him to believe everyone around him was a Sinner and need to be purged...So he started his purge and I was forced to kill him..not before he gave me this scar on my face and two others...If you wish not to kill anymore..Then focus on protecting those around you" mitsuomi states. Jugo's head falls slightly, "Can I do something like that" he whispers and mitsuomi smirks but glances to suigetsu, "You can and you...I was gonna turn you over to the Mizukage but I have a better idea...I have job for you both" he states. Suigetsu furrows his brow, "What job could you give us" he asks.

"You remember Karin right" mitsuomi replies and both nod, "Well..I want you two to escort her and two others to Harugakure in Spring Country..at present..they are in Wave Country" he adds but suigetsu shivers as a smirk forms on mitsuomi's face, "If you Fail...No place on Earth can hide you from Me" he said. Jugo slowly nods but suigetsu quickly nods and mitsuomi chuckles, "Now be off with you...my Guest has arrived" he says and both see tenzen. Jugo and suigetsu head off as mitsuomi keeps his back to tenzen but he sensed two watching, " _Seems Fū and Chōjūrō came to watch_ " zetsuei comments. Fū and Chōjūrō kept themselves hidden, "I dont think this a good idea..Fū-sama" he says.

"We'll be ok Chōjūrō-kun...I didn't see Mitsuomi-kun fight those Atkatsuki...So even if its a few moments..I wanna see him fight...besides..isnt that the Kiba swords" fū states. Chōjūrō adjusts his glasses and a gasp escapes his lips, "It is..one the Seven Swords of the Mist once held by Ameyuri Ringo...Mangetsu Hōzuki and by Raiga Kurosuki but it was sunk in a river in the Land of Rivers" he explains. Teznen glances to his right as mitsuomi keeps his back to him, "Spectators...che" he thought.

"You left yourself open" mitsuomi shouts and tenzen turns, narrowly dodging the gash opening along the ground. Tenzen lands on a building but saw a gash along the road and mitsuomi with his sword drawn, "Not possible...that was from just a draw" he thought. Tenzen grips his swords tight and pumps some chakra to them, causing lightning to run along the blade.

"So you're name isnt all for show...Try this on for size...Raikyū..{Lightning Ball}" tenzen shouts, firing a large lightning ball. Mitsuomi remains motionless as the ball approaches but limply swings, slicing the ball in half and it exploding around him. Mitsuomi pointed his right index despite zetsuei in his hand, "Hadō #4 Byakurai" he recites. Fū and chōjūrō gasp as tenzen narrowly dodges a bolt of lightning from mitsuomi, "Was that a Raiton Jutsu" she asks.

"I don't know..He didn't weave a sign" chōjūrō states. Tenzen lands in front of mitsuomi with a scowl on his bandaged face, "What Jutsu was that?!" he shouts but mitsuomi grins, "Zan'nen but thats Secret" he quips. Tenzen releases a slow hiss as black markings start to spread across his skin from his head, "Is this your Curse mark" mitsuomi inquires. Tenzen chuckles as his muscles bulk slightly and his skin takes a marble like appearance, "It is and its perfect for these Swords" he shouts. Mitsuomi slips off his coat and sheathes zetsuei, "I see...this seems familiar..this is the Animal Curse seal isn't it" he states. Tenzen arches an eyebrow, "How could he know that...No matter..I'll kill him and be set for life" he thought. Tenzen focused his charka to fully use his seal, "Ikazuchi no Kiba...{Fangs of Lightning}" he shouts, driving his blades into the ground. Lightning erupted from the ground and charges mitsuomi but kicks up and draws quickly, causing a gust of wind towards tenzen but he shunshins away.

"Was that Fūton Jutsu" fū asks but chōjūrō shakes his head, "I think it was force of his draw" he replies. A small scoff catches their ears and turn to see mei and mitsuomi, "Yareyare...for a swordsman..you are a little slow but you guessed..it is the draw" he states. Fū gets to feet with a bow, "Sorry Mother for sneaking out and hello again Kōri-kun" she states. Mei waves her off and kōri pats her head, "Its Fine...I wanted see him myself but why is drawing from the sheath" mei asks. The four watch as tenzen fires several Raikyū but mitsuomi nimbly dodges, while attacking and sheathing with each move.

"The boss uses Battōjutsu which is his basic stance in most fights and the speed at which he draws is inhuman..coupling it with his power...it can be deadly and kill in one blow...However its not practical in battle againt Shinobi but it can be effective with one other thing" kōri explains. Mitsuomi slides to halt as tenzen charges with a vertical double swing, "Mei is here too...well..I should end this" he thought, blocking. Sparks flew as mitsuomi held tenzen off, "It seems your skill with the Sword is Lacking and your Curse seal isn't too stable" he notes and tenzen grinds his teeth. Mitsuomi heaves tenzen back but he raises his swords skyward, "Raisō...Ikazuchi no Utage...{Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning}" he howls. Lightning flies skyward and rains down but mitsuomi dodges with pure speed. Mei, fū and chōjūrō gawked as mitsuomi was dodging the lightning, "How is he doing that...he's dodging Lightning" mei asked. Kōri smirks and rubs his chin, "Its called Shukuchi...its pure legwork...it allows the user to close the gap between their opponent but he's using about two steps short of the true Shukuchi but I'll pose a question...What would you get if you combine the Shukuchi with the Battōjutsu draw" he explains. Tenzen drops to one knee with rapid breathes as mitsuomi chuckles, "At your Limit huh...Well I'll end this in one Move" he states and shifts to his battōjutsu stance but his right hand low.

"Why is his hand so low Kōri-kun" fū asks. Kōri flicks his hair, "Yareyare...Well I asked you...what would you get if you combined the Shukuchi with Battōjutsu...Well you get is it that...Which is called Shutensatsu...the one move he didn't learn but created...its takes the speed of Shukuchi and adds the lightning draw speed of Battōjutsu creating an attack so fast...Your Opponent is dead before they hit the ground" he explained. Tenzen forced all his chakra into his swords and the lightning surged, "I'll kill you and be a legend...Ikazuchi no Kiba" he howls. The storm clouds formed but mitsuomi kept his stance as the lightning struck several poles, "Die" tenzen roars. Mitsuomi dodges the lightning and leaves a wisp of dust, only to appear behind tenzen.

"Omae wa mou Shindeiru" mitsuomi remarks, flicking the blood away. Tenzen barely turned as blood sprayed from a gash on his right hip to left shoulder and from his right shoulder down his back to his left hip. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword as mei, fū and chjōūrō approach with kori, "That was so Wild...and can you teach me that lightning Jutsu you did" fū comments. Mitsuomi softly chuckles and starts to pick up the swords, "Well that wasn't a Jutsu but Kidō or Demon art...I'm not sure you can do it" he says but snaps his fingers, "you might be able to do it with chōmei's chakra" he adds. Kori erects the barrier as mitsuomi hands mei the Kiba swords, "Now they're back where they belong" he says and turns to fū, "Alrite the name of this Kidō is Byakurai or Pale Lightning...now I don't know the incantation but I want you to try it unspoken...First focus his chakra to your right index and middle fingers only" he states. Fū closed her eyes and focused the chakra, "Ok now point them skyward and recite Hadō #4...Byakurai" mitsuomi states.

"Hadō #4...Byakurai" fū shouts but she's thrown back and kōri catches her, "I see...more often than not...it backfires til you get the control" mitsuomi says. Fū shakes the cowebs away, "wow...that was hard..but I will get it" she says, with a determined look. Mitsuomi and kōri chuckle, "Yareyare..well Kid..once some nasty business is done...I'll let the boss send me to help you" kōri says and dispels. Mitsuomi bows to them with a smirk, "Adieu Mei-sama...Chōjūrō-kun and Fū-chan..Til my business is done..May Fortune Favor you" he says and vanishes.

IXI

Mitsuomi arrived in a famiiar town and headed for a familiar shop, opening the door an older man with pulled back white hair and light blue eyes was seated. The man wore black pants and a white kosode, "Welcome Sir but we are closed" he states. Mitsuomi approaches the counter with a smirk, "When The Dragon Swims..Everything Ends" he states. The man looks around and smiles, before rising from his seat to lock the door and beckons for mitsuomi to follow. The man opens a hidden door and leads mitsuomi downstairs, "If I knew then what I know now...when I purchased my coat...I would've paid more" he muses The man turns with a soft smile, "If I knew..you knew Lord Jiraiya...I would have" he jokes. The pair enter a basement room with an array on the floor, "And to think you knew the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu..{Reverse Summoning Jutsu}" mitsuomi states.

"I've worked for Lord Jiraiya for many years and it was perfect Jutsu for use in a spy network...and please call me Henka" the man says. Mitsuomi takes a seat as henka looks through some works, "Alrite..if call me Mitsuomi" he replies and henka nods, "of course...Now..I sent your allies to Harukage..per your request along with those boys" he states. Henka places a bottle on the table and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "This is from the Fire Daimyo and his thanks for exposing the Konoha council...The other Daimyo sent their thanks but I sent it to Lord Jiraiya for safe keeping...mainly money and offers of join their respective nations" he explains.

"I have Danzō to thank for that valuable information...and his death served a purpose" mitsuomi says, pouring glass of clear liquor. Henka was about to say something but mitsuomi jerks with wide eyes and a bolt of lightning struck, "Henka..what is this called" he gasps. Henka rubs his chin, "I think its called Grain wine from a forigen country in the far west" he says. Mitsuomi downs the liquor with a grin, "Finally..Vodka thank you Kami" he thought and drank from the bottle.

"So whats the word in Konoha" mitsuomi asks, pouring henka a drink. Henka takes a sip with a content nod, "Complete disarray...Since you killed Danzō..their network is in chaos and with the Daiymo's decree that no Chūnin or above can leave the Land of Fire's borders..its greatly hampered their endeavours to properly keep tabs on things" he explains. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat and procures another bottle, "Any people of note have left the village yet..Its only been a few hours but I doubt anyone will take the Gravity of what I said lightly" he muses.

"Mainly normal civilians and a few minor shinobi...the major clans will more than likely rally around the council...however thanks to your endeavours on them..we managed to slip a team in to assist you if needed with the evacuation...The team was chosen by Lord Jiraiya and you are familiar with them...Anko Mitarashi...Hana Inuzuka...Kurenai Yūhi..Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara...they wished to help their respective families...they have made contact with the one you call Rakurai and are hidden in the Namikaze compound" henka explains. Mitsuomi snorts softly with a sip, "I should've known they would get involved but this works out...they can get anyone out that can't escape on their own" he says. Henka heads to a desk and picks up a storage scroll, "I also finished the item you requested" he says, releasing the seal. A puff of smoke happpened with a shirt and coat appearing, "Like your current coat..both are highly durable and can withstand kunai and shuriken" he explains. Mitsuomi picks the shirt, which was black and form fitting but had a silver left sleeve with a the maw of a fox on the upper arm and bleeding dragon wings on the back. The hooded black coat reached his hips with white diamonds and white dots between across, with the left sleeve missing and the kanji for six on the back.

"He got the design of my old Haori perfectly even adding the number six instead of five" mitsuomi thought, slipping on his new clothes. The shirt clung to him like a second skin over the fishnet armor undershirt and the sliver made his arm look like a fake limb and the coat accented it more. Mitsuomi slipped zetsuei into his belt and picked up his bottle, "Henka...this superb and worth this much" he says and hands him a slip of paper. Henka gasps with wide eyes, "Mitsuomi..this is too much..I couldn't take this" he says but mitsuomi pats his shouder, "you deserve it because this will pay for what you're about to lose" he adds. Henka gasps and picks up a several chakra signals, "I see...Mitsuomi..I will head to Lord Jiraiya" he states and picks up several sensitive documents.

"Thats good..Oh tell Ero-Sennin...I'll come see him tomorrow" mitsuomi states. Henka stands on the array and bites his finger, "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he says and slams his palm, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Mitsuomi moves his hand for a knife-chop, "Hadō #54...Haien" he shouts, swiping his hand. The array and all the documents were engulfed in a purple flame leaving only ashes behind as mitsuomi headed upstairs.

[Song playing...Stardust Crusaders OST - Approach ]

Outside the shop a small group of prisoners from konoha and curious figure with two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from his sides, under the black cloak with red clouds. However the distinctive feaure the symetrical line down his face with one side black and the other white. The door abruptly opened as mitsuomi stayed in the shadows, "I never pegged you as a front-line fighter...I always sensed you on the outskirts of battles...Zetsu" he says, emerging. One of the prisoners felt lucky and had his face caved in, "Uchiha-sama made us come" white zetsu comments.

"We had no choice" black zetsu adds. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose with a smirk, "I see you're missing an arm now...given to Ten-ten" he says and white zetsu chuckles, "Bingo!...Uchiha-sama gave it to her after you cut it off" he shouts. Mitsuomi clicks zetsuei from her sheath and zetsu acted quickly, "Katon...Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he shouts. Mitsuomi doesnt move but the fireball passes through him and torches the shop, "Too slow..now Tremble..Zetsuei" he recites. Mitsuomi's sword extends to six feet with ringlets of chain on the hilt, "Now..Le ** _ts..Get to Business_** " he says, as his mask forms. Mitsuomi vanishes and zetsu barely dodges but not the prisoners. Blood and parts sprayed about as mitsuomi halted, " ** _Well one last to go_** " he purrs. The woman froze with wide eyes and looked to the fire but shocks him as she dives to burn alive. Mitsuomi turns to zetsu but the plant was sinking into the ground, "Bye-Bye..See you in Konoha" white zetsu crows. Mitsuomi sighs deeply as his mask dispels, "Well that was a bit anticlmatic but the pieces are moving into place" he muses and vanishes [song ends]

IXI

Meanwhile the sun rose over Konohagakure and if anyone was at the gate, would see the numerous people leaving the village. However one man walked against the tide, his blond hair loose from its ponytail and his eyes darting around as if something was lurking in his periphery. Izumo and kotetsu reached the gate as the man enters, "Inochi?!" izumo states. Inochi flinches and frantically looks around, "Keep away...Keep away...Demon" he screams. Kotetsu cautiously approached inochi and saw his fear ridden eyes, "Izumo call Uchiha-sama to send an ANBU" he states. Kotetsu used a Genjutsu on inochi to calm him down as a woman approached, "This is Konoha huh" she says and kotetsu turns, "Tell him the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter is here" kurotsuchi adds. A few minutes later a pair of ANBU arrived and escorted inochi and kurotsuchi to the Hokage tower. Sasuke sat with sakura on his left and ten-ten on his right with obito off to the side, "So the granddaughter of Ōnoki comes to my humble abode" he says. Kurotsuchi took a seat with a scoff, "Cut the Shit Uchiha...I came here for two things...One my grandfather's head for proper burial and Two to Kill that Bastard Kiriyu" she snapped. Sasuke chuckles in his throat as he runs his fingers along his Rinnegan, "What makes you think I need your help to deal with him" he shot. Kurotsuchi leaned closer, "I know a weakness...you can exploit" she shot back. Obito furrowed his brow behind his mask, "That weakness being he may Actually be Naruto Uzumaki" he thought. Sasuke rubs his chin with a smirk, "And that would be..." he asks. A haughty smirk forms on kurotsuchi's lips, "That skull you sent...it affected him in a detrimental manner...I saw it in his eyes and those with him were actually afraid of him" she states. Sasuke leans back with his finger under his nose as his mind devises a plan, "We welcome your assistance Yondaime Tsuchikage" he says and kurotsuchi grins, "I like the ring of that" she states. Sasuke rose from his seat and headed to a secure room with sakura in tow, "Do you think she is useful" she asks. Sasuke scoffs slightly, "She'll serve as cannon fodder" he replies and sakura titters. Two ANBU stood at the double doors as the pair approach and quickly open the door. Inochi flinched from the door and sees sasuke, "Uchiha-sama...Prince of Lies...Voices...voices..Seek the Tower" inochi rambles.

"Inochi..what happened in Tanzaku-Gai" sasuke says but inochi jerks, "Curse that day...I curse you for sending me there...a Demon..A demon was there" he shouts. Sasuke scoffs with a rub of his forehead, "So you failed and you let Yamato die" he said. Inochi flinched when he saw someone in the corner, "Haha...I am member of T&I department yet you broke me in minutes but showed me the truth" he mutters. Sasuke and sakura follow his line of sight to see nothing but he reacts in time to catch inochi's hand with a kunai in it.

"You are madness and everything you touch dies...She told me and you must die" inochi shouts. Sasuke pushes inochi back and sakura slams a punch to his face, nearly caving in his face. Inochi collaspes but lets out a wheezing laugh as blood trickles from his ears and nose, "Thank you...you have released me from the Harbinger that will surely Kill us all and He will Avenge my princess" he says, as his final breath escapes his mouth. A scowl form on sasuke's face before he sets inochi ablaze, "Call back every ninja we have and Zetsu...I want his clones ready by tomorrow" he hissed. Sakura tsks with a fold of her arms, "What about any ninja who tries to leave" she says and sasuke scoffs, "Hn...Kill them" he shot.

In Harugakure Konan sat in a garden on Jiraiya's estate and quietly read one of his older works, "I see congratulations are in order" a voice muses. Konan glances to see mitsuomi walking up with what appeared to be an unlit cigarette but in actuality it was a lollipop. Mitsuomi took a seat across from her with a interested stare, "How long" he asks. Konan places her book down, "A few weeks and I spoke to Hinata and she asked I not get involved due the child growing within me" she replies. Mitsuomi sighs with nod, "That's my Hime" he muses.

"I find myself curiouser and curiouser about you...you are enigma wrapped in a conundrum..you were once the Jinchūriki of the Leaf...a loud..hyperactive person...who would shout the heavens to be Hokage one day but now you're content to let Hinata be Hokage in your stead...Why" konan asks. Mitsuomi finished off his lollipop with a crunch, "I did wanna be Hokage but for everyone to acknowledge me but now..." he states. Konan leans slight forward, "However now you realize...Once you succeed in stopping the Uchiha and the council...The people of Konohagakure will Never let you become Hokage" she said.

"Heh...well partially...I knew when I started this..that my dream of being Hokage was dead in the water...So I adapted as I always do and I'll make damn sure my Hime is Hokage and the greatest one" mitsuomi states. Footsteps caught their attention and they saw jiraiya and hanabi, "Hello Onii-chan..Konan-san" she greets.

"Sup short stuff...Ero-Sennin did you talk to Henka" mitsuomi said but furrowed his brow, "Onii-chan" he adds. Hanabi slowly nodded with an innocent look, "Are you not Marrying..Hinata-nee-sama" she said. Mitsuomi glances to Jiraiya then to hanabi, "Sure I am but I'll also be marrying Tsunade and Kyuubi as well" he states but smiles, "However Hinata is my first love" he adds. Mitsuomi reaches in his coat and pulls a pack of cigarettes, "Mitsuomi-san I'm curious...Why do you smoke so much" konan asks. Mitsuomi lit his cigarette and took a slow drag, "Its a coping mechanism in a way...when I was younger...I saw a lot of death and I killed my first person fairly young too...So to cope...I Smoke" he replies.

"How many have you killed" hanabi blurted and mitsuomi twirls one of his bangs, "Well that's not something a kid like you should know" he replies. Hanabi huffs and storms off but konan goes with her, "Find me before you leave" she said, leaving the two men. Jiraiya took a seat with an inquisitive stare, "How many" he curtly asks.

"More than a hundred...less than three hundred...not counting since my return" mitsuomi replies, with a puff of smoke. Jiraiya leaned back but mitsuomi now had the stare, "Why did you let them go...especially Shikamaru" he said but jiraiya sighs, "Could you stop them...they all have something personal by going back...Especially Shikamaru...they killed his childhood friends...crippled his mother and imprisoned his father...How would you react to something like that...Wait don't answer that..." he explains. Mitsuomi rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Yea I get it but I can't worry about them when...we're dealing with Sasuke and his flunkies" he states. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette and rubs his nose but jiraiya taps his shoulder, "Don't worry Konan will take care of that" he said. Mitsuomi slicks back his hair partially, "Alrite...I'll leave it in her hands" he says and leaves to find his sixth member. Mitsuomi found konan in a training field near the kage tower, "So what did want show me" he shouts. Konan weaves several signs and slams her palm, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she said, as a puff of smoke erupted. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed as pein stood before him once again, "I'll be sending him in my stead" she explains. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow with a slow drag and exhale from his nose, "I wont ask how you got him out but...Can you use him from such a distance" he asks.

"You have nothing to Fear..Konan can use the chakra recievers even with the distance" pein states. Mitsuomi pulls up his hood with a another puff, "Wakarimashita!...Well...He'll have one mission is to protect the team sent by Ero-Sennin" he said and snapped his fingers. The Garganta ripped open as mitsuomi turns to it, "Well Keep up...Kami" he say and leaps inside, with pein following.

IXI

Shikamaru sat on the back porch of the Namikaze estate with a soft sigh, when a distortion occurred in front of him and the very area itself ripped open. Shikamaru stared at the void but arched an eyebrow as mitsuomi stepped out with a orange hair man with ripple like purple eyes and black cloak. Mitsuomi raised his hand, "Yo...Shikamaru" he says and glances to pein, "Ohh and ignore the stiff..he's like a potted plant but walks" he adds. Shikamaru only shook his head and mutters, "Mendokusē" before they headed iniside and pein take a position above the house. Mitsuomi followed behind shikamaru but his gaze drifted to the prostheic right leg, "Where'd you get the leg from" he asks and shikamaru glances back, "the Kazekage sent it..it uses Chakura no Ito to move..fairly simple...I mastered it in a few days" he explains. Mitsuomi silently scoffed and rolled his eyes, "With that huge IQ of yours...what did ya expect" he mutters. Mitsuomi looked around the modest and quaint home that was his parent's home, "if they'd lived...this was to be our home" he thought. Shikamaru glanced backed with a sigh, "Are you and your wives gonna live here...when we win" he asks.

"Probably not...You want it" mitsuomi replies but shikamaru ignores him. The pair headed downstairs to a large room but mitsuomi's left eye twitched as he saw rakurai giving anko a massage. Hana and kurenai were talking with shino sitting silently in the corner, "Mitsu.." hana started but saw the veins in his face. Rakurai hummed a soft tune but he felt a menacing aura behind, "What are You Doing?!" mitsuomi growls. Anko smirks and saunters away as rakurai sat frozen, "Anko-chan said she felt stiff and I'm giving her a friendly massage" he explains. Mitsuomi struck him in the back of his head, "That's not all you did...Hinata and Tsunade will lose it and You're gonna tell them" he shouts. Rakurai gasps sharply with wide eyes and collapses, "Iyaaa" he cries. Anko chuckles but shuts up and realizes she slept with the clone of the man, who girlfriends are the strongest Kunoichis in the world. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead with a shake of his head, "Alrite now let's get serious...The Five of you came to save your families but you won't be dealing with the main mission...Focus on your families and any civilians that want to escape" he states.

"That's our mission...I know some of us would like crack at Sasuke and his forces but let's be honest...were not strong enough" hana says but anko scoffs, "So we're just the rescue team...what if we encounter resistance" she asks. Mitsuomi points upward, "I brought a secret weapon...He and one of my shadow clones will be your vanguard and support...Because the prison they're more than likely in has chakra seals in place to restrict chakra and more than likely ANBU guards...I want you to wait until we start attacking and use the ensuing chaos to slip in" he explains, pulling the blueprints of the prison from his pocket. Kurenai and hana looked over the map and saw the numerous markings, "How do you have these blueprints" hana asks. Mitsuomi scratched his ear and glances to shikamaru, "Danzō...when I first came to the village...I manipulated him into giving me the necessary items need to save Baa-chan and the sensitive documents I gave Koyuki and the other Daimyo" he explained.

"How the Hell did you do that...You have the Sharingan now or something" anko interjects. Mitsuomi grins as his left eye shifts and looks each one in the eye, "Better" he says and everyone gasps as they were on a mountain top. A Gothic church like structure stood behind them, "What is place and why can't we break this Genjutsu" kurenai asks. Mitsuomi sweeps his arms as lightning strikes, "This place is my mindscape and this is called Tsukiyomi and its akin to Genjutsu but it can't be broken through simple means" he explains and they return to the room. Kurenai was amazed by the level of complexity of mitsuomi's tsukiyomi, "It felt so real...every sensation felt real" she thought.

"Kurenai can such a Genjutsu be so realistic...I felt the wind on my skin and my nose picked up numerous scents" hana comments. Shikamaru had stepped out as the three kunoichi talked about the experience, while rakurai and shino discussed insects. Mitsuomi followed the resident genius outside to the back porch as the sun started to set, "I've never known you to Brood...Shikamaru" he says, taking a seat. Shikamaru rubs his knee with a sigh, "Mendokusē...How did it come to this...I still remember us in the academy" he muses.

"We grew up..things change...its being only three years..." mitsuomi says and lights a cigarette, "its just two little words but its enough time for some to become rotten...Rotten to the core" he adds. Mitsuomi offers shikamaru a smoke but he pushes his hand back, "Lately..I find myself..asking Why...why did Sasuke cripple my mother...Why did he lock up my Dad...Why did he Kill Ino...Choji...and the others" he states.

"Because...Sasuke doesn't care...He is only concerned with power and if you're thinking of facing him...Don't...He will Kill you" mitsuomi states. Shikamaru aburptly stands with a frustrated shout, "Don't you think I know that?!...I ran a hundred scenarios in my head and the all end badly...But you..you..how are you so jaded about this...I've been raking my brain about this since you came back" he said.

"Because..I'm Good at killing...If you haven't Noticed..I'm not the kid who used to proclaim to the everyone and their mother..I'd be Hokage someday...I am person who can kill because it comes Easy...For me Killing is as Easy as Breathing...When I died..I ended up on the other side and my life there was the Fucking same...So I changed and this is the result...and you know what..I regret Nothing and feel No Remorse..." mitsuomi said, getting up. Mitsuomi took a long drag and a big exhale but it slightly wavered, "I tried Shikamaru...I tried to be the same but I can't...I need to be like this to Achieve my Goal" he says. Shikamaru glances his way as mitsuomi looked at the clouds, "What Goal" shikamaru asks.

"I will make Hinata Hokage and be someone she can be proud of" mitsuomi says but a soft smirk forms, "And I will kill All who stand in the way of that goal" he adds. The shadows of the night covered mitsuomi's face and shikamaru saw only a glowing eye and a smile that sent a chill down his spine, "Mendokusē...Just what the hell happened to him after he died" he thought but sighs, "I'm gonna turn in for tonight..Try to not kill us in our sleep" he says.

"Hey...I'm not that Crazy" mitsuomi shouts, as shikamaru heads inside. Mitsuomi sits back down with a sigh, "History will decide who is Right and Who is the best" echoed in his head.

 _Mitsuomi glares at the man before him, "I don't care who's right...I have cause enough to Kill you..Soichiro" he states but his gaze wandered to a silver hair beauty. Mitsuomi appeared before as her grey eyes weeped for him, "Isane" he whispers. Isane wraps her around his neck, "Please come back...ok...Come back to Me" she whispers. Mitsuomi softly kisses his lips as if no one else was there but a memory recured, "Naruto-kun..." a voice echoes. Mitsuomi pulls away from isane with a soft words and turned to the man he once called brother but another memory surfaced, "Sasuke..." echoed. Each step more memories till mitsuomi stood face to face soichiro, "History will decide who is Right and Who is the best" he states._

IXI

Meanwhile at the hokage tower sasuke sat at his desk with the heads of the major clans of Konoha and T&I division. Sakura, ten-ten, kurotsuchi and obito were behind him as hiashi, shibi stood with the other clans heads. Sasuke leaned forward with his hands under his chin, "Tomorrow..We will go to War with the Scourge of our Shinobi World...At present the Village is virtually empty and all members of the Council have been moved to a secure location...We will crush this scourge and any one who supports them...Dissention will Not be tolerated...anyone who tries to Flee...Will be Killed" he says and rises from the desk.

"Shibi..you and some members of the inuzuka, akimichi and yamanaka clans will guard the prison holding those traitors...Hiashi your clan will be stationed throughout the village with you..Ibiki and your best taking a group of Zetsu clones to Kikyō castle...You will be our Vanguard...our remaining forces will support from various locations in the village...I with my Elite will be your Support...Have all your forces ready at dawn" sasuke states.

"How will we deal with the intruders...are we to take prisoners" ibiki asks. Sasuke licks his lips with a smirk, "Kill Mitsuomi Kiriyu and Kakashi Hatake but bring me the women..however you can rough them up a bit...if there is nothing else..Leave us" he replies. Everyone starts to file to leave sasuke's elites as he dubbed them with him, "Ohh I can't wait to break them" sakura coos.

"I wanna fight Tsunade..if that ok with you Sakura..I know she was your sensei and all" ten-ten comments. Sakura crack her knuckles with a smirk, "thats fine...I want Hinata...so I show her the final moments of her demon's death..over and over and over" she states. Kurotsuchi scoffs but laughs, "Well I'll let you have Kiriyu...Uchiha but I want his Head and the red haired bitch as well" she states.

"I'll fight Kakashi then...Sasuke what is our plan of attack" obito asks. Sasuke rubs his wrist as his eyes activate, "We'll Let them fight our forces and draw them to the tower..then as they are winded...We Kill them at our Leisure" he explains and takes sakura by the wrist, "Now come my elites..let us celebrate our Assured Victory" he adds. Obito watch the four leave with a weary sigh, "Sasuke...as strong as you think you may be...A thought creeps ever so slowly in my head...that this Kiriyu is Naruto...everything fits it being him...First saving the Kazekage...appearing in Wave..Saving various Jinchūriki...going as far as Defeating the Akatsuki including Pein and he has assembled a team of nearly ANBU or higher level skill..including a Bijū and a former Kage but we have the tactical and numerical advantage...However his power exceeds all that...You can almost call him a One man army...Tomorrow will decide the Fate of many and change the course of history and I must surivive to see it" he thought, sucking himself into his eye.

[Song playing...In the House, In a Heartbeat - John Murphy]

Mitsuomi stepped out the house as the grey clouds filled the sky, inside the others were waking and beginning their prep for their mission. Mitsuomi fixed his gloves and looked to the roof as the stoic pein stood, "Like a potted plant" he thought and drew zetsuei, "Awaken and Come" he recites. Zetsuei morphes as a flame, ice, wind, lightning, sand and a shadow swirled around him to form his six counterparts, "Gentlemen...the hour is upon us as we free Konohagakure from the clutches of The Spineless...Gutless Sasuke Uchiha and the fools who follow him...Kaze..Kōri...Tsuchi...Yami...I want the four of you to erect a four-way barrier around the village...making sure they intersect" he states.

"Mochiron!" the four shout and vanish. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a smirk, "Rakurai...you're escorting Shikamaru and the others..make sure they escape the village...after that clean up any stragglers...Honō...you get the best job other than mine...Find the council and Kill Them All" he states. Honō chuckles wildly with a pump of his fist, "OI..Oi..Oi..Yosha" he shouts and vanishes, as rakurai returns into the house. Mitsuomi reseals zetsuei and hops the front gate as a rumble of thunder fills the sky, "Now this is Fitting" he thought, vanishing. Mitsuomi appeared on his father's head and pulled up his hood with a puff, "Now let the Games Begin" he muses, pulling the tri prong kunai from cargo pocket. Mitsuomi casually tosses the kunai back and a flash of lighting struck as it hit, "Sate..you ready to rock and roll" he says, turning to his four comardes. Hinata leapt into his arms as tsunade and kyuubi shock their heads, "She missed you" kakashi said, picking up the kunai and tossing it back to mitsuomi.

"So...It seems the village is empty and teeming with our enemies...What did you do" kyuubi comments. Mitsuomi pulls down his hood, "I gave fare warning...those here are fair game...Except for the team going to break some people out of prison...Pein and Rakurai are with them" he said.

"What team" tsunade asks adjusting her coat. Mitsuomi was about to anwser but hinata activates her Byakugan, "We have a large number approaching" she states. Mitsuomi smirks and unzips his coat, "Yosh...Everyone take a Head" he shouts. Tsunade leaps to her grandfather's head as kyuubi takes Tobirama, "Tsuna-chan lets Kick Some Ass" the fox shouts and tsunade slams her fists together. Kakashi takes Hiruzen's head as mitsuomi stays on his father's and hinata takes tsunade's head, "Alrite...Let Kick This Off" mitsuomi shouts, flaring his reiatsu and starts charging a cero. Hinata spied a number of green haired men mixed in with the numerous shinobi, "I can do this" she thought. Mitsuomi leaps off the head as he fires the cero, "Ikimashou!" he shouts and everyone leaps into action. The cero slammed into the center of the charging shinobi and zetsu, creating a thunderous explosion and causing numerous alarms to sound in the village. Sasuke stood atop the tower with his elites and a smirk formed, "Let it Begin" he thought.

Mitsuomi sprinted out the smoke with zetsuei released and hinata on his left, while tsunade, kakashi and kyuubi moved on his right, "Don't get bogged down...Make it to the Tower..thats where they are" mitsuomi shouts. The recovering shinobi had no time to react as the five charged into them, "DragonStrike" mitsuomi shouts, leaping up and coming down with two-hand hold. The ground erupted as the wailing dragon ripped through their forces, "Tsūtenkyaku..{Heavenly Foot of Pain}" tsunade and hinata shout, as they leap skyward with their legs high. The ground exploded once again as their heels contacted and pieces of rock slammed into shinobi and zetsu alike. Several zetsu combined into a larger creature but mitsuomi drives his sword into it, "Ice Dragon Dance" he shouts.

"Raikiri..{Lightning Cutter}" kakashi shouts, shattering the frozen zetsu. Kyuubi tossed several threaded kunai into a few zetsu, "Katon...Ryūka no Jutsu...{Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu}" she shouts, igniting them in a grand blaze. More zetsu form another larger form but mitsuomi is on him with zetseui glowing purple, "Dragon Moon Strike...Crescent Moon" he shouts, flinging the sword. The sword spilts into six and surrounds the zetsu as mitsuomi cuts it to pieces but leaving several afterimages. Mitsuomi skids to halt with the real zetseui as the others land around him, "Alrite Split up...We meet at the tower" he says and the other vanish but hinata.

"I'm coming with you" hinata says but mitsuomi pulls her closer for a deep kiss, "Sore jā, ikōyo" he purrs. Mitsuomi and hinata quickly take off in the direction of Kikyō castle, "My Father is up ahead with several of our clan and a few others" she comments.

"Are you ready to face him...We can bypass them" mitsuomi says but hinata shakes her head, "No I must Confront him" she said. Mitsuomi and hinata land one of the buildings of Kikyō castle and saw hiashi, ibiki, izumo and kotetsu with numerous other shinobi and a dozen zetsu.

"Hiashi Hyūga...Its nice to Meet you" mitsuomi shouts. Everyone snaps to attention as the pair leap down, "Hello...Father" hinata coldly says.

"So my Failure of a Child returns and With the Demon who has Disturbed our Peace..Both of you will Die at my hand" hiashi states. Hinata tried to keep a cool head but mitsuomi places a hand on her shoulder, "Now..now is that any way to talk to your daughter and future son-in-law" he states. A scowl forms on hiashi's face as mitsuomi steps forward, "Hiashi Hyūga...I intended to ask you for Hinata's hand in marriage but since you went as far as disowning her and Hanabi...I have no need...So I'll do this instead..." he says bowing to his Hime. Hinata steps forward and looks around at the various Hyūga, "We will let them decide...Since most the Hyūga here are from the Branch family and Have no Choice but be here..Lest the Caged-bird seal be activated...I..Hinata Kiriyu..Swear as Future Hokage to Unite both the Branch and Main Familes and Abolish the Caged-bird Seal" she states. [song ends]

The various hyūga looked to each other but hiashi was seething, "Can you Hinata-sama" one asks. Hinata recognized the woman as her sister's caretaker, "Why are you here Natsu-san...You're not a fighter" she states. Mitsuomi notices ibiki, izumo and kotetsu getting behind them as natsu moves closer but hiashi makes a sign and causes natsu to scream and clutch her head, "Father Stop This" hinata shouts as natsu collaspes and hinata rushes to her. Izumo and Kotetsu spring into action but mitsuomi weaves a sign and they strike an insivible wall around hinata and natsu. Several zetsu charged but were cut to pieces by invisible slashes, "Hinata how is she?!" mitsuomi shouts. Hinata places natsu on the ground and level a serious glare at her father, "Mitsuomi-kun let me out" she says and the barrier shatters. Hinata bites her thumb and slams her palm in the dirt, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she states and a puff of smoke surround her. Two large toads the height of mitsuomi appeared dressed in a blue vests, "Gamatatsu...Gamakichi...please take her and escape" she states. Gamakichi picks up natsu and places her on gamatatsu's back, " **Gotcha...Hinata-nee...ikōyo...Gamatatsu** " he states.

" **You got it Gamakichi-niichan** " gamatatsu and both leap off. Several shinobi tried to move after them but mitsuomi got in their path, "No..No..No...No...Your Fight is here" he says, as smirk forming. Izumo and kotetsu appear as his sides with each a kunai blade but mitsuomi catches the blades in his fingers. Ibiki appeared from behind with a steel sword and drove it through his back but mitsuomi smirks, "Way of Onmitsu...3rd of the Shihō...Utsusemi" he says. All three gasp as mitsuomi stands behind hinata and the one they have attacked fades away, "You can't even begin to fathom the difference in our speed" mitsuomi states. Hiashi glares at the pair but notices the look of shock on his clansmen's faces, "Don't waver..This must be Genjutsu" he shouts. Mitsuomi smirks as suddenly all the hyūga were face down as mitsuomi faced hiashi, "Hinata...let me fight your Father" he states. Hinata's breath hitched as hiashi glares with a scowl, "You asked why Natsu-san was here and it was bait against you and it worked...you're upset...you won't think clearly and even if you overcame that...Look around all the Hyūga here are from the Branch family and all have the seal...This was his Intention all along to Goad you but Not Me" he states. Hinata's pearl orbs widen, "Father..How can you be this Cruel...You would use our own family against me...Do you Hate me that Much" she says. Hiashi looked over his downed kinsman, "Cruel?!...No this what it takes to be a Clan Head...You wish to be Hokage..how foolish can one be...You are too weak willed and weak minded to be such...This is that damn Demon boy's fault...It started with him...this..this behaviour" he shouts.

"Are you Done...Because if you Are...I'll make you Understand the difference between You" mitsuomi says and points to hiashi, "And Me" he adds, pointing to himself. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and shifted into the gentle fist stance, "I am a Master of our clan's techniques and you stand no chance" he states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with an eye closed, "Hoh...Well looks like I'll take the gloves off" he says, pulling off one gloves. Mitsuomi pulls of his right glove with his teeth as hiashi's eyes narrow, "You think taking off your gloves will help...you truly are foolish" he comments.

"Heh...well taking off the gloves is just an expression...You do know when a fighter reaches a certain level...they will place restriction on themselves...in my case gloves" mitsuomi explains, cracking his knuckles. Hiashi's eyes narrow but widen as he narrowly dodges a right jab from mitsuomi. Hiashi moves in as mitsuomi was still extended but gasps and moves back as his fist was in his face, "He didn't extend all the way back" hiashi thought.

"Suiton...Mizuame Nabara..{Water Style: Syrup Trap}" izumo shouts, spewing water from his mouth. The viscous water catches mitsuomi's right leg and kotetsu shunshins in front, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu...Conch shell mace" he shouts. A large shell mace appeared in his hands and swings at mitsuomi but he smirks and catches the mace barehanded. Izumo uses Mizuame Nabara again and expands the viscous water to trap his left leg, "Mitsuomi-kun" hinata, joining the fray.

"Kuchiyose...Gōmon Heya...{Summoning: Torture Chamber}" ibiki shouts. Four sets of chains ensnare hinata's arms and legs as ibiki lands, while four cage walls surround them and a large stone tightly bound in chain on top. Hinata glares at ibiki as he stares back, "Apologies...Hinata Hyūga but you must be captured and brought to Uchiha-sama" he states. Hiashi charged mitsuomi but he shatters the mace to push kotetsu back and flings several kunai at hiashi, "Hakkeshō Kaiten..{Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven}" he shouts, creating a spinning circle. Mitsuomi draws zetsuei and drives into the water, "Ice Dragon Dance" he shouts, freezing the water. Mitsuomi pulls zetsuei free and flings her at kotetsu but he dodges, however it connects with ibiki and hinata uses kawarimi with izumo as ibiki lands on a gear and the chain constrict. Hinata catches kotetsu with a kunai to the chest as mitsuomi shatters the ice but hiashi shunsins in front of him, "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō..{Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms}" he shouts. Mitsuomi staggers back as each blow strikes his body but hiashi jerks as mitsuomi catches the final blow, "Don't you remember I have vitrually no chakra" he grins, heaving him back. Mitsuomi takes a big step in with his left cocked, "Kaiten" hiashi shouts, as mitsuomi connects. The rotation cuts mitsuomi's hand but he manages to kick back to his sword in ibiki's chest and slices open izumo's throat, "Mitsuomi-kun..are you alrite" hinata says, as hiashi stops.

"Heh..I'm ok but now I'm ending this and your Father is gonna suffer" mitsuomi says, wringing his hand. Hinata looks to her father as he stands defiant, "I will Grieve for my Father but I can not forgive him for low he has fallen" she states.

"How Dare you?!..you Petulant child...It is you who has Fallen..consorting with Filth and Defying our Laws" hiashi shouts. Hinata steps forward with a serious stare, "Then I Hinata Hyūga Challenge you for the Leadership of the Hyūga clan and my represantive is my future Husband Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she declares. Hiashi's eyes flicker in anger and his fists clench, "I accept as Head of the Hyūga clan...I will Silence you and him" he shouts. Several of the hyūga members had started to come to as mitsuomi and hiashi stood face to face.

"Oi..you better your tell elders about this..burn it into your memories" mitsuomi shouts. Hiashi slips into the gentle fist once again but he added two kunai, "That may hurt it if touches me 64 times" mitsuomi jokes. Hiashi moves with a fervent speed but mitsuomi blocks and breaks his guard, causing hiashi to gasp but he jerks as mitsuomi moves pass him. Hiashi turned to attack but falls as his left leg was severed at the knee, "Hiashi-sama" several shout. Hinata covers her mouth as mitsuomi turns back to hiashi, "Dragon Moon Strike..New Moon...It is one strike yet six at the same time...as with a New Moon...you would never see them all" he says and points his sword, "Do you Yield" he adds. Hiashi clutches his stump with a ragged hiss, "I Yield" he mutter. Mitsuomi flicks the blood away and sheathes his sword, "Hinata lets go...we need to catch up" he states. Hinata gives her father one last look and follows, "Gomen..Hime...about your father" he says.

"It is alrite..you did what you had to do" hinata says but mitsuomi shakes his head, "No...I meant what I said about taking the gloves off...It was one strike but six at the same time...the other five..his brain hasn't registered them yet but his body has" he explains. Hiashi clutches his leg in anger but his eyes widen as his other leg opens up, then his hands to the wrist and lastly his eyes. The hyūga members scream in shock as hiashi hits the dirt as blood trickles from his now lifeless body.

IXI

Meanwhile shikamaru and his team moved through the village towards the prison facility, "It seems the fighting has started" shino comments. Hana and kurenai saw explosions in the distance, "We should hurry or the fighting may reach us" hana states. Shikamaru sees the prison as they come to halt, "It will be a fight to get in" he says and the others sees the shinobi guarding the prison.

"It looks like they are expecting us" anko comments, folding her arms. Rakurai steps forward with pein, "they were expecting Boss-kun and the others...Why not let Pein-kun handle them" he says. Shikamaru adopts his thinking pose as pein drops off the building, "Alrite Pein will attack first while they are distracted...Anko...Kurenai and I will storm the prison with Rakurai...Hana...you and Shino will guard the entrance" he explains.

"Before we begin I got a question...Why do you speak like that" kurenai asks, pointing to rakurai. Rakurai blushes and scratches the back of his head, "Gomen...Kurenai-chan but all of us clones have some verbal tick...I use kun and chan for everyone...Kōri-kun uses Yareyare...Hono-kun uses Oi..Oi..Oi...Tsuchi-kun is pretty quiet and straightforward...Kaze-kun is sorta aloof and Yami-kun says de~gesu but he trying to curb it...we are all different side of Mitsuomi-kun" he explains. Shikamaru shakes his head, "Mendokusē...Lets get going" he huffs. The group nodded and rakurai dropped the barrier, alerting their enemy to them.

"New Enemies...Get them" one inuzuka shouts. Numerous shuriken and kunai flew at the charging group but pein raises his hand, "Shinra Tensei" he states. The weapons flew back at their casters and some of the experienced ones dodged but the one enamoured by the Jutsu died from their own weapons. Several akimichi expanded their bodies and moved forward but rakurai leaps, "Hadō #4 Byakurai" he shouts, taking two with a single bolt. Shikamaru and his infiltration team moved through the confusion but several inuzuka and yamanaka got in their path, "I got this...let's go Haimaru brothers..Gatenga...{Fang Rotating Fang}" hana shouts, blowing through them. Anko joins the fray with several threaded kunai, "Katon...Ryūka no Jutsu" she shouts and those that dodged were caught using her Sen'eijashu{Hidden Shadow Snake Hands}. Shino sent his kikaichu as a wall of them blocked them, "Father" shino states. Shibi dropped as his kikaichu swirled around him, "I can't let you pass...I have my orders" he states but shino notices the movement of his father's kikaichu.

"Shikamaru...I'll clear a path" shino stated. Shino and shibi charge each as both unleash their kikaichu, allowing shikamaru and the other to reach the prison. Rakurai landed at the door and forces it open, "Kurenai and Anko guard the door...Hana and will go in with Rakurai" he states. Anko summons a pair of snakes and kurenai actives her Magen: Jubaku Satsu {Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death}. Rakurai takes point as hana takes the rear with shikamaru, "Do you know where they are" he asks.

"Hai...your mother is one level above them" rakurai states. Three guards got in their but rakurai kills them with a Shakkahō and Sōkatsui, as they reached the catacombs. The trio made to third and found the right cell, "She's here" hana comments, sniffing the air.

"Alrite we'll get my dad and the others...be careful" shikamaru states and hana nods, as the pair continue down. Hana broke the lock and slid the door open to see a woman with long brown hair laying on a makeshift bed, "Mrs Yoshino Nara...Its Hana Inuzuka and I here to save you" she states. Yoshino slowly sat up with a groan, "Hana?!..but how" she questions. Akamaru trots in with a bark and hana helps yoshino on him, "Trust me Mrs Nara...it'll surprise you who's here" she states. Rakurai and shikamaru reach the fifth level but a large man blocked, "You will come no further" he says but his body freezes.

"Kagemane no Jutsu...successful" shikamaru states and rakurai lays him out with a rising knee to the face. Inside the shikaku's eyes slowly widen as the door opened, "It can't be...Shikamaru?!" he says, as his son in the door.

"Mendokusē...Yea its me Dad...Uncle Chōza and Tsume-san...Rakurai how we looking" shikamaru states. Rakurai pokes his head with a bow and comes in to break their chains, "No one is coming and the fighting above is coming to an end" he explains.

"You look like that Kiriyu guy" tsume states, getting to her feet. Rakurai slowly nods as he helps chōza, "Hai...Tsume-chan but I am a Bunshin of sorts" he explains.

"Shikamaru how are you still alive...Asuma told everyone you killed with Ebisu...Udon and Meogi on that mission" shikaku asks. Shikamaru rubs his forehead as the enter the hall, "I'll explain better once we get to Harugakure" he states and father slowly nods. The group headed back upstairs and caught up to hana, which caused his mother to faint as shikamaru arrived.

"Any problems" shikamaru said, as they reached the surface. Hana shook her head, "Anko and Kurenai must've held their own" she says, as they head outside. Kurenai and anko were the door with but shockingly shibi was with them as well, "Shibi why are here" tsume snaps.

"Its alrite Tsume-san...I noticed father's kikaichu acting strange but it was a message and I the message was he is on our side" shino explains.

"I will submit to any punishment you see fit" shibi adds. Shikamaru quickly coughs to get everyone's attention, "We can talk about this later..I'd rather not be here when the Rokukage start to really cut loose" he states. Rakurai created his barrier once again and the group headed for their rendezvous point outside the village. The group reached a large clearing and saw a large array with Henka waiting, "This will take a conserted effort to do this" he states. Pein walks up behind him and places a hand on his head, "I see...I can perform this Jutsu...Everyone stand on the array" he states.

"Alrite everyone this where we part...I still have my orders and Anko-chan don't not fear I will take the blame for our Rendezvous" rakurai comments. Anko tsks with a wave of her hand but kurenai sees a blush, "Whatever lets go" she shouts.

"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu" pein shouts and slams his palm on the array. The array glows and everyone vanishes in a large puff of smoke. Rakurai destroys the barrier with Haien, "Sate...lets get the game underway" he thought and vanishes.

Kakashi, tsunade rode on the back to kyuubi as they tore through the zetsu clones and shinobi, " **Kakashi give me some wind** " kyuubi shouts. Kakashi weaves the signs, "Fūton..Daitoppa" he shouts, as kyuubi breathes fire. The firestorm tore through the zetsu as shinobi flee but this wailing filled the air and three saw the familiar blue dragon. Mitsuomi appeared above with the blade howling as hinata landed on kyuubi, "DragonStrike" he shouts, swinging down. The wailing dragon ripped through shinobi and building alike as the first drops of rain start to fall, " **Cheeky bastard...he hasn't even warmed up yet** " kyuubi remarks. Kakashi, tsunade and hinata gasp as mitsuomi lands on a ruined building, "He hasn't warmed up" kakashi asked, incredulously.

" **He's using about half the power he used again the Six Paths of Pein but don't worry**..the Uchiha will bring it out" kyuubi says, as they hop off and she returns to human form. Mitsuomi rested his sword on his shoulder and pulled up his hood to keep the rain out of his face, " _Shikamaru and the other have escaped...Now You can cut loose_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi grins. Meanwhile honō moved through the village towards the supposed hidden bunker containing every member of the Konoha council, including the hyūga elders, the new leaders of the akimichi, inuzuka and nara clans. Homura and koharu were consorting with the civilian members as several shinobi guarded them, "Uchiha-sama will surely kill those intruders" one asks.

"Uchiha-sama will be triumphant because he is an elite" koharu states. A defeated but crazed laugh filled the room as the council turned to see iruka, "Uchiha-sama will be Triumphant?!...Uchiha-sama faces a demon incarnate...I've seen it and Uchiha-sama has doomed us to this fate" he says. Iruka walks towards the door, "What are you doing?!" koharu shouts. Iruka reaches for the door but groans as several shuriken and kunai strike his back, "You can't Escape this...It is our FATE" he screams, unlocking the door with the last of his strength. Iruka falls back and the weapons embed more into his skin, "Oi...Oi...Oi...Where do ya think you're going" honō sneers, stepping over iruka but his boot make a print on his face.

"Its the Demon of Chaos" one screams. Honō chuckles with a crazed smirk, "Oi...Oi...Oi...my ears are burning...somebody must be talking about me but all I see are people who are gonna die very...very...Soon" he crows. The hyūga elder rushed honō but he caught the older man's fist, "Oi...Oi...Oi...Awe how cute...He thinks he's people" he croon, snapping his arm and a left straight to cave in his face.

"Oi...Oi...Oi...All of you have hidden behind the fact that the Uchiha gave you everything and what did do with it...You stole power from Tsunade-sama...you gave it to Spoiled Bitch and Worst you...Murdered the Son of and I quote Precious Yondaime but right now there is One Absolute Truth...you can't dispute" honō shouts. Homura and koharu were about move but honō grabs them by the throat, "What Truth?!" he hissed. Honō grins wide as crack from on his face, "THAT YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he howls. The members scream and race for the door but slam into an invisible wall, "Oi...Oi...Oi...you can't escape this...No Yondaime to save you...And Very soon No Uchiha to avenge you" honō sneers, his grip tightening. Koharu gasps as fire escapes the cracks but has no time to comprehend as honō explodes and erases everyone inside, from the outside under the Hokage faces a fireball erupts.

"What the Hell was That?!" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi pulls down his hood and glances back as they moved towards the tower, "That was the End of the Konoha Council" he declares. The buildings give way to open area near the tower, "Be on guard but don't let them know we are" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi and the others landed in the open area as they appeared on guard but as they reached about sixty yards to the tower. Sasuke and his elites appeared but four zetsu sprouted from the ground, "Ninpō...Shishienjin{Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation}" all four shout. A large purple barrier surrounded the five, "Shit...this barrier is the same one the Sound Four used as Orochimaru fought the Sandaime" kakashi notes. Sasuke strolled up to the barrier with a confident swagger, "Its like looking at things on display" he states. Sakura titters and ten-ten stares as the pink hair kunoichi looks over tsunade, hinata and kyuubi with predatory eyes, "I have so many red delights planned once Sasuke-kun kills those two" she coos. Kyuubi scoffs as tsunade smirks but hinata levels a serious glare, "You seem so sure of yourself Sakura but it may be you to Suffer" hinata shot.

"Ohh such fierceness Hinata...did you finally grow a backbone" sakura shot back. Obito kept behind ten-ten as his gaze fell on kakashi and he slowly made his way to him, "So this is the famous Copy-nin..the man of a thousand Jutsu but it wouldn't be possible without that Sharingan eye" he states. Kakashi grasps his Hitai-ate with a glare, "This was given to me by a dear friend" he states. Obito lets out a mirthless chuckle, "Friend huh...I didn't think you knew what a friend was...Since you Kill Them" he says. Kakashi's breath hitched but his eye widens as obito removes his mask, "It Can't Be...Obito?!" he shudders. Tsunade was equally shocked as she shook her head, "I thought you Killed in the Third Shinobi War" she states. Sasuke chuckles softly as he rounds the barrier to her side, "Oh but he is...Obito Uchiha...and part of the Reason you find yourself in this situation" he sneers.

"Obito..how are you still alive..I was there...I saw..I saw it" kakashi states. Obito stares at the mask before crushing it, "I have no Need to tell you Kakashi...Because you Let Rin Die" he states. Kakashi's eye flickers in shock but obito chuckles, "Whats that look for...Relax...you can reflect after Die" he states.

"Heh...So everyone has some sort of personal stake in this...Obito wants to Kill Kakashi for letting Rin die...Sakura wants to make Baa-chan...Kyuubi and Hinata her..if I'm calling this right...Sex slaves...Ten-ten..I don't know her motives but they are probably not worth mentioning...Kurotsuchi wants to Kill me for her Foolish Gramps and Sasuke..Well Sasuke wants to exorcise the Demon that haunts him" mitsuomi interjects. Sasuke glares at mitsuomi as he smirks, "Am I wrong...Because it all started here...This is the place where Konoha created its destroyers...Naw This is the place where Sasuke Uchiha Created his Executioner" he states.

"What The Hell Do you know About Sasuke-kun?!" sakura shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles softly and turns with a smirk, "Plenty because three years ago it was here...that a certain someone was Executed" he says and everyone gasps but sasuke's eyes narrow in anger. Mitsuomi sweeps his arm out, "Three Years ago was a Banner Day for Konohagakure because they were executing the Bane of the Village and They did it right in front of the Hokage Tower...which had been the symbol of his dream...To Die knowing he would Never attain it...truly was worse than Death" he states. Obito kept his eyes on kakashi but he glanced to mitsuomi, "Again..He knows something..he couldn't...It has to be True..He has to be Naruto Uzumaki" he thought. Mitsuomi reaches in his coat with a another laugh and lights a cigarette, "He Played by their rules and They dragged him down...There is only one Real Law here and the Strongest Will decides the battle" he shouts and his reiatsu flares, "Sasuke..I enough Power to Rip my Way Out...Why Don't I show why they call me the Demon of Chaos" he adds.

[song playing...Silver's Theme..Fairy Tail ost]

The wind picked up violently and the ground cracked under his feet as mitsuomi gripped his sword, "Awaken" he utters and the wind picks up more. The black claymore came to bare as kyuubi cranked up her yōki to create a barrier, "Get ready" she shouts. Sasuke activates his Sharingan as does obito, "What is this Power..its like when he fought Pein" obito thought. Mitsuomi took zetsuei in both hands as thunder rumbled in the sky and the wind swirled around the blade as he raised it, "Hold on" he shouts, swinging down. The ground shattered and the barrier dissipated in thunderous fashion as two zetsu were erased from the force of the swing and a gash opened on the ground for about thirty feet and ten feet deep. Obito, sakura, ten-ten and kurotsuchi stood with wide eyes but sasuke was glaring in searing anger, "Zetsu" he shouts. Zetsu emerges from the ground with three dozen clones, "You called Uchiha-sama...Oh Hello Again" zetsu states, pointing to mitsuomi.

"Now...Let us end this...I'll Have your Head as my Mantle..Just Like that Dobe" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi drives his sword in the dirt with a puff and slips off his coat, "Hoh...you and What army" he says, resting the blade on his shoulder. Sasuke sweeps his arm to the zetsu clones but mitsuomi laughs wildly, "Oh Them?!...Well then...Zetsu...Als der Drache schwimmt...alles endet" he shouts. Zetsu suddenly weaves a sign, "Hai...Mokuton...Underground Roots Technique" both zetsu shouts and roots pierce the zetsu clones. Sasuke and his elite gasp but sasuke growls, "You Bastard Plant...Amaterasu" he roars, setting zetsu aflame and in turn the clones. Zetsu laughs loudly, "Baka!...Ganbatte...Kitsune Shōnen" white zetsu crows, as the black flames consume them. Sasuke whips his head to mitsuomi but has no time to react as mitsuomi grabs the scruff of his coat and both vanish. [song ends]

"Sasuke-kun?!" sakura shouts. Tsunade smirks at the distracted pinkette but ten-ten gets in her path, "Your Fight is with me Tsunade" she snapped. Sakura clenches her fists and sets her eyes on hinata, "Its your Fault...Its your Fault" she roars, launching herself. Hinata activates her Byakugan as sakura leaps and drives her fist into the ground, forcing everyone to clear the area and find their own battle fields. Hinata weaves several signs, "Suiton...Suidan no Jutsu" she shouts, firing several bullets. Sakura kicks back with her sharingan swirling, "You can't beat me" she shouts, weaving her signs. Sakura took a deep breath and spewed fire from her mouth, "Suiton...Mizurappa" hinata counters, causing a billowing of steam. Sakura launched through the steam with her left cocked but hinata counters with a right and both met with a shatter of the ground. Obito and kakashi picked their battlefield as the team seven training ground, "Almost Nostaglic huh..Kakashi" obito states. Kakashi raised his Hitai-ate with a serious stare, "Why..Obito..why are you following Sasuke" he states. Obito only stares and draws a kunai, "I have only one thing to say to you Kakashi...Is Mitsuomi Kiriyu...Naruto Uzumaki" he says and kakashi's breath hitched. Kyuubi leaps over the gate leading into the Forest of Death with kurotsuchi in hot pursuit, "Come back Bitch" kurotsuchi shouts.

"Not likely...On'nanoko...Besides I owe you for Iwa" kyuubi says and come to halt in a clearing. Kurotsuchi landed before her as kyuubi draws her short sword, "Sate..On'nanoko..Lets end this" she states. Kurotsuchi sprinted forward with a toss of four kunai but kyuubi blocks and charges, "Come on On'nanoko..give me some challenge...you got lucky before" she jokes. Kurotsuchi grits her teeth and weaves a sign, "Yōton...Kaisekifū no Jutsu." she shouts, spewing the ash cloud. Kyuubi kicks back and slices the ash but draws her long sword to combine them, "Wanna try again or will you admit you're weak" she states.

"I'm Not you Bitch...Take this...Suiton...Mizurappa" kurotsuchi shouts, firing a stream of water. Kyuubi spun her blade to deflect the water but kurotsuchi was weaving another sign, "Yōton...Sekkaigyō no Jutsu" she shouts, spewing lime. Kyuubi focused her yōki as her blades glow, "Katon-Fūton..Enpū no Rappa" she shouts, destroying the lime and forcing kurotsuchi to dodge. The torrent of flames scorched numerous trees as kyuubi licks her lips and two tails swishing, "Now will you Give up...Look I get you wanna avenge your gramps but you are nowhere near Mitsuomi's power...But you got guts standing up to him" she states.

"Doton...Doryūsō" kurotsuchi shouts. Kyuubi turns and slices the spears in half, "What do you Know Bitch...He killed my Grandfather...my Uncle and destroyed my home" kurotsuchi shouts. Kyuubi softly chuckles as she dodges more earthen spears, "Your Point...People die...its a way of life...I've seen it...you forget..I'm a Bijū but I have human feelings and I know no one Alive can beat My Mitsuomi...So give up On'nanoko" she states. Kurotsuchi emerges from the ground with kunai aimed from kyuubi's back but she sidesteps and pins kurotsuchi to the ground.

"Let me go you Bitch" kurotsuchi shouts. Kyuubi chuckles softly and leans down, "No...However I'll give you something...Akuma Geijutsu..Kemono no Kokuin...{Demon Art:Mark of the Beast}" she oos, ripping open her top at the shoulder. Kyuubi shiftly bites kurotsuchi on the shoulder and pumped some of her yōki into the now writhing woman, "Now you belong to me and my sisters but more importantly our Alpha...Don't worry...you'll enjoy being in his bed...rather than an enemy" she purrs, lifting kurotsuchi's prone form on her shoulder.

IXI

Tsunade dodges a barrage of kunai as ten-ten gives chase as they come to a halt in one of the training ground, "This will do nicely" tsunade thought. Ten-ten appeared above tsunade, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" she shouts, sending nearly a hundred shuriken.

"Doton...Domu...{Earth Style: Iron Skin}" tsunade shouts and her skin turns noticeably darker. Ten-ten tsks as the shuriken bounce off tsunade's skin, "I guess this is to be expected from the strongest Kunoichi to exist" ten-ten remarks. Tsunade reaches in her pocket for some black gloves and slowly slips them on, "Ten-ten...you don't seem the type to blindly follow Sasuke like Sakura...don't you care about the people who's lives have been stolen by him...Neji for one" she states. Ten-ten summons two kunai blades from an array on her forearm, "I don't care actually...I didn't bat an eye when Sakara killed Ino...I chose to Follow Sasuke because it was my Fate...Neji use to go on and on about that...My dream once was to be like you Tsunade...a powerful Kunoichi but you were Cowed by Sasuke and the others...So my dream changed...It became to one day Kill you and become one of the vessels for the Uchiha Rebirth" she declares. Tsunade shifted into an orthodox stance with a stare, "Foolish Girl...are you so blind not to see...that Sasuke is using you" she states. Ten-ten charges and tsunade hardens her arms as the younger moves with precise slashes and sparks flew as she blocked. Tsunade shunshined above ten-ten, "Heaven spear Kick" she shouts but ten-ten tosses her blades at her and weaves several signs.

"Kuchiyose...Jidanda" ten-ten shouts as tsunade deflects the blades. A large puff of smoke filled the area but tsunade quickly braces and is struck by giant iron spiked ball. Tsunade was thrown a few feet but she slides to a halt as ten-ten comes into view with the handle firmly in her left hand. Ten-ten reaches for the bandages on her arm and rips away, revealing the snow white arm.

"Do you see what He did to me but no matter Sasuke gave me a new arm and more power" ten-ten states and grips the handle more, "I even learned a new Jutsu to use with this arm" she adds, as the arm becomes like the handle. Ten-ten sprints forward with a leap and swings the ball like flail, "Shinra Banshō Dōka no Jutsu...{Universal Assimilation Jutsu}" she shouts, swinging down. Tsuande breaks left as the iron ball shatters the ground but the spike retract to reveal numerous explosive tags. Ten-ten used her new jutsu to fling the iron ball towards tsuande but the former hokage focused her chakra to her right fist, "Ok..Gaki..lets see if the Works...Ikkotsu" she roars, slamming a heavy right. Ten-ten gasped as the iron ball started to crack and shatters in thunderous fashion as the tags exploded. The force was enough to throw the pair several feet and it was ten-ten to recover first, "That Bitch" she hissed. Ten-ten used the seal on her right arm to summon a large scroll as the smoke cleared, revealing tsunade on one knee with her right arm burned to the elbow and her coat shredded.

"So the Lengendary Kunoichi..Can be wounded" ten-ten shouts. Tsunade glares at ten-ten but the weapon mistress leaps skyward, "I'll end this Now...Sōgu..Tensasai..{Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster}" she shouts. The air filled numeorus white streaks and rained down as tsunade staggered to her feet but the streaks turned out to be weapons as they pierced her body. Tsunade spat up blood but her eyes widen as an arrow struck right in the forehead, dropping her to her knees and face down. Ten-ten landed with a slight smirk on her face but gasps as tsunade slowly rises, "You are strong Ten-ten but you lack something very vital" she says, pulling the various weapons out. Tsunade threw off her coat and placed her palms together, "I will show it to you now...Ninpō Sōzō Saisei...Byakugō no Jutsu{Ninja Art Creation Rebirth—Strength of a Hundred Technique}" she states. The diamond on tsunade's forehead started to glow and line started to spread from it, down her face and arms even to her legs and ten-ten gasps as all tsunade's wounds heal in an instant.

"There are three rules I teach to those who walk the path of a Med-nin...One...Never give up on your patient till their dying breath...Two...Never go on the Frontlines of Battle...Three...You must be the last to Die in your Unit...However there is fourth rules..those who have mastered..Ninpō Sōzō Saisei...Byakugō no Jutsu can ingore the first three" tsunade shouts, sprinting forward. Ten-ten quickly weaved several signs as she dodged, "Sōgu Baku Ryūsei...{Manipulated Tools: Binding Meteor}" she shout, producing a Kusari-fundo. Ten-ten flung the chain but tsunade caught it with her left arm, "Got you" ten-ten shouts, pulling forward but tsunade doesn't move. Tsunade yanks ten-ten forward and slams a punishing body-blow. Ten-ten flies back hard and slams into the dirt, "Give up...I don't wanna Kill you" tsunade states. Ten-ten coughs up some blood with a slight laugh, "You don't want to kill me but you sent the others to their deaths with Him" she snapped.

"Is that what you believe...How foolish can you be...It was Sasuke and council who murdered those boys...They used Shizune to poison them and they Killed her right front of me" tsunade shouts. Ten-ten staggered to her feet, "You're Lying...You're a Traitor to Sasuke" she shouts and pulls two scrolls. Tsuande tightened her guard as ten-ten leaps up with the scrolls, "Sōshōryū...{Twin Rising Dragon}" she shouts. A barrage of weapons rained down but tsunade hardens her skin once again as the bounce off, however ten-ten shunshins behind with a sword aimed for her back.

"Its Over" ten-ten shouts but her eyes widen as tsunade poofs out of existence. The real tsunade appeared behind with a kick aimed for her ribs but ten-ten shifts to avoid the kick but not the chakra scalpel to her chest. Ten-ten stared wide eyed at the hand in her chest, "Why..Tsunade-sama..Why" she mutters as she collapes. Tsunade sighs as her seal recedes, "You little fool" she muses. Footsteps caught her ears and she say kyuubi carrying kurotsuchi, "You finished as Well Tsuna-chan" she states. Tsunade picks up ten-ten with a rueful sigh, "Yea...Unfortunately she's gone..what about you" she asks.

"It was no contest...she's got guts but no heart...But I'll teach her" kyuubi smirks, tapping the unconscious girl's rear. Tsunade glances down at ten-ten, "So did she...Come on lets take them to a safe place and help the others...I'm worried about Hinata...Sakura is like a second me but her obession with Sasuke makes her even more dangerous" she states.

[song playing...See What I've Become...Zack Hemsey]

Obito skillfully dodged kakashi as their fight began in earnest, "Why do you wish to know that" kakashi states, weaving several signs. The flames spew from his mouth but obito countered with his own making the storm raging above more powerful. Kakashi sprinted with the summoned Kubikiribōchō but the blade passes through obito as he reaches for him. Kakashi acts quickly by tossing a tri prong kunai skyward and flashes to it as obito skids to halt, "Was That?!..Sensei's..." obito thought. Kakashi landed and flings the Kubikiribōchō but it passes through obito again, "I ask again Obito..why do you wish to know about Mitsuomi's Identity" he states. Obito quickly weaves several signs and kakashi matches pace, "Katon...Hōsenka no Jutsu...{Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu}" both shout. The flames explode into each other as obito charges, "I told you..It none of your concern" he says, with a kunai aimed for kakashi but he blocks with his own.

"Then Tell me what happened to you...Did this really start with Rin" kakashi states, as they push back. Obito stayed silent and charges again but kakashi keeps his guard, "You're Pathetic Kakashi...are you are is talk...You blindly followed Sasuke..now you Blindly follow Kiriyu...The Fact you were hailed as a Hero is the last War...makes me sick to my stomach" he states, as a swirl forms around his right eye. Suddenly three large Shuriken shot forth at kakashi's eye shifts in its Manegykō form, "Kamui" he shouts, sucking the shuriken into his eye and he tosses several kunai but one towards obito. The kunai phases through obito but kakashi phases to it, "Rasengan" he shouts but obito sucks it in. However kakashi flashes to another kunai, "Raiton...Raijū Tsuiga..{Lightning Hound}" he shouts, creating a blue hound. Obito uses his kamui and kakashi's rasengan comes out to oblierate the hound, "Mokuton...Sashiki no Jutsu...{Wood Release: Cutting Technique}" obito shouts. Kakashi gasps as wooden spikes shot forth, "How can he know Wood Style" he thought and uses kamui but obito forms a wooden sword and slashes his chest twice. Kakashi staggers back with a stutter step, "He can actually use the Mokuton?!" he thought, weaving several signs.

"Katon...Gōkakyū no Jutsu" kakashi shouts but obito counters with the same. The flames slowly try to ovetake each other but obito's left eye widen as blood starts to spill out, "Amaterasu" he shouts. Kakashi gasps as the black flames emerges and over takes his flame but he flashes to one of his kunai as it burns the ground.

"First the Mokuton..now Amaterasu" kakashi thought. Obito stares as kakashi unzips his vest, "It seems that left eye of yours is Sasuke's and you some how possess the Mokuton" kakashi asks. Obito scoffs and fires another amatersau but kakashi his vest and tosses a kunai to flash behind obito, "How long an you keep this up Kakashi...you may be using Sensei's Hiraishin but you're No Yondaime" he says, kicking kakashi back. Kakashi slides to a halt with a steady of his breath, "Obito..you said I blindly follow Mitsuomi but you're Wrong...I'm Atoning for what I've done" he states.

"Atone?!..you think you can for what you've Done...Rin is Dead Because of you" obito shouts. Blood flows again as obito uses amaterasu but kakashi activates his kamui to suck in the flame, at a cost as he drop to one with a ragged breath.

"I won't dispute I killed Rin but it was at her Behest...Rin had been kidnapped by Kiri and the Sanbi was sealed in her along with the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag...Fearing the Carnage it would cause...Rin took my Raikiri meant for our Pursuers...She chose to Die to save Everyone in the Village" kakashi, slowly getting to his feet. A shadow fell over obito's eyes, "I already knew that" he says and kakashi gasps, "I was there when you Killed Rin...how do you think I attained Kamui" he shouts but dabs the blood on his face.

"It seems Sasuke's eye has reached its limit..Shame...So why don't we end this" obito states, raising a half-tiger/ram seal. Kakashi raised his own seal as a strike of lightning flashed, "Come" obito shouts and both charged with a flurry of punches and kicks. Each move brought back memories of their childhood as each was parried or countered. Obito connected with a kick, sending kakashi back with a roll but he dodges obito's boot, into a somersault but obito was back on him. Kakashi drews a kunai but obito blocks with his own as the moved with amid the rain, "Ughh" obito snaps, as a kunai grazes his face but a right straight sends kakashi hard to the ground. Kakashi rolls but recovers to one knee as obito charges with a black rod but he counters with two kunai as sparks fly. Niether man gave inch as their battle reached its crescendo as their hands locked in crude test of strength. Obito manages a knee to the gut and skips back with rapids signs, "Katon...Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he shouts, firing a massive fireball. Kakashi quickly counter with a lightning fast weave of signs, "Suiton...Suiryūdan no Jutsu" he shouts. The fireball and water dragon met with storm like fury and created a large amount of steam. Obito used the steam to manuver around for a hard kick to the neck and face of kakashi but the real kakashi emerges from below with an uppercut and spin kick. Obito flew back with a hard roll but gets to his feet with a glare but kakashi was already charging his raikiri and sprinting forward. Obito quickly produced a black rod and met kakashi head on, as time seemed to slow for both. The two attacks met their point of attack at the same time as the raikiri pierced obito's chest and the black rod went kakashi right shoulder and chest. Obito spits up blood as kakashi pulls free and both stagger back to fall, "Its over Obito" kakashi says, pulling the rod free. Obito clutches his wound as he get to his knees and coughs up some more blood, "Heh..I will concede Victory to you Kakashi..But I have a Question That needs an Anwser" he said, as he sucked himself into his eye. Kakashi groaned softly as he collasped but out of the corner of his eye he saw tsunade and kyuubi approaching, "Its up to you..Naruto..Hinata" he thought.

[song playing...Sasuke's Ninja Way..Naruto Ost]

Mitsuomi appeared above the statues of Madara and Hashirama and tossed sasuke onto madara as he hovered above, "Its Fitting that our fight takes place here...don't you agree" he muses. Sasuke gets to his feet with a deadly glare, "Who the Hell are you?!" he shouts. A bolt of lightning hits hashirama as mitsuomi grins, "Come now..I've left clue after clue as to my Identity...are you so Dense that you can't see the Writing on the wall" he states. Mitsuomi descended to the statue with his hands behind his back, "I took Hinata and Tsunade...I saved Gaara...I destroyed the Akatsuki...All of them had a connection to a Certain..Some...One" he states. Obito emerged behind them and sasuke glances back but back to mitsuomi, "So you have A Connection to that Dobe...What did you have to save him or something" he shot. Mitsuomi glances to obito and a smirk forms as he starts laughing, "You Really are a Hopless Case...I'm not some supporter of Naruto.." he says and another lightning bolt strikes, "I AM NARUTO" he howls. Obito's breath hitched as he collasped but a look of complete shock washed over sasuke, "I dragged myself out of a cold oblivion to Come Kill you Sasuke and I will" mitsuomi shouts. Sasuke gritted his teeth with a hiss and pulls off his jacket as his chakra flares, ripping his bandage and revealing his arm. Mitsuomi tilted his head with a whistle, "Hoh now I see why you had me kill Orochimaru...you didn't want anyone to see what that Lecherous body stealing Snake did to your body" he states.

"I Don't care how you came back But I will Send You Back to Hell Dobe" sasuke howls. Mitsuomi flashes just behind sasuke, "Come and Try" he croons, swinging back but sasuke blocks with a kunai. Mitsuomi smirks and pushes back as sasuke draws his own sword for a horizontal swing but mitsuomi parries the blade up, into a kick in the ribs sending sasuke back. Sasuke slides to the halt as lightning skates along his blade, "Chidori Nagashi...{Chidori Stream}" he shouts, driving the blade into the rock and the lightning skates along. Mitsuomi leaps to dodge but sasuke shunshins in front and drives his sword into mitsuomi's chest and impales his into the rock. Sasuke focuses his charkra with a smirk, "Kusanagi no Tsurugi..Chidorigatana...{Chidori Blade}" he says. Mitsuomi screams as his body is electrifed but as it stops he grins and points, "Way of Onmitsu...3rd Shihō...Utsusemi" mitsuomi says, on his left. Sasuke looked down to see the other mitsuomi fade away as the real mitsuomi smirks. [song ends]

IXI

"CHA" sakura roars, swinging a downward right and the ground shatters. Hinata weaves several signs to a form a wall of water but sakura charges through, "Kaiten" hinata, shouts. Sakura grunts as her hand slams into the kaiten but she backpedals with a hiss, "Bitch" she shouts. Hinata flings several kunai but sakura dodges and fires several poison senbon, "Mizu Hari..{Water Needle}" she shouts, firing shots of water. Several find the mark and nick sakura's arms and face, "Sakura..Give up" hinata shouts.

"Give up...Do you really think...I'll give up to a Weakling like you" sakura and activates her sharingan. Hinata sprints forward in her gentle fist stance but sakura smirks and take her own gentle fist stance, blockng a left palm from hinata. Sakura swing a right palm but hinata blocks and coupled with their enhanced strength, blew the rain black with each parry. Hinata skids back from a right from sakura but her eye shifts to the mangeykō from, however hinata moves behind sakura with a palm to her back. Sakura staggers but shoots a backhand chop, sending hinata back with a bounce. Hinata recovers but gasps as she locked eyes with sakura's mangeykō but also notices a flash of lightning and someone tap her shoulder.

"Haha..Now I got you...Tsukuyomi{Moon Reader}" sakura shouts. The world around them changes to a dank cell and hinata saw naruto strung up but she couldn't move. Sakura came into view with a confident smirk, "It over for you Demon lover...I will break you mind and you will lick my boots as my Bitch" she states. Hinata struggles against the chains, "This is just an illusion..you can't break me" she shouts. Sakura chuckles darkly, "Ohh but I can..." she coos and lifts naruto by the hair, "You're Biggest Weakness" she adds, slitting his throat. Hinata gasps with wide eyes as naruto gurgles and sakura cackles, "See" she sneers. Naruto shifts to her sister hanabi, "Nee-sama..Help me" she screams and hinata tries to break free, "Yet another weakness" sakura purrs, jamming a kunai into hanabi's stomach.

"Stop It..Fight Me Sakura..Stop Hiding behind Tricks" hinata shouts. Sakura laughs wildly as she licks hanabi on the cheek, "Tricks?!...No this is your Reality...I will break you..you will Lick my Feet...Suck my Toes...Drink my Piss and Eat my Shit...you and all those like you who Upset the Natural Law" she shouts, slitting hanabi from ear to ear. Hinata stifled a sob as sakura starts stabbing hanabi's corpse, "None of this is real" she whispers. The body changes once again to this time mitsuomi, "Now for the last piece..This Fucking Bastard" sakura shouts. However a smirk reminiscent of mitsuomi formed on hinata's lips, "No Sakura its over for you" she says, as the chains unlock. Mitsuomi starts to chuckle as his bonds break and sakura backs away, "What is This?!" she shouts.

"Poor Sakura...I guess you didn't know...If you have an illusion countered by another illusion...you have given up control of your perception of reality...So I prepared in advance...Now you did get Hinata but I got you at the same time...I told Hinata..you would use the original me...Hanabi...anyone she cared for However if the current me appears...its done and its broken" mitsuomi states. Sakura clenches her fists but gasps as hinata is nowhere to be found, "Well Sakura...See ya later" he says and points at her sharingan, "Bang" he adds.

Suddenly lightning erupts and sakura screams as a kunai in her sharingan eye, "You Fucking Bitch" she howls. Hinata get to her feet with a quick weave of signs, "Suiton...Mizurappa" she shouts, sending a stream of water and sending sakura into a wall. Hinata activates her byakugan once again and saw the severance of the eye from sakura's charka network. Sakura staggers to her feet as blood trickled from her destroyed eye and she pulls it and the kunai out, "You stole my Gift from Sasuke-kun" she roars. Sakura slams her palms together with a deadly glare, "I see you have Tsunade's mark but you've gathered chakra...What at best two weeks" she shouts but a smirk forms, "I've had three years" she adds. The diamond glows on sakura's forehead, "Ninpō Sōzō Saisei...Byakugō no Jutsu" she shouts, as the lines form on her face and arms. Hinata activates her own and the lines accent her byakugan, "Do you think you can Beat Me" sakura shouts, sprinting forward. Hinata dodges the right but not the left of sakura, staggering her back and narrowly blocking the right hook. Sakura unleashes a flurry to punches but hinata blocks, "Hinata...Sakura has the advantage of strength and she relies on it...outwit her with speed and punishing counters" mitsuomi's voice echoes. Sakura connects with a right to hinata's face and sends her hard to the dirt, "Bitch" sakura snaps, kicking hinata into the ribs. Sakura grabs hinata by the leg and flings her into a wall, "You Can't beat the Natural Order" sakura shouts. Hinata slowly gets to one knee as blood trickles down her forehead but the wound closes but her vision is partial blurry from her swollen eye. Sakura stalks forward as hinata get to her feet and slips into an orthodox stance, as sakura sprints forward with a left raised but before it connects. Hinata counters with a right and sakura drops to one knee, "What?!" she shouts but hinata counters her again. Hinata starts bouncing on her toes as sakura charged her but she started stringing together several combos and counters, frustrating sakura and causing her to make mistakes as hinata slipped in her gentle fist to close some of her tenketsu as she did.

"You Bitch...How can you still be so calm...I Broke you" sakura shouts. Hinata slips into her gentle fist stance, "I can be beacuase I am...You can't beat me as you are...Jūho Sōshiken" she states, as the lions surround her fists. Sakura keeps a guarded stance as hinata moves slowly forward, "I can't beat you as I am" she hissed but a smirk forms, "I will prove you wrong" she adds, slipping on a metal claw. Sakura sprinted forward with a wide swipe but hinata sidesteps and slam a body blow, halting sakura and she connects with a left to sakura's face and sending her into the mud. Sakura saw a kunai in the mud and grabs it, before tossing it hard and hitting hinata in the side. Hinata staggers back and pulls the kunai free but sakura charges and opens the wound more with her claws.

"I'll Kill you Yet" sakura shouts, with her claws aimed for hinata but she shatters them with lion fists. Sakura staggers back with a slow hiss but charges with a flurry of punches but hinata blocks, however leave her bleeding side open for a hard kick and a palm to her chest. Hinata falls hard on her back but gets to one knee with her right hand clutching her bleeding side and her Byakugō starting to receed. Sakura titters as she stalks forward, "Well looks I Win...It Over" she howls. Hinata clutches her wound tighter with her left palm flat but looks up with defiance, "Never" she shouts and shoots up, "Hakke Kūshō...{Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm}" she roars, slamming her palm into sakura's chest. Sakura's eyes widen as she staggers back with blood dripping out of her mouth, before slamming into mud with a lifeless stare. Hinata collaspes with her breath ragged but she hears footsteps, "Hinata-chan" a voice shouts. Hinata glances to see rakurai, "Are you alrite" he asks and hinata winces. Rakurai places his palm on the wound and it glows, "Hinata?!" tsunade shouts, as she and kyuubi approached. Tsunade saw sakura's body and slowly shook her head, "Rakurai..Lets get Hinata out this rain...we got Kakashi in the academy" she states, picking up sakura. Rakurai slowly picked up hinata, "Um...Rakurai-kun...where is Mitsuomi-kun" she asks and he looks to the storming sky, "Where this all Began" he muses.

[song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku + Kokuten]

Mitsuomi stood with zetsuei rested on his shoulder and his left hand in his pocket as sasuke stood with a shadow over his eyes, "What...Can't get over that Fact that your Greatest Failure Stands before you or the Fact that you don't stand chance against me has set in" he states but sasuke stays quiet, "Whats wrong...Loss for words...I expected More...I'm Hurt" mitsuomi adds. Sasuke's body went rigid but slowly shifted into a torrent of crows, "Magen...Shinkarasu...{Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow}" his voice echoed. Mitsuomi stood motionless as the crows swirled around him, "Hoh..starting with Genjutsu" he muses, as the ravens turn into numerous skulls with blue glass eyes. Mitsuomi gasped as his eyes widen and flicker but sasuke starts to laugh, "How does it Feel Dobe..to see you own skull...the Tsuchikage was practically Giddy when he got his hands on it..the skull of the Yondaime's son" he shouts, appearing among the skulls. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees as zetseui clanked on the ground but a smirk formed as sasuke approached, his sword raised but mitsuomi blocks and his reiatsu flares.

"Fufufu...You really are Hopless" mitsuomi shouts, heaving sasuke back. Sasuke skids to a halt as mitsuomi slowly stands but his eyes flicker, seeing the visage to a dragon behind mitsuomi and his steel-blue eyes glowing. Mitsuomi licks up zetsuei with a grin, "Awaken...Itoshī anata" he coos, driving her into the ground. Zetsuei shifted in her claymore form as the world around them shatters, "Now Sasuke...Let Kick This OFF" mitsuomi howls, grabbing zetsuei and launching at sasuke. Mitsuomi swings wide and sasuke barely blocks as he skids to a halt but their blades clang and spark, "Come on Sasuke...Where's that Fire?!" mitsuomi shouts. Sasuke kicks back with a deadly glare but mitsuomi flashes behind him, "You're moving too Slow" he croons, slicing sasuke in half but his body becomes snakes.

"Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu..{Orochimaru Style:Substitution Jutsu}" sasuke shouts and weaves a sign, "Katon...Hōsenka no Jutsu" he adds, sending a flurry of flames. Mitsuomi flashes around dodging the fire with ease, "Lightning-Flame Dragon Dance" he shouts, forcing sasuke to kawarimi with the nearest thing and that was obito. However obito used the last vestiages of his power to suck the lightning wrapped flame away, "How low can one Sink...Using an Ally as a shield..I Almost Feel Bad" mitsuomi shouts, landing next to him. Mitsuomi glances to obito with a serious look, "Leave Now...if you Value the rest of your Life" he says, his gaze locked on sasuke. Mitsuomi sprints with a curved swing but sasuke parries, "Sen'eijashu" he hissed, as several snakes shoot out but invisible slashes take them out. Mitsuomi kicks his leg up but sasuke blocks with his forearm and narrowly dodges the downward swing, blowing the rain away from them. Obito struggles to a half seated position as sasuke and mitsuomi trade swing for swing, "I Must Witness this...its like watching the First Hokage fighting Madara Uchiha" he thought. Mitsuomi swings up and sasuke swings down, their blades meeting in sparkling fashion but neither man gave an inch the the point of impact started glow and steam rose from the rain.

"Is this your limit..Sasuke...will you be beaten by the Dead-last Dobe" mitsuomi states, kicking back and breaking the stalemate. Ice starts to form on zetsuei as mitsuomi raises her, "Ice Dragon Dance" he shouts, freezing the rain and sasuke with it but mitsuomi shatters the ice, with a spin kick to sasuke's ribs. Sasuke skids to halt, "Chikushōdō..{Animal Path}...Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts and a huge puff smoke filled the area. Several large black and orange centipedes launched from the smoke towards mitsuomi but he leaps skywards, "Darkness Dragon Dance" he howls, swinging down. The black swipes took out two centipedes and he drove the last into the ground, "Earth Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, as earthen spikes pierce the centipede. Another puff of smoke and a large bird but it smashes into the waterfall and after him as mitsuomi launches across to the statute of hashirama, "Flame Dragon Dance" he shouts but sasuke weaves a sign, "Gakidō...{Preta Path}" he shouts and absorbs the flame into his sword, as the bird dispels. Sasuke channels the flame out his sword and weaves another sign, "Fūton..Daitoppa" he recites, creating a huge firestorm despite the torrential rain. Mitsuomi launched from the firestorm with his sword aimed for sasuke but he was slammed back by an invisible force, "Tendō...Shinra Tensei" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi focuses his reiatsu to skid to halt and he wipes his cheek, "Well that confirms my suspicion...He can use the Rikudō no Jutsu...{Sage of Six Paths Technique}..but not at once...he's gotta shift through them and can't use them in conjunction like Nagato" he thought. Sasuke uses tendō to hover before mitsuomi and his confidence was slowly returning to him, "I've bested everything you've done...Dobe" he sneers. Mitsuomi chuckes softly as lightning flashed around them, "Everything..I've done...I'm Just warming up" he says and flashes behind sasuke but starting appearing around him in numerous spots.

"If I used my Real Speed against you..this fight would've ended on Come and try...So before you say..you Bested Everything...Actually Keep up" mitsuomi says, appearing behind but a glowing purple rib cage appeared around sasuke. Sasuke turned with a smirk, "Susanoo" he shouts and tosses several ninja wires, ensaring mitsuomi's arm. Sasuke quickly weaves a sign, "Katon...Ryūka no Jutsu" he shouts, igniting the wires. Mitsuomi tosses zetsuei up and points his free palm, "Bakudō #81 Dankū" he states and a large clear wall blocks the flames, as he severs the wire. However sasuke manages to shunshin behind, "Shuradō...{Asura Path}...Shura no Kō..{Shura Attack}" he shouts, as a prosthetic arm shots out from his back and fires a large blast of chakra. Mitsuomi acts quickly and uses zetsuei to block but the blast pushes him towards the forest and ignites in a thunderous explosion. Sasuke followed the path carved by the blast but his eyes flicker in anger as mitsuomi emerges from the smoke cloud, his clothes sightly tattered and his right sleeve missing. [song ends]

Mitsumi spits some dirt as sasuke grips his sword tightly and the susanoo ribs form again, "I will Not LOSE TO YOU" sasuke roars, as an arm forms. Mitsuomi flashes to the side without the arm but sasuke's eye forms it mangeykō form, "Amaterasu...Entenka..{Amaterasu: Flame Gathering}" he shouts and the black flames surround the susanoo frame, forcing mitsuomi to kick back. Sasuke swings a open palm strike and mitsuomi braces with his shoulder and sword as he digs a rut from the massive palm, "Amaterasu" sasuke roars but mitsuomi vanishes. Mitsuomi appears above with zetsuei glowing in flames, "Darkness-Flame Dragon Dance" he howls, engulfing sasuke in a dark red flame, tinted with black. Sasuke sailed out the explosion with several bounces and a skid, his body mired in burns and cuts but a look of searing anger on his face.

"That Dobe is not Stronger than me...I will not be Denied Whats Mine" sasuke thought and got to one knee, as mitsuomi hovered in the sky. Sasuke struggled to his feet and weaved another sign, "Jigokudō...{Naraka Path}" he shouts and a purple flames erupts behind him. A large head with the Rinnegan emerged and opened its mouth as several tendrils shot out and pulled sasuke inside, before releasing him fully healed. Mitsuomi slowly descended with a glares, "So thats how Nagato fixed those three I took out...He's completley healed and his Chakra restored" he thought but a smirk forms, "So thats his plan" he muses, landing. Sasuke quickly charges with his susanoo forming but mitsuomi dodges, "Amaterasu...Entenka" sasuke shouts, covering the entire arm. Mitsuomi spun in midair with wind wiping around the blade, "Ice-Wind Dragon" he shouts, sending a frozen blizzard but the flames explode the wind. Mitsuomi flew back towards the statues but sasuke dispels his susanoo as he saw the numerous lightning strikes in the sky, "Excellent" he thought. Sasuke landed on the head of hashirama as mitsuomi hovers between the statues but he notices the grin sasuke's face, "Whats with the Smile...Have ya Finally lost it?!" he shouts.

"Not by a Long Shot...This Storm has reached its apex thanks to our battle...Now I'll send you Back to Hell" sasuke shouts, as mulitple lightning strikes erupt around them. Sasuke uses tendō to fly into the air as lighting charka forms in his hand, "This Jutsu Will Erase you from this World...By Guiding the Lightning from the Heaven...I simply have to direct it...This Jutsu is called Kirin and it will Bring about your Demise" he shouts. Mitsuomi looks up at the storming sky as the lightning seemed to roar, "So he used the flames from me and his Amaterasu to intensify the storm...Clever Girl" he muses, landing on madara. Mitsuomi starts to raise his reiatsu like a clap of thunder, "You think tamed lightning..So I'll respond in Kind..." he thought and raised his sword, "Bankai...Kaosu Heiki Zetsuei" he shouts. The rain around mitsuomi blows away as the double-edged zanbato emerges and as purple energy starts to flare around the large blade. Sasuke's eyes narrow as he raises his lightning enfused fist but mitsuomi raises zetsuei and spins her overhead, creating a purple tinted vortex.

"Sasuke..Lets see who wins out...Your Kirin or This" mitsuomi shouts. A contorted look of anger formed on sasuke's face and thrust his hand forward, "Begone Gone From my Sight" he roars, as the lightning dragon descends. Mitsuomi laughs and thrust zetseui skyward, "Dragon Twister" he howls, as purple vortex erupts towards the dragon. Obito who had watched from the treeline as the two attack charged but his vision was fading, "Yes..I see now...He is Truly Naruto Uzumaki" he thought, as a bright light erupts and a massive explosion. Sasuke used his tendō to stay airborne but was thrown as the statues of hashirama and madara were shattered, trees uprooted and the waterfall expanded from the massive explosion. Sasuke stares at the debris cloud with a smirk on his face, "As I said Dobe...I am an Elite and you are Nothing" he declares but his breath hitched, as someone appeared behind. Sasuke turned with wide eyes to have his left arm grabbed and mitsuomi slicing it off at the shoulder, into a hard spin kick. Sasuke careened through the debris cloud and slammed hard into the ruins of madara, "Its not Possible" he hiss, getting to his feet with blood dripping on the rocks. Mitsuomi landed with his shirt missing and only the silver sleeve remaining and the huge weapon on his shoulder, "Has it set in Sasuke...You can Not Defeat me" he shouts. Sasuke clutches his stump with a deadly glare but it slips into a sneer as red charka bubbles to the surface. Mitsuomi arches his eyebrow but jerks as a gash open on his chest and send him back with a skid. A hand lands on mitsuomi's shoulder and he turns to see sasuke with four chakra tails, whiskers, claws and his arm restored but sasuke sends him flying with susanoo punch. Mitsuomi slammed hard into a rockface across the water and the fist indents him further, "So This is what Gai-sensei meant by dark power...Some how..Sasuke's got his hands on Kyuubi's power and he's seems in control" he thought. Another arm formed on sasuke's susanoo thanks to kyuubi's chakra, "Now do you see Dobe...It is You Who Can not WIN" he howls. Mitsuomi narrowly dodges the arms as sasuke keeps up the pressure, " _Mitsuomi...this is the last of his power...I highly doubt he's got anymore tricks_ " zetsuei comments and mitsuomi smirks, "Dragon's Maelstrom" he shouts, slamming a vortex into sasuke and into lake below. Mitsuomi shoots down and halts at the surface, creating a huge ripple as sasuke emerged from the water and creating a steam.

[song playing...Sub Pub Music - Equilibrium (Extended Version)]

Mitsuomi dabs some the blood still on chest with a smirk, "Well Sasuke...you shown me that you would become a Monster to Exorcise the Demon that Me...However Let me show you...How powerful this Demon really is" he states. The wind starts to pick up violently as mitsuomi's reiatsu flares around his body, "There's Nothing you can Do to defeat me Dobe" sasuke shouts but mitsuomi grins, "Say what want to...becuase I Commit Mental Treason" he howls. A pillar of energy shoots to the sky and pierces the clouds as sasuke looks on in shock. The water parts and rises as mitsuomi cackles but his voice distorts, his skin turns pale white and strange tribal marks appear on his chest and right arm to match the left. A faceless mask forms on his face with a purple lightning bolt down the left eye, as his left losses it pupil and glows gold, while the right gains the black sclera but most shocking was the fist size hole clear through his chest. The sasunoo reformed around sasuke as mitsuomi pointed zetsuei but she shifted back to her claymore form, " ** _Sate...Sasuke...Let see if you can Exorcise the Demon of Chaos_** " he shouts. Mitsuomi launched forward and sasuke barely dodges as mitsuomi carves up a large section of land, "How can this be...I'm an Elite...Its impossible for a Dead-last to topple me...I Have no Equal...Yet...NO...I am Sasuke Uchiha...if I must prove must once again..so be it...But This is the Last Time" sasuke thought. Sasuke flared his kyuubi chakra to form a skelatal head and legs for his susanoo, "I've Had It...I will Not be MOCKED" he roars, swinging a right but mitsuomi dodges. Mitsuomi grips zetsuei in both hands with a hard spin, " ** _Wind-Darkness Dragon Dance_** " he shouts, sending numerous wind like black swipes.

"Amaterasu...Entenka" sasuke shouts, exploding the swipes. Mitsuomi kicks back with a chuckle, " ** _Keep Trying...Sasuke but You're delaying the Inevitable_** " he shouts. The sasanoo moved with a roar as sasuke weaved a sign and a ball of black flames formed, "Enton...Yasaka no Magatama...{Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama}" he shouts. Mitsuomi raises his palm to form a dankū blocking the flames and vanishing again, cleaving off one of the susanoo's arms. Sasuke swings his remaining hand and mitsuomi blocks but uses his reiatsu to halt in midair with a gust of wind, " ** _Enough Sasuke..Keep using that chakra and it will Burn through you like a candle_** " he shouts. Sasuke clucthes his face as draws more of kyuubi's charka as darks spot form on his body but the arms reforms, including two dark red clawed arms.

"If it Kills you...No amount is Enough" sasuke roars and weaves another sign, "Enton...Susanoo Kagutsuchi...{Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control}" he howls, forming a black flame sword. The susanoo stomps forward with a wide swing to obliterate a large portion of the mountain face and more the water to surge. Mitsuomi pointed his left hand as a cero charged but cancel to dodges numerous magatama, "Your persistence is annoying" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders as he dodges, " ** _what can I say...I just love Annoying people_** " he shouts and tosses zetseui up but slams his palm toghether, " ** _Bakudō #75...Gochūtekkan_** " he adds. Sasuke jerks as five thick pillars manifest and pin his susanoo to the ground but only its upper half, however mitsuomi catches zetseui and launches down as she glows purple.

" ** _Dragon Moon Strike...Half Moon_** " mitsuomi shouts and he moves at lightning speed, erasing the lower half and red arms of the susanoo. The upper half slammed into the water as the kidō released, "I will Not...Be MADE A FOOL OFF...TENDŌ" he shouts. The susanoo lifts off the ground as a glowing orb forms in its hand, "Chibaku Tensei" he howls. Mitsuomi shields his eyes as the rock started to form around the open hands of the susanoo, " _I highly doubt it will be to Nagato's scale_ " zetsuei comments. Mitsuomi flares his reiatsu and raises zetsuei as blue lightning starts to surge, causing the wailing blue dragon to form. Sasuke pumps more chakra into his chibaku tensei and the numerous rocks and debris accumulate, "BEGONE" he howls, flinging the rock. Mitsuomi launches like a missile with a boom and his sword primed, " ** _DRAGONSTRIKE_** " he roars, obilterating the rock in thundeorus fashion and causing a slight upheaval of the lake and forest. Mitsuomi emerges from the debris cloud with zetsuei now glowing an even brighter purple, " ** _Dragon Moon Strike...Full Moon_** " he shouts. Sasuke gasps as a second zetsuei forms in mitsuomi's right hand and both start wailing, " ** _Twin DragonStrike_** " he shouts, shattering the susanoo and sending sasuke hurtling to the barren forest below. Mitsuomi thrusts both hands out and two swords replace the others as sasuke weaves a sign to summon several animals but a blinding amout of slashes erupt, shearing both animal and land to a carve vast gap. Sasuke starts backpedal as the final two sword appear in mitsuomi's hands, one on fire and the other ice cold causing a steam and freezing effect as he sprints.

" ** _Now Sasuke...Time to Own up to your Crime...Twin Dragon Dance...Ice-Flame Dragon_** " mitsuomi roars, slashing sasuke's chest in the form a scorched and frozen X. Sasuke screamed in agony as he fell, "Arghh...How can This Happen?!...I am an Elite" he howls. Mitsuomi approaches as his transformation receeds and his brusied body emerges, "It Happened because let Hate Drive you...Your Hate destroyed many things and took the Lives of many...So Here in the Valley of End...your Curse of Hate will be washed away" he states. Sasuke spits up some blood as mitsuomi stood motionless with the rain washing over them but a weak smirk forms, "You Can't do it...Can't you Dobe...You Killed Everyone else without a thought but...Deep down you still see me as your friend...The foolish promise you made to Sakura to save me...You're Too Soft Hearted" he sneers, struggling to his feet. Sasuke clutches his chest with a ragged laugh as mitsuomi glances to the sky, "You're right...deep down..I still think you're my friend..my best friend...However" he says and points his index and middle, "I'm fixing that now" he says, as his reiatsu flares. Sasuke drops to one knee as a force lands on him and mitsuomi raises his two fingers, "Seeping crest of Turbidity!...Arrogant vessel of Lunacy!...Boil forth and Deny!...Grow numb and flicker!...Disrupt thy sleep!...Crawling queen of iron!...Eternally self-destructing doll of mud!...Unite!...Repulse!...Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!...Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi" he shouts. Sasuke gasps wide eyed as a black but purple tinted box surrounds his form as mitsuomi looks on with a smirk, "Ja'ne" he mouths. The box soon dissipates with sasuke's body riddled in wounds emerges but mitsuomi erases it with a cero, ending the reign the of Sasuke Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. [song ends]

IXI...Epilogue...IXI

Hinata sighed contently as she typed her last paper of the day and a small coo made her look down at her precious four month old son named bolt or his real name boruto. Hinata turned in her chair to look at the stone faces that now held her visage, "To think only eight years have passed since then" she mused. Hinata shifted bolt to her shoulder as the tiny boy cooed, his steel-blue orbs looking in curiosity and wonder. The door opened behind her and she turned as tsunade enters with her a six year old daughters mito and shizune, both children had mismatched blonde and black hair but both had their mother's eyes. Tsunade took a seat on the sofa as the twins came around to see their little brother, "Where's Himawari...Yukiko and Kuroko" mito asks.

"Probably with Dad and partaking of his habit as Kyuu-mama says" shizune adds. Tsunade scoffs with a smirk as the door opens again and kakashi enters, "Hokage-sama I've returned" he says, with a bow. Hinata slowly nods rubbing bolt on the cheek and tsunade glances to the copy-nin, "So how's Mei" she asked and kakashi rubs the back of his head, "Um she's fine and finally starting to show...Oh she invited us to Fū's Induction as the new Mizukage and her wedding to Chōjūrō" he states.

"I still can't believe you and Mei are expecting a kid...let alone dating" tsunade comments and glances to her daughters, "Well...Then again I have my miracles" she adds.

"Hokage-sama is the Commander around" kakashi asks but hinata shakes her head, "He's taking the children to Ichiraku" she replies. Meanwhile a certain fox was partaking in some special time with her thrall, "Come now Kuro-chan...got any fours" she purrs. Kurotsuchi huffs and tossed the cards to kyuubi, causing the fox to clap and win the game of go fish. The pair ran the T&I division and it was a boring day, "Where's Yuki and Kuro" kurotsuchi asked. Kyuubi crossed her legs with a sigh, "with Mitsuomi and Himawari...probably at the Ichiraku" she mused.

"Tell me Kurotsuchi do you wish to return to Iwa and rebuild it" kyuubi asks. Kurotsuchi rested her head on her hand and her free touches her mark, "Since you gave me this mark..I only have ties to you and now Konoha" she comments and leans back, revealing her six month belly. Kyuubi comes around and rubs kurotsuchi's belly with a chaste kiss, "Told ya...you would enjoy his bed than being his enemy" she coos and kurotsuchi nods. Meanwhile across the village ayame wiped the counter of the new and improved Ichiraku but her eyes caught the sight of four people approaching. One was a tall man dressed in black cargos and boots, with a white wife-beater on and a small girl of about seven on his shoulders, dressed in a blue shirt and grey shorts with her hair purple in a hime cut. The other two were fraternal twins with red hair and blue eyes, wearing matching red oriental shirts with black shorts and all three children had whisker lines on their cheeks.

"Konohamaru-kun...We have big spenders" ayame shouts. Konohamaru steps out the back and lights up, "Mitsu-nii" he shouts. Mitsuomi lifts the girl off his shoulders, "Himawari...you here...Yuki..Kuro..you guys here" he says, taking a seat. Mitsuomi rubs his gloves and a smirk forms, "Alrite kids on..one..two..three" he states and in unison, "One XL Challenge" making all three laugh. The bowls soon appeared and the four went into frenzy as ayame and konohamaru tried to keep up in vain. Mitsuomi slurped his bowl and looked around, "Where's the munchkin" he asks.

"Oh Sarada..she out back doing some katas with the sword you gave her" ayame comments, taking his bowl. Mitsuomi slowly hopped off his stool, "Keep an eye an on them..I'll be right back" he says and leaves the shop. Mitsuomi strolled around the back with his hands in his pockets to find a little girl of about seven or eight with black hair parted to the right, dressed in a dark blue sleeveless qipao shirt and white shorts but most notable were her red framed glasses.

"Dressed like that..you remind me of your dad..Sarada" mitsuomi muses. Sarada whips around with her wakisahi but halts, "Commander Fox" she says, with guard tight. Mitsuomi chuckles and rubs under his nose, "I'm not on duty...Munchkin" he says, sitting on a bench and taps next to him. Sarada sheathes her sword with a puff of her cheeks and takes a seat but sighs, "Kiriyu-san...Was my Father really so evil...Mom doesn't talk about him or Konohmaru-nii" she states. Mitsuomi sighs softly with a cross of his legs, "Well your Father...was a Great Shinobi...a Genius...a Prodigy but he was blinded by Arrogance and Hate...which sent down a path..that lead many deaths and the battle eight years ago in the Valley of End against me...If only he had overcome his Hate...I wouldn't have loss a my best Friend but more like a brother" he states. Sarada wipes several tears, "I dunno what to feel about him...I don't even know him..only by reputation and its all bad and many see me as his reincarnation" she states. Sarada gasps as mitsuomi ruffles her hair and she looks up at him, "I know how you feel and you know how to show them that you're not" he says and points to the mountain, "I wanna see your Face on among those legends" he adds. Sarada gasps and mitsuomi smiles, "Starting today...I will Personally train you and a few others...So that someday the Uchiha can rise above its hate" he states.

"Maybe my face will be there first" a voice quips. Sarada sees himawari, yuki and kuro with a big smiles, "Meet your training partners and they are no slouches" mitsuomi says, with a smirk. Suddenly a man drops down with orange hair and eyes, "Commander" he says, rising. Mitsuomi slowly stood with a groan, "Have they arrived..Jugo" he asks and he nods, "Yes Sir...Shikamaru is guiding them to the meeting place" he states. Mitsuomi taps jugo on the shoulder with a soft smile, "Thanks..hows Karin" he asks and jugo slowly blushes, "fine and Kimmimaro is starting to walk now" he replies. Mitsuomi turns to the children, "Himawari take the others home and tell you mom that I'll be back late" he states and vanishes. Mitsuomi arrives at a small bar and heads to the upper level where he his greeted by shikamaru, "Everyone here" he asks.

"Mendokusē...Yea..you should be thankful..three of them are Kage of their own villages" shikamaru comments. Mitsuomi opens the door and seated at a table were Gaara, Raikage A, Killer-B, Darui, Jiraiya, Gai, Lee, Shino and Kankurō. Mitsuomi took a seat with a soft smile, "Well first Thanks for coming and Now I got a Story to tell about a the Number One..Hyperactive Shinobi-Shinigami and its a long on" he states.

THE END

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING...I HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY ON FINISHING THIS...TIL MY NEXT STORY..STAY FROSTY AND PEACE...


End file.
